Aranyvér kötelez
by Amaulet
Summary: Sziasztok! Talán már találkoztatok a sztorimmal a Merengőn. Ott Vadvirágok címen volt fenn, de úgy gondoltam, ez jobban illik hozzá. Nagyon örülnék a kritikának, mert abszolút módon képes motiválni...szóval, ne fogjátok vissza magatokat!:D
1. Egy megtört szívű lány

Kora tavaszi este volt. Az ősi francia kastély parkjában egy szőkésbarna lány ült a padon a bokrok virágzó ágai közt. Ez volt a kedvenc helye, ha magányra vágyott, mindig ide bújt el. A burjánzó lugas mindig biztonságot nyújtott számára. Most is ide menekült apja haragja elől. Amẽbelle őt szerette a világon a legjobban, épp ezért fájt számára annyira, hogy olyan gyakran nem értették meg egymást. Vitáik nagyon megszaporodtak, most, hogy utolsó évére készült a Beauxbatonsban. Egyre többször került szóba a jövő. Apja, régimódi nevelésének köszönhetően rendkívül középkori nézeteket vallott a fiatal lányokkal kapcsolatban.

Montalban Royalton szava szent volt a házban, tilos volt neki bármiben is ellentmondani. Mikor szelíd, bájos felesége, Negara meghalt, három lányt hagyott maga után. A férfit mélységesen megrázta felesége halála, akit imádott. Megkeseredett embergyűlölővé vált, lányait pedig spártai szigorral nevelte. Ennek köszönhetően ritkán ment társaságba, elrejtőzve élt erdei kastélyában, és ideje legnagyobb részét lányainak szentelte. Viszont nehéz lett volna elképzelni ezeknél a lányoknál egymásra kevésbé hasonlító testvéreket. Bár mindhárom gyönyörű volt, kívül-belül különböztek.

A legkisebb, Yvonne pajkos barnafürtös angyalka, apja szemefénye. Bár olykor egy tüskebokor ágairól kellett leszedni, vagy egy tóból kihúzni, mindenki szerette. Nem bírt nyugton maradni, és állandóan valami csínyen törte a fejét. Apjuk gyakran mondogatta, hogy a kis Yvonne alighanem fiúnak készült, csak valamiért félúton meggondolta magát.

A középső, Regina, halk szavú teremtés, sápadt és fehérszőke, anyja pontos mása volt, egyetlen apró dolgot leszámítva: a melegbarna szempárt, melyet édesapjától örökölt. Tizennégy éves volt, de feltűnően éretten gondolkodott, és sokat álmodozott.

A legidősebb, Amẽbelle méltóságteljes, mézszínhajú, királynői tartású lány, apja büszkeségét anyja bájos jellemével ötvözve. Saját véleménye volt a világról, és eltökélt szándéka, hogy vénlányként fog meghalni. Gyűlölte a házasságot, mely kiszolgáltatottá tette a nőket, és nem volt hajlandó rabigába hajtani fejét. Tizenhat éves volt, és bár igyekezett mindenben engedelmeskedni apjának, lázadó nézetei óhatatlanul is kiütköztek bizonyos dolgokban. Ezért sokat veszekedtek, ami Amẽbelle-t mindig nagyon megviselte.

Képtelen volt megalázkodni, egyszerűen túl büszke volt. Pedig Mr. Royalton mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy betörje szilaj természetét. Mivel sajátos nézetei már kora-gyermekkorában kiütköztek, apja egy angol nevelőnőt hozatott, mikor a Amẽ még csak nyolcéves volt. De ez a lépés teljesen hatástalan maradt a lányra nézve. Bár a helyes, úrinőhöz méltó viselkedést megtanulta, véleménye mellett egyre makacsabbul kitartott: soha nem fog férjhez menni.

- Azt teszed, amit mondok neked, én vagyok az apád, tudom, mi a jó neked! – kiabálta Montalban magából kikelve már sokadszorra.

Amẽ sosem félt az apjától, ha az felemelte a hangját, ennek ellenére mérhetetlenül tisztelte. Nem értette, miért olyan fontos neki ez a házasság-dolog, hiszen ott van még Regina és Yvonne, apjuknak miért nem elég, ha ők férjhez mennek?

Szó szót követett, míg Amẽ nem bírta tovább, sírva kirohant a kertbe, és bebújt a lugasba. Itt mindig megnyugodott. Most is alábbhagyott a könnyáradat, de a meg nem értettség feletti fájdalom megmaradt.

Montalban eközben a dolgozószobája ablakában állt egy pohár whiskyvel a kezében. Időnként úgy érezte, képtelen megfékezni Amẽbelle-t. A lány nem volt olyan eleven, mint Yvonne, viszont sokkal makacsabb és mindemellett kérlelhetetlenül büszke. Montalban sokat gondolkodott már rajta, mit tehetne ez ügyben. Végül arra jutott, hogy lánya betörhetetlen természetéért elsősorban ő a felelős. Fiatalkorában pont ilyen határozott volt, mint ő. Többször is előfordult, hogy megszökött otthonról, és az éjszakát néhány barátjával együtt csavargással töltötte. Persze, aztán mindig rájöttek a szülei, és ő büntetést kapott. Egyszer például át kellett vennie az inas helyét egy teljes napra. Apja mindenáron ragaszkodott hozzá, hogyha mást nem, a megalázottság árán megtanulja a tiszteletet.

Az emlék mosolyt csalt a férfi arcára. Mindennek ellenére úgy érezte, nem engedhet egy ilyen kérdésben Amẽnak. A jövőjéről van szó, sőt, hosszabb távon az egész család jövőjéről.

Emígy meggyőzve magát, úgy döntött, itt az ideje, hogy üres szavak helyett végre cselekedjen. Leült az íróasztalához, és egy gondosan elrejtett levelet húzott ki a fiókjából.

_Kedves Montalban!_

_Örömmel értesültem róla, hogy a mai egyre inkább elfajuló világban még vannak olyan emberek, akik számára fontos a tiszta vér. Az ilyen varázslóból nem lehet elég, és sajnos mára már csak kevesen becsüljük meg őket. Úgy vélem mindennél előbbre való, hogy az aranyvérű népesség számának növelésére törekedjünk bármilyen eszközt latba vetve. Örömmel értesültem róla, hogy számodra is ez az elsődleges cél, valamint hogy Te is egyetértesz velem abban, hogy a családjaink közötti köteléket előnyös volna szorosabbra fonnunk gyermekeink frigye által. _

_Várom mielőbbi válaszod egy közös megbeszélés időpontját illetően, ahol a részleteket tisztázni tudnánk, és esetleg személyesen is meggyőződhetnék lányaid már-már legendás szépségéről._

_Baráti üdvözlettel:_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Mr. Royalton elgondolkodva forgatta kezében a levelet. Aztán hirtelen éktelenül dühös lett engedetlen lányára. „Mit képzel magáról az a csitri? Ez az én házam, itt én parancsolok, és különben is: fogalma sincs, mit akar. Azt teszi majd, amit mondok neki, nincs más választása."

Türelmetlenül megrázta a csengőt, és a besiető házimanóra ráförmedt, hogy azonnal kerítse elő Amẽbelle-t.

Öt perc múlva a lány kopogott az ajtón.

- Gyere be. – mondta fel sem nézve a férfi. Megírta a levelet, lepecsételte, odaadta a házimanónak, hogy küldje el, és csak azután nézett a lányára, tökéletesen megjátszva, hogy nem vette észre a könnyek nyomát a szemében.

- Elfogadhatatlanul viselkedtél, de most kivételesen nem kapsz büntetést. – mondta. Arcán semmi jele nem volt bármiféle érzelemnek. – Viszont a továbbiakban nem tűröm, hogy ellentmondj nekem. Ennek mostantól vége. Új élet kezdődik számodra.

Amẽ értetlenül meredt az apjára. Még sosem hallotta ilyen ridegen beszélni.

- De mégis, mi..

- Ne kérdezősködj, csak tedd amit mondok. Egy nap talán megértesz majd.

- Igen, apám – suttogta megsemmisülten a lány. Nem mert megszólalni sem. Rettegett a bosszútól, amire apjától számíthatott. Tudta, érezte, hogy ezúttal többről van szó holmi kiabálásnál...

- Menj a szobádba és csomagolj be. Holnap elutazunk.

- De hová? – a Amẽ lágy barna szemében rémület tükröződött.

- Azt mondtam, ne merj kérdezni! Csináld! – dörrent rá, mire Amẽ ijedten rezzent össze. A férfi egy percre megsajnálta.

- Nem tartozom magyarázattal. De annyit tudhatsz, hogy Angliába megyünk, hogy végre bevezesselek az ősi angol szokások rejtelmeibe, és természetesen a megfelelő társaságba. Ne is próbálj ellenkezni, nem hat meg.

- Ahogy akarod, apám. – Amẽ nehéz szívvel hagyta magára apját a szobájában. Biztos volt benne, hogy elutazásuknak köze van apja nagyra törő terveihez a házasságát illetően. Mi lesz vele az eddigi élete nélkül? Barátaival a Beauxbatons-ban, húgaival, az otthonával, amit talán nem láthat soha többé... Belépett a számára oly kedves szobába, és sírva vetette magát az ágyára. Annyira szerette az apját, és már megint csak bosszúságot okozott neki a fékezhetetlen ostobaságával. A párnába fúrva a fejét megesküdött, hogy mostantól mindenben kedvére tesz. Még akkor is, ha ez a saját véleményével ellenkezik majd. A régi, vidám, határozott Amẽbelle Royalton megszűnt létezni.

Eközben Montalban Royalton kiadta a parancsait a másnapra vonatkozóan, és eredeti tervétől eltérően úgy döntött, kisebb lányait is magával viszi.

Másnap kora reggel egy csillogó limuzin hajtott ki a kúria kapuján, mögötte még két másik autó.

Anglia hihetetlenül szeles hely. Ezt Amẽbelle az első nap leszűrte. Családjuk skóciai kastélyában a szép napos idő ellenére semmi meleg nem volt. Nem is csoda: az impozáns épület egy magas szikla tetején állt, messze bármiféle helyiségtől, egymagában, mögötte valamivel távolabb egy erdő. A lány ablakából csodálatos kilátás tárult az aprócska öbölre, mely ijesztő mélységben feküdt a kastély alatt. Amẽ itt még inkább úgy érezte, hogy el van zárva egy középkorban rekedt helyre. Bár imádta itteni szobáját, ahol utoljára akkor volt, amikor még édesanyja is élt, valahogy mégis úgy érezte, muszáj szabadulnia.

Már ott tartózkodásuk második napján hivatta őt az apja.

- Hogy tetszik a szobád? – kérdezte, miközben kidobott egy baglyot a dolgozószobája ablakán.

- De hiszen nem is most vagyok itt először. Nagyon tetszik, egyébként. – mondta hidegen.

- Amẽbelle, légy szíves ne szemtelenkedj velem! Az apád vagyok, tanulj tiszteletet! – majd kifújva magát hozzátette: - Ma délután vendégeink jönnek. Azt akarom, hogy viselkedj udvariasan és tisztelettudóan, és eszedbe ne jusson szétkürtölni a beteges nézeteidet a házasságot illetően – megértetted???

- Igen. Elmehetek? – a lány nagyon közel állt a síráshoz. Apja még sosem beszélt vele ilyen hangon. Ha mérges volt, vagy kiabált, az sosem esett ilyen pocsékul Amẽbelle-nek, mint ez a jéghideg közöny.

- Nem, van még valami: legyél gyönyörűszép.

- Ugyan miért? Nem öltözöm ki csak azért, mert vadidegen vendégek jönnek hozzád, és tetszelegni akarsz előttük. – vágta oda dühösen Amẽ, de rögtön meg is bánta: apja odaugrott hozzá, és akkora pofont adott neki, hogy megtántorodott.

A lány könnyes szemmel, csalódottan nézett rá. „Még soha nem ütött meg. Talán már nem is szeret."

- Ne merészelj még egyszer visszaszólni nekem! Csináld amit mondtam, gyerünk!

Amint Amẽ elhagyta a szobát, Montalban fáradtan támaszkodott az asztalára. Mi okozhatott benne ekkora változást, ami által képes volt kezet emelni imádott gyermekére? Undorodott magától.

Amẽbelle sírva nézte az ablakon túl elterülő végtelen kékséget. Szeretett volna elfutni, nagyon messzire, ahol senki nem talál rá, és nem kell még az utálatosan titokzatos vendégeket is a nyakába vennie.

Délutánra apja parancsának megfelelően gondosan kisminkelte magát a tükör előtt. Felvett egy kellően visszafogott, enyhén kivágott szűk barackszínű selyemruhát. A haját szabadon hagyta, így hosszú rakoncátlan csigákba göndörödött a hátán.

„Nem érdekelnek apa vendégei. Nem mondta ugyan, de garantáltan most fognak szemrevételezni, hogy kellek-e feleségnek. Hihetetlen egy apám van. Hiszen még az iskolát sem fejeztem be! Nem adhat férjhez azelőtt..." Ezzel szép lassan megnyugtatta magát. Olyannyira elfeledkezett magáról, hogy ijedten kapta fel a fejét a bejárati ajtó lágy csengődallamát hallva. Rémülten bámult ki a szobája résnyire nyitott ajtaján, és épp' hallotta, ahogy apja üdvözli a vendégeket.

- Á, Lucius!! Öreg barátom, milyen jó téged újra látni! És Narcissa, gyönyörűbb vagy, mint valaha!

Amẽ most egy idegen férfi hangját hallotta.

- Én is örülök, hogy végre megint találkozunk. A fiam sajnos nem tudott eljönni, náluk még megy a tanulás a Roxfortban. Nagyon fontosnak tartja a műveltséget. Á, ez itt bizonyára a legkisebb gyönyörűség. Hát hogy vagy aranyom?

Amẽ undorodó fintorra húzta a száját. Micsoda behízelgő modor!

- Eltaláltad Lucius. Ő itt valóban a legkisebb lányom, Yvonne. Kicsim, megtennéd, hogy szólsz Amẽbelle-nek, hogy szalonban várunk rá? Addig kerüljetek csak beljebb, Lucius, isteni francia borom van...

Amẽ gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, és odaült az ablakába. Pár másodperc múlva apró lábak dübörgését hallotta, és kishúga rontott lihegve a szobába.

- A...mẽ, a...pa hhhív... – tájékoztatta nővérét a levegőért kapkodva. Amẽ lassan felemelkedett a székről, és kezét nyújtotta Yvonne felé, aki maga is egy édes, kék ruhácskát viselt az alkalomhoz illően, amely valószínűleg csak rövid ideje lehetett rajta, különben már rég összepiszkolta volna a kertben.

- Jó, akkor vezess oda. – húga nem vette észre a száját elhagyó halk sóhajt. Minél előbb túl akart lenni ezen a nevetséges szertartáson.

Amilyen lassan csak lehetett, lépkedett lefelé a lépcsőn. Ez nem volt túl egyszerű feladat, mivel Yvonne a kezénél fogva izgatottan húzta a szalon irányába.

Végre beléptek. Azon nyomban abbamaradt a társalgás. Amẽ az arcára erőltetett bájos mosollyal nézett a két emberre, azok pedig szinte ugyanúgy őrá. Apja felpattant.

- Jó, hogy jössz, drágám. Hadd mutassalak be Mr. és Mrs. Malfoynak. Lucius, Narcissa: ő a legidősebb lányom, Amẽbelle.

Lucius Malfoy kapcsolt elsőként. Felállt, odasietett a még mindig szoborként álló lányhoz, és udvariasan kezet csókolt neki.

- Örülök, hogy végre megismerhetem, Miss. Royalton. Már legendákat hallottam zengeni az ön szépségéről. De úgy látom, még így is meglehetősen fukarul bántak a dicséretekkel. Ön egyszerűen káprázatos.

Amẽ kis híján hanyatt esett megdöbbenésében, aztán meg nevetési kényszerét kellett leküzdenie. Elhatározta, ha ez egy játék, és neki muszáj játszania, akkor bizony élvezni fogja.

Könnyedén meghajtotta a fejét Lucius bókjára, és zavart mosollyal lesütötte a szemét. Ezt az időközben megérkező Narcissa a szeméremnek tulajdonította, és nem is mulasztotta el Montalban tudomására hozni.

Az egész délután, majd az este is ennek az udvariaskodó, bájolgó stílusnak a jegyében telt. Amẽ szabályos időközönként elnézést kért, és kiment levegőzni, mert úgy érezte, megfullad a nyájasság eme magasfokú megnyilvánulásától. Másrészt Regina az egész nap folyamán nem mutatkozott, és kezdett aggódni érte. Egyik ilyen merengéséből szakította ki őt Lucius Malfoy, aki orvul megleste, és kijött utána. Amẽ majd' frászt kapott az ijedtségtől.

- Mr. Malfoy, a szívbajt hozza rám! Miért jött utánam?

- Bocsásson meg, nem akartam megijeszteni – mosolygott fanyarul a férfi – Csak négyszemközt akartam beszélni magával.

Amẽ kicsit megijedt. Mit akarhat tőle ez az idegen férfi kettesben egy sötét kertben? Félelme alaptalannak bizonyult.

Lucius Malfoy zsebre tett kézzel a falnak támaszkodva fixírozta az eget. Majd váratlanul a lány felé fordult.

- Nagy megtiszteltetés érte önt, Miss. Royalton. De ugye megengedi, hogy ne magázzam tovább? Tudja, szörnyen zavaró egy olyan elbűvölő ifjú hölgy esetében, mint amilyen Ön.

A lány mélyet sóhajtott.

- Természetesen, Mr. Malfoy. Szólítson nyugodtan Amẽnak.

A férfi mosolyogva biccentett.

- Helyes. Nos, Amẽ, úgy gondolom, hogy megérdemled, hogy őszinte legyek hozzád. Az apád és én már régóta levelezünk, mert mindketten a legjobbat akarjuk gyermekeinknek, és a mai világban már egyre nehezebb olyan kapcsolatokat létesíteni, amelyek a tiszta véren alapulnak. Ugye érted, mire gondolok?

- Hát, ööö, én...

- Nagyszerű! Tudtam, hogy egy intelligens lánnyal, mint amilyen te vagy, csak nyerhet a fiam!

Amẽ végre szóhoz jutott.

- De Mr. Malfoy, kérem beszéljen világosan! Én így nem értem, mit óhajt tőlem.

- Persze, persze, nem mered elhinni, amíg ki nem mondom, igaz? Nos megértelek. Rendben: az apád és én úgy döntöttünk, hogy te leszel a fiam, Draco Malfoy felesége.

Lucius elhallgatott, és szemügyre vette Amẽbelle arcát, amely nem tükrözte a várt elragadtatást.

A férfi tekintete elkomorult. Úgy látszik, ez a fruska nincs tisztában azzal, mekkora szerencse érte. Amẽ azonban szerencsére még időben kapcsolt. Remek színésznő volt, de most úgy érezte, képtelen játszani. Végül erőt vett magán, és bájmosolyt erőltetett az arcára, mielőtt Mr. Malfoy kinyöghetett volna egy szót is.

- Ó, nem is hiszi el, mennyire örülök! Apám nem is találhatott volna jobb családot!

Lucius végre elmosolyodott, és a karját nyújtotta a lánynak.

- Örülök, hogy te is így gondolod. Gyere, mert van még néhány részlet, amit tisztáznunk kell apáddal.

Amẽ sóhajtva elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet, és Lucius Malfoy oldalán elindult a házba.

8


	2. Narcissa Malfoy története

Meleg, nyári délután volt, és Amẽbelle újra a kedvenc lugasában ült. Négy hónap telt el azóta, hogy apja angliai kastélyában Lucius Malfoy megkérte a kezét fia számára. Élénken élt emlékezetében apja sugárzó mosolya, amikor ő Lucius karján belibbent a szalonba.

- Montalban, a lányod örömmel mondott igent – közölte önelégült arccal a szőke férfi, akiről lerítt, hogy pontosan erre számított.

- Én vagyok a legboldogabb, Lucius. – mondta Mr. Royalton ragyogó arccal. – Nem is tudod elképzelni, micsoda öröm számomra, hogy az egyik lányomnak sikerül egy ilyen nagy hírű varázslócsaládba beházasítani. Az ilyesmi ma már nehezebb, mint gondolnánk...hisz manapság egyre kevesebben becsülik meg a tiszta vért.

- Én becsülöm – vágta rá Lucius Malfoy, miközben méltóságteljesen felszegte a fejét.

- Természetesen én is. – bólintott Montalban elegánsan, miközben lányát odavezette Narcissa mellé, majd nyájas mosollyal a nőhöz fordult – Elnéznénk számunkra a hölgyek, hogyha egy kis időre magukra hagynánk őket? Volna néhány megbeszélnivalónk Luciusszal. Attól tartok, roppantul untatná önöket.

- Ó, igazán nem probléma – sietett a válasszal Narcissa – másra sem vágyom, minthogy minél jobban megismerjem jövendő menyemet.

Montalban udvariasan bólintott, és Luciusszal együtt elhagyta a szalont.

Amẽ kezdte kínosnak érezni, ahogy a nő érdeklődve figyeli. Végül Narcissa szólalt meg előbb.

- Örülök, hogy apád kiment, úgyis beszélni szerettem volna veled, Amẽbelle.

De a lány gyorsan közbeszólt:

- Kérem, Mrs. Malfoy, hívjon csak Amẽnak. Az Amẽbellet egyáltalán nem szeretem.

Narcissa arcán átsuhant egy halvány mosoly. A lány csodálkozva figyelte arcát. Most valahogy egészen más volt, mint az előbb, mikor még a férje is itt volt. Valahogy szabadabb...mintha még a szeme is mosolyogna. Amẽ e pillanatban úgy érezte, Narcissa meg ő rokonlelkek.

- Rendben, Amẽ. Szóval először is azt szeretném, ha egyszerűen csak Narcissának szólítanál. Egyrészt, mert nemsokára úgyis a családhoz tartozol majd, másrészt azért, mert szeretném, ha barátnők lennénk.

Amẽ meglepődött. Mindenki más szájából mesterkéltnek tűnt volna az előbbi kijelentés, de Narcissa Malfoy mindezt olyan természetes egyszerűséggel mondta ki, amire a férje jelenlétében – ezt Amẽbelle úgy látta – sosem lett volna képes.

A nő finoman elmosolyodott, majd komollyá válva folytatta:

- Ne várd, hogy könnyű dolgod lesz, amikor arra vállalkozol, hogy beilleszkedj a Malfoyok közé – nagyon is nehéz lesz. De talán meg tudom számodra könnyíteni ezt a felelősségteljes feladatot. Egy Malfoy feleségének lenni ugyanis nem pusztán egy állapot. Erre születni kell. Születni, és nevelkedni. Te, Amẽ, már kicsi korod óta a fiamnak lettél nevelve.

Amẽ sóbálvánnyá meredve hallgatta.

- Az nem lehet...akkor ezért hozatott apa innen Angliából külön nevelőnőt számomra...és ezért nem tűrte, hogy ellentmondjak neki a házasság kérdésében – bukott ki belőle.

- Így van – bólintott Narcissa – Apád nagyszerű ember, aki mindig gondol a holnapra. Húgaid is el vannak már ígérve más varázslócsaládokhoz.

Amẽ döbbenten hallgatott. Szóval minden hazugság volt...

- Hidd el, tudom, mit érzel most, Amẽ.

- Nem, nem tudhatja – suttogta a lány a közel a síráshoz. – Maga mit szólna, ha kiderülne, hogy az egész eddigi élete hazugság volt?

- Ez nem igaz, Amẽ. Apád soha nem hazudott neked. Amennyire én tudom, csak elhallgatta az igazság egy részét. Az igazság hiánya pedig nem egyenlő a hazugsággal. Erre idővel magad is rájössz majd.

A lány halkan szipogva ült a fotelban. Nem jött ki hang a torkán. Narcissa pedig folytatta.

- Bár azt hiszed, nem értelek meg, egyszer én is voltam tizenhat éves, és helyzetem kísértetiesen hasonlított a tiédhez: a szüleim mindenáron feleségül akartak adni egy férfihoz, akit nem ismertem, és ráadásul sokkal idősebb volt nálam. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a te korodban a lányok még nem erre vágynak. Én is élni szerettem volna, utazni, megismerni a világot...aztán Lucius Malfoy felesége lettem. Akkor még kis naiv fruska voltam, akinek tele volt a feje minden romantikus badarsággal – Lucius így hívta az álmaimat, amelyeket egyszer, nem sokkal az esküvő után felfedtem előtte. Lehetőség szerint igyekezett a kedvemben járni, még ha nem is vallotta be, segített abban, hogy megvalósuljanak az álmaim, és végre utazhassak...

Narcissa szeme a távolba révedt, arcán tündéri mosoly fénylett és Amẽ megállapította, hogy ez a nő gyönyörű.

- Aztán megváltoztak a dolgok. Terhes lettem az első gyermekünkkel, és a férjemet egyre gyakrabban szólították el különböző ügyei otthonról. Már nem utaztunk annyit, mint azelőtt, aztán egy sötét éjszakán, mikor a baba miatt felébredtem, és kimentem a mosdóba, megcsúsztam, és leestem a lépcsőn. Sosem tudtam meg pontosan, mi történt azon az éjszakán. De a kisbabámat elvesztettem. Pedig még nem is élt. Kislány lett volna.

A nő szeme megtelt könnyel. Amẽ szíve is összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy milyen lehet elveszíteni egy anyának az egyetlen gyermekét. Vigasztalóan megfogta Narcissa kezét, és megszorította. A nő mintha erőt merített volna ebből, mert könnyeit letörölve hősiesen folytatta.

- Soha nem éreztem olyan iszonyú fájdalmat belül. Ágynak estem, és nem érdekelt többé semmi a világból. Lucius mindenhogy próbált a kedvemre tenni, de minden igyekezete ellenére sem kerültem ki a mély depresszióból. Végül mégiscsak neki köszönhettem, hogy kilábaltam belőle. Sokat törődött velem abban az időszakban, amikor csak tehette, a közelemben volt. Bár nem voltam szerelmes belé, úgy éreztem, ő képes engem boldoggá tenni. Nemsokára megint terhes lettem. Ez valamelyest javított kedélyállapotomon, de onnantól meg a folytonos óvatosság kergetett az őrületbe. Egyetlen lépést se tehettem egyedül, Lucius utasítására mindig volt mellettem valaki, ha más nem, egy házimanó. Tudom, hogy első gyermekünk elvesztése őt is nagyon megviselte, talán ezért akart sokkal jobban vigyázni a másodikra. Ő volt Draco. Szerencsés véletlennek köszönhetem, hogy baj nélkül a világra hoztam. Lucius hosszabb üzleti útra készült, és az utolsó éjszakát töltötte otthon, mikor megindult nálam a szülés. Így azonnal intézkedett, és minden rendben lezajlott. Utána azonban soha többé nem tudtam teherbe esni.

Amẽ álmodozva hallgatta a történetet. Elevenen látta maga előtt minden egyes részletét. Narcissa halk sóhaja emlékeztette rá, hol is van.

- Bocsánat...egy kissé elkalandoztam – motyogta szemlesütve – magával ragadott a története.

A nő arcán ismét ott volt az a bájos mosoly, aminek köszönhetően Amẽbelle már az első percben a szívébe zárta.

- Semmi baj, Amẽ. Tényleg csodálatos történet az enyém. Fájdalmas, mégis boldog. Mindezt azért meséltem el neked, hogy megértsd: mint szülő, Lucius és én a legjobbat akarjuk Draconak. Ezért választottunk számára ekkora körültekintéssel párt. És apád is így van mindhármótokkal.

A lány elgondolkodott. Már nem érezte olyan idegennek magától apja álláspontját. Tudta ő mindig, hogy csak jót akar neki, de olyan nehéz volt ezt elfogadni. Életében most először akart arra törekedni, hogy ne csak ő maga legyen boldog, hanem minél több ember körülötte.

Narcissa hirtelen előrehajolt, és közelebb intette magához. Amẽ tudta, miért: a férfiak hangja hallatszott, ahogy kifelé jöttek a dolgozószobából.

- Bármit kelljen elviselned, Amẽ, légy erős. Megéri szenvedni a boldogságért. És talán ott rejtőzik, ahol nem is hinnéd.

Lágy, bizalmas mosollyal hátradőlt, pont amikor a két férfi a szobába lépett.

3


	3. Sötét emlékek

Amẽbelle összerezzent, mikor apja kezét érezte a vállán. Most eszmélt csak fel a merengésből. Látta, amint Lucius és Narcissa a félig nyitott ajtó előtt hevesen vitatkoznak valamiről, de lehetetlen volt megérteni akár egy szót is.

- Amẽ, Lucius és én fontos megállapodásra jutottunk.- mondta a férfi, miközben megkerülte őt, és leült Narcissa helyére.

A lány nem felelt. Bár most már valamivel jobban átérezte apja helyzetét, még mindig nehezen fogadta el, hogy kényszerítik valamire.

- Az utolsó évet Draco iskolájában, a Roxfortban fogod elvégezni. A nyarat még velünk töltheted, de szeptembertől már nem a Beauxbatonsban fogsz tanulni. Igaz, meg lehetett volna oldani a dolgot, hiszen se így, se úgy nem laknál otthon, de Lucius és én jobbnak láttuk, ha már most Draco közelébe kerülsz, hogy legyen időtök összeszokni.

Amẽ nem mozdult, csak szoborként ült a helyén. Pedig belsejében vadul dübörögtek apja szavai. Megtörtént hát, amitől a legjobban félt: mindent elveszített, ami fontos volt számára.

- Akkor csak karácsonykor fogok tudni hazamenni – jegyezte meg remegő hangon.

A férfi azonban megrázta a fejét.

- Nem jöhetsz haza karácsonyra. – Amẽbelle felkapta a fejét. Montalban Royalton máskor oly barátságosan csillogó szemei most jéghideg sötétséget tükröztek, arca merev volt. A végsőkig megkínzott lány nem bírta tovább. Önuralmának korlátja átszakadt, és nekiesett az apjának.

- Hogy érted, hogy még karácsonykor sem mehetek haza? Miért nem mondod ki kerek-perec, hogy meg akarsz tőlem szabadulni, tűnjek el az életedből! Hogy hiheted, hogy tudod, mi a jó nekem, ha ilyen döntéseket hozol a hátam mögött egy vadidegen férfi közreműködésével, aki életében most látott engem először! De úgy látom, te sem ismersz jobban nála, pedig tizenhat éve élek veled! Mi lesz a húgaimmal? Őket sem láthatom, mert neked nem tetszik? A jelek szerint, már nagyon unhatsz, de tudod, mit, miért nem teszel el láb alól? Még az is kellemesebb lenne, minthogy megfosztasz mindentől és mindenkitől, aki valaha is fontos volt nekem!!! Miért nem ölsz meg inkább? Vagy odáig azért nem süllyedsz? A híres Montalban Royalton megfutamodik attól, hogy vérrel bemocskolja a kezét...milyen ironikus!

Amẽbelle hisztérikus kacagással rogyott a földre. A gúnyos kacaj folyamatosan elhalkult, hogy átadja helyét a csendes zokogásnak. Aztán már az sem hallatszott. A lány úgy feküdt apja lábainál, mintha már nem is élne. A férfi egy ideig szótlanul állt fölötte, majd lehajolt, óvatosan a karjába vette az alélt testet és elindult kifelé a szalonból. Az ajtó előtt Lucius fagyos tekintettel, Narcissa részvéttel nézett a sápadt arcra, melyen még látszott a könnyek nyoma.

- Majd megbékél. – mondta könyörtelenül Lucius, akit sokkal jobban megviselt a lány összeomlása, mint amennyire mutatta. Nem bírta a női nyavalygást. – Biztos sokkot kapott, és ezért vesztette el az eszméletét.

Az eddig mélyen hallgató Narcissa közbeszólt.

- Azt hiszem, Montalban, neki is jobb lenne, ha nem ébresztenéd fel, amíg mi itt vagyunk. Megvárunk a szalonban, amíg felviszed.

A férfi szótlanul bólintott, és megindult terhével a lépcsőn. A fokok nyikorogtak, ahogy rájuk lépett. Felérve óvatosan az ágyára fektette Amẽbellet.

Egy darabig szomorúan nézte, majd egy óvatos mozdulattal kisimított egy kósza tincset lánya arcából. Szemei most korántsem az előbbi hidegséget tükrözték, ellenkezőleg: mikor kifelé menet elhaladt a tükör mellett, belepillantva egy meggyötört férfi mély fájdalommal teli arca tekintett vissza rá. A szoba ajtajából még egyszer visszafordult, és az eszméletlenül fekvő lányt nézve elfacsarodott a szíve.

- Egy nap talán megértesz majd. – suttogta, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Amẽbellenek persze sejtelme sem volt az apja váratlan érzelemrohamáról, csak a fájdalmat érezte lelkében, mikor néhány óra múlva felébredt. Már sötét éjszaka volt, és a hangokból ítélve Malfoyék is régen hazamentek. A lány felkelt ágyáról és lassan a tükörhöz sétált. Egy halottsápadt, jégmerev arcú Amẽt pillantott meg benne, olyat, amilyen ő soha nem volt. Egy ideig csak szokta a látványt, majd hirtelen felkapta a fejét. Jön valaki. De nem is akárhogy...bukdácsolva...

Amẽbelle otthagyta a tükröt és kirohant a folyosóra, ahol szörnyű látvány tárult a szeme elé.

Regina feküdt előtte a szőnyegen. A teste sebekkel borítva, tele kék, zöld és lila foltokkal. Amẽnak sejtelme se volt, hogyan jutott el a kastélyig, arról meg végképp nem, honnan volt ereje felkapaszkodni a lépcsőn. Regina szeme könnyben úszott és kétségbeesetten küzdött, hogy meg bírjon szólalni. Többször is kinyitotta cserepes ajkait, de nem bírt hangot kiadni.

Az este folyamán látszólag senkinek sem tűnt fel Regina távolléte. Amẽbelle egy ideig nyugtalankodott miatta, mivel már délelőtt sem látta, de aztán az izgalmak között elfeledkezett róla.

Amẽ gyorsan visszafutott a szobájába, és megrázott egy kis csengőt. Szinte nyomban megjelent egy házimanó. A lány húgára mutatott, mire a manó bólintott, és a következő pillanatban Regina lebegve indult el a szobája felé, nyomában a nővérével. Amẽbelle tudta, hogy nem segíthet rajta. Ő nem, de valaki más talán igen. Úgy döntött, félreteszi egy időre a sérelmeit. A húga mindennél fontosabb volt számára.

- Hívd ide apámat – szólt halkan Amẽ, és a házimanó eltűnt. A lány szívszakadva nézte a félholt húgát az ágyon. Lepergett előtte az egész életük. Mikor Amẽ veszekedett az apjával, Regina mindig kiállt mellette. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki megértette a sajátos véleményét az életről és a férfiakról. Csak benne bízhatott. Regina fiatal kora ellenére rendkívül éretten tudott gondolkodni.

Hamarosan siető lépteket hallott, és az ajtóban felbukkant Montalban Royalton köntösben és papucsban. Kezében szorongatta a varázspálcáját. A manó szemlátomást az ágyából keltette ki. A férfi odarohant az ágyhoz, és megfogta a halkan nyöszörgő Regina kezét. Nem kérdezett semmit. Halk hangon utasításokat adott a manónak. Amẽbelle eközben egyfolytában simogatta húga arcát. Összeszorult a szíve, mikor látta, hogy az fájdalmasan megvonaglik egy eltévedt érintésre.

- Most menj – mondta az apja csendesen, le sem véve szemét Regináról. Amẽ tiltakozni akart, de a férfi fájdalmas tekintete, ahogy a húgára nézett, beléfojtotta a szót. Vetett még egy utolsó, kétségbeesett pillantást Reginára, és szorongva elhagyta a szobát.

Saját lakosztálya felé menet egyre csak az a kép járt a fejében, amit otthagyott: halottsápadt húga mozdulatlan, sebekkel borított teste. Már az ajtóban állt, készen, hogy kezét a kilincsre tegye, mikor egyszerre megijedt. Hiszen Yvonne-nal sem találkozott, mióta délután a kicsi levezette a szalonba. Sarkon fordult és futva indult legkisebb húgának hálószobája felé. Gyomra idegességében öklömnyire zsugorodott. Zihálva lefékezett az ajtó előtt, és óvatosan lenyomta a kilincset.

A szobában koromsötét volt. Amẽbelle az orráig se látott. Átkozta magát az ostobaságáért, hogy még a pálcáját sem hozta magával. Dobogó szívvel lépkedett egyre közelebb és közelebb Yvonne ágyához, nyitva hagyva maga után az ajtót. Mikor szeme már úgy-ahogy megszokta a sötétséget, szívéről óriási kő gördült le. Az ágyban egy Yvonne-méretű takarógombóc feküdt.

- Yvonne... – suttogta Amẽ gyengéden, mire a gombóc mozgolódni kezdett, és csakhamar előtűnt belőle egy álmos arcocska. A kislány apró ökleivel kíváncsian törölgette az álmot a szeméből.

- Miért ébresztettél fel Mẽmẽ? Egy gyönyörű pillangóval kergetőztem – motyogta lustán.

- Nincs semmi baj, kicsim. Csak megnéztelek, hogyan alszol.

- De miért? – érdeklődött Yvonne, akinek mostanra úgy látszik kiszállt az álom a szeméből.

Amẽ valószínűleg tisztában volt ezzel, mert már dühös volt magára a paranoiája miatt.

- Csak nem tudtam elaludni, és kíváncsi voltam, neked sikerült-e. – válaszolta kelletlenül, majd adott egy puszit a kislány arcára. – És most aludj tovább, édesem.

Az érvelés ugyan sántított, ezt Amẽ is tudta, de azért Yvonne – csodák csodája - engedelmesen visszafeküdt, és behunyta a szemét.

A nagyobbik lány eközben kilépett a folyosóra, és megkönnyebbült sóhajjal tette be maga után az ajtót.

Szobájában az ágyára roskadt. Holtfáradt volt, mégsem bírt elaludni. Egyre csak Regina járt a fejében. Szívében olyan engesztelhetetlen lánggal csapott fel a gyűlölet, hogy szinte érezte a fájdalmat a testében. Ujjai görcsösen markolták a lepedőt, míg végre elkezdett folyni szeméből a könny. Annyi szenvedéssel teli óra után végre tudott sírni, és ez valamelyest könnyített a lelkén. Hajnal felé aludt el a „bosszú" édes vágyával szívében.

Pedig sejtelme sem volt, ki ellen is akar tulajdonképpen lázadni...

Amẽ sóhajtva megrázta fejét a vadrózsabokor tövében ülve, de a rossz emlékeket nem sikerült elhessegetnie. Az eltelt hónapok alatt ugyan Regina már felépült, de soha nem beszélt róla, mi történt valójában azon az éjszakán. Egyetlen alkalommal utalt csak rá, mikor Amẽ Angliába utazása szóba került egyik nap az ebédnél.

- Úgy gondoltam, hogy talán néhány héttel előbb utazhatnál Angliába, Amẽbelle. Hogy megismerd a földet, ahonnan származol. – vetette fel a családfő, miközben a borospoharáért nyúlt. Amẽ megkövülten ült a helyén. Nem értette, hogy lehet ilyen kegyetlen az apja. Érdekes, eddig nem akarta vele megismertetni a szülőföldjét. De nem szólt egy szót sem. Már nem érdekelte semmi. Az a gyermeki rajongás, amellyel mindig is csüngött rajta, kihalóban volt szívéből.

A hirtelen beálló csöndbe tőrként hasított egy éles hang.

- Apám, nem engedem, hogy Amẽt elvidd a közelünkből. – A 14 éves Regina nyugodtan, de határozottan beszélt. Szemeiből csak úgy áradt a fagy. Arca most merev volt, mint apjáé, amikor valamiben nem hajlandó vitát nyitni.

Amẽ nem hitt a fülének. Az ő minden viszályt kerülő húga, aki olyan törékeny, pont ő védi most meg. Apjuk is meglepődhetett, viszont nem mutatta. Szeme nyomban olyan lett, akár egy áthatolhatatlan fekete felhő.

- Sajnálom, de ez nem vitatéma, Regina. Már eldöntöttem.

- Elegem van belőled és a döntéseidből! – kiabálta magából kikelve Regina. Egyszerre felszakadt a gát, ami eddig dühét visszafogta. - Eddig hallgattam rád, és látod mi lett a vége!!! Félholtra verve feküdtem a szobámban majdnem három hónapig! Most még Amẽt is el akarod szakítani tőlünk!!! Legyen, tedd, de legalább tartsd magad az adott szavadhoz!!!

Zokogva hátralökte a székét, de olyan lendülettel, hogy az elvágódott. Ez azonban a legkevésbé sem tudta lányt meghatni. Az eddig mélyen hallgató Amẽ is felállt megvető pillantást vetve apjára. Megfogta a megszeppent Yvonne kezét, és Reginával együtt hátra sem nézve magára hagyták apjukat.

Montalban Royalton kezeibe temette arcát, mert úgy érezte széthasad a feje. Nem gondolta volna soha, hogy a lányai így szembefordulnak vele. Az ő idejében soha nem fordult elő hasonló eset, a fiatalok tudták, hol a helyük, és rábízták magukat az idősebbek döntéseire. „Ennek mára már teljesen vége" - gondolta rosszkedvűen Montalban, miközben felkászálódott az asztal mellől és elindult a dolgozószobája felé.

Amẽ szeme könnyes lett, ahogy visszagondolt rá, milyen bátran szállt szembe Regina az apjukkal, pedig eddig még soha nem mondott neki ellent. Sőt, sokkal inkább ő, Amẽ volt az, aki mindig lázadozott. Igaz, hogy minden alkalommal meg is kapta a büntetését, de mégis büszke volt rá, hogy a saját döntései mellett ki mert állni.

Igen, talán ha egy fél évvel korábban történik ez vele, szemrebbenés nélkül visszavág az apjának. De most már nem. Megváltozott, ahogy az élet változik, és már soha semmi nem lesz ugyanolyan.

6


	4. Aladdin csodalámpája

Amẽ lázasan dobálta magát az ágyában. Ez volt itthon az utolsó éjszakája, és képtelen volt aludni. Egy idő után felkelt, és hosszú, fehér hálóingében az ablakhoz sétált. Már hajnalodott. A lány gyomra görcsbe rándult, mikor az erdőn túl megpillantotta a Nap első bágyadt aranyló sugarait. De még félhomály uralkodott mindenütt, a fák ágai között sejtelmes köd lengett.

Amẽt hirtelen erős vágy fogta el, hogy feltépje az ajtót, és kirohanjon úgy, ahogy van, és elrejtőzzön valahol, ahol senki nem találja meg. El akart menekülni, nem nézni, hová, merre, csak eltévedni az erdőben. Lassan megindultak a könnyei. Gyűlölte apját, amiért ilyesmire kényszeríti. Gyűlölte a világot, amely ezt lehetővé tette. És végül a legjobban gyűlölte saját magát, amiért nem volt képes dacolni az apja akaratával. Gyenge volt.

Lassan hátat fordított az ablaknak, és szemügyre vette a szobáját. Amióta az eszét tudta, itt lakott. Igaz ugyan, hogy az iskolaévet rendszeresen a Beauxbatons-kastélyban töltötte a francia Riviérán, de mindig ez volt az a hely, ahol otthon érezte magát. Igazán otthon.

Ez járt a fejében akkor is, amikor a sötét családi limuzin hátsó üléséről könnybe lábadt szemmel tekintett vissza az ódon kastélyra, és a mögöttük bezáródó kovácsoltvas kapura. Képtelen volt levenni szemét a számára oly kedves tájról, a házról, melyhez annyi szép emlék kötötte. Szép lassan eltűnt előle az épület, húgai és a személyzet integető alakja is beleolvadt a ködbe... Összeszoruló szívvel fordult előre. Tudta, hogy ez a hely már nem az otthona többé.

Az idő híven tükrözte Amẽ hangulatát, a köd lassan felszállt ugyan, de az égbolt szürkesége megmaradt, és úgy tűnt, perceken belül együtt fog könnyezi a családi fészket elhagyó magányos teremtéssel. Amẽ fásult hangulattal bámult kifelé az elsötétített ablaküvegen, és egykedvűen számolgatta az út mellett elsuhanó fákat.

A szemközti ülésen Montalban Royalton is a gondolataiba mélyedt. Az utolsó pillanatban döntött úgy, hogy mégis ő maga viszi el Amẽbellet, sőt, a Roxfort Expresszhez is kikíséri. Nem mintha ez olyan nagy lelki támogatást jelentene számára – gondolta keserűen. Azzal is tisztában volt azonban, hogy mindezt saját magának köszönheti. Talán túl keményen bánt a lánnyal...nem, ez volt a helyes megoldás. Amẽbellenek meg kell tudnia állni a saját lábán. Aztán pedig férjhez fog menni, mert neki így lesz a legjobb. Micsoda szerencse, hogy elnyerte Malfoyék tetszését! Nehéz lett volna másik aranyvérű családot találnia, amely hozzájuk hasonlóan ilyen régi származású és vagyonos.

A skóciai kastélyba megérkezve Amẽ felszegett fejjel szállt ki a limuzinból. Szerencsére az egész utat a kocsiban ülve tették meg, mivel apja megbűvöltette az autót, hogy repülni is tudjon. Így nem kellett elviselnie még a többszöri átszállással járó fáradalmakat, vagy egy zsupszkulcs émelyítő szédülését is...bár a jelen körülmények között ez sem izgatta volna különösebben.

Csak egyvalamit akart: minél távolabb kerülni az apjától, hogy ne is lássa, és legfőképpen: ne alázhassa meg többé, de ekkor...

- Amẽbelle Negara Royalton! Hová ez a nagy sietség?

A lány kelletlenül megállt az ajtóban.

- Miután kipakoltál, várlak a dolgozószobámban. Együtt megyünk megvenni az iskolai könyveidet. Kapsz fél órát, hogy összekészülj, nem érek rá egész nap – tette hozzá hidegen.

Amẽ vére hirtelen felforrt. Ez az alak nevezi magát az apjának? Visszafordult az ajtóból, és lefutva a lépcsőn megállt az apja orra előtt.

- Mi ez a hirtelen törődés? Azt hittem meg akarsz szabadulni tőlem. – sziszegte gúnyosan.

Apja hirtelen felemelte a kezét, hogy teljes erejéből megüsse, ahogy múltkor is. De ekkor megpillantotta lánya szemében az elszántságot. Szeme se rebbent a váratlan mozdulatra. Montalban Royalton leengedte a kezét. És csendesen csak annyit mondott:

- Fél óra múlva indulunk.

Amẽ sírva futott fel a szobájába. Megint ő vesztett. Pedig eltökélte, hogy nem szerzi meg apjának azt a csekélyke örömet, hogy lássa, mennyire fél tőle. De még így sem sikerült erkölcsi győzelmet aratnia fölötte. Nagy nehezen úrrá lett feltörő bánatán, és megpróbálta a bőröndjei egy részét kipakolni. A többség úgyis megy Roxfortba is, minek szenvedjen velük. Aztán elindult apja dolgozószobája felé. Útközben azonban megtorpant. Hangokat hallott kiszűrődni.

- Ugyan már Montalban, te is pontosan tudod, hogy az én szavam elég biztosíték erre.

- Hogyne tudnám, Lucius, mindazonáltal úgy gondoltam, hogy jobb lenne, ha a fiatalok nem az iskolában találkoznának először. Időt kellene hagynunk, hogy közelebbről megismerjék egymást.

- Minek? Az ilyesmi véleményem szerint egyáltalán nem fontos. Elég, ha látásból tudják, kiről van szó. Hanem kedves barátom, úgy látom, kezdesz érzelgőssé válni.

- Na de Lucius! Hogy tételezhetsz fel rólam efféle gyengeséget? Igazad van, majd az iskolában találkoznak!

- Ezt már szeretem, Montalban. Tudtam, hogy te is belátod, csak időfecsérelés lenne ezügyben további lépéseket tenni. Megy majd minden a maga útján. A Roxfort Expressznél találkozunk!

- Viszlát, Lucius.

Pukkanás hallatszott, majd csend.

Amẽ kissé hátrált a folyosón, majd jó hangos léptekkel elindult az ajtó felé, hogy apja azt higgye, csak most ért ide.

Kopogtatás után belépett, és látta, hogy a férfi a kandalló mellett áll, és a Hopp-poros cserepet tanulmányozza.

- Jó, hogy ideérsz – vakkantotta üdvözlésképpen – máris késésben vagyunk. Gyere utánam.

Néhány óra múlva jócskán megrakodva értek haza. Amẽ mielőbb meg akart szabadulni apja zavaró társaságától, így nyomban bezárkózott a szobájába, és szemügyre vette frissen vásárolt holmijait. Hetedéves könyvei elképesztően unalmasnak tűntek. A lány megszokta, hogy a Beauxbatonsban használt tankönyveket gyakran színes miniatúrák, és lépten-nyomon cirkalmas iniciálék tarkították. Ezek azonban csupán fekete-fehér színűek voltak, mindenféle díszítés nélkül.

A talárok, amiket kapott szintén mind egyszínű feketék voltak. „Biztos a hangulatomat akarják ezzel is javítani" – dühöngött magában. Csak a vadonatúj dísztalárja vitt némi színt a ruhakupacba. Elhatározta, hogy most csakazértis felpróbálja. Lerángatta magáról a talárját, ám ekkor hirtelen beleakadt valamibe a keze. Hoppá, hiszen erről el is feledkezett.

Tiltakozása ellenére apja becipelte az Ékszerbűvölet nevű boltba, mondván, hogy adni akar neki valami különleges ajándékot, mielőtt elválnak. Amẽ csak megvető fintorral felhúzta az orrát, de azért hagyta, hogy a férfi betessékelje a boltba. Még életében nem látott ennyiféle ékszert. De még ezek között is azonnal megakadt a szeme egy arany nyakláncon. Gyönyörű darab volt: egy gyémántmedál függött rajta, amely a Nap alakját mintázta. Tökéletesen áttetsző volt. Amẽ elragadtatással meredt rá. Még sosem látott ilyen káprázatos ékszert. A tulajdonosnő rendkívül izgatott lett, mikor észrevette, melyik nyakék ejtette rabul Amẽbelle tekintetét.

- Ó, kisasszony, remek ízlése van! Ez nem akármilyen nyaklánc ám! Teljesen egyedi darab. Hogy pontosan mire képes, én sem tudom. A legenda szerint még az ókorból származik, Paris trójai herceg nászajándéka volt Heléné spártai királynőnek, aki már enélkül is különlegesen nagy varázserő birtokosa volt. Viszont a kő mágikus tulajdonságainak ismeretében és birtokában elragadtatta magát: ő akart lenni a leggyönyörűbb nő az egész univerzumban. De már nem volt neki elég a halandók világa: istennő szeretett volna lenni. Ezzel azonban túllőtt a célon. Az istenek megharagudtak rá, és Aphrodité elpusztította őt a föld színéről. Lelkét bezárta ebbe a gyémántba, arra kárhoztatva, hogy a tulajdonosát szolgálja örök időkig. De a gyémánt csak annak engedelmeskedik, akit küldetése köt hozzá. Már rengetegen tettek próbát, de a legtöbbjüknél egy közönséges nyakláncként viselkedett. Rajta, gyermekem, próbálja csak fel kegyed is, hadd lássam, megvan-e végre a gyémánt igazi gazdája!

Amẽ valósággal megszédült a szóáradattól, és egyetlen vágya volt megszabadulni a kotnyeles eladónőtől. Bár az iskolában mágiatörténet órán tanulta Trójai Heléné történetét, gyémántról még csak említést sem tettek a könyvei. Mi tagadás, egy szót sem hitt el hiú Heléné mendemondájából. Apja egy morgással jelezte, hogy nem szeretne hosszan időzni ezen a helyen, így a lány kelletlenül felcsatolta a kis aranyláncot.

Vártak egy darabig, de nem történt semmi... Amẽnak fogalma sem volt, mit is vár pontosan az eladónő. Eközben Montalban a türelme végére ért, és közölte a nővel, hogy megveszik az ékszert. Villámgyorsan fizetett, és kirángatta lányát a boltból.

- Bolond vén banya – morogta bosszúsan, miután órájára pillantva rájött, hogy csaknem fél órát töltöttek az ékszerboltban.

Amẽ elgondolkozva simított végig a medálon. Azonban hirtelen megdermedt: a kő izzani kezdett, és csakhamar olyannyira átforrósodott, hogy Amẽ attól tartott, kiégeti a bőrét. Ekkor azonban a gyémántból kavargó füst tört elő, és lassan felvette egy gyönyörű nő alakját. A lány megkövülten állt.

- Ne félj tőlem...úrnőm. – susogta a szellemszerű alak. Amẽnak ez már sok volt. Úgy érezte, ha nem ül le most rögtön, nyomban összeesik. Közben többször is szóra nyitotta száját, de nem jött ki rajta hang. Végül nagy nehezen kinyögte:

- De...te nem...nem létezel...

A nő csilingelően felkacagott. Hangja olyan édesen csengett, mintha megannyi apró csengettyű szólna. De mégis, olyan túlvilági volt...

- Ugyan, ez butaság, kedvesem. Hiszen már annyit tanultál rólam. Emlékezz csak vissza...

Káprázat – gondolta Amẽ, de valahogy mégse tűnt annak. Álmodozva idézett emlékezetébe egy régi könyvben olvasott mondattöredéket.

- Igen – suttogta a lány, miközben a gondolatai között keresgélt – tényleg, emlékszem már...Trójai Heléné egy nagy erejű, gonosz átok áldozata lett, mivel Aphrodité istennő megirigyelte a szépségét.

- Hú, ügyes, nagyon ügyes – fuvolázta a szellem, miközben ide-oda szállingózott a szobában.

- Akkor te vagy a hercegnő szelleme, és engem kell szolgálnod. – jelentette ki Amẽbelle, újabb felcsattanó kacagásra késztetve a kísértetalakot.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Amẽbelle. – mondta végül Heléné szelleme elkomolyodva – A te sorsod összefonódik az enyémmel, máskülönben nem tudtam volna megjelenni neked. A köztünk ezáltal létrejövő mágikus kapcsolat mindkettőnket arra kötelez, hogy segítsünk egymásnak. Így talán én is kiszabadulok évezredes rabságomból, és te is megleled az életed igazi célját. A kérdés az, hogy hajlandó vagy-e felajánlani nekem az erődet. Csak ez esetben tudom én is a sajátomat a szolgálatodba állítani.

Amẽ egy darabig szótlanul ült az ágyán. Majd győzött a kíváncsiság, és a kalandvágy.

- Tiéd az erőm, Heléné. – mondta ünnepélyesen. A nő arcát örömkönnyek szántottak végig.

- Nagyon köszönöm a bizalmadat, Amẽbelle. Hidd el, nem fogod megbánni. De nem lesz könnyű dolgunk így sem. Tiéd az erőm, Amẽbelle. – tette hozzá meghajolva, miközben egyre kisebb és kisebb lett, míg végül teljesen köddé vált.

A lány szótlanul ült az ágyán. Időközben besötétedett, de ő észre sem vette. Aztán felrázta magát a merengésből.

- Biztosan csak képzelődtem, nagyon kába vagyok mostanában – mondta félhangosan. Alig ejtette ki ezeket a szavakat, mikor váratlanul felragyogott, majd kihunyt a gyémánt, meggyőzve ezzel Amẽt az ellenkezőjéről.

A lány sóhajtva felemelkedett, és unottan készítgetni kezdte másnapra a holmiját. „Miért kell mindennek egyszerre történnie? Eddig olyan nyugodt volt az életem, miért kell mostanában mindig remegnem a holnap miatt?" Becsapta a bőröndjét, majd a vacsorát reflexszerűen kihagyva elindult a fürdőszobába.

6


	5. Idegenben

Amẽ apja hangjára ébredt reggel.

- Gyerünk lányom, kelj fel, még rengeteg a tennivalód!!!

Morogva fordult a másik oldalára, amikor egyszerre eszébe villant, hogy pontosan hol is van, és milyen nap áll előtte. Erőt vett magán és kikászálódott az ágyából. A függönyt félrehúzva beszökött a sötét szobába egy kósza napsugár, majd még több, és a végén a szoba teljes fényárban úszott. Amẽ egy fokkal jobb hangulatban indult a fürdő felé. Azon emberek közé tartozott, akik minden csapást könnyebben elviselnek, ha közben süt a Nap.

Mire lement reggelizni, apja már ott ült az asztalnál, a megszokott pozitúrában: előtte a tejeskávéja, a tányéron péksütemény, kezében pedig a Reggeli Próféta, amely csaknem teljesen eltakarta a lány szeme elől. Minden tökéletesen idilli volt. Amẽt nem zavarta, hogy nem kell apjára néznie, sőt, kifejezetten örült neki. Szótlanul majszolta a kuglófját, és igyekezett tökéletesen higgadtnak látszani.

- Fél 11-re ki kell érnünk a King's Crossra. Megbeszéltem Luciusszal, hogy találkozunk. Akkor megismerheted Dracót is – szólt ki Mr. Royalton az újság mögül.

Amẽbelle vállat vont. Nem érdekelte Draco. Még csak nem is gyűlölte őt. Egyszerűen teljesen közömbös volt számára. Máskor talán igazi kalandnak fogta volna fel a helyzetet, és ezt is arra használta volna fel, hogy borsot törjön apja orra alá, de ez most nem igazán jött össze, hiába próbálkozott. Pedig elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja magát tönkretenni. Ez elég rosszul ment eddig...

Miután Amẽ - tértágító bűbájjal kezelt – hatalmas ládáját berakta a sofőr a limuzin csomagtartójába, sikeresen elindultak, és csakhamar egy ugrással valami nagyváros utcáján hömpölyögtek együtt a mugli forgalommal. Nemsokára (a vártnál kicsit előbb) odaértek a King's Cross pályaudvar parkolójába.

Montalban Royalton karon ragadta a lányát, és egyetlen szó nélkül elkezdte vonszolni a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány irányába. Szerencsésen átjutottak a falon a láda társaságában, és Montalban kémlelni kezdte a kavargó diáksereget. Sokan most búcsúzkodtak a szüleiktől, mások már a vonaton ültek, és bár Mr. Royalton nem volt éppen alacsony ember, egyelőre nem találta, akit keresett.

Egyszer csak valaki megkopogtatta a vállát.

- Csak nem engem keresel, barátom? – megfordulva szembe találták magukat a nyájasan mosolygó Lucius Malfoyjal, aki – egyedül volt.

Montalban arcáról leolvadt a barátságos mosoly.

- Hol van a fiad? – kérdezte egy cseppet vészjósló hangnemben.

Lucius még mindig mosolygott. Amẽ észrevette, hogy bár egyetlen arcizma sem rándult, mégis valahogy ideges lett.

- Á, hogy a fiam? Már a vonaton van, mert elindult megkeresni a barátait, hiszen egész nyáron nem beszélt velük...

Montalban komor arckifejezésére hangja elcsuklott. A férfi összevont szemöldökkel állt mellette, és udvariasan csodálkozó arcot erőltetett magára. Azonban mindketten tudták: ez csak álca.

- Úgy emlékszem, Lucius, hogy eredetileg azt beszéltük meg, hogy a fiatalokat még itt az állomáson bemutatjuk egymásnak.

- Persze, persze – válaszolt Lucius Malfoy kényszeredetten, miközben szemével egyfolytában pásztázta a tömeget – igazán sajnálatos, és a fiam személyesen fog bocsánatot kérni, efelől kezeskedem... „Draco, kerülj csak a kezem közé, megbánod még, hogy ellentmondtál nekem" – gondolta magában, miközben kényszeredetten mosolygott.

A következő pillanatban valamennyien összerezzentek, mert megszólalt a vonat indulását jelző sípszó. Montalban Royalton fürgén a vonatajtónál termett, kezében a lánya csomagjával, fölhajította, majd Amẽt is feltessékelte.

- Ne hozz rám szégyent, lányom. – szólt utána, miközben a vonat lustán elindult, és nemsokára eltűnt a szemük elől.

Montalban ekkor hátrafordult.

- Hol is tartottunk, Lucius?

Amẽbelle ebben a szent pillanatban gyűlölte az apját. Nem értette, mi értelme volt, hogy kikísérte az állomásra, hiszen még csak el sem búcsúzott tőle tisztességesen. Hirtelen nagyon elveszettnek és magányosnak érezte magát. Itt állt egy robogó vonaton egyetlen valamire való ismerős nélkül egy számára idegen világban, és azt kívánta, bár meg se született volna. A szemében keserű könnyek gyülekeztek. De nem akart most sírni. Jól nézne ki: a híres Montalban Royalton lánya elbőgi magát, mert kiszakították apuci közeléből. Szánalmas. Ennyi Royalton-büszkeség azért még maradt benne. Lassan összeszedte magát, és elindult a folyosón, miközben minden fülkébe betekintett, hátha van egy szabad hely. Igyekezett közben magabiztos arcot vágni. A vonat vége felé viszont már kezdett iszonyúan elege lenni, mivel sehol sem volt egy fikarsznyi hely sem, és ráadásul mindenki úgy bámult rá, mint valami idiótára. Az arca lángolt, soha nem érezte még magát ennyire kiszolgáltatva. Az egyetlen ember, akit – még ha csak hírből is – ismert, Draco Malfoy volt. De az ő társaságára vágyott most a legkevésbé. Hogyisne, ha olyan beképzelt, mint az apja, könnyen lehet, hogy még a végén azt hiszi, hogy Amẽ annyira odavan érte.

Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette a közvetlenül elé kilépő vörös hajú fiút, és teljes erőből nekiment.

- Ó...bocsi, nem figyeltem. Nem ütötted meg magad nagyon? – kérdezte óvatosan a lány.

- Au, nem tudsz vigyázni, te vakegér? – sziszegte amaz, miközben a homlokát tapogatva feltápászkodott. Ekkor vetett egy pillantást a „támadójára", és csodálkozó arccal meredt a most már igencsak a sírás küszöbén álló lányra.

- Nem tehetek róla, világos? – dühöngött Amẽ - Te legalább olyan hibás vagy, mint én!!!

- Jó, jó, sajnálom. – mondta végül bűnbánó arccal a srác egyfolytában fixírozva Amébellet – Amúgy megkérdezhetem, hogy ki vagy te? Hogyhogy még nem láttalak eddig? Ja, amúgy a nevem Ron Weasley.

Amẽ kissé lenyugodott. Ha ennyit hisztizik, sose fog barátokra lelni.

- Amẽbelle Negara Royalton – közben kihúzta magát – Azért nem ismersz, mert mostanáig a Beauxbatonsban tanultam.

Úgy döntött, nem említi, hogy miért kell a Roxfortba járnia. Más se hiányzik, mint hogy mindenki hülyének nézze, amiért eltűri az apja zsarnokoskodását.

De alábecsülte Ront, akit képtelenség volt ennyivel lerázni.

- Hm...hetedéves vagy? – mikor a lány bólintott, hozzá tette: - akkor miért most jöttél? Mármint hogyhogy nem maradtál ott arra az egy évre?

Amẽ szorítóba került. Arra nem gondolt, milyen hazugsággal fogja helyettesíteni a valóságot. Gyorsan kinyögte:

- Apám révén angol származású vagyok, és a családom fontosnak tartotta, hogy megismerkedjek a népem kultúrájával a valóságban is.

- Ahaaa... – látszott, hogy ezzel nem győzte meg igazán Ront, de a fiú szerencsére nem forszírozta tovább a dolgot, így fellélegezhetett.

- Mellesleg van még nálatok hely? – kérdezte - Mert amerre voltam, minden fülke foglalt.

- Hát.. –Ron bepillantott a fülkébe az üvegajtón át, és sajnálattal vette észre, hogy az szintén tele van. – sajna nálunk sincs hely, mint láthatod. De később Hermione meg én át fogunk menni a prefektusi kocsiba, szóval fel fog szabadulni két hely, és addig csak elleszünk valahogy.

- Köszi – mosolyodott el hálásan a lány – miközben Ron félrehúzta a fülke ajtaját, és betessékelte maga előtt.

- Fiúk-lányok, ez itt ööö...

- Amẽbelle Royalton –segítette ki gyorsan a lány. Ron összeráncolta a szemöldökét, mert mintha hosszabb névre emlékezett volna, de aztán vállat vont, és bemutatta Amẽnak a többieket.

Harry Potter nevére a lány ugyanúgy felkapta a fejét, mint bárki más, és belebámult a világon a leggyönyörűbb smaragdzöld szempárba. Megjegyzés nélkül, mintha villámcsapás érte volna, fordította el a fejét, miközben egy leheletnyit elpirult. Szórakozottan hallgatta tovább, ahogy Ron elsorolja neki a többi nevet. A Hermione Granger nevű lányt nagyon szimpatikusnak találta, talán azért, mert ha jó hangulatban volt, ő is ugyanilyen sokat beszélt. A gondolatra elmosolyodott, és türelmesen válaszolgatott Hermione kérdéseire, aki szemlátomást nagyon tájékozott volt a varázsvilágban.

- Royalton? – kérdezte felhúzva a szemöldökét – A múlt század elején Franciaországba kivándorolt ősi nemesi család? Akik bár külföldön élnek, változatlanul angolnak vallják magukat, és az állampolgárságot is magukénak tudhatják?

Amẽ bólintott.

- Tehát ezért olyan franciás hangzású a neved. – véleményezte Hermione.

- Nem csak ezért – mondta Amẽ - anyám törzsgyökeres francia nő volt. De már nem él.

Hermione szemében megértést tükröződött.

- Sajnálom – motyogta. A lány csak bólintott. A zavaróvá váló csendet Ron törte meg.

- Khm...Hermione, ideje mennünk...

- Igen, tényleg – pattant fel a lány, mint akit megcsíptek – Már csak a vonatút legvégén találkozunk, de addig is jó utat! – tette hozzá kedvesen Amẽnak címezve.

Amẽbelle egyedül maradt a többiekkel. És Harry Potterrel. Igyekezett kiűzni a fejéből a gondolatot, csekély sikerrel. Az sem segített, hogy egyfolytában magán érezte a fiú pillantását. Vett hát egy mély levegőt, nagy lendülettel felé fordult, és megszólította:

- Sokat hallottam már a Roxfortról, hogy négy mágus alapította, és az ő nevüket őrzi a négy ház. Ti melyikben vagytok?

- A Griffendélben – felelte kelletlenül s fiú, bár kifejezetten örült, hogy Amẽbelle nem tett fel neki kényes kérdéseket a sebhelyéről és Voldemortról. – De nem tudhatod előre, hogy hová fogsz kerülni. A Teszlek Süveg fog beosztani, miután belenézett a fejedbe.

Harry elnevette magát a lány ijedt arckifejezése láttán. Ezzel egy csapásra feloldódott a hangulat.

- Ne félj, csak azt nézi meg, hogy milyen tulajdonságaid vannak. A Griffendélbe küldi a bátrakat, a Hollóhátba az okostojásokat, a Mardekárba a sötét agyú ravasz idiótákat, a Hugrabugba pedig a balfácánokat.

Amẽ most már maga is nevetve hallgatta a fiú jellemzését. Miután levegőhöz jutott, gyanútlanul megkérdezte:

- Nem ismeritek véletlenül Draco Malfoyt? – amint kimondta, nyomban rájött, hogy hibát követett el. Még sosem volt tanúja ilyen gyors hangulatváltozásnak. Körbenézve komor, sőt dühös arcokat látott. Harry szeme pedig egyenesen villámokat szórt. Mégis jeges nyugalommal szólalt meg.

- De igen, ismerjük Draco Malfoyt. A családja a legősibbek egyike, és évszázadok óta a Sötét Oldal szolgálatában áll. Ő maga is mardekáros, és a legalattomosabb ember, akit valaha is hátán hordott a Föld. A legnagyobb ellenségünk.

„Remek" – gondolta elkeseredetten Amẽ - „Hát ilyen férjet szántak nekem..."

-Miért kérdezted? – a lányt Harry - még mindig vészjóslóan csengő – hangja ragadta ki a merengésből.

A lány egy darabig hallgatott. Nem tudta, mit is mondhatna. Aztán úgy döntött, felfedi az igazságot. Legalábbis részben.

- A szüleim révén ismerem. De én is csak névről, még soha nem találkoztunk.

A fiú egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő másodpercig Amẽ arcát fürkészte, majd lassan elfordult.

- Nem hinném, hogy közénk tartozhatsz, Amẽbelle. A te családod is a másik oldalon áll – mondta végül halkan az ablaküvegnek.

A lányt elöntötte a düh.

- Honnan tudod? És egyébként is, mit képzelsz magadról, Harry Potter? Hogy megmondhatod, ki a jó, és ki a rossz? Csak azért, mert te vagy a kis túlélő, még nem kellene származásuk alapján megítélned az embereket!

A lány fújt egyet, majd felpattant, és maga után rángatva a bőröndjét, kivágtatott a kabinból. A bentlévők kukán néztek utána.

Amẽ csak ment és ment, nem látva maga előtt senkit és semmit, így sikeresen eltanyált valamiben – azon a napon immár másodszor – miközben szitkozódva feltápászkodott, alaposabban szemügyre vette a tárgyat, amiben hasra esett. Tulajdonképpen nem is tárgy volt, hanem egy hatalmas vörös szőrgolyó. Egy dühösen fújtató, mozgó szőrgolyó...

- Ajjaj... – Amẽ a másodperc törtrésze alatt megfordult, hogy meglépjen a törpetigris méretű vörös dög elől, amely most már felpúpozta a hátát, és a karmait mutogatta, ám a nagy lendülettől Harry Potter ölelő karjában találta magát.

- Nyugi – mondta a srác lágyan, hogy Amẽ gyomra bukfencet vetett – ez csak Csámpás, Hermione macskája. Elkóborolhatott. Gyere ide Csámpás!

Amint a macska meghallotta Harry hangját, nyomban dorombolni kezdett. A lány el is csodálkozott a hirtelen jött változáson. Ekkor vette észre, hogy Harry még mindig átöleli. Zavartan fordult el, és gyorsan lefejtette magáról a fiú kezét. Kínos csend állt be. Végül Amẽ szólalt meg először.

- Miért jöttél utánam?

Harry elvigyorodott.

- Miből gondolod, hogy utánad jöttem?

Amẽ ismét érezte, hogy lángba borul az arca.

- Puszta megérzés...

A fiú ekkor közelebb lépett hozzá, és gyengéden végigsimított az arcán.

- Eltaláltad. Tényleg utánad jöttem. Sajnálom, hogy olyan igazságtalan voltam veled. Pont úgy viselkedtem, mint Malfoy. Ne haragudj. Gyere vissza, és mesélj magadról.

A lány zavartan hőkölt hátra. Fura érzéseket keltett benne ez a mélyre ható zöld tekintet, ez a kósza érintés. Azonban gyorsan visszarángatta magát a realitás talajára. Bólintott, és elindult Harry után, aki időközben magával rángatta a lány súlyos csomagját is.

Az út hátralevő része hangulatos beszélgetéssel telt. Egészen addig a pillanatig, míg ki nem nyílt megint a kupé ajtaja...

Draco Malfoy állt ott a talpnyalóival. Még Harryéknek is feltűnt, mennyire megváltozott ezen a nyáron. Szemében már nem bujkált ott a megszokott gúnyos csillogás, arca komoly volt, és a hangja is, amint megszólalt. Valahogy... érettebb lett.

Amẽ egy darabig kíváncsian meredt rá, majd a szőke tincseket látva lassan kiült arcára a felismerés. De mielőtt egy szót szólhatott volna, a fiú megelőzte.

- Potter, gondoltam hiányolnád a látogatásom az utolsó vonatúton. Hiszen ez már hagyomány – mondta közönyösnek tűnő, de mégis valahogy szomorú hangon. A jelenlevők csodálkozva pillantottak egymásra.

Harry is meglepődött, mindazonáltal hidegen válaszolt.

- Rosszul gondoltad, Malfoy. De nem kéne a prefektusokkal lenned? – azonban nála is hiányzott a korábbi veszekedéseiket olyannyira átható él. És maga Harry is meglepődve vette észre, hogy egyáltalán nem sértegették egymást. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy képes úgy szólni Malfoyhoz, hogy közben ne folyjon vér.

A szőke fiú közönyösen vállat vont, majd tekintete a Harry mellett helyet foglaló szőkésbarna lányra tévedt. Szemöldökét felvonta, és kérdő tekintettel nézett rá. Amẽ sejtelmes pillantással bólintott. (A többiek vadul kapkodták a fejüket egyikről a másikra) A fiú ekkor – csodák csodája, elvigyorodott.

- Amẽbelle, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek végre. Anyám már sokat mesélt rólad. Nem lenne kedved átülni a mi kupénkba? Volna mit megtárgyalnunk egymással.

- Nem is tudom, Draco. - a lány hangja tétován csengett – Mindenképen meg kéne beszélnünk egy-két fontos dolgot, de szerintem most nem alkalmas sem a hely, sem az idő. Talán majd ha megérkeztünk..

A fiú szemlátomást nem jött zavarba.

- Rendben. Meg foglak keresni az első pár napban – majd biccentett, és elhagyta a fülkét. Testőrei a nyomában csörtettek.

A többiek egy emberként meredtek Amẽra. A lány elnevette magát.

- Most mi olyan furcsa? Hiszen mondtam, hogy a szüleink ismerik egymást!

- Jó, jó – legyintett türelmetlenül Harry – de akkor is, mi ez a bizalmaskodás? Hiszen csak most találkoztál vele először!

Amẽ arcán töprengő kifejezés jelent meg.

- Most, hogy így említed... tényleg így van. De tudtommal veled is... – Harry elvörösödött, a lány pedig egy félmosollyal nyugtázta a bevitt találatot.

A továbbiakban arról beszélgettek, hogy Malfoy mennyire megváltozott.

Amẽ is megjegyezte:

- Én ugyan nem tudom, milyen volt azelőtt, de egyáltalán nem tűnt olyan rémesnek, mint amilyennek lefestetted, Harry.

A fiú csak hümmögött.

- Szerintem az lehet az oka, hogy valahogy...felnőtt. És azt hiszem, én is...régebben imádtuk piszkálni egymást, de most valahogy nem tűnt olyan jó ötletnek...valahogy belefáradtam...és úgy tűnik, ő is.

A többiek elgondolkodva hallgattak.

Időközben lassanként alkonyodni kezdett.

- Mindjárt megérkezünk – szólt Ginny Weasley. A lányok elvonultak a vécére átöltözni (szinte egy gombostűt sem lehetett volna leejteni, az összes lány ott szorongott, pedig tértágítva volt). A fiúk a fülkében intézték el a dolgot.

A Roxfort Expressz fokozatosan lassított, majd megállt. Mindenki a folyosóra tódult. Leszállva Amẽ beszívta a friss, langyos esti levegőt. A távolban egy száztornyú kastély körvonalait pillantotta meg a félhomályban. Megérkezett az új életbe.

7


	6. Isten hozott a Roxfortban!

Amẽbelle sok kastélyban járt már életében, de a látvány, amely fogadta, mégis sokkolta. Az első meglepetést a ló nélküli fiákerek jelentették számára, amelyek – Harry szerint – nem is voltak ló nélküliek. Amẽ képtelen volt felfogni, hogy vannak állatok, amelyeket csak az lát, aki látott már valakit meghalni. Bár a Beauxbatonsban is volt legendás állatok óra, a thesztrálokról még csak nem is hallott soha. (Ennek legfőbb oka valószínűleg abban keresendő, hogy ott nem Hagrid kedvenc szörnyetegei, hanem az előírt tanterv volt napirenden...)

Miután elértek a kastélyhoz, a lány ámulata percről percre nőtt. A bejárati csarnok barátságos félhomályba merült, és csak itt-ott lebegett egy-két gyertya fényforrásként. A Nagyterembe belépve azonban kis híján megvakult a hirtelen fényártól. A mennyezetre pillantva a már tökéletesen sötét, csillagos égboltot látta.

- Szép, ugye? – kérdezte Harry közelebb húzódva Amẽhoz. A lányt megcsapta ugyanaz a finom illat, amelyet a vonaton érzett, mikor Harry karjában landolt. Próbált minél kevésbé koncentrálni erre az apróságra, ami – döbbenten tapasztalta – minden egyes porcikáját átjárta.

Kétségbeesetten próbált szabadulni már-már kínossá váló helyzetéből.

- Öööö – nyögte ki végül. Harry kedvesen elmosolyodott, és Amẽ csendben átkozta saját felmenőit, akiktől ezt a rémes, könnyen piruló arcszínt örökölte. Vett egy mély levegőt, és nyitotta a száját, hogy végre valami értelmeset is mondjon, de ekkor véletlenül belenézett Harry szemébe...és nyomban rájött, hogy ezt nem kellett volna. Becsukta a száját, és hősies sóhajjal lemondott arról, hogy valaha is sikerül normálisan kommunikálnia a fiúval.

Mikor azonban Harry és a többiek leültek a Griffendél asztalához, tétován megállt mögöttük. Tanácstalanul tekintgetett körbe-körbe, mígnem megakadt a szeme egy magas, vékony, szigorú tekintetű nőn, aki láthatóan azon fáradozott, hogy a nagy tömegen keresztül utat törjön hozzá.

- Á, ott jön MacGalagony professzor. – állapította meg Harry. – ő majd megmondja, hogyan leszel beosztva. Ne félj, drukkolok neked – tette hozzá még mosolyogva, amitől a lány gyomra újfent bukfencet vetett. Ő is megeresztett hát egy bárgyú vigyort (megszólalni ezúttal sem bírt), és tétova léptekkel elindult a professzor felé. Közben egyfolytában szidta magát. „Hihetetlen, mit művelsz, te ostoba liba. Felbukkan ez a Harry, és elveszted az eszed.. pedig hadd emlékeztesselek rá drágám, hogy történetesen nincs esélyed nála, ha pedig véletlenül mégis lenne, akkor sem számít, mivel te Draco Malfoy felesége leszel, mert apád így akarja. Szóval szedd össze magad édes lányom, és töröld le a kajla vigyort a képedről, s talán koncentrálj fontosabb dolgokra. Mondjuk arra, amiért itt vagy."

E szívderítő belső monológ végeztével, valamivel magabiztosabb tekintettel állt meg a professzornő előtt, aki azonnal megszólította.

- Gondolom, ön Miss. Royalton. Én MacGalagony professzor vagyok, az igazgatóhelyettes. Jöjjön velem, magát nem az elsősökkel együtt fogjuk beosztani. – a hír Amẽt őszinte megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el. Harrytől már útközben értesült róla, hogy zajlik a ceremónia. Csekély lelkesedéssel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy egy csapat pöttöm gyerekhez hasonlóan nyilvánosan lesz beosztva. „Az lesz már csak a ciki. Én, mint nagyra nőtt elsős. Mindenki rajtam fog röhögni" – gondolta elkeseredetten.

Most, hogy ez a lehetőség már nem állt fenn, egészen megkönnyebbült. Végtelen folyosókon át követte MacGalagonyt, aki semmi jelét nem adta, hogy tudomást akarna venni Amẽ jelenlétéről. Végre megálltak egy irdatlan kőszörny előtt.

- Bűvös Bizsere – mondta a tanárnő. A lánynak pislogni sem volt ideje, mikor a szörny egyszerre csak félreugrott, mögötte pedig láthatóvá vált egy csigalépcső. Ráálltak a legalsó fokra, az pedig rögtön emelkedni kezdett. Amẽ kicsit el is szédült, mire végre megálltak egy díszesen faragott mahagóni ajtó előtt, amely magától kitárult.

- Dumbledore professzor már várja önt. – szólt MacGalagony, maga elé tolva a lányt. Így hát Amẽ egyedül lépett be az igazgató irodájába.

- Isten hozott a Roxfortban Amẽbelle. – az idős igazgató karosszékéből megnyerő mosollyal pillantott az izgatottan belépő lányra. Egy kézmozdulattal helyet mutatott neki az íróasztal szemközti oldalán, és miután leült, egy darabig csak derűs nyugalommal vizsgálgatta a már hisztériás roham küszöbén álló lányt. Amẽt rendkívül idegesítette ez a nyugodt tekintet, úgy érezte, mintha az igazgató egyenesen az agyába látna. Óráknak tűnő percek után Dumbledore halkan felállt és a polchoz sétált. Lassan leemelt róla egy nagyon szakadt, poros, régi süveget. Amẽ nyomban rájött, hogy ütött az igazság pillanata, és vágyakozva kinyújtotta a kezét a fejfedő felé. Mikor azonban ujjai már csak centikre voltak tőle, Dumbledore egy hirtelen mozdulattal elrántotta előle. Amẽt elfutotta a pulykaméreg a professzor udvariasan mosolygó arca láttán.

- Tulajdonképpen miért hivatott? – kérdezte élesen – Azt hittem be akarnak osztani valahova.

A professzor arcán egy még szélesebb mosoly villant fel, hogy a következő pillanatban átadhassa helyét a legmélyebb komolyságnak.

- Nos, valóban ezért szerettelek volna látni Amẽbelle. Nagyon örülök, hogy idekerültél. A Roxfort talán segít megfejteni a rejtett értékeidet, amelyekkel még magad sem vagy tisztában. Itt megtanulhatod, hogy ismerd meg saját legbelső énedet, és hogy hozd ki magadból a maximumot... vagy még annál is többet.

A lány kukán hallgatta az idős varázsló szavait. Fogalma sem volt, mire céloz.

- Tudnod kell – folytatta Dumbledore – hogy nem véletlen az, hogy most itt vagy. Küldetésed van, amely számos életet megmenthet. Ne most – intette le Amẽt, látva, hogy közbe akar vágni – mindent meg fogsz tudni idejében, ezt megígérhetem. És most, hogy minden fontosat megbeszéltünk – váltott hirtelen vidámabb hangnemre – essünk túl azon a beosztáson! Az elsősök valószínűleg már türelmetlenül várják, hogy sorra kerülhessenek.

Amẽ sóvárogva kapott a süveg után. Erre a pillanatra várt egész nap. Gyorsan a fejébe húzta, minek következtében elsötétült előtte a világ.

- Hm.. érdekes eset vagy, leányzó – szólalt meg egy vékony hangocska valahol a kalap mélyén Amẽbelle őszinte rémületére – A nevelésed alapján egyértelműen Mardekár a megfelelő neked. Az eszed miatt azonban a Hollóhátban volna a helyed. A szíved szerint a Hugrabugba kerülhetnél. A lelked bátor és erős, neked való ezért a Griffendél lenne...

A lány szíve megdobbant az utolsó szónál. Harry is a Griffendélben van...de amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, lehűtötte magát. Draco Malfoy leendő felesége nem álmodozhat Harry Potterről.

Ezalatt a süveg folytatta az analízist, még hosszan motyogott magában, mígnem egy hangosat kiáltott, amitől Amẽ nagyot ugrott ijedtében:

- Griffendél! – „Ajjaj" – sóhajtotta gondterhelten, miközben lerángatta a fejéről az ősi sapkát – „apám biztosan megöl ezért. Otthon mást se hallgathattam, minthogy ő volt a Mardekár-ház félistene, és Lucius Malfoy fölött járt két évvel. Nagy szám. Most mit mondok neki.." De furcsamód legbelül valami váratlan megkönnyebbülést érzett, és Harryre gondolva már nem is érdekelte, mit fog szólni majd az apja. Merengéséből Dumbledore jóindulatú hangja zökkentette ki.

- Nos, Amẽbelle, engedd meg, hogy gratuláljak neked. Egykor én magam is a Griffendélbe jártam, és biztosra veszem, hogy nagyon jól fogod érezni magad ott.

Ekkor kopogás hallatszott, és az igazgató hívó szavára MacGalagony professzor lépett a szobába.

- Amẽbelle, MacGalagony professzor lesz a házvezető tanárod. Minerva, kérem vigye le a kisasszonyt a Nagyterembe. Már bizonyára megéhezett.

A professzornő bólintott, és Amẽt maga előtt terelve a süveggel a kezében kilépett az ajtón.

- Viszontlátásra – szólt vissza egy kicsit megkésve a lány, de addigra már becsukódott mögöttük az igazgató ajtaja. Amẽ vállat vont, és izgatottan követte a tanárnőt a Nagyterembe.

Belépve szinte tapintható volt a feszültség, minden szem azonnal rájuk szegeződött. MacGalagony intésére Amẽ elindult a síri csendben a Griffendél asztala felé. Léptei visszhangot vertek a kövezeten. Csak akkor oldódott kicsit a hangulat, mikor elfoglalta helyét a szemmel láthatóan roppant vidám Harry és az őszintén mosolygó Hermione között, akik nem mulasztottak el gratulálni a sikeres „teljesítményért".

A beosztás rendkívül szórakoztató volt Amẽ számára. Most, hogy már túl volt eme tortúrán, egész más szemszögből látta a dolgokat, már kevésbé hatotta meg az izgalomtól remegő, többnyire apró termetű gólyák látványa. MacGalagony professzor hangját, miközben a neveket olvasta, mindig óriási tapsvihar kísérte annál az asztalnál, ahová éppen az adott szerencsés került. Korgó gyomorral, egyre türelmetlenebbül nézte, hogyan osztja be a süveg „Warson, Bastien" –t a Hollóhátba. A beavatás végeztével Dumbledore professzor emelkedett szólásra. Amẽbelle csodálkozva pillantott rá, nem is emlékezett, hogy látta volna bejönni.

Dumbledore-t azonban láthatólag más problémák foglalkoztatták...

- Üdvözlök mindenkit az új tanév kezdetén. Csak néhány fontos bejelentenivalóm lenne. A korábbi évek tapasztalataiból tanulva újra felhívnám figyelmeteket a házak közötti összefogás fontosságára. A Sötét Nagyúr most erősebb, mint valaha. Éppen ezért a tanév során rendkívüli képzésekben részesültök majd. A már hagyományosnak mondható sötét varázslatok kivédése órák mellett idén valódi sötét varázslatokkal is meg foktok ismerkedni, hetente négy órában Piton professzor vezetésével – itt a hallgatóság zöme felszisszent – valamint esdve kérném az iskola minden tanulóját, hogy szíveskedjenek eszükbe vésni, egyszer s mindenkorra: az iskola melletti erdő még mindig tiltott terület, a szabály áthágásáért súlyos büntetés jár. Köszönöm a figyelmet, jó étvágyat a vacsorához.

A diáksereg azonnal felbolydult, elégedetten rávetve magát a finomabbnál finomabb falatokra.

- Erre vártam egész este – sóhajtotta boldogan Ron, miközben maga elé húzott egy hatalmas tál sült burgonyát.

A többiek sem zavartatták magukat, derekasan nekiláttak a lakoma ínycsiklandó kínálatának.

Fél órával később jóllakottságtól pukkadozva vonultak a Griffendél torony irányába. Hermione karonfogta Amẽbellet és vidáman csacsogott neki a griffendéles élet szépségeiről. A lány mosolyogva hallgatta.

A hosszú séta után nagy sokára elérkeztek egy hatalmas, irdatlan kövér hölgyet ábrázoló festményig.

- „Scientia et fidelitate" – mondta büszkén Hermione, mire a portré kitárult, és láthatóvá vált a Griffendél klubhelysége.

- Basszus – morogta Ron, miközben igyekeztek utat törni befelé – hogy én mennyire gyűlölöm MacGalagony jelszavait!!! És Macmillan nem átallotta azt mondani nekem, hogy idéntől fogunk latint is tanulni!!

- Pedig így van, Ron – szólt Hermione vérlázítóan tudálékos arccal – ha figyeltél volna a prefektusi gyűlésen, most valószínűleg te is tudnád.

A vörös hajú fiú megeresztett egy gúnyos grimaszt Hermionénak, aki erre rettenetesen megsértődött. Harryre hiába nézett támogatást várva, mert a fiú épp valami roppant érdekeset láthatott a földön, mert egyfolytában azt tanulmányozta, gondosan ügyelve rá, nehogy véletlenül harapós kedvű barátnője szemébe nézzen.

- Jó, akkor én megyek is lefeküdni – vágta oda dühösen Hermione – gyere Amẽbelle, megmutatom, hol fogsz aludni.

Megragadta a lány csuklóját maga után vonszolva a lányok lépcsője felé. Amẽ hátranézve még váltott egy huncut pillantást Harryvel, mielőtt eltűnt volna a lépcsőfordulóban.

- Várj, előbb menjünk be hozzám, muszáj felvennem egy kényelmesebb cipőt – mondta Hermione, miközben kifújta magát, így próbálva lenyugtatni felborzolt idegeit.

- Hogyhogy, hát nem leszünk szobatársak? – kérdezte Amẽ megrökönyödve.

- Nem, sajnos. Most veled a griffendéles hetedéves lányok létszáma 10-re bővült. Az én szobámban öten vagyunk. Szóval tutira a másikban leszel. De ne félj tőlük – mondta kedvesen, mikor látta, hogy Amẽ elsápad – egész jó fejek. És hát...khm.. kivételek pedig a legjobb helyeken is akadnak, nem igaz?

Látva a lány arckifejezését Hermione inkább bemenekült a szobájába. Amẽ kíváncsian követte. Nagyon szép, tágas, középkori várkastélyok stílusában berendezett helység volt. A többi lány még nem volt ott. Hermione egy pillanat alatt lerángatta a kényelmetlen cipőt és egy puha mamuszt húzott a lábára.

- Így már jobb – sóhajtotta megnyugodva – most pedig gyere csak utánam.

Kiléptek a háló ajtaján, és célba vették a közvetlen mellette, a folyosó végén elhelyezkedő szoba bejáratát. Amẽ szíve a torkában dobogott, mikor Hermione szélesre tárta előtte az ajtót.

- Most talán jobb, ha egyedül mész tovább. – mondta, miközben bátorítóan rámosolygott a lányra – Sok szerencsét!

Amẽ egy bólintással elköszönt tőle, miközben a torkában egyre növekvő gombócon próbált úrrá lenni. Mély levegőt vett, és belépett a szobába.

5


	7. El kell viselni, amit a Sors ránk mér

Rögtön szembetalálta magát két kíváncsi szempárral. Nagyot nyelt, és mosolyogva megszólalt.

- Sziasztok, Amẽbelle Royalton vagyok. De szólítsatok csak Amẽnak. Én leszek az új szobatársatok.

Ekkor az egyik lány nyomban ott termett mellette, és barátságosan nyújtotta a kezét.

- Örülünk neked. Biztosan jól megleszünk majd együtt, ha kérdésed van, fordulj csak hozzám nyugodtan. Ja, amúgy Heidi Weißenbraun. – tette hozzá kacsintva egyet.

- Mindig csak dumál, és észre sem veszi, hogy a lényeget kihagyta – szólt közbe most a másik lány vigyorogva, miközben ő is odalépett hozzájuk.

Heidi csak elhúzta a száját.

- Nem mintha te kizárólag a fontos dolgokra szorítkoznál – majd Amẽhoz fordult – Íme Eiréné Sztratonikosz. Elviselhetetlenül büszke görög származására.

- Még jó hogy. – húzta fel az orrát Eiréné – Különben is, az nem görög, hanem bizánci.

- Persze, persze, ne haragudj – mondta sietve Heidi, és kitört belőle a nevetés. Eiréné bosszúból hozzávágott egy párnát. Amẽbelle is velük nevetett, megnyugodott egy kicsit, mert őszintén szólva, félt, hogy milyen emberekkel lesz majd összezárva. De eddig remekül ment minden: a lányok jó fejnek tűntek.

- Öhm...melyik az én ágyam? – kérdezte, mikor már kicsit lenyugodtak.

- Az a szélső – mutatta Heidi – szemben az enyémmel.

- Kösz. Amúgy hol vannak a többiek?

- Óh – Eiréné és Heidi elfintorodtak. Végül Heidi válaszolt:

- Pasiznak. Legalábbis Prinsessa tutira. Hogy Evangeline merre kóborol, lövésem sincs. De az előbb úgy láttam, elég jól elbeszélgetett Dean Thomasszal...

A két felelőtlen nőszemélyből megint egyszerre tört ki a kacagás. Amẽ is elmosolyodott, miközben nekiállt lassan kipakolni a bőröndjét. Már előre unta az egészet. A két lány közben végeláthatatlanul csacsogott.

- Amúgy itt sajna nyolctól vannak órák...nem nyolc harminctól, mint nálatok...

- De ne zavarjon, hamar hozzászoksz...

- Mellesleg jó a hajad. Eredeti a színe?

- Hol a jó francban van ilyenkor Evangeline? Olyan tuti hajszínező bájitalokat szokott készíteni. Talán ilyesmit is tud..

- Basszus, mennyi ruhád van..

- Asszem, jobb ha segítek, mert sosem végzel.

Így hát Heidi és Eiréné is rávetette magát Amẽ bőröndjére, ennek hála, egész hamar kipakoltak.

Aztán leültek Amẽ ágyára, és hosszasan mesélni kezdtek a roxforti életről. A lány csillogó szemmel hallgatta a párbajszakkör, meg a karácsonyi bál történetét, és fél órával később már azt is tudta, hogy Hannah Abbott és Christopher Bayley tavaly nyilvános veszekedést rendeztek az udvaron. Szóval felszerelkezett minden apró tudnivalóval ami kicsit is hasznos (vagy kicsit sem hasznos) az új suliban. Éppen a családjáról mesélt Heidinek és Eirénének, mikor nagy lendülettel kivágódott az ajtó, és két hangosan veszekedő lány robbant be rajta.

- Nem tehetek róla, világos?? – visította egy a hosszú fekete hajú, egzotikus külsejű csaj. Amẽ irigykedve állapította meg, hogy szó mi szó, tökéletesen néz ki.

- De igenis, a te hibád!! Miért kell neked mindenki pasiját felszedni? Még nem vagy elég nagy ribanc? – kontrázott a másik, egy mahagónivörös hajú alacsony, fehérbőrű lány.

- Nem is tudom, ki a ribanc! Dean már azóta szemezett velem, hogy tavaly nyár elején leszálltunk a Roxfort Expresszről! Szóval, asszem, nem a te pasid, és nem is volt az. És nem az én hibám, ha tetszem a srácoknak – kárörvendően belenevetett a másik szemébe, aki viszont nem bírta tovább, és könnyekre fakadt.

- Ja, Prinsessa, hogy lehetsz ilyen tetű? Nem látod, hogy megbántottad? – kérdezte Heidi szemrehányóan, miközben vigasztalóan átölelte a síró lány vállát.

- De, látom – jegyezte meg a Prinsessa szárazon – pontosan ez volt a célom.

- Néha igazán kibírhatatlan vagy – feddte meg Eiréné dühösen - Mi lenne, ha egyszer mással is foglalkoznál magadon kívül? Fájna, mi? De mindegy is, jól bemutatkoztál.

- Mi? – hökkent meg a fekete hajú. Most nézett csak körbe, szeme megakadt Amẽn. De cseppet sem jött zavarba.

- Áh, te vagy az új lány. Nem is baj, hogy láttad ezt a kis jelenetet. Legalább rögtön tudni fogod, hogy jobb nem szembekerülni velem. Ugyanis amit akarok, azt meg is szerzem – nem minden célzatosság nélkül tekintett a még mindig hüppögő vörös hajú lányra. A többiek szólni sem tudtak a döbbenettől. – Csak hogy tudd, mihez tartsd magad. – tette hozzá bűbájos műmosollyal.

Amẽban – rossz szokásához híven - iszonyúan felment a pumpa.

- Szerintem is kicsit túl sokat képzelsz magadról. Aki nincs tisztában az illemmel, az ne papoljon nekem miheztartásról. – szólt halk és természetellenesen nyugodt hangon – ugyanis még be sem mutatkoztál. Ez pedig nem árt, mielőtt kioktatsz valakit. Az én nevem, Amẽbelle Negara Royalton – szándékosan mondta mind a három nevét, úgy gondolta, ez így sokkal tiszteletet parancsolóbb, és előkelőbb. Ez a beképzelt liba pedig ne adjon utasításokat neki – Várok.

Prinsessa kicsit meglepődött, de sikerült összeszednie magát.

- Nos, Amẽbelle, nem is vagy olyan ostoba, mint amilyennek elsőre látszol. – szólt gúnyos mosollyal. A többiek dühösen felszisszentek, Amẽ pedig magasra emelte a fejét. De ekkor, mindenki meglepetésére, a vipera méregfoga kihullott. – Ez dicséretes. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy udvariatlan voltam. Engedd meg, hogy pótoljam a mulasztást. Én Prinsessa Margarita Viviana Suarez vagyok. Bocsáss meg, hogy goromba voltam veled, csak felhúztam az agyam amiatt a liba miatt. – volt a bocsánatkérésben egy nagy adag gúny és lenézés, de Amẽt ez most pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte.

- Nem vagyok liba! – vágott vissza ekkor dühösen az említett. Ezzel rögötn feloldódott a hangulat.

- Olyanok vagytok, mint a gyerekek – mondta Amẽ kedvesen. Ránézett a negyedik lányra, aki szintén elvigyorodott.

- Ne is törődj Prinsessával. Csak a szája jár, nem mindig ilyen bunkó. – Prinsessa gúnyosan fintorgott egyet - Basszus, jókor látsz először, pont mikor baromi dagadtak a szemeim. – Amẽ felnevetett – De nem vagyok ám ennyire ronda. Ja, amúgy a nevem Evangeline Ravens-Hill.

Amẽ nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen hamar megváltozhat az eddig olyan keserves légkör. De pár perc múlva már mind az ő ágyán ültek törökülésben –Evangeline tisztes távolságban Prinsessától - és hallgatták a lány történetét.

- ...és van két húgom, Regina és Yvonne. Imádom őket! De nem találkozhatok velük, mert apám egy zsarnok, arra kényszerített, hogy otthagyjam a Beauxbatons-t, mert szerinte meg kell ismerkednem azzal az országgal, ahonnan származom.

- Á, szóval angol vagy? – szólt közbe Evangeline izgatottan – Végre valaki, aki ebben hasonlít rám! Nem tudom, megfigyelted-e, de a csajok mind más nemzetiségűek. Komolyan, néha tisztára úgy érzem itt magam, mint egy nemzetközi csúcstalálkozón.

Mindenki vidáman nevetett.

- Nem tartom magam angolnak, Evangeline. Bár valóban innen származom, mostanáig Franciaországban éltem, és azt tekintettem otthonomnak. Nem, én ízig-vérig francia vagyok.

- Akkor pont jó helyre kerültél – mondta nevetve Heidi, miközben megrázta hullámos, gesztenyevörös fürtjeit – ezzel folytatjuk a sort. Legalább nem lógtok ki Evával...

- Lássuk csak – kezdte számolgatni Amẽ - Evangeline tehát angol. Heidi, te gondolom német vagy..

- Micsoda éleslátás – szólt közönyösen a lány, majd kirobbant belőle a kacagás.

- Aztán te Eiréné, ugyebár görög... – folytatta Amẽ, ügyet sem vetve, a pukkadozó Heidire, a másik lány szúrós tekintetét látva azonban gyorsan kijavította magát – bocsánat, bizánci...

- Ne nevessetek, az nem ugyanaz – kezdte volna magyarázni sértődötten Eiréné, de addigra többiek már nevetőgörcsben fetrengtek.

- És hát, Prinsessa – kapkodott levegőért nagy nehezen Amébelle – ő.. hát nem is tudom...spanyol?

- Nem. – válaszolta az említett huncutul csillogó szemmel.

- Akkor talán...mexikói?

Prinsessa csak diadalmasan ingatta a fejét továbbra is.

- Jaj, hát igazán segíthetnél - sóhajtott Amẽ tanácstalanul.

A lány egy percig csak titokzatosan mosolyogott rá, majd...

- Ok, de csak annyit, hogy Dél-Amerikából szárazom.

Amẽ töprengve vizsgálgatta. A lánynak enyhén mandulavágású szeme, kreol bőre, és derékig érő fekete haja volt.

- Azt hiszem, tudom! – kiáltott fel végül – Fogadjunk, hogy venezuelai vagy!

Prinsessa mosolyogva bólintott.

- Miből jöttél rá?

- Hát, nem is tudom...talán túl egzotikus vagy...meg ti venezuelaiak olyan hasonlóak vagytok. Az egyik beauxbatonsos barátnőm, Verónica is az. Hasonlítasz rá.

Amẽ nem értette, miért kezdett el kuncogni Prinsessa.

- Valami vicceset mondtam?

- Nem, nem egyáltalán nem – szedte ráncba az arcizmait a lány – de ugye, Verónica Leandra Isabel Torresről beszélsz?

- Öh...hát azt hiszem, így hívják – vont vállat Amẽ bizonytalanul – sosem kérdeztem tőle az összes nevét, de igen csak ő lehet, én Verónica Torresként ismerem.

- Igen, igen – helyeselt Prinsessa – valóban ő az. Nem is csoda, hogy hasonlítunk, ugyanis a féltestvérem.

- Hoppá, tényleg? –kerekedtek el Amẽ szemei - De akkor hogy lehet, hogy nem ugyanabba a suliba jártok?

- Hát, ez hosszú történet. Legyen elég annyi, hogy nem kedveljük egymást különösebben.

- Akármibe fogadnék, hogy ez tömény gyűlöletet jelent. –jegyezte meg Eiréné vihogva.

Prinsessa azonban nem hagyta magát levajazni.

- Lányok, mi lenne, ha elmennénk aludni? Már 11 is elmúlt...

- A francba – Evangeline átmászott a saját ágyára, és elkezdte leszedegetni a korábban könnyelműen odahajigált zoknikat. – Gőzöm sincs, hogy kelek fel holnap...a nyáron szinte végig tízig aludtam...

- Jellemző – súgta oda Heidi Amẽnak, mire az felkuncogott.

- Hallottam ám!!! – Evangeline otthagyta a zoknikat, és irgalmatlanul elkezdte csikizni Heidit.

- Jaaaj, ne máááár!! – visította szegény – fáradt vagyok, és aludni akaroooook!

- Jó, de akkor én mehetek először zuhanyozni – szólt nagy kegyesen Eva, kezeit mindeközben a lány mellett tartva, készen, hogy újra lecsaphasson.

- Már késő. – zihálta Heidi – Attól tartok, Prinsessa megelőzött...

- Micsoda? – Eva nyomban felugrott, és a szemük láttára becsukódó fürdőszobaajtóhoz rohant Eiréné és az időközben kissé megnyugodó Heidi kíséretében.

- Ne csináld már, Prinsessa!! Már készültem bemenni!

- Igen, engedj be, én tíz perc alatt végzek!

- Fenébe, Prinsessa, te vagy itt a legcsigább!

- De a legfáradtabb is – szólt ki végre a lány, miközben megengedte a zuhanyt – szóval fogjátok be, mert úgy hamarabb kész leszek.

- Hihetetlen! – dühöngött Eiréné.

Amẽbelle mostanáig meg sem mukkant. Úgy érezte, még nem vívta ki magának, hogy a társaság egyenjogú tagja legyen, így nincs beleszólása olyan komoly dolgokba, mint a zuhanyzás. Erőteljes nevetéskényszer tört rá.

- Tessék, látjátok, röhög rajtunk – hallott egy méltatlankodó hangot, és felnézve a tekintete Evangelinével találkozott.

- Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen önző libák vagyunk, Amẽ. – mondta Heidi, miközben előkészítette a törölközőjét – Tudjuk, hogy előre kellett volna engednünk téged...

De Amẽ gyorsan közbe vágott.

- Ugyan már.

- De, de. Képzelem, most mit gondolhatsz rólunk – sütötte le a szemét szégyenkezve – biztos felszínesnek hiszel.

- Nem, csak különbözőnek. –nyugtatta meg a lány – De szó se róla, mellettetek biztosan nem fogok unatkozni...

5


	8. Szép kis első nap!

Másnap reggel hajnali hatkor iszonyú dörömbölés verte fel a hálótermet. A zaj az ablak felől jött, és mint kiderült forrása nem volt más, mint két, dühödten rugdosódó hatalmas gyöngybagoly. A lányok ágyain méltatlankodó morgás kíséretében lassan mocorogni kezdtek a takarógombócok, és Prinsessa, akinek ágya a legközelebb volt az ablakhoz szitkozódva előmászott, hogy beengedje az agresszív hajlamú állatokat. Azok dühös sziszegés kíséretében szelték át a hálótermet, hogy aztán Amébelle éjjeliszekrényére telepedjenek, és mivel a lány ügyet sem vetett rájuk – már akkor visszaaludt, mikor Prinsessa bezárta az ablakot – hangos lökdösődéssel próbálták felhívni magukra a figyelmet a meglehetősen szűk éjjeliszekrényen.

- Amẽbelle, garantáltan kitekerem a nyakad, ha nem lövöd le nyomban azt a két dögöt. – szólt ki Prinsessa a takaró alól, ahová időközben sietve visszabújt.

- Kussolj már, Prinsessa, nem látod, hogy alszik, és mi is szeretnénk, szóval fogd már be! – hallatszott Eiréné álmos hangja.

- Épp ez a baj! - süvöltötte Prinsessa, akinek úgy tűnt, véglegesen kiszállt az álom a szeméből, pláne, hogy miközben nagy lendülettel felült az ágyában, lesodorta róla a békésen alvó fekete cicáját, Nerót. A macska felháborodott nyávogással fordított hátat paprikás kedvű gazdájának, és fensőbbséges léptekkel elvonult a hálóterem másik sarkába, ahol tüntetőleg a falnak fordult, és méltóságteljes mozdulatokkal tisztogatni kezdte a bundáját. Prinsessa ettől csak még dühösebb lett. – Ez is Amẽbelle hibája!!! Ezektől a hülye baglyoktól képtelenség egy szemhunyásnyit is aludni!!!

- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte az említett ártatlanul dörzsölgetve a szemét. De akkorra már a többiek is mozgolódni kezdtek, és egymás után ültek fel az ágyukban. Senkinek nem volt ideje válaszolni, mert ekkor a két bagoly vonta magára figyelmüket, akik jobb híján vad sztepptáncba kezdtek, és a csőrüket csattogtatták Amẽ aprócska éjjeliszekrényén. Fél perc múlva harsogó kacagás töltötte be a termet, és Amẽbelle nevetve kinyújtotta a kezét az üzenetekért. Kissé összeszorult a szíve, mikor az egyik küldöncben felismerte egyik családi baglyukat, Mortist. Miután sikeresen lekötözte mindkét levelet, a baglyok kinyújtott lábáról, a két állat annyira sietett elhagyni a szobát, hogy izgalmukban a csukott ablakon próbáltak távozni. Egész addig bombázták belülről az ablaküveget, amíg a kacagástól síró Heidi meg nem könyörült, és ki nem tárta az ablakszárnyakat.

Prinsessa nem vett részt az általános mulatozásban, mert már a műsor elején bevágódott mögötte a fürdőszoba ajtaja.

- Nos – szólt Heidi a könnyeit törölgetve – azt hiszem, már nem érdemes kísérletezni az alvással. Ha Prinsessa fél órán belül kifárad a fürdőből, akár még zuhanyozni is tudok...

A többieknek sem volt kedvük visszaaludni, így halkabbra véve a hangerőt, öltözködni kezdtek. Amébelle ezalatt kibontotta az első üzenetet, és mire elolvasta, már nyoma sem volt az előbbi jókedvének.

_Kedves Lányom!_

_Sajnálattal hallom, hogy a Griffendélbe kerültél. Ez természetesen mély csalódással tölt el, nem hittem volna, hogy az árulók csoportját fogod valaha is gyarapítani. Remélem, a továbbiakban törekedni fogsz rá, hogy helyrehozd ezt a rendkívül kellemetlen baklövést, és mindent megteszel annak érdekében, hogy szüleidhez, és leendő férjed családjához méltó légy. Már ha Lucius Malfoy ezek után egyáltalán még alkalmasnak tart arra, hogy egyetlen fiának örök társa légy...a későbbiekben csak egyetlen apró hiba, és nagyon megbánod, hogy szégyent hoztál rám! Mostantól vigyázz, mit teszel, mert figyelni fogom minden lépésedet!_

Montalban Royalton 

Amẽ az ölébe ejtette a Royalton család címerével díszített papírlapot. Nem hitte el, hogy ez megtörténhet. Apja olyasmiért vádolja őt, amiről nem tehet! Hiszen a Griffendélbe a bátrak kerülnek, most inkább büszkének kellene lennie rá... Hirtelen iszonyú dühöt érzett az iránt a lelketlen ember iránt, aki még csak arra sem méltatta, hogy apjaként írja alá azt a kegyetlen levelet. Kiugrott az ágyból, és miszlikre szaggatta az ártatlan papírlapot.

Szerencsére a reggeli sürgés-forgásban senkinek nem tűnt fel a dühtől kipirult arca, és furcsán csillogó szemei. Gépiesen készülődni kezdett, tökéletesen elfeledve, hogy tulajdonképpen ma van élete eső tanítási napja a Roxfortban, és hogy mennyi izgalommal gondolt leendő iskolatársaira és tanáraira. A többiek vidám csevegésében sem vett részt, magába gubózva rendezgette az ágytakaróját, mikor egyszer csak kezébe került egy papírdarab... Amẽ mostanra tökéletesen megfeledkezett a másik levélről, annyira lefoglalták a – vidámnak éppen nem mondható – gondolatai. Most csekély lelkesedéssel hajtogatta szét a levélkét. Valahol mélyen sejtette, hogy kitől kapta. Nem is kellett csalódnia...

_Kedves Amẽbelle! _

_Titkos forrásokból értesültem róla, hogy nem a Malfoy család által évszázadok óta látogatott házba, a Mardekárba kerültél. Ha őszinte meggyőződésem szerint cselekednék, most azonnal megvonnám Apádnak tett ígéretemet, miszerint az iskola elvégzése után fiam asszonyává teszlek. Tekintettel azonban a Malfoy és Royalton család régi baráti kapcsolatára, és arra, hogy egy Malfoy mindig megtartja az adott szavát, úgy döntöttem, hogy Te továbbra is Draco jegyese maradsz. A hivatalos eljegyzést az év vége felé fogjuk tartani, Narcissa, a feleségem mindenről időben értesít majd. Sikeres tanévet kívánok, és ne kelljen még egyszer csalódnom, mert annak már komolyabb következményei lesznek!_

_Üdvözlettel: Lucius Malfoy _

Amẽbelle kábultan bámult maga elé. „Ez nem lehet igaz. Miért hiszi azt mindenki, hogy az én egyetlen álmom Draco Malfoy feleségeként tölteni hátralévő napjaimat? Mintha én ezt annyira akarnám!!! Lucius Malfoy is úgy csinál, mintha nem látta volna a hisztijelenetemet a skóciai kastélyunkban. Pedig igenis látta, és hallotta, amikor kijelentettem, hogy nem akarok engedelmeskedni apám parancsának! De értem már, én nem vagyok itt ember, csak egy tárgy, amit adnak és vesznek, nem lehet véleményem, érzéseim, és akaratom... nem vagyok senki..."

- Amẽ, mi a baj? Rossz hírt kaptál? – kérdezte együttérző hangon Heidi. A lány nem bírta tovább, egy súlyos könnycsepp gördült le a szeméből.

- Honvágyad van? – kérdezte kedvesen Evangeline, miközben a többiekkel együtt Amẽbelle mellé telepedett.

A lány azonban csak rázta a fejét. Hogyan is mondhatná el?

- Mindannyian el fogunk késni, csak mert a kisasszony hisztis kedvében van! – nyafogott Prinsessa türelmetlenül.

- Jaj, hallgass már! – förmedt rá Eiréné – Neked mindig mindenkivel bajod van! Jó lenne, ha ilyenkor eszedbe jutna a te első napod a Roxfortban, amikor előtte egész éjjel nem tudtunk aludni a bőgésedtől, és másnap reggel úgy kellett könyörögni, hogy ki merj lépni a háló ajtaján! Szóval igazán nincs jogod követelőzni, ha annyira akarsz, menj egyedül!

Prinsessa már meg sem várta a végszót. Hangos dörrenéssel bevágta maga után a hálószoba ajtaját, és sértődötten lökte félre a lépcső aljában álldogáló csodálóit is.

Eközben a három lány úgy-ahogy igyekezett jobb kedvre deríteni Amẽt. Evangeline kijelentette, hogy Prinsessa elviselhetetlen PMS idején, szóval egyáltalán ne törődjön vele, mert amúgy félénk, mint egy kiskutya, és csak a „legjobb védekezés a támadás" elvét alkalmazza.

- Mellesleg mi volt a kedvenc tantárgyad a Beauxbatonsban? – kérdezte kíváncsian Heidi, aki afféle második Hermione Grangerként volt elkönyvelve az évfolyamban, csillagokat verdeső tanulmányi átlaga miatt.

- Hát, nem is tudom. – töprengett Amẽbelle. – Azt hiszem, egyértelműen a mágiatörténet. Mindig ez érdekelt a legjobban, nálunk Miss. Meyers tanította.

- Öh... nem akarlak elkeseríteni, de itt biztosan utálni fogod... Binns professzor szörnyen unalmasan tartja az órákat... nem elég, hogy kísértet, még monoton is az olvasása. – vetette ellen Eiréné kissé félve, hogy most még jobban elrontja Amẽ kedvét.

Meglepetésükre azonban a lány elmosolyodott.

- Ebben az egyben biztos vagyok, hogy nem. Annyira érdekel, hogy még a mások szerint unalmas órákat is szoktam élvezni.

- De ez a kántálás már-már hipnotikus erővel bír, tuti, hogy nem fogsz tudni ébren maradni. – erősködött Eiréné – Csak azért vagy ilyen véleményen, mert még egyetlen órán sem voltál nálunk.

Amẽbelle megvonta a vállát.

- Lehet. De én szeretem a mágiatörit, ha belegondoltok nagyon is érdekes tudomány. Megtudhatjuk, hogy éltek régen a mágusok... de nem kéne már mennünk? Mindjárt fél nyolc...

- Basszus! – Eiréné nyomban felpattant, és vadul gyömöszölni kezdte a könyveit a táskájába. Válogatás nélkül.

- Bájitaltan nem is lesz ma – figyelmeztette óvatosan Evangeline. – MacGalagony tegnap azt mondta nekem, hogy az csak bűbájtan, gyógynövénytan és legendás lények gondozása lesz.

- Nem érdekel, én akarok reggelizni, és nincs időm szórakozni a válogatással. – vágta rá Eiréné, majd türelmetlenül topogni kezdett. – Mi lesz már! Gyertek!

A többiek sóhajtozva fölkecmeregtek, és táskájukat magukhoz véve elhagyták a hálótermet.

A Nagyterembe menet nem sokat beszéltek. Amẽ egy darabig igyekezett megjegyezni az utat. Rájött azonban, hogy e törekvése teljesen reménytelen. Képtelenség, hogy azon a sok folyosón valaha is eligazodjon.

Belépve Amẽ Dracót kezdte keresni a szemével. Kíváncsi volt, hogy a fiú ezek után hogy fog viszonyulni hozzá. Mivel azonban nem látta sehol, Harry társaságában letelepedett a Griffendél asztalához, és a frissen kézhez kapott órarendjét nézegette. Nem mondott neki túl sokat. A többieknek viszont annál többet.

- Dupla bűbájtan, dupla gyógynövénytan, és szintén dupla legendás lények gondozása – olvasta hangosan Hermione. – a hétfő egész nyugalmasnak ígérkezik. Kivéve az utolsó órát... Hagridhoz megint a Mardekárral osztottak be bennünket.

- Nem hiszem el! – Ron akkorát csapott az asztalra, hogy a sütőtökleves kancsó vad táncba kezdett. – Ez már megint Macgalagony nevetséges ötlete! Teljesen a rögeszméjévé vált, hogy kibékítsen minket azokkal a beképzelt, pöffeszkedő, aranyvérmániás...

- Elég lesz, Ron – pirított rá Hermione. Az említett duzzogva vette kezébe a villát.

Amẽbelle szórakozottan fixírozta a tányérját, hogy ne kelljen Harry szemébe néznie. Rémülten tapasztalta, hogy a fiú jelenléte olyan hatással van rá, mint még soha senkié. Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette: nem csak Harry pillant felé időről időre.

A Mardekár asztalánál az épp most letáborozó Draco Malfoy is kíváncsian méregette. Ahogy azonban a tekintete kicsit arrébb siklott, felszisszent. Harry Potter épp a sótartót nyújtotta Amẽbelle felé, arcán a megdicsőültek fényével. A szőke mardekáros dühösen nézte a jelenetet, ahogy Amẽ keze kicsit hozzáér Potteréhez, miközben elveszi a sótartót, és egy káprázatos mosolyt küld felé. „Ezt nem teheti, az az én menyasszonyom! Potter nem szeretheti azt, aki az én feleségem lesz!" – gondolta, de lelkében nem volt más, csak a jogos tulajdon esetleges elvesztése feletti bosszúság. Már régen beleunt abba, hogy Harryt vagy a barátait becsmérelje a folyosón. Ma már nem jelentett számára örömöt az ilyesmi. Potter is megfáradt a folytonos csatázásban, szóval egy ideje egyfajta ki nem mondott egyezményen alapuló fegyverszünet állt fenn közöttük, és ha találkoztak is a folyosón, vagy akár az órákon, legtöbbször inkább elkerülték egymást. Draco semmivel sem kedvelte jobban Pottert, de egyszerűen már nem érezte szórakoztatónak a folytonos zaklatását, mint régen.

A látványtól azonban mégis elment az étvágya. Nagy lendülettel felkelt, és csatlósai kíséretében kivágtatott a teremből.

- Malfoynak meg mi baja? – kérdezte csodálkozva Hermione, miközben a mogorva arcot vágó, és folyvást lökdösődő srác után nézett.

- Hát tudom én? – mérgelődött Ron, aki még nem felejtette el a lánynak, hogy leállította az előbb. – És különben is, Hermione, mióta érdekel téged annak a görénynek a lelkiállapota?

- Tudd meg, hogy egyáltalán nem érdekel! – kiabált vissza a lány. – Csak furcsán viselkedett, és kíváncsi voltam...

- Mire? Hogy milyen színű alsógatya van rajta, amitől ilyen bunkó? Lehet, hogy szivecskés...

Hermione teljes erejéből fölpofozta Ront, akinek arcán ottmaradt a kézlenyomata. Ron bután bámult ki a fejéből, erre azért nem számított. Hermione felpattant, és dühösen kicsörtetett a Malfoy által már letesztelt útvonalon.

A Griffendél asztalánál mindenki pukkadozott a nevetéstől, kivéve Harryt, aki még a Ron iránti megbecsülése jeléül tartotta magát. De amint ránézett a barátja bűnbánó fejére, ő se bírta tovább.

- Ugyan már, Ron. Te is tudod, hogy ezt most megérdemelted.

A társaság kacarászva indult bűbájtanra. Flitwick tanterme előtt egy kisebb csoport fogadta őket. Hermione is köztük volt, és gondosan kerülte Ron, meg a többiek tekintetét, és amikor Flitwick megjelent, elsőként viharzott be a terembe, hogy aztán a Rontól legtávolabbi asztalhoz ülhessen le.

Evangeline nevetve csóválta a fejét.

- Máris olyanok, mint egy házaspár – súgta oda Amẽnak, aki belekuncogott a bűbájtankönyvbe. Miközben gondosan jegyzetelt, tekintete időnként a Harry-Ron párosra tévedt, akik ezúttal nagyon jól szórakoztak valamin. Ezt azonban a jelek szerint nem csak ő vette észre...

- Mr. Weasley! Mr. Potter! – sipította a pöttöm professzor – Megtudhatnám, hogy mi olyan mulatságos, hogy képtelenek miatta figyelni az órámon?

Ron és Harry nem kevés igyekezetébe került, míg képesek voltak némileg rendezni arcvonásaikat, és újból a professzorra koncentrálni.

- Elnézést, Flitwick professzor – motyogta Harry gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy arcára bűntudatos kifejezést varázsoljon. Mikor azonban a professzor megfordult, ismét rávigyorgott Ronra.

Amẽ magában elmosolyodott, mert kisebbik húga, Yvonne jutott eszébe. A kicsi pont ilyen huncutul csillogó szemekkel szokott rá nézni, ha valami csalafintaságot csinált.

Gyógynövénytanon Bimba professzor a gyilokgyökér nevű, tüskékkel borított hosszú indájú növény előnyeit és hátrányait ecsetelte.

- Rendkívül agresszív, „A" besorolású, tehát kereskedelmi forgalomba nem hozható növényfajta, mely nem tűr meg egyetlen másfajta élőlényt sem a félméteres körzetében, azonnal támadásba lendül, amint megérzi a mozgást. Az indákon található tövisek önmagukban is elég kárt okozhatnak egy élő szervezetben, de mindezen kívül még különösen erős mérget is fecskendez az áldozat testébe. A Roxfortban viszont nagy szolgálatot tesz nekünk a varázslények által okozott égési sérülések kezelésében. Ha megérzi egy másik példány jelenlétét, nyomban mozdulatlanná merevedik. De másképp is a közelébe férkőzhetünk: egyszerű kábító átokkal könnyen ártalmatlanná tehető.

Amẽ csak fél füllel hallgatta a tanárnő szavait, mert mélyen gondolataiba merült. Már megint Harry járt a fejében, és valami azt súgta neki, hogy nem egykönnyen fogja száműzni a fiút az álmaiból. Igyekezett győzködni magát. „Nem gondolhatok úgy Harryre. Ha apám megtudja, hogy van fiú, akihez vonzódom, és nem Draco Malfoynak hívják, megöl mindkettőnket. Igaz, Harry élete így sem egy biztosítás... Mellette viszont talán boldog lehetnék. Mik járnak a fejemben, jó ég! Harry és énközöttem nem lehet semmi, különben is szóba sem állna velem _úgy_... nekem már el van döntve a sorsom, nem gondolhatok ilyesmire... de hogy csináljam, ha egyszer megőrülök, mikor a közelembe jön? Egy ép mondatra nem vagyok képes a jelenlétében. Nem érdekel. A gondolataim csak az enyémek. Apám csak a testemet adta el, a lelkemet még ő sem tudta... azt szeretek, akit akarok. Mi? Igen, attól tartok, ilyen lehet a szerelem... de hogy lehet beleszeretni valakibe egyetlen nap után????"

A nap további része is hasonlóképpen telt. Figyelmetlenségének hála, Amẽ szerzett az arcára egy csúnya karcolást, mely egy darabig emlékeztetni fogja az agresszív gyilokgyökérrel való cseppet sem romantikus találkozására.

„Némi romantika azért csak van benne – gondolta fanyarul, miközben lüktető arcára szorított kézzel Harry társaságában rótta a sötét folyosót – ha Harry nem kábítja el azt a nyavalyás növényt, most valószínűleg eszméletlenül várhatnám, hogy a javasasszony egyenként kihúzogassa a testemből a mérget fecskendező tüskéket. Milyen édes, hogy így figyel rám."

- Normális ilyenkor szédülni? – kérdezte Amẽ, hogy megtörje a csendet.

- Hát nem is tudom... – mondta Harry, és aggódva a kissé támolygó lányra nézett... majd egy biztos mozdulattal átölelte a derekát. Amẽt ebben a pillanatban megcsapta a bódító hatású Harry-illat (nem mintha nem lett volna enélkül is elég kába...) és azonnal tudta, hogy elveszett. „Tényleg szeretem" – gondolta kétségbeesetten, de ekkor elsötétült előtte a világ.

- Micsoda dolog, már az első napon bajba kerülni, ilyet se tapasztaltam még hosszú pályafutásom során – hallott egy zsörtölődő hangot, majd fokozatosan tisztulni kezdett a kép, és látta, ahogy a javasasszony az ágya fölé hajol még egy pár arc társaságában, akikben a lány némi késéssel felismerte a szobatársait.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte aggódva Heidi.

- Hogy érezné magát? – szólt dohogva a javasasszony – Még szerencse, hogy a tüske csak súrolta az arcát, és a méreg javarészt csak ráfröccsent a bőrére. Ha bejutott volna a véráramba, most valószínűleg halott lenne.

- Akkor mitől szédültem? – találta meg végül a hangját Amẽ.

- Az előfordulhat, hogy egy kevés méreg belekerült a sebbe, de nagyon nagy szerencséd volt. Még jó, hogy Potter gyorsan idehozott.

Amẽ lehajtotta a fejét, hogy leplezze arca pirulását. A lányokat azonban nem lehetett átverni. Miután Madame Pomfrey eltűnt a szobájában, egymás szavába vágva követelték, hogy Amẽ meséljen nekik erről a titokzatos, leginkább a lemenő Naphoz hasonlító, arcszínről.

Végül a lány elmondta nekik a sejtését Harryvel kapcsolatban. Bejelentését döbbent csend fogadta.

- De hiszen még csak egy napja ismered! – tiltakozott Heidi, aki elsőnek tért magához.

- Tudom, és nekem is nagyon furcsa – sóhajtott fáradtan Amẽ - és az is, hogy titeket sem ismerlek hosszabb ideje, mégis megosztottam veletek a titkomat.

- Talán szerény személyem egyéni és varázslatos kisugárzása babonázott meg. – vélte Eiréné magabiztosan. A következő pillanatban harsogó kacagás hangzott fel. Eiréné felháborodottan kapta fel a fejét.

- Én komolyan gondoltam! – mondta méltatlankodva.

- Tudjuk – görnyedezett Heidi – épp ezért vicces... és amúgy Amẽ...dögös a kötésed. – A lány ugyanis egy terjedelmes fehér tapaszt viselt a bal arcán, mely a sajnálatos baleset során megkarcolódott. Heidi megjegyzésére fintorgott egyet, ami a fent említett tapasznak köszönhetően kicsit nehezen ment. A lányok hétrét hajlottak a kacagástól.

Ekkor sajnos visszajött Madame Pomfrey, és mérgesen kiküldte őket.

- Ez már aztán tényleg túlzás! – rikácsolta - Ekkora lármát csapni egy kórteremben! A betegnek pihennie kell!

- Később még visszajövünk – ígérte ravasz, sokat sejtető kacsintással Evangeline, mielőtt eltűnt volna az ajtó mögött.

Amẽ nagy sóhajjal dőlt hátra az ágyában, és lehúzta a rém savanyú orvosságot, amit a javasasszony töltött a poharába.

Szinte nyomban elaludt. Mély, álomtalan álmában nem látta, hogyan küldi el Madame Pomfrey Harryt, Ront, és Hermionét, akik egy nagy csomag Mindenízű Drazsé társaságában meg akarták látogatni, és hogy ugyanerre a sorsra jut Draco Malfoy is, aki vagy háromszor leizzadt, mire nagy titokban észrevétlenül lelopakodott a gyengélkedőig, ahol azonban a javasasszony telekürtölte a folyosót a hangjával, mikor elküldte.

Amẽ mindebből nem érzékelt semmit, csak a másik oldalára fordult, és időnként álmában megtapogatta a vékony kötést az arcán.

Mikor felébredt, már sötét este volt. A lány azonban a következő percben már mélységesen sajnálta, hogy nem aludt tovább, mert egyszerre ötlött eszébe a sok gondolat, ami addig nyomasztotta, és amitől alvás közben legalább nyugta volt. Meglehetősen hervasztónak találta például, hogy már az első napon órát kellett mulasztania, nem is beszélve róla, hogy mennyire leégett Harry előtt... hiszen egész nap csak bénázott! Szépen bemutatkozott, most mindenki azt fogja hinni, hogy ilyen szerencsétlen, és hogy még egy üstöt sem tud rendesen felállítani...

Szerencsére csakhamar bejött Madame Pomfrey, hogy miután leellenőrizte a sebét, újabb adag altatót adjon neki. Ismét belezuhant a nyugodt, békés ürességbe, ahonnan azonban nemsokára gyengéd bökdösés riasztotta fel. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy van. Mire tudatosult benne, hogy a gyengélkedőn, döbbenten meredt az ágya mellett sötétlő alakra.

Harry Potter állt előtte.

9


	9. Csajbuli a gyengélkedőn

A fiú nem szólalt meg, csak nézte őt. Amẽ zavarban érezte magát, és áldotta a jószerencsét a sötét miatt, amely nem engedte láttatni arca gyors színváltozását.

- Öhm... mit keresel itt ilyen szokatlan időpontban, Harry? – kérdezte hosszú kínos csend után, mikor már elviselhetetlenné vált számára a smaragdzöld szempár kutató pásztázása.

- Igazság szerint válaszokat. – mondta a fiú kisvártatva.

Amẽbelle szemöldöke a hajvonaláig szaladt meglepetésében.

- Ilyenkor?

Harry bólintott, de egy ideig nem válaszolt, csak bámulta tovább figyelmesen.

Amẽt kezdte idegesíteni a dolog. „Lehet, hogy Harry álmaim netovábbja, de most mit kereshet itt az éjszaka közepén? Ezzel csak még jobban elbizonytalanít..."

- Bocsáss meg. – zökkentette ki hirtelen a fiú.

- De miért...

Nem folytathatta, mert Harry egy csókkal betapasztotta a száját. A lány szeme kerekre tágult döbbenetében. Hát erre számított a legkevésbé...

De testét-lelkét átjárta a már jól ismert bódulat, melytől annyira félt, és amely most is a vesztét okozta. Képtelen volt ellenszegülni, beleolvadt a két erős kar szorításába. Nem érezte a fájdalmat, minden egyes porcikáját átadta ennek a mámorító boldogságnak.

Zihálva váltak szét. Mindkettejük teljes lélegzetvételét felemésztette az a néhány röpke pillanat.

Harry hátrálni kezdett, míg végül feltépte az ajtót és elszaladt. Léptei visszhangot vertek a kihalt folyosón.

Amẽbelle zavarodottan bámult a becsukódó ajtóra. Úgy fél óra teljes kábulat elteltével arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy valószínűleg az egészet álmodta. Imígyen próbálva meggyőzni magát visszafeküdt, és megpróbált megint elaludni.

Nem ment. Hajnalig forgolódott, mire elnyomta a buzgóság, és akkor is nagyon nyugtalan volt: állandóan dobálta magát, és összevissza kiáltozott. A hangra rémülten megjelenő Madame Pomfrey végül nagy nehezen beadott neki valami nyugtatót, amitől néhány percen belül viszonylag egyenletessé vált a légzése.

Déltájban ébredt, erős fejfájással. Amint felült az ágyában forogni kezdett vele a világ, úgyhogy kénytelen-kelletlen visszahanyatlott a párnára. Kezét forróságtól lüktető homlokára szorította, és próbálta összeszedni magát. Egyszer csak bizonytalan kaparászást hallott az ajtó felől. Olyan halk volt, hogy először nem is volt benne biztos, hogy hallja. De a zaj megismétlődött, és a lány hatalmas sóhajjal odafordította a fejét. Még a táncoló szoba ellenére is viszonylag könnyen ki tudta venni Heidi, Eiréné és Evangeline alakját, akik most halkan az ágyához lopakodtak.

- Szia – suttogták vigyorogva kórusban, mikor észrevették, hogy ébren van.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Heidi, miközben óvatosan megigazította a beteg feje alatt a párnát.

- Pocsékul – nyögte Amẽ nyomorultul. Most már nem csak táncolt a szoba, hanem rá is akart omlani az egész.

- Szegénykém – sajnálkozott Evangeline – tegnap sokkal jobb színben voltál...

- Ettől most feldobódott – szúrta közbe méltatlankodva Eiréné. Na, majd mindjárt mesélünk neked, mi volt eddig a suliban. De sajna nem sokára mennünk kell, mert Piton mindig szörnyű sok pontot levon, ha késünk...egyszer levont fejenként ötvenet...

- Borzalmas ember lehet – ismerte el Amẽ rekedten.

- De mennyire, hogy az. – bólogattak sötéten a többiek.

- De igazából nem ezért vagyunk itt – tért a lényegre Heidi – ne legyél mérges...

Amẽ egy szempillantás alatt felült, mint akit bolha csípett. Cseppet sem stabil teste hevesen tiltakozott a megterhelés ellen. De ő nem törődött vele.

- Mi történt?

A lányok hirtelen furcsán kezdtek viselkedni. Egyiknek sem akaródzott Amẽ szemébe nézni, folyton egymásra pillantgattak.

- Nos? – a lány tekintete egyre türelmetlenebbül járt közöttük. Végül Eiréné adta be a derekát.

- Az a helyzet Amẽ, hogy nyomoztunk utánad. Bocsáss meg érte. De megbízhatsz bennünk, nem fogjuk felfedni a titkaidat.

Mivelhogy Amẽ még mindig értetlenül meredt rá, egy vállrándítás kíséretében halkan mesélni kezdett.

- A folyosón menet Heidi és én megláttuk Draco Malfoyt, és a csatlósait. A dolog önmagában nem volt szokatlan, de amikor elmentünk mellette, hallottuk, hogy a te nevedet említi. Bebújtunk hát Heidivel a legközelebbi oszlop mögé, és minden egyes szavát undorító módon kihallgattuk. Szerencsénk volt: nem vett észre minket. Ha elkap, garantáltan módosítja a memóriánkat, vagy még rosszabb...

Amẽ kérdőn pillantott rá. Eiréné végül lemondott arról, hogy valamit elhallgasson.

- Az az igazság, hogy mivel olyan kevés dolgot tudunk rólad, a jelen szerencsétlen körülmények között, a lányokkal jobban meg akartunk ismerni. Hallottuk, ahogy egyszer megemlíted Harryéknek Malfoyt, így vele kezdtük a nyomozást. Egyfolytában követtük, hátha egyszer elejt rólad valami megjegyzést. Persze igyekeztünk észrevétlenek maradni, de egyszer mégis majdnem lebuktunk. Pont, amikor sikerült végre kihallgatnunk, Heidi véletlenül tüsszentett, és a fiúk minden valószínűség szerint megtalálnak minket az oszlop mögött, ha nem jön közbe...

- Piton. – fejezte be Heidi. – De hála az égnek éppen arra járt, és kitessékelte Dracóékat az udvarra.

- Én eközben megpróbáltam Harry irányába puhatolózni – vette át a szót Evangeline – de rá kellett jönnöm, hogy ő még nálunk is kevesebbet tud rólad. Szóval zsákutcába jutott volna a vállalkozás, ha nincs Heidi és Eiréné nagy szerencséjére Piton, akinek még soha ennyire nem örültünk.

- De nem értem, miért kellett nyomoznotok utánam. Egyszerűbb lett volna, ha tőlem kérdezitek, amit tudni akartok, nem? – vágott közbe Amẽbelle kicsit ingerülten.

A három lány egymásra nézett, de egyikük sem válaszolt.

- Mi az? Megnémultatok? – kérdezte mérgesen Amẽbelle.

- Az a helyzet, Amẽ, hogy majdnem két hetet aludtál – mondta végül Heidi halkan.

- Micsoda?

- Jól hallottad. Nap, mint nap eljöttünk hozzád, hogy beszélhessünk, mert nagyon kíváncsiak voltunk rád, ki is vagy valójában, meg ilyenek, de mivel Madame Pomfrey megtiltotta, hogy felébresszünk, nem mertük megkockáztatni. Aztán úgy egy hete jutottunk arra, hogy inkább kinyomozunk egypár dolgot. – magyarázta Evangeline. – Nagyon haragszol?

Amẽ arcáról egy per alatt eltűnt a ború, és vidoran megrázta a fejét. A három lány egy emberként lélegzett fel.

- De most már elmondhatnátok, mit tudtatok meg – mondta Amẽ - igazán érdekel, mit mesél rólam Malfoy a barátainak... és persze, hogy mi volt a suliban, amíg én békésen szuszogtam itt. Te jó ég, bele sem merek gondolni, hogy fogom mindezt pótolni... nem is beszélve róla, hogy ez nekem egy idegen iskola, még be sem illeszkedtem, máris mulasztok...

- Emiatt ne bánkódj, már elraktároztunk számodra a házi feladatokat. – mutatott Heidi egy nagy kupac pergamenre a lány ágya mellett – és bármikor szívesen segítünk is, ha kéred.

- De a tanárok... mit szólnak majd, hogy én rögtön az elején...

- Ugyan, emiatt ne aggódj. – legyintett Evangeline – szerintem egy kis szorgalommal simán bevágódhatsz náluk. Kivéve persze Pitont. Nála aztán soha semmilyen griffendélesnek nincs esélye.

- Kezd komolyan érdekelni az az ember – szúrta közbe Amẽ, mikor elült a halk kuncogás – ha már ennyit emlegetitek...

- Addig örülj, amíg nem ismered... – intette Eiréné komolyan.

- Szóval, mit mondott rólam Malfoy? – kérdezte ismét Amẽ. Láthatóan képtelen volt lekattanni a témáról.

- Nos – adta meg magát Evangeline – igazából elég súlyos dolgokat. Csak akkor vagyok hajlandó elhinni, ha te magad erősíted meg.

- Oké.

- Szóval. Igaz, hogy Malfoy menyasszonya vagy? – a három lány lélegzetvisszafojtva leste Amẽ válaszát.

- Igen, igaz. – a lányok egyszerre fújták ki a levegőt – Még a szüleink döntötték el, amikor még látásból sem ismertük egymást.

- Azt hittem, ilyen csak anno kétszáz évvel ezelőtt fordulhatott elő! – ráncolta a szemöldökét Eiréné döbbenten.

- Ez viszont a huszonegyedik század! – tette hozzá Evangeline nem kisebb megrökönyödéssel.

- Azt hiszitek, nem tudom? – vont vállat Amẽ – Szerintem is nagyon kellemetlen ez az egész. De tudjátok, vannak egyes családok a begyöpösödött eszméikkel, amik lényege legtöbbször az a szent cél, hogy gyermekeiknek méltó párt találhassanak az aranyvérűek egyre fogyatkozó társadalmában.

- És te ebbe belementél? – kérdezte meglepetten Heidi.

- Nem volt választásom – válaszolt merev arccal Amẽ.

- De ha azt mondod, hogy nem...

- Értsd meg, nem mondhattam! – kiáltotta Amẽ majdnem sírva. A belsejében elnyomott fájdalom kezdett felszínre törni. – Az apám kitagadott volna! Vagy ami még rosszabb: kiveri belőlem az engedelmességet! Nem kérte a beleegyezésemet, vagy a jóváhagyásomat! Egyszerűen közölte, hogy ezt _fogom_ tenni! Teljes egy évig nem térhetek haza! Nem láthatom a húgaimat! A ház, amit eddig otthonomnak tartottam, nem ad többé menedéket nekem! Már nem haza fogok menni, csak egyszerűen apám házába! Az iskola elvégzése után aranyvérű feleség vagy inkább tenyészkanca leszek, akinek semmi más dolga nincs, csak egymás után szülni a szintén aranyvérű gyerekeket, és közben mosolyogni a hozzá hasonló aranyvérű családoknak rendezett partikon, akik nem győzik hangoztatni, hogy mennyire szerencsés! Gyűlölök élni!

Amẽ visszaroskadt a párnára, és csendesen sírni kezdett. A három lány megszeppenve nézte. Végül Heidi bátortalanul odament hozzá, és a nyakába fúrta a fejét.

- Ne sírj... ki fogunk találni valamit... bármit... hogy ne kelljen tenyészkancának lenned...

Evangeline és Eiréné is odajött és a négy lány egyetlen nagy öleléssé fonódott össze.

Sokáig maradtak így. Végül Amẽ, aki a kupac legalján volt, síri hangon szólalt meg.

- Evangeline, épp most vágtál teljes erőből gyomorszájon...

- Oh... – Evangeline komoly képet erőltetett magára, kevés sikerrel – bocsi...

Több se kellett, mindenkiből kirobbant a kacagás. Még Amẽbelle szája is felfelé görbült, miközben a gyomrát masszírozta. Miután sikeresen kigobozták a karjaikat, ki-ki hátát, derekát, nyakát fájlalva kászálódott elő levegő után kapkodva.

- Beszéltél már erről Malfoyjal? – kérdezte hirtelen Heidi, mikor úgy-ahogy lehiggadtak.

- Heidi! – méltatlankodott Eiréné – Csak nem képzeled, hogy ezek után még hajlandó szóba állni azzal a szeméttel?

- Miért ne? Végül is vele fogja leélni az életét. – vont vállat a vörös hajú lány, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb ennél.

- Kizárt. Malfoyjal összezárva nem lehet kibírni egyetlen napot sem! – tiltakozott Evangeline – Pláne nem egy griffendéles lánynak...

- Kösz a biztatást – morogta Amẽbelle.

- Ugyan már, egyáltalán nem úgy értette – Heidi gyilkos pillantást vetett Evangeline-re. – Malfoynak eddig csak a rossz oldalát ismerjük, de biztos van benne sok jó is... – kissé elbizonytalanodott a hangja, aztán egyszerre magára talált – Tudom már! Például épp tegnap hallottam, amikor Madame Pomfrey mesélte MacGalagonnak, hogy Malfoy már többször is megpróbált meglátogatni. Tessék, ha ez tényleg így van, akkor nem hagyja hidegen a sorsod.

- Ezt eddig miért nem mesélted? – kérte számon egy csöppet idegesen Eiréné.

Heidi bűnbánóan hajtotta le a fejét.

- Ne haragudjatok, teljesen kiment a fejemből...

- Megpróbált meglátogatni? – Amẽ lassan emésztgette a hallottakat – Azt hiszem talán mégsem reménytelen a dolog. Talán ő sem akarja ezt a kényszerházasságot. Talán szövetségesre találok benne. De könnyen lehet, hogy neki sincs ereje szembeszegülni, akkor pedig legalább lelki támaszt nyújthatunk egymásnak. Vagy ha még azt se, legalább megpróbáltam. Igen, beszélni fogok vele. Már a vonaton is akartunk mind a ketten, csak... – Amẽ arcát enyhe pír futotta el – a khm... körülmények nem voltak alkalmasak...

Evangelinenek leesett a tantusz.

- Csak nem... akkor is Harryvel voltál?

Amẽ lassan bólintott.

- De, már a vonaton megismerkedtem vele, egy fülkében utaztunk. – majd tétovázva hozzátette – volt vele kapcsolatban egy furcsa álmom...

- A vonaton? – kérdezte Eiréné kíváncsian.

Amẽ azonban megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Amíg aludtam. De az a legfurcsább, hogy nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy csak álmodtam... olyan valóságosnak tűnt... de mindegy most már...majd talán egyszer elmesélem, most szörnyen zúg a fejem. De mondjátok csak... – törte meg a rövid csendet Amẽ - mi van mostanában Harryvel?

- Semmi különös – szólt Evangeline – Piton múlt héten megint büntetőmunkát adott neki, és...

- Basszus!! – sikította Eiréné – Piton!

Heidi és Evangeline szinte egyszerre kapták a kezüket a szájuk elé. Amẽ értetlenül meredt rájuk.

- Ki fog minket nyírni... – nyögte Eiréné kétségbeesetten. - Már így is öt percet késtünk az órájáról...

- És az ilyen nagy cucc? – csodálkozott Amẽ.

- Előbb-utóbb te is rájössz – szólt hátra sötéten Evangeline, miközben az ajtó felé igyekeztek – Drukkolj, hogy csak harminc pontot vonjon le!

Azzal a három lány egy-egy intés után eltűnt a folyosón.

Éppen időben. A szokatlanul nagy zajra Madame Pomfrey jött elő zsörtölődve.

- Mi folyik itt? Lám csak, felébredtél? Nem is csoda, ekkora hangzavarban – tette hozzá, mikor meglátta az ágyában ülő Amẽt.

- Ööö…csak hangosan kiabáltam, mert rosszat álmodtam. – próbálta a lány menteni a menthetőt. De a javasasszony felhúzott szemöldökéből rájött, hogy a mese nem volt túl hatásos. Így jobbnak látta, ha meg sem szólal, és inkább szó nélkül kanalazta a nő által elétett barackkompótot. Egy idő után azonban óvatosan megkérdezte.

- Madame Pomfrey, milyen nap van ma tulajdonképpen?

A javasasszony oda sem nézett, miközben válaszolt.

- Hétfő. Holnap lett volna két hete, hogy alszol.

A lány igyekezett meglepődni.

- De...ez nem veszélyes? – kérdezte tétován.

A javasasszony fanyar mosollyal felé fordult.

- Érzel valamit magadon, ami nincs rendben?

- Hát... ami azt illeti, mikor felébredtem iszonyatosan szédültem – vallotta be Amẽ.

- Az normális, ilyen hosszú alvás után – legyintett Madame Pomfrey.

- És meddig kell még itt feküdnöm?

- Most már jól vagy, csak megfigyelésre tartalak itt holnapig. Reggel már a társaiddal ehetsz.

- Juj, nagyon köszönöm! – sikított a lány, és akkorát ugrott, hogy a kompót maradéka az ágyneműre ömlött. – ó bocsánat...

A javasasszony rosszalló ciccegés közepette egyetlen pálcamozdulattal eltűntette a ragacsos maradványokat, és visszavonult a szobájába.

7


	10. Szövetség köttetik

Az idő lassan hidegebbre fordult. A kastély körül egyre vadabbul jajongott a szél, és a korán lebukó Nap kísérteties fénybe vonta a Roxfort titokzatosságot sugárzó falait. A nappalok egyre szürkébbek lettek, dacára a mind gyakrabban szállingózó faleveleknek. A kastély lakói nem egyszer láthatták Hagridot, amint ádáz csatát vív a mindig újra szétröppenő levélhalmokkal, melyek most már teljes terjedelmében beborították a roxforti birtokot.

Jó néhány hete is elmúlt annak, hogy Amẽbellet kiengedték a gyengélkedőről, a lánynak azonban még most is komoly gondjai akadtak a követelmény teljesítésével. Az elmulasztott tananyag tetemes mennyisége mérhetetlen súlyként nehezedett a vállára. Heidi és Evangeline kitartó segítségének köszönhetően azonban már a munka legnagyobb részén túl volt, jóllehet, még mindig hátra voltak neki a megírandó többtekercses házi dolgozatok. Kapott ugyan némi haladékot rájuk, de mérlegelve a hátralévő idő és a rá váró feladatok arányát, egy perc nyugta sem volt.

A viszonya Harryvel a rejtelmes eset óta sokat változott. Miután ugyanis Amẽ kijött a gyengélkedőről, a fiú olyan természetesen viselkedett vele szemben, hogy kénytelen volt azt hinni: valóban csak álmodta azt a csókot. Ez a tudat mély szomorúsággal töltötte el, különösen azért, mert Harry viselkedése nem olyan volt már, mint az ominózus eset előtt. Bár semmilyen jel nem utalt arra, hogy azon az éjszakán valóban történt valami, Amẽ hamar rájött, hogy a fiú mostani viselkedése csak álca. Kedves segítőkészsége ellenére a lány úgy érezte, már nincs hatással a Harryre, aki egyre jobban tartotta vele a távolságot, és már soha nem jött zavarba, amikor találkoztak.

Így aztán Amẽ szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy Harry iránta való vonzalma már csak puszta fikció. Talán soha nem is létezett, csak ő mesélte be magának... Igyekezett elterelni figyelmét erről a feltevésről, de kevés sikerrel. Lelkébe egyre jobban beleivódott a fájó gondolat: mindvégig csak a képzelete játszott vele.

Nehezítette a helyzetét, hogy mindeddig még Draco Malfoyjal sem sikerült beszélnie. Bár már sokszor nekikészült, az utolsó pillanatban mindig megfutamodott. Félt, hogy a fiúval nem tud majd őszinte lenni, és akkor szertefoszlik az utolsó reménye is arra, hogy nyomorúságos helyzetében valakivel osztozzon tehetetlen fájdalmán.

Igazi támasza lett viszont három jólelkű szobatársa, Heidi, Evangeline és Eiréné. Nem csak a tanulásban voltak segítségére, hanem lelki problémáit is magukénak tekintették. Gyakran előfordult, hogy valamelyikük ágyán könyvekkel az ölükben elképzelhetetlenebbnél elképzelhetetlenebb történetekkel mulattatták egymást. Ezen művészi alkotások nagymestere természetesen elsősorban Eiréné volt, aki tagadhatatlanul ősi tehetséggel rendelkezett mások felvidítására.

Így fordulhatott elő, hogy noha Amẽ életének egyik legnehezebb szakaszát élte, gyakrabban és többet nevetett, mint eddigi boldog pillanataiban összesen. Sokat jelentett ez számára, hiszen mindig könnyebb elviselni a sorozatos buktatókat, ha az ember nincs egyedül. Amẽ is így volt a dologgal, ő és a három lány rövid időn belül igazi barátságot kötött.

Prinsessa kilógott a szupernégyes alkotta körből. Amẽnak néha úgy tűnt, a királynői tartású, magabiztos lány olykor nagyon magányos, de mihelyst erre a következtetésre jutott, Prinsessa mindig tett, vagy mondott valamit, ami miatt képtelenség volt emberi érzésekkel viseltetni iránta. Így a lány lassanként feladta a próbálkozást, hogy vele is megbarátkozzon, valahol belül azonban nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat: Prinsessát bántja valami, és tüskés külseje egy szeretetre éhes szívet takar. Ezt a véleményét azonban mindannyiszor kénytelen-kelletlen eltemette magába, valahányszor Prinsessa visszautasította felkínált barátságát.

Olykor kapott levelet a húgaitól. Yvonne édes és bájos volt, mint mindig, gyerekes egyszerűséggel fogalmazott mondataiból csak úgy sütött az ártatlanság, és a szeretet. Kedves, gyermeki lénye képtelen volt felfogni, hogy imádott nővérének miért kell távol lennie tőlük. Utolsó levelét Amẽ megdöbbenve olvasta.

„_...Apa azt ígérte, karácsonyra hazajössz, Mẽmẽ. De ugye tényleg hazajössz? Én nagyon szeretném, de Apa azt monta, te nem akarod. Miért nem akarod, Mẽmẽ? Szeretném tudni. Nem szerecc már minket? Apa szerint nem. És Apának mindig igaza van, ugye? Ugye Mẽmẽ? De Regina azt mondgya, hogy Apának sincs mindig igaza, és hogy te azér még szerec minket. De miko ezt monta, épp ebédeltünk, és Apa nagyon mérges let, mert aszonta, Regina ne feleseljen és ne beszéjjen nekem butaságot. És meg is verte Reginát, pedig még sose bántot minket. Mér verte meg Reginát, Mẽmẽ? Szeretném tudni. Akkor nagyon féltem, Mẽmẽ, de aztán Apa megnyugodott, és vett mindkettőnknek egy új ruhát. De Regina nem horgya. Pedig az övé is nagyon szép, mer kék alapon halványlila rózsabimbók vannak rajta. Ilyen kicsik. Szóval igazán szép. De Regina azt monta, azér nem horgya, mert nem felejti el apának hogy megütötte, pedig neki volt igaza. Én nem mertem semmit mondani, hátha Apa meghajja, és engem is megver, mint reginát. De én sem hiszem, hogy nem szerec minket, Mẽmẽ. Ugye, azér szerec egy kicsit? És Regina megígérte, hogy elküldhetem a levelet az ő bagjával a levelet, és akkor Apa bisztosan nem jön rá. De én azér félek, hátha mégis rájön. És akkor megver. De mér ver meg akkor, Mẽmẽ? Szeretném tudni. Apa olyan más lett, mióta elmentél._ _Mér lett más, Mẽmẽ? Szeretném tudni. De Regina aszonta, ő is irni fog neked. Nagyon szeretlek, Mẽmẽ, és ugye hazajössz karácsonyra? Küldök tíz puszit: xxxxxxxxxx Yvonne"_

Amẽbelle szeme már a második sornál könnytől volt nedves. Ugyanakkor lelke lángolt a tehetetlen dühtől. Hihetetlen, hogy apja már nem elégszik meg azzal, hogy az ő életét tönkre tegye, most már a húgait is megfélemlítette. Reginára még kezet is emelt!!! Meg tudott volna őrülni. Sosem bocsát meg az apjának, soha!!!! Hogy tehette ezt Yvonne-nal!!! És Regina! Őt sosem szidta meg apjuk, mert régen meghalt, szelíd édesanyjukra emlékeztette őt. Yvonne, a kis ördögfióka... ő volt mindig a kedvence. És lám, most mégis hazudik nekik!!!

Nagyot sóhajtott, hogy kissé megnyugodjon. Yvonne-nak mindenképpen meg kell tudnia, hogy igenis nagyon szereti őt! Még szerencse, hogy Regina vele volt. Bár az a titokzatos eset Skóciában nagyon megviselte, még mindig komoly segítséget jelentett húga számára szükség esetén. Az, hogy ő ott van, némiképp megnyugtatta a zilált idegállapotú Amẽt, hiszen így legalább nem csak apjuk álláspontját hallja. Regina korához képest meglepően éretten tudott gondolkodni, de csak akkor hallatta a hangját, ha szükséges volt. Amẽ ezt mindig is imádta benne. Ő képtelen volt lakatot tenni a szájára, ha egy kicsit felhúzta magát. Ilyenkor aztán gondolkodás nélkül visszabeszélt az apjának, aki legtöbbször azzal oldotta meg a problémát, hogy elengedte a füle mellett legidősebb lánya szidalmait. Ezzel Amẽ sosem tudott megbirkózni, így legtöbbször apja került ki győztesen.

Amẽ a gondolattól dühösen fújtatva nyúlt Regina levele után. Közben szöget ütött fejében a gondolat, hogy vajon idősebbik húga mit keresett iskolaidőben otthon, de megkönnyebbülésére idősebbik húga leveléből erre is választ kapott.

„_Drága Amẽ!_

_Hogy telnek a napjaid a Roxfortban? Remélem, nem érzed annyira rosszul magad, mint amilyenre számítottál. A Beauxbatonsban mindenki nagyon hiányol. Apa írt egy levelet Madame Maximenak, amiben valamit bemesélt neki arról, hogy azért küldött Angliába, mert fontosnak tartotta, hogy megismerd a szülőfölded kultúráját, vagy valami ilyesmi. Nem hinném, hogy bárki is bevette, de azért szerencsére nem faggatnak túlzottan. Verónica az egyetlen, aki nem hagy békén. Azt mondta, nem hiszi, hogy Apa komolyan gondolta, hogy ezt bárki is elhiszi, annál is inkább, mert ha tényleg így volna, valószínűleg nem utolsó évben mentél volna el. Néha tök durva, hogy milyen okos az a csaj. De az is gáz, hogy rajta kívül valószínűleg senkinek nincs esze ebben a nyamvadt iskolában. Mostanában már Verónica is ritkábban kérdez, mert megadtam neki a címed, hogy ne nyaggasson. Remélem, nem baj? _

_Múltkor otthon voltam, mert meghalt Ella néni, és Apa mindenáron azt akarta, hogy részt vegyek a temetésén. Nem is értem, mit izgatta magát, amikor világéletükben utálták egymást. De mindegy, azért elmentünk, és úgy kellett csinálnunk, mintha iszonyúan bántana minket a drága Ella néni földi porhüvelyének látványa. Egész végig esett az eső, és ráadásul nekem fájt a fejem. Yvonne emellett minden vénasszony rosszalló pillantását kivívta, mert még a szokásosnál is többet randalírozott. Nem telt el tíz perc, mire nyakig sárosan mászott elő a sírgödör mellől. A legtöbben szörnyen megbotránkoztak rajta, de én nagyon jó szórakoztam. Apa meg sem próbálta fegyelmezni, mert – ahogy azt Mrs. Ternesvous halkan megjegyezte – teljesen eszét vette a gyász. Láttam Apán, hogy csak azért nem röhögi el magát ezen a szövegen, mert az azért már nagyon ciki lenne. _

_De mindegy, mert este a vacsoránál Yvonne megkérdezte tőle, miért nem vagy te is itthon. Ez nagyon rossz húzás volt, mert Apa iszonyú mérges lett, és azt hazudta neki, hogy nem akart kitenni téged a hosszú utazás fáradalmainak. Aztán azt mondta, megpróbál téged karácsonyra hazacsábítani, de nem ígér semmit, mert te egyáltalán nem is akarsz már látni minket. Ekkor nagyon felhúztam magam, és rávágtam, hogy hazudik. De nem kellett volna, mert felpofozott, és elküldött a szobámba, pedig még nem is fejeztem be a vacsorát. Yvonne, szegény elkezdett sírni, de apát ez sem érdekelte, mert őt is utánam küldte. Már kezdem azt hinni, hogy ez itt nem is a mi apánk, hanem valaki más. Százfűlé főzet, vagy Imperius, vagy nem tudom, mi. De ettől eltekintve jól vagyok, mivel már másnap visszautaztam a suliba, így nem kell a közelében lennem. Nem is bírnám ki. Csak Yvonne miatt aggódom. Mostanáig azt hittem, őt soha nem tudná bántani, de már nem vagyok ebben olyan biztos. Már semmiben sem vagyok biztos. Remélem, legalább te jól érzed magad Angliában. _

_Most mennem kell, mert Miss Meyers rengeteg házi dolgozatot adott fel tegnap, és szerintem irgalmatlanul megkínoz majd, amiért nem vagyok olyan jó mágiatöriből, mint te. Hiszen ismered a véleményét a génekről..._

_Egyébként Yvonne is írt neked levelet, én ugyan nem olvastam, de erős a gyanúm, hogy még mindig képtelen helyesen írni. _

_Nos jó tanulást, és remélem, sikerül mielőbb beilleszkedned. Nagyon hiányzol nekem és Yvonne-nak, millió puszi: Regina"_

Amẽ ölébe ejtette a levelet. Mivé lett Regina is? Hová tűnt a királynői stílusa? Mi lett a tartásával, hogy hazugnak nevezte az apját? Még ha igaza is volt, a régi Regina sosem tett volna ilyet. „Apa tönkretette mindhármunk életét" – gondolta elkeseredetten. – „Mi lesz így belőlünk?"

Újra a kezébe vette Yvonne helyesírási hibáktól hemzsegő fogalmazását, és keserű mosollyal megállapította, hogy ha a tartalom nem lenne ilyen komoly, valószínűleg visítva kacagna rajta.

Végül bármennyit rágta is magát, arra jutott, hogy az egyetlen esélye, ha beszél Draco Malfoyjal. Most végre megért benne az elhatározás. Holnap tényleg beszél vele. És ezúttal nem futamodik meg.

Valamivel nyugodtabban tért vissza a XIX. századi koboldfelkelésekről írandó házidolgozatához.

A holnap hamarabb eljött, mint ahogy azt a lány szerette volna. Aznap – csütörtök lévén – volt mágiatörténet, bájitaltan, átváltoztatástan, és rúnaismeret. Keménynek ígérkezett a nap, különösen, mert Amẽ úgy érezte, Piton professzornak írt dolgozata meglehetősen gyengén sikerült. A korábbi órákon megtapasztalhatta, miről beszélt Heidi, Eiréné és Evangeline, mikor azt állították, a professzor gyűlöli a griffendéleseket. Amẽval sem tett kivételt természetesen. A legutóbbi alkalommal például, mikor a lány Eirénével dolgozott együtt a bájitalon, vajmi kevés esélyük volt a főzet normális elkészítésére, ugyanis a másik lány jobbnál jobb poénokkal szórakoztatta, amik épp akkor jutottak eszébe.

- Ez a lötty még a szokásosnál is gyengébb, Miss. Royalton. Jó volna, ha vihogás helyett legközelebb arra figyelnének, hogy minden alapanyagot megfelelően öntsön az üstbe. – vágta a fejéhez gonosz mosollyal Piton – Úgy gondolom, méltányos volna, ha Miss. Sztratonikosszal együtt írna egy öttekercses házidolgozatot a harmatfű-esszencia elkészítéséről, és felhasználási módjáról. Mondjuk jövő órára.

Amẽ átkozta a figyelmetlenségét, amiért a hipogriff-karmat sikeresen kifelejtette a főzetből, és valamiért a görög lánynak sem tűnt fel az apró baki, csak miután a főzet az előírt citromsárga helyett hányászöld színben pompázott. Ezek után egyikük sem csodálkozott Piton büntetésakcióján.

Így aztán megpróbáltak Eirénével valamit összehozni csütörtökre, vajmi kevés sikerrel. Az átlagon felüli passzivitás annak is volt köszönhető, hogy a büntetésre nem kötelezett Evangeline és Heidi vidáman csevegtek a szoba másik sarkában, nem is beszélve Prinsessáról, aki már vagy huszadszor túrta fel a szekrényét a csipkés fekete tangája után, ami az esti randijára kellett elengedhetetlenül.

Talán ezért sikerültek a dolgozatok úgy, ahogy. Bár Evangeline és Heidi végül hajlandónak mutatkozott rá, hogy átnézzék a keservesen megszült alkotásokat, végül egyikük sem tudott különösebbet javítani rajta, mert Prinsessa visításával igyekeztek felvenni a versenyt, miután a lány – mindannyiuk legnagyobb bánatára - huszadszorra sem találta meg a csipkés fekete tangáját, és annak a véleményének adott hangot, miszerint valamelyik szobatársa tulajdonította el a drága ruhadarabot.

Miután nagy sokára elcsitultak a kedélyek, már mehettek vacsorázni, és a négy lány sietve élt is ezzel a hirtelen támadt lehetőséggel, nehogy Prinsessa megint kitaláljon valami hasonló ötletes érvet.

Miután Amẽ mindezt végig gondolta, kissé félve lépett be Piton tantermébe, ahol már az első pillanatban felfedezte Dracót. A griffendélesek rosszalló ciccegésétől kísérve összeszedte magát, és odalépett hozzá.

- Szia.

Úgy tűnt, a fiú már várt rá, mert egy cseppet sem lepte meg a hirtelen közvetlensége. Egyetlen szó nélkül karonfogta, és kifelé vezette a teremből. Amẽnak meglepődni sem volt ideje, máris a sötét folyosót rótta a mardekáros fiú társaságában.

- Piton meg fog ölni – nyögte ki végül, amint szóhoz jutott.

- Nem fog, hidd el – válaszolta nyugodtan Draco.

- De nem adtam le a házidolgozatomat...

- Majd leadja a barátnőd – vont vállat a fiú.

- Jó, de nem szabadna még lógnom a múltkori hosszú kihagyás után.

- Ne akadékoskodj már. Ha akarod, megoldom majd a dolgot, de ugye, most nem erről akartál beszélni?

Eközben kiértek a bejárati csarnokba. Innen Draco egyenesen a harmadik emeletre vezette Amẽt egy üres, régen valószínűleg bűbájtanteremnek használt helységbe.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az egyik pad tetején, és intett a lánynak, hogy ő is foglaljon helyet. Amẽ vonakodva bár, de eleget tett a kérésnek.

Hosszú percekig szótlanul meredtek a semmibe, véletlenül sem nézve egymásra.

- Te sem akarsz házasságot kötni, igaz? – kérdezte hirtelen Draco.

- Úgy, szóval te sem? – Amẽ érezte, hogy a gyomra egészen a torkáig kúszik izgalmában, ahogy a válaszra várt.

- Nem, persze hogy nem! – vágta rá magabiztosan a srác. Amẽ kifújta a levegőt. Úgy érezte, eltávozott a torkát szorító gombóc. A szíve mélyén valami különös boldogságot érzett.

- Most nagyon megkönnyebbültem. – vallotta be.

- Pedig ez még nem old meg semmit. – vont vállat a fiú. – Nem segít rajtam, hogy te sem akarod. És rajtad sem segít, hogy én nem akarom.

- Dehogyisnem! – ellenkezett Amẽ - Rengeteget segít! Ezáltal szövetségesek lettünk. Hát nem érzed?

A fiú hallgatott egy percig.

- Igen, talán igazad van – mondta csendesen, miközben kitartóan fixírozta a padlót – de még mindig nem értem, miért jó ez nekünk.

- Hát azért, mert ha megakadályozni nem is tudjuk, talán könnyebben elviseljük, hiszen nem vagyunk egyedül a problémával. Így már minden sokkal jobb lesz, Draco. Ott leszünk egymásnak, mert egyesít minket a közös cél, hogy minél kevésbé legyünk boldogtalanok egy felsőbb határozat miatt. – magyarázta kissé kipirult arccal Amẽ.

A fiú elgondolkodva ízlelgette a szavakat.

- Okosabb vagy, mint hittem – mondta végül. Most először nézett Amẽ szemébe, mire a lány még jobban elpirult. – De nem lesz ilyen egyszerű.

- Ó, tudom. De sokkal jobb lesz, mintha gyűlölnénk egymást, nem? – kérdőn nézett Dracóra, aki állta a tekintetét.

- Igen, jobb lesz. De ehhez meg kell ismerkednünk. – ahogy ezt mondta, tiszta szívből elmosolyodott.

Amẽ olyan könnyűnek érezte magát, mint már jó régóta nem.

- Ismerjük hát meg egymást – egyezett bele ragyogó arccal – én Amẽbelle Negara Royalton vagyok.

A fiú habozás nélkül fogta meg a felé nyújtott kecses ujjakat.

- Draco Malfoy.

8


	11. Ismerkedés

Draco és Amẽ már csak az óra végére értek – volna – vissza, ezért úgy döntöttek, hogy az „ismerd meg jövendő hitvesed" – program keretében lesétálnak a parkba. Kis időn belül már a nyirkos füvet taposták, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy az iskola felől a lehető legkevésbé legyenek láthatók.

Most, hogy „bemutatkoztak" egymásnak, a kezdeti feszélyezettség egy csapásra tovaröppent, és azon vették észre magukat, hogy kötetlenül beszélgetnek.

-... de aztán elegem lett Potter meg Weasley cikizéséből, és azóta nem szekírozom őket, valahányszor találkozunk. Ezzel ők is így lehetnek, mert halálnyugodtan elmennek mellettem a folyosón, egyetlen szó nélkül.

- Én nem értem, ez miért olyan nagy szám. – értetlenkedett Amẽ - Valamiért mindenki olyan nagyra van vele. Harry is azt mondta a vonaton, hogy tisztára belefáradtatok egymás életének megkeserítésébe, így inkább csak szótlanul megtűritek egymást.

- Mi az, hogy nem nagy szám!! Potter és én elsős korunk óta gyűlöltük egymást, és ahol csak tudtunk, betettünk a másiknak. Sikerült is elég szépen egy párszor...

- De mi gondotok volt egymással? Úgy értem – változtatott gyorsan a megfogalmazáson Draco csodálkozó arcát látva – azon kívül, hogy Harry az Harry, és apád Tudjukki híve...

- Semmi, ezen kívül nem is kellett más. Én túlságosan apám befolyása alatt nevelkedtem, minden egyes nézetét nyomatékosan belém verte. Potter pedig... hát ő Potter. Nem áll szóba egy Malfoyjal. Ahogy egy Malfoy sem egy Potterrel. Pedig elsőben a vonaton felajánlottam neki a barátságomat. De választott. Másképp, mint ahogy előnyös lett volna nekem, de ez már nem fontos.

- Miért, mi volt akkor a vonaton? – Amẽ érdeklődve tekintett a fiúra.

- Na jó, elmesélem, mióta tart ez a különösen nagy szerelem Potter és énköztem.

Amẽ elvigyorodott. És Draco belevágott. Mesélt a lánynak Madame Malkin Talárszabászatáról; a Roxfort Expresszen Harryék fülkéjében tett látogatásáról, ahol letették az esküt a kölcsönös utálat mellett; az iskolai konfliktusokról, mikor hol beárulta Harryt, amiért éjjel kóborol, hol „Potter A Bénák Bajnoka" feliratú kitűzőt dugott az orra alá. Nem hagyott ki semmit, Amẽ pedig lenyűgözve hallgatta. Időnként halkan kuncogott, mert maga elé képzelte a sártól csöpögő hajú Dracót, akit egy test nélküli Harry Potter fej megijeszt a Szellemszállásnál, vagy a különösen buta arcot vágó Harryt, amint Draco egy pletykalapot dob felé, amiben exkluzív interjút olvashat saját magával a Hermione Grangerrel frissen kialakult romantikus kapcsolatáról.

Draco a hosszú történet befejeztével szótlanul fésülgette a nedves füvet maga mellett. Amẽ is hallgatott, nem tudta, mit mondhatna.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? – szólt végül, majd miután Draco bólintott, folytatta – Miért mondtad el nekem azokat a történeteket is, amik azért – valljuk be őszintén – rád nézve meglehetősen kompromittálóak? Például a Szellemszállásnál, meg hasonlók.

- Nos – Draco komolyan elgondolkodott – látod, ez eddig fel sem tűnt nekem. Úgy látszik, változom. De tényleg, most hogy mondod, fel sem merült bennem, hogy esetleg elhallgassam előled. Igazából nem tudom, mit csináltál velem, mert másnak még véletlenül sem mondtam volna soha olyan dolgot, ami egy kicsit is égő rám nézve. De amúgy, itattál velem valamit?

Amẽ nevetve rázta a fejét.

- Most igazán, te komolyan el tudod képzelni, hogy én valami hasznosat összehozzak bájitaltanból? Nem láttad a múlt órai remekművemet?

- De, éppenséggel láttam, és amúgy felejthetetlen volt – Draco fintorogva idézte fel magában Amẽ és Eiréné múltkori főzetének különös, hányászöld színvilágát. A gondolattól megrázkódott.

Időközben a diákok szállingózni kezdtek a parkba.

- Vége az órának. – állapította meg Draco. – És attól tartok, nem csak Pitonénak...

Amẽ az órájára nézett, és felsikkantott. Sikeresen lekéste az átváltoztatástant is, és ha ez így megy tovább, valószínű, hogy a rúnaismerettel is így jár.

- Gyere, menjünk! – pattant fel rémülten, miközben igyekezett vállára venni tömött táskáját, kevés sikerrel. Draco lustán feltápászkodott, és kényelmesen elindult az izgatottan toporgó lány nyomában.

- Sejtelmem sincs, hogy fogom ezt kimagyarázni MacGalagonynál. – nyafogott kétségbeesetten Amẽ. – Pitonról nem is beszélve! Már amúgy is kihúztam nála a gyufát múltkor!

- Nyugi már! Nem gondolod, hogy kissé túldramatizálod a dolgokat? Már mondtam, hogy kimentelek Pitonnál. MacGalagonyt majd te elintézed valahogy, ő nem az én szakterületem. – mondta Draco egy jégcsap nyugalmával.

- Mintha az olyan könnyű lenne... – morgott magában a lány.

- Hallottam ám! – Draco megszaporázta a lépteit, és mikor Amẽ mellé ért, rávigyorgott, mire a lány játékosan oldalba bökte.

- Te mit fogsz mondani Pitonnak? – érdeklődött kíváncsian.

- Majd meglátod, legyen elég annyi, hogy megoldom. De majd ne nagyon lepődj meg, ha valami fura mesével áll elő, csak bólogass, különben lebukunk.

Amẽ fanyar mosollyal csóválta a fejét, még mindig nem tudta, mit találjon ki MacGalagonynak. A szerencsés véletlen azonban megmentette a magyarázkodástól.

A kastélyba érve kisebbfajta csoportosulásra lettek figyelmesek a hirdetőtábla körül. Draco felágaskodott, így a többiek feje felett el tudta olvasni a feliratot, és nyomban felderült az arca.

- Micsoda mázlid van – fordult Améhoz, aki mind ez ideig hiába nyújtogatta a nyakát – elmaradt a mai átváltoztatástan, és a jövő héten is el fog maradni az összes! Csak azt sajnálom, hogy nekem tegnap volt órám. Ezt a szívást!!!

- De miért? – kérdezte a lány, aki nem figyelt Draco további felesleges szóáradatára.

- Hát azt írják, hogy MacGalagony minisztériumi küldetést teljesít, és ezért nincs az iskolában jövő hét végéig. Kész szerencse, hogy senki sem helyettesíti!

Amẽ buzgón bólogatott, de valahol belül rossz előérzete támadt.

Elgondolkodva ballagott rúnaismeretre, ahol a várakozó diákok közt Hermione Granger morcos tekintetével találta szemben magát. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy köszönjön neki, és megkérdezze, mi a baja, mikor a göndör hajú lány sarkon fordult, és elmasírozott a sor végére, tüntetően hátat fordítva Amẽbellenek, akinek meglepődni sem volt ideje, mert a tanár máris beterelte őket a tanterembe. Sőt, még ez sem volt elég Hermionénak, mert Amẽ helyett a hugrabugos Eloise Midgen mellé ült le. A lány értetlenül bámult rá.

- Mi történt Hermionéval? – kérdezte suttogva a kissé késve befutó Heiditől.

- Nem mondod, hogy tényleg nem tudod? – Heidi kétkedően ráncolta a szemöldökét, miközben ziháló mellkasára szorította a kezét, és mélyeket lélegzett.

- Nem, tényleg nem tudom. Mondd már! – türelmetlenkedett Amẽ.

- Hát az, hogy ő Harry legjobb barátja, de te mégis Dracóval hetyegsz, pedig mindenki számára nyilvánvalóan bátorítottad Harryt nem is olyan régen. Szóval Hermione azon a véleményen van, hogy szégyentelenül játszol Harry érzéseivel.

- De nem is! – kiáltotta a kelleténél kicsit hangosabban Amẽ, úgy, hogy mindenki feléjük fordult, Hermione pedig rosszallóan ciccegni kezdett. Holling professzor, a rúnatantanár is felháborodva fordult hátra.

- Miss. Royalton, volna szíves inkább az órai anyagra koncentrálni, mert így a többiek munkáját is zavarja!

- Elnézést, professzor. – motyogta a lány, mire a tanár visszafordult a táblához, és folytatta az ősi rúnák elemzését.

- De én nem játszom Harryvel, soha nem tennék ilyet! – suttogta visszafordulva Heidihez Amẽ. – És muszáj volt beszélnem Dracóval, nem én akartam ezt az egész hülye helyzetet, te is tudod!

- Persze, hogy tudom – csitította Heidi – de Hermione nem tudja. Te mit tennél az ő helyében?

- Hát biztos, hogy nem ezt! – válaszolta dühösen Amẽ - Nincs joga elítélni bizonyíték nélkül senkit!

- Ebben igazad van, de most ne kezdd el magyarázni neki. Inkább figyeljünk mi is.

Amẽ - megfogadva Heidi tanácsát – az óra hátralévő részében buzgón jegyzetelt. De azt nem állta meg, hogy egyszer-kétszer ne pillantson Hermione felé. Mindannyiszor egy merev, közönyös arc tekintett vissza rá. A lány szíve összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy máris utálják, pedig nem tett semmi rosszat.

Hogyan is mondhatná el bárkinek? Már így is sokan tudják a titkát. A lányokban megbízhat, ezt érezte, és remélte, hogy Draco sem esik kísértésbe kikotyogni a dolgot. Közös az érdekük, így Amẽ feltételezte, hogy a fiú hallgatni fog. Bár ezt így konkrétan nem beszélték meg...

Este testileg-lelkileg kimerülten dobta magát az ágyára. Hosszúnak érezte a napot, pedig két órát el is mulasztott. A Dracóval való beszélgetés minden részlete a fejében kavargott. Jaj, miért van ilyen pocsékul? Fájt minden csontja, és mikor a lányok bejelentették, hogy lemennek vacsorázni, még a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg, hogy le kell nyelnie valamit.

- Menjetek nélkülem – nyögte elhalóan – most képtelen vagyok enni.

- De nagyon sápadtnak tűnsz – mondta aggódva Evangeline – ne szóljunk Madame Pomfreynak?

- Jaj, nem, dehogyis, nem kell! – tiltakozott Amẽ - Egyszerűen csak gondolkodni akarok, most annyi minden kavarog a fejemben.

- Jó, akkor hozunk neked valami kaját – jelentette ki Eiréné ellentmondást nem tűrően – hátha később jobban érzed magad.

Amẽnak nem fűlött a foga az étkezéshez, de azért nem állt le vitatkozni, így csakhamar egyedül maradt a szobában.

Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, és az ablakhoz sétált. Lenézve a parkba megpillantotta a nagy tölgyfát, aminek nem is olyan rég még Dracóval támasztották a törzsét. A faleveleket vadul kavargatta a szél, és már erőteljesen alkonyodott. Amẽ mélyet sóhajtott. Legalább most már tudta, hogy Draco is hasonlóan érez, és ez mérhetetlen megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el. Már kevésbé látta szürkének a sötétedő eget. Az előtte álló végtelennek tűnő évek hosszú sora már kevésbé keserítette el. De tudta, hogy ma még csak az első lépést tette meg. Még meg kell ismerniük egymást. De úgy érezte, ez már nem fog komoly problémát jelenteni a továbbiakban.

Fellendült az ablakdeszkára, onnan nézegette a fokozatosan egyre sötétedő horizontot. Merengéséből az ajtó hangos csapódása rántotta vissza. Prinsessa rombolt át a szobán, rá se nézve Amẽra.

- Nem láttad Nerót? – kérdezte köszönés helyett, vadul kutatva a szekrényében.

- Nem. – válaszolta Amẽ meglehetősen ostobán. Színét sem látta a lány fekete macskájának, és ennek felettébb örült, tekintve, hogy az állat gazdájához hasonló agresszív tulajdonságokkal rendelkezett. – Csak nem eltűnt?

- Miért, mit hittél, mi másért keresném? – vakkantotta bosszúsan Prinsessa, miközben épp az ágyát túrta össze. Amẽ szidta magát, amiért még mindig próbál kedvesen bánni vele.

- Szerintem, ha itt lenne, már előjött volna – vetette fel félénken az egyre hisztisebbé váló venezuelai lány szobafelforgató hadműveletét figyelve.

- Ha kérek a tanácsodból, majd szólok. – sziszegte egy pillanatra félbehagyva a mozdulatot Prinsessa, felettébb undokul.

Amẽ nem szólt, kényszerítette magát, hogy elnyomja az indulatait. Figyelemelterelésként hátat fordított Prinsessának, és az ablaküveghez csapódó faleveleket kezdte bámulni kitartóan kizárva a füléből a lány szitkozódását.

- Ja, majdnem elfelejtettem. – morogta Prinsessa közönyösen – Malfoy vár rád odakint.

Amẽ türelmének másodpercek alatt vége szakadt.

- Micsoda? – kiáltotta, majd röpke másodpercek alatt átvágva a szobán, dühtől villogó szemmel állt meg a váratlan megnyilvánulástól kissé megszeppent Prinsessa előtt, aki azonban hamar összeszedte magát.

- Hallhattad. – vetette fel a fejét. Kicsit magasabb volt Amẽnál, így ezáltal kikerült a parázsló szemek kereszttüzéből.

- És miért csak most szólsz? – kérdezte Amẽ nyugalmat erőltetve magára. Szemlátomást nehezen fékezte magát.

- Nem tartottam fontosnak. – most, hogy Amẽ kicsit lazábbnak tűnt, Prinsessa megint felvette szokásos idegtépő stílusát, és hűvös nyugalommal elkezdte visszapakolni a ruháit a szekrényébe.

A háta mögött lassan ijesztővé váló csend késztette megfordulásra.

Egy szobormerev Amẽt pillantott meg, aki nem csak rettenetesen sápadt volt, de egyfolytában remegett. Prinsessa rettegve húzódott hátrébb. A lány azonban még egy ideig nem mozdult.

- Akár tisztában vagy vele, Prinsessa Suarez, akár nem, de neked arra van szükséged, hogy valaki egy szép napon jól megpofozzon. Nekem már viszket a tenyerem, de erősen kétlem, hogy én lennék az egyetlen, aki ilyesmire vágyik.

Azzal Amẽ otthagyta a dermedten álló lányt, és amilyen erősen csak tudta, becsapta maga után az ajtót.

- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy megijeszthetsz! – kiabálta utána a csukott ajtón keresztül Prinsessa, aki úgy tűnik, mostanra megint megtalálta a hangját. A többit azonban már Amẽ nem is hallotta. Nem mintha kíváncsi lett volna rá...

„Hihetetlen! – Füstölgött magában – Mit meg nem enged magának az az ostoba elkényeztetett nőszemély! Még nem találkoztam nála beképzeltebb lénnyel ezen a földön, pedig azért ismerek egy párat!"

A portrélyuknál hátával a falhoz simult, és lehunyta a szemét, hogy kissé megnyugodjon. Szerencsére a klubhelység üres volt, mindenki a Nagyteremben vacsorázott.

Amẽ nagyot sóhajtott. Már nagyon rég jött ki ennyire a sodrából. Ha az apja, vagy Mr. Malfoy látta volna most, biztosan komolyan megfontolnák, hogy hozzáadjanak-e egy ilyen hárpiát Dracóhoz.

Tény, hogy elvetette a sulykot, de az a beképzelt kis majom megérdemelte. „Meg kell tanulnom jobban uralkodni magamon a jelenlétében. Apám mindig arra tanított, hogy aki hagyja magát felbosszantani, az gyenge. A nyugalom minden nemes kisasszony arcának ékessége. Fú, ez de nagyon mesterkélten hangzik... Kíváncsi vagyok, mit akarhat Draco."

Mély levegőt vett, és kilépett a portrélyukon.

A folyosó üres volt.

Már éppen fordulni akart, hogy megtorolja ezt az álnokságot Prinsessán, mikor a fal árnyékából előlépett egy alak.

- Na végre, Belle. Azt hittem, már nem is kerülsz elő.

Amẽ annyira megijedt, hogy el is felejtette szóvá tenni: az ő neve nem Belle, hanem Amẽ.

- Mi... mit csinálsz itt? – nyögte ki végül.

Draco rosszallóan ráncolta a homlokát.

- Hát nem mondta Suarez, hogy várlak?

- De, de... csak épp ebben a percben volt kegyes közölni.

- Ez a lány még a többi hülye griffendélesnél is sokkal arcátlanabb. Pedig eddig még ő volt a legelviselhetőbb... de idén valahogy megváltozott. – mérgelődött Draco.

- Hé! – Amẽ nem igen szívlelhette a becsmérlő jelzőket.

- Jól van, na, csak megszokásból mondtam. Kezdem egyre inkább azt gondolni, hogy ez nem a diákok viszálya, sokkal inkább a házaké. Senkinek eszébe se jutna ellenségeskedni, ha nem lennének azok az ostoba hagyományok... meg khm... bizonyos eszmebeli különbségek...

Amẽ megütközve nézett rá.

- Ezt tényleg Draco Malfoy mondta?

- Igen, de csssss! Még híre megy, hogy kezdek érzelgőssé válni vénségemre. Az lenne csak a ciki. – jegyezte meg komolyan a srác.

- Öh... de nem ezt akartad mondani, ugye?

- Hát.. ami azt illeti, nem. Igazából csak beszélgetni akartam.

- Úgy legyen! – rikkantotta vidáman Amẽ, miközben elindultak egymás mellett a folyosón.

Tíz perccel később már az előcsarnok kövein visszhangzottak a lépteik. A Nagyteremből kihallatszott az evőeszközök csörömpölése.

- Hová megyünk? – kérdezte Amẽ.

- Majd meglátod.

- De ne túl messzire, mert még nem találok vissza... – nyavalygott a lány.

- Nyugi, én visszatalálok.

Ezután még jó ideig baktattak szótlanul. Végül egy félig rejtett folyosózugban megálltak.

-Itt is volnánk. – jelentette ki Draco elégedetten.

Egy sötét, elhagyatott folyosón álltak, de Amẽ hiába meresztgette a szemét a félhomályban, nem látott semmi különöset.

-Nem vagy vicces. – morogta bosszúsan, mire a fiú vigyorogni kezdett mellette.

-Ne húzd fel magad máris! Annyira hülyének nézel, hogy szerinted a nagy semmiért hoztalak ide?

Amẽ kezdte érteni a dolgot.

-Biztos van itt valami rejtekajtó. – tekintett Dracóra gyanakodva.

A fiú diadalmas mosollyal előhúzta a varázspálcáját.

-Bizony. Nem is akármilyen. Apertus!

A falban valóban megnyílt egy ajtó, amit a lány eddig nem vett észre.

-Ez már valami! – jegyezte meg elismerően – Hogy találtál rá?

-Nem volt könnyű, de mindez maradjon az én titkom. Csak ön után, hölgyem.

Draco fél kezével elhúzott egy függöny vastagságú pókhálót, hogy a lány beléphessen. Amẽ nem is kérette magát, annyira fúrta oldalát a kíváncsiság, miféle titkokat rejt a Roxfort ezen elhagyatott kamrája.

9


	12. Az Ezeregyéjszaka birodalmában

Belépve a lélegzete is elakadt. Egyszerre mintha az Ezeregyéjszaka világába csöppent volna. A mesés kelet varázslatos stílusát tükrözte a sötét, misztikus fényű helység. Úgy érezte, puha szivacson lépked, de mikor lepillantott, meglepve vette észre, hogy egy vastag, titokzatos mintákkal gazdagon átszőtt vastag szőnyegre esett a pillantása.

- Íme a birodalmam – mutatott körbe Draco magabiztos mosollyal.

- Fantasztikus – sóhajtotta Amẽ elragadtatva, miközben körbejárt, és sorra megérintette az Aladdin csodabarlangjára emlékeztető berendezési tárgyakat, amelyek közt nem egy több ezer éves lehetett. Figyelmét különösen magára vonta egy sohasem látott, keleti motívumokkal díszített, ébenfa kerevet, amely szinte csábította édes álmokat ígérve. A nagy pompa, amely az egész helységet uralta már-már az ízléstelenség határát súrolta, de mégis, valahogy olyan szemet gyönyörködtető, lebilincselő volt, hogy az ámuldozva körbetekintő lányban egy pillanatra sem merült fel bármely negatív érzésnek a szikrája sem.

Bár lámpákat sehol nem látott, a helységet egyfajta titokzatos, derengő fény hatotta át, sejtelmes hangulatot kölcsönözve a vad, buja színek rejtélyes összhangjának. A tömör ébenfa tárgyakat édes levegő lengte be, amelyben Amẽ az ókori keleten annyira kedvelt mirha, ámbra és pézsma sajátos illatvilágát vélte felfedezni.

Lassan körbejárt a kis kamrában. Tekintete sorra elidőzött a különböző – soha nem látott stílusban faragott tárgyakon (a hatalmas kerevet négy lábát egy-egy elefánt magasra tartott ormánya alkotta) és a régi templomokra emlékeztető festett üvegablakhoz lépett, hogy kinézzen rajta. Mily nagy volt az ámulata, mikor rájött, hogy a szépen kidolgozott, szivárványszín üvegablak nem néz sehová, és egyáltalán nem is lehet átlátni rajta.

A mélybordó bársonyból készült, aranyhímzéses ágyterítőt vizsgálgatva Amẽ agyában nyomasztó gondolat fogant meg.

- Tulajdonképpen miért is hoztál engem ide, Draco? – kérdezte gyanakodva, miközben kecsesen felvonta a szemöldökét. A helység így második pillantásra egy valóságos kéjbarlangnak tűnt a szemében.

- Nos hát – felelte a fiú arcán csibészes mosollyal – azt hittem, nyilvánvaló. Csakis azért.

Amẽ szúrósan, kétkedve nézett rá.

- Nem lehet, nem hiszem el. – motyogta tétován.

Mind kétségbeesettebbé váló fürkésző pillantására Draco elnevette magát.

- Persze, hogy nem azért! Nahát, miket feltételezel rólam. Eszembe sem jutott ekkora galádság... veled szemben.

A két utolsó szót olyan nyilvánvalóan kihangsúlyozta, hogy Amẽ a megkönnyebbült sóhaj mellett csak egyre tudott gondolni.

- Draco Malfoy! Hogy te milyen álnok vagy! Képes voltál idehozni ártatlan, mit sem sejtő lányokat, pusztán azért, hogy kedvedre szórakozz velük? Most nagyot csalódtam benned! – az utolsó szónál már a kezében volt az aranyozott rojtokkal díszített bordó bársony párna, amely szintén a hatalmas kerevet részét képezte, ez azonban korántsem akadályozta Amẽt abban, hogy mint az igazságosztó hatalom keze, el ne lássa vele alaposan Draco Malfoy baját. Draco nevetve menekült, amerre tudott, mert szó mi szó, a kis szobát valószínűleg nem efféle viadalokra alakították ki.

Erről Amẽ is meggyőződött, miután hangos puffanással keresztülesett egy nagyobbfajta – talán öltözködéshez használatos - díszes zsámolyon. Lihegve terült el a ruganyos szőnyegen, amely szerencsére nagyrészt felfogta az esést, és a puffanást is csak Amẽ lábának fájdalmas találkozása okozta a faragott zsámollyal.

Draco sem volt rest, kihasználva, hogy kikerült a figyelem középpontjából, lezöttyent a földre a sarokban, és addig nevetett, amíg el nem szégyellte magát. A lány ál-durcás tekintetét látva igyekezett kordában tartani az arcizmait, nem túl meglepő módon kevés sikerrel.

- Öh... ugye, nem ütötted meg magad nagyon? – kérdezte, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy egy csepp vidámság se legyen a hangjában. A szeme azonban még mindig huncutul csillogott, jelezve, hogy valójában nagyon is mulat a helyzeten.

- Nem, dehogyis – vágta rá Amẽ sértődötten masszírozva a bokáját.

- Mutasd – nyúlt oda szolgálatkészen az ifjabbik Malfoy, de a következő pillanatban akkora pofont kapott, hogy a szeme is szikrákat hányt.

- Ezt most miért kellett? – tudakolta felháborodottan markolászva az arcát, ahol még jól kivehető volt a lány tenyerének a nyoma.

- Csak hogy tudd, hogy állunk. – válaszolta a lány bujkáló mosollyal.

- Nem értem.

- Gondoltam. – sóhajtotta megadóan Amẽbelle, miközben az égiekhez fohászkodott türelemért – Akkor elmagyarázom úgy, hogy értsd. Nem – érhetsz - hozzám. Világos?

- De csak segíteni akartam! – méltatlankodott a fiú – Már ez is tilos?

- Igen – vágta rá szemrebbenés nélkül Amẽ - ugyanis egyáltalán nem szorultam a segítségedre. A bokám nem sérült meg komolyabban.

- Ahhoz, hogy ezt biztosan állíthassuk, meg kellett volna tapogatni, hogy nincs-e benne törés. – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz növekvő dühvel Draco.

- El is hiszem, hogy szívesen ellenőrizted volna. – vágta oda ingerülten a lány - De ne hidd, hogy ostoba vagyok! Nem hagyom, hogy a lábamat tapogasd!

- Félreérted a helyzetet. – csikorogta Draco, aki előtt mostanra kezdett kikristályosodni, mi is a probléma oka – Egyáltalán nem akartam rosszat, csak megnézni, hogy nem tört-e el.

Amẽ vett egy mély levegőt. Aztán még egyet. Imígyen megnyugodva fordult a fiúhoz, és elhatározta, hogy megtréfálja.

- Jó. De apám szerint mindenkit meg kell ölnöm, aki látta a bokámat.

Draco, aki már nyúlt a lány lába után, a levegőben félbehagyta a mozdulatot, és megütközve pillantott Amẽra.

- Ugye, most viccelsz? – nyögte kétségbeesetten. Ez a lány tényleg ilyen naiv, vagy csak megjátssza?

Amẽ nem bírta tovább, elnevette magát.

- Persze, hogy viccelek! Kölcsöntréfa visszajár! – és ügyesen elhajolt a Draco által odahajított aranyrojtos bársonypárna útjából.

Amẽ elgondolkodva feküdt az ágyán. Késő este volt, mikor visszatért a szobájába, a lányok mégis egytől egyig ébren voltak, mert egy perc nyugtuk sem volt a kíváncsiságtól, mi történhetett Amẽ és a szőke mardekáros között ilyen sok órán keresztül.

Amint betette a lábát az ajtón, különböző kérdésekkel kezdték bombázni, kivéve Prinsessát, aki csak még mogorvábban gubbasztott az ágyán, kezében a Szombati Boszorkány különszámával, a Szépségbűvölettel.

Amẽ azonban mindenkinek csalódást okozott, még Eiréné beígért élelmiszercsomagját is elutasította.

- Drága vagy, Eiréné, köszönöm. De nem vagyok éhes. Nem bírnék most enni. Annyi minden kavarog a fejemben, hogy egyetlen pillanatra sem vagyok képes olyan tevékenységre, ami nem ezek valamelyikével kapcsolatos.

- És ez nem Draco Malfoyjal kapcsolatos történetesen? – kérdezte kajánul Evangeline.

- De, vele. Is. Meg még egy csomó mindennel. – sóhajtotta ártatlanul Amẽbelle, arcán ábrándos kifejezéssel, meg sem hallva az Evangeline hangjából kicsendülő enyhe gúnyt.

- Mi történt köztetek? – kérdezte izgatottan Eiréné, aki úgy döntött, jobb a lényegre törni.

- Mi történt volna? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten Amẽ, miközben belebújt a hálóingébe. – Azt hiszem, majd inkább reggel zuhanyzom.

- Hát összejöttetek? Megcsókolt? Milyen vele? – Eiréné láthatóan képtelen volt leszállni a témáról.

Amẽ végre abbahagyta az ágya rendezgetését, és fájdalmas mosollyal tekintett az őt pásztázó kíváncsi szempárokra.

- Lányok, úgy látom, nem figyeltek rám. Én már elmondtam nektek, hogy Draco Malfoyjal a kapcsolatom egyelőre pusztán... üzleti jellegű. Igen, ez a helyes szó. Ne nézz rám ilyen borzadva, Evangeline, biztosíthatlak, jól hallottad. Draco és én szövetségesek vagyunk. Ugyanis az a dolog, amire apáink kényszerítenek minket csaknem olyan mocskos, mint az üzlet... vagy még mocskosabb. Hiányzik belőle az igazi házasság komoly és megtörhetetlen szentsége, az örök tisztaság, amelynek jellemeznie kéne. Sosem leszek belé szerelmes. Bár... az élet olykor tartogat meglepetéseket. De egy biztos: ha most választhatnék, nem Draco Malfoyjal élném le a hátralevő életem. És ezt ti is jól tudjátok.

Amẽ monológját néma csend fogadta. Csak Prinsessa ciccegett nemtetszése jeléül, immár a fürdőszobából. Amẽt azonban nem érdekelte. Sajnálta már, hogy este hagyta magát felbosszantani.

- Ne haragudj, Amé, erre nem gondoltunk. – szólt halkan Evangeline – Nem volt igazunk Malfoyjal kapcsolatban. Sajnálom, hogy nem bíztunk benned. Már így is épp elég, hogy az egész Griffendél ház megvet téged, amiért szóba állsz vele. De ne aggódj. Mi melletted állunk.

Amẽ csendesen szipogni kezdett.

- Ma délután Hermione Granger levegőnek nézett rúnaismereten.

A lányok megértően néztek össze.

- Hidd el, nem ez a legrosszabb, ami történhet veled... Addig örülj, amíg Hermione nem nyitja ki a száját. De attól tartok, mások már nem fogják majd vissza magukat ennyire.

- De ez olyan pocsék! Mindenki teljesen félreérti! És Harry... ő biztosan azt gondolja, hogy én egy...hogy én... – képtelen volt befejezni, hangja elcsuklott a zokogástól.

- Ugyan már, Harry Potternek is van annyi esze, hogy ne gondoljon rögtön arra...

- De mindegy, mire gondol, mert már egy ideje így is tökéletesen átnéz rajtam, mintha a kezdeti szimpátia soha nem is lett volna... és az a múltkori éjszaka...

- Mi? – Három szempár meredt Amẽra döbbenten. A lány rájött, hogy elszólta magát.

- Nem az, amire gondoltok. – mondta, beletörődve, hogy ezt nem fogja megúszni magyarázkodás nélkül. Nagy levegőt vett hát, és elmesélte nekik a gyengélkedőn történteket. Egy pillanatig feszült csend volt.

- Miért nem mesélted ezt korábban? – kérdezte lassan Evangeline.

- Mert nem tudtam, hogy álom volt-e, vagy valóság. – sóhajtotta Amẽ.

Megint hallgattak egy darabig. A zuhanyzóból kihallatszott Prinsessa motozása.

- Valóság volt. – szólalt meg nagy sokára Heidi.

A többiek megütközve kapták fel a fejüket.

- Honnan tudod?

- Onnan, hogy amikor Amẽ a gyengélkedőn volt, egyik éjjel nem tudtam aludni, és lementem a klubhelységbe, hogy befejezzem a kiméráról írt dolgozatot Hagridnak. Viszont alig helyezkedtem el, kinyílt a portrélyuk, és Harry mászott be rajta, kezében a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyével. Észre se vett, csak felrombolt a fiúk hálóterme felé. Nagyon fel volt dúlva, úgy festett, mint aki elhamarkodottan tett valamit, amit máris megbánt.

- Igen, pontosan ezt érezteti velem! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Amẽ - Mintha megbánta volna! Azóta teljesen más velem, és mindig olyan hideg...

- Szamárság! – vetette ellen Eiréné – Már miért bánta volna meg? Talán csak összezavarodott...

- Szerintem meg nagyon is jól tudja, mit akar...és mit nem. – nyafogott Amẽ.

Hallgattak. A lányok nem tudtak mit mondani, Amẽ pedig nem akart megszólalni. Prinsessa nagy zajjal kitört a fürdőszobából, ez megmentette őket a további lelkifröccstől. Amẽ megsemmisülten szorongatta a maciját az ágyán.

Miután elcsendesedett a szoba, még sokáig forgolódott. Nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, hogy a fiú, akit szeret, megveti őt. A többiek véleménye nem érdekelte, de olyan sokat jelentett volna számára, ha van valaki, akire támaszkodhat. Aztán leszidta magát. Hiszen annyi minden van, amiért hálát adhat. Van két gyönyörű, kedves húga, akiknél drágább testvére még nem volt senkinek. Igaz, messze vannak, de itt sincs egyedül: Eiréné, Evangeline és Heidi igazi barátaivá váltak. Nem is beszélve Dracóról, aki ugyan még nem nevezhető barátnak, de idővel – ezt Amẽ biztosan tudta – igazi lelki társa lesz. Az eljövendő életét ennek ellenére meglehetősen sötétnek látta, mert képtelen volt elfelejteni, hogy Harry soha nem lesz az övé, és e világon semmi esélye nincs a szerelemre.

Már majdnem elaludt, mikor egyszerre csak váratlanul felizzott a nyakán Heléné gyémántja. Amẽt magát olyannyira meglepte a jelenség, hogy miközben felült, alaposan bevágta fejét az éjjeliszekrény sarkába. Szitkozódva tapogatózott a varázspálcája után, és elsuttogott egy „Lumos"-t. A pálca derengő fényében azonban nem látott semmi szokatlant.

A gyémánt továbbra is izzott a nyakán.

- Heléné... – suttogta tétován – akarsz valamit?

Csend. Aztán egyszer csak fehér köd tört elő az ékszerből, és felvette a trójai hercegnő alakját. Nagyon mérges arcot vágott.

- Végre! Már egészen eluntam magam – sóhajtotta színpadiasan – azt hittem, sosem hívsz elő.

- Ugyan, Heléné. – bosszankodott a lány, akit csipkelődővé tett a zűrös délután - Aki több mint kétezer évet kuksolt egy ékszerbe zárva, az ne unja el magát egy-két hónapos várakozástól. Vagy már hiányzott, hogy nem idegelhetsz senkit? – Ha nincs a makacs és nyughatatlan hercegnő, már rég nyugodtan alhatnék, gondolta elkeseredetten.

- Nem, dehogy – sértődött meg a szellem – csak nem akarok megint hozzászokni. De különben is, csak azt akartam mondani, hogy ha továbbra is ezen őrlöd magad, sosem fogsz normális életet élni. És jegyezd meg, kedvesem, hogy ha kétezer év után egyszer kiszabadulsz, már sosem akarsz visszakerülni.

- De nem hiszem, hogy te tényleg szeretnél megszabadulni az átoktól, mert a legvalószínűbb, hogy egy marék por lenne belőled, hiszen már rég meg kellett volna halnod. – jegyezte meg Amẽ könyörtelenül. – De várjunk csak, te belelátsz a fejembe? Ezt meg ne próbáld még egyszer!

- Szörnyen gonosz vagy. – érzékenykedett a látomás – Eddig még egyszer sem néztem bele a fejedbe, de annyira unatkoztam! Egyébként is, elfelejted azt az aprócska dolgot, hogy én szellem vagyok, és teljesítenem kell a kívánságaidat. Nem mindet – tette hozzá Heléné, mikor látta, hogy a lány szeme felcsillan.

- De...ez olyan misztikus. Bizonyítsd be nekem, hogy nem csak ámítasz! – mondta kételkedve Amẽbelle.

- Ugyan mi hasznom származna belőle? – kérdezte a szellem, a lány szemlátomást a legszentebb érzéseibe gázolt bele. – De a kedvedért bebizonyíthatom. Szólj, mit kívánsz.

- Fúúú...akármit kívánhatok? Akkor azt kívánom, hogy apám józanodjon ki, és legyen ismét a régi, és szeressen engem meg a húgaimat, és ne kényszerítsen házasságra! – darálta el egyszuszra.

- Oh... – Heléné elbizonytalanodott. – Attól tartok, Amẽbelle, ez nem olyan kívánság, amit én teljesíthetek. Ugyanis nincs jogom beavatkozni a Sors akaratába, nem befolyásolhatom az embereket.

- Akkor nem érsz semmit! – Amẽ iszonyúan csalódott lett, hiszen úgy érezte, most ismét boldog lehet, és mélységesen sajnálta, hogy ez korábban nem jutott eszébe.

- Dehogynem. – mondta most már leplezetlen rosszallással Heléné – Kívánhatsz például bársonyból és napfényből szőtt ruhát, vagy csodás ékszereket. Vagy új külsőt. Bár el kell ismernem, a jelenlegi sem rossz, de azért ráfér egy kis fényezés... esetleg kívánhatod, hogy vigyelek el valahová egyetlen másodperc alatt. Meg még számtalan dolgot. Legyen egy kis fantáziád!

Amẽ hallgatott. De hirtelen az eszébe villant valami.

- Tudni akarom, mit gondol rólam Harry Potter! – mondta elszántan.

- Ez a beszéd! – rikkantotta vidáman Heléné, majd csettintett egyet, és Amẽ kezében ott termett egy bordó bársonyborítású könyv.

- Ez tartalmazza Harry rád vonatkozó gondolatait. – magyarázta Heléné – Csak siess az olvasással, mert az Őr nem örült neki, hogy elhoztam.

- Ki az az Őr? – érdeklődött a lány kíváncsian.

- Csak olvasd, mert nemsokára vissza kell vinnem. – sürgette Heléné – Utána mindent elmondok.

Amẽ a könyvecskére fordította a pillantását. Mikor felnyitotta, apróbetűs írásrészeket talált benne pontos dátummal és helyszínnel – Harry gondolatait.

Találomra belelapozott. _„...Amẽ már megint felkötötte a haját, sosem fogok tudni figyelni bűbájtanon, ha továbbra is előttem ül..._" (szeptember 27. 08:32:46., bűbájtanterem, harmadik pad) _„Megőrjít ez a lány, képtelen vagyok őt nem észre venni... de nem lehet köztünk semmi... nem hagyhatom, hogy baja essen."(_szept. 27. 10:24:20., park, Hagrid háza felé menet)

Amẽ csodálkozása nőttön nőtt, és vele együtt a szívet melengető érzés is: ő legalább olyan sokat jelent Harrynek, mint fordítva. Továbblapozott.

„_...képtelen vagyok őt kiverni a fejemből...és hogy vágjak fapofát, ha ő így mosolyog rám?...de kavar Malfoyjal, ez valamelyest megkönnyíti, hogy mogorván nézzek rá..._"( november 10. 15:03:24, 7. emeleti folyosó) Amẽ szíve megsajdult _„ma megint láttam Malfoyjal, legszívesebben megöltem volna azt a szemetet! Miért kell mindig az utamba kerülnie? Már azt hittem, vége a régi viszálynak köztünk, de már nem tudom._" (november 10. 20:21:59, bejárati csarnok)

Amẽ fordított még egyet, és kis híján felkiáltott döbbenetében. A jobb oldal közepén a szeme láttára formálódtak a betűk. Dermedten olvasta a november 11. hajnali 01:37:12 –es bejegyzést. _„AmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽ_

_AmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽAmẽ...szeretlek."_

8


	13. Nincs többé titkom előtted

Amẽ megkövülten ült az ágyán. Majd mikor magához tért, nagy lendülettel becsapta a könyvecskét, nem törődve azzal, hogy a láthatatlan kéz folyamatosan írja bele a gondolatokat. Heléné, aki eddig a vastag ablakdeszkán trónolt, rosszallóan felszisszent.

- Mit művelsz! Még felébred! – mutatott mérgesen a szomszéd ágyra, ahol Heidi fészkelődni kezdett, és átfordult a másik oldalára.

Amẽ vágott egy fintort a szellemre, majd ismét a kis könyvre fordította figyelmét. Ezúttal azonban nem merte kinyitni, és arcát pír futotta el, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy ő most engedély nélkül belenézett Harry legtitkosabb gondolataiba. Pont ő, aki előtt a fiú mindezt olyan gondosan rejtegette.

- Ugye, milyen izgalmas dolog ez a gondolatkönyv? – kérdezte Heléné, szemlátomást belelovalva magát a témába – A kétezer év alatt sokszor csináltam ilyet, mikor nagyon unatkoztam. Egyszer belenéztem Menelaosz emlékkönyvecskéjébe, és láttam, hogy gyáva, hűtlen szajhaként gondol rám... – a szellem kitörölt szeméből egy kósza, áttetsző könnycseppet – pedig nem is én voltam a hibás, hanem Aphrodité.

Amẽ nem nagyon figyelt a csacsogásra, egyre csak Harryn járt az esze. De kezdeti lelkesedése hamar lelohadt, mikor figyelmeztette magát, hogy Harry érzései sajnos nem sokat változtatnak a lényegen. Ő Draco felesége lesz, mert ha nem, az apja, és Lucius Malfoy biztosan megölik. És a szerelmét is. Ezért, bár a szíve mélyén megkönnyebbült, mégis egyfajta terhet rótt rá az a titkos vallomás, amiről Harry nem is tudta, hogy megtette. Hiába volt boldog a lelke, olyannyira, hogy szeretett volna szárnyra kelni, és körberepülni a világot.

Nem tudhatja Harry, hogy mit érez iránta, hiszen azzal csak megnehezíti mindkettejük dolgát. Vonakodva ismerte be magának, hogy neki is sokkal könnyebb volt, míg nem tudott az igazságról.

Csalódottan dobta félre a könyvecskét.

- Visszaviheted.

A szellem vetett rá egy fürkésző pillantást, majd csettintett egyet, és a könyv eltűnt.

Szótlanul üldögéltek, Amẽ az ágyon, fejét a térdére hajtva, lassú folyást engedett a könnyeinek, Heléné pedig továbbra is az ablakban, ahol üvegszínű testét átszőtte a holdsugár.

- Ugyan, Amẽbelle. – sóhajtotta Heléné vagy egy órás kínzó hallgatás után – a szerelmi bánat csak egy ideig ilyen kellemetlen. Összetört szív nem fáj többé. Bár... azt hiszem, a tiedre ez nem vonatkozik, mert nem csalódtál senkiben.

- De, folyton csalódok magamban! – bőgte Amẽbelle – Régebben nem is érdekelt a másik nem! Megfogadtam, hogy önszántamból soha nem megyek férjhez, hogy örökre függetlenül élhessem világomat, és ne szólhasson bele senki! De erre mi történik: az életem arról szól, hogy minden élő ember „kötelességének érzi", hogy egyengesse az utam, és minden fontos dolgot eldöntsön helyettem! Ó, nem, Heléné, én igenis nagyot csalódtam, a saját magam szívét törtem össze azáltal, hogy ilyen gyengének bizonyultam. Ne is próbálj vigasztalni...és kérlek, hagyj magamra...majd csak összeszedem magam, és holnap már sokkal erősebb leszek, de most még nem... nem bírom, hogy ne engedjem útjára, ami ennyire fáj...csak remélni tudom, hogy a lányok nem ébrednek fel...

- Ne butáskodj. – hordta le Heléné – Az élet sokkal fájdalmasabb néha. Még örülhetsz, hogy nincs komolyabb bajod. Biztosan nem akarsz napfényből szőtt ruhát? Remekül menne a hajadhoz.

- Most nem, köszönöm. – rázta meg a fejét Amẽbelle, miközben azon fáradozott, hogy egy viharvert zsebkendőt előrángasson a párnája alól. A művelet sikerrel járt, és a lány erőt merítve a csalódottságából hatalmasat trombitált bele. Utána kissé megnyugodott.

Heléné azonban továbbra is aggodalmasan figyelte.

- El tudsz altatni? – kérdezte halk, rekedt hangon Amẽ. A szellem bólintott. – Akkor csináld!

Heléné áttetsző teste odaúszott az ágy mellé, amelyben a lány kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Egészen közel hajolt hozzá, és lágyan ráfújt az arcára. Amẽ szemei abban a pillanatban elnehezültek, és megszűnt körülötte létezni a világ.

Reggel arra ébredt, hogy Evangeline fennhangon vitatkozik Prinsessával.

- Hogy képzeled? Ez undorító dolog lenne, és különben is, súlyosan sérti a házirendet! – kiabálta mérgesen a Evangeline.

- Nyughass prefikislány! Tudhattam volna, hogy csak baj lesz belőle, ha a tudomásotokra hozom! És erre itt van! Én marha!

- De nem gondolod, hogy előbb-utóbb mindenki megtudja? – kérdezte Heidi, aki szemlátomást a kábult Amẽn kívül az egyetlen volt a helységben, aki megőrizte a hidegvérét.

- Egyáltalán mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Amẽbelle, miután saját magától úgy érezte, sosem jönne rá.

- Prinsessa köpködő napraforgókat akar telepíteni az ajtóhoz – magyarázta dühösen Evangeline – és szikrányit sem érdekli, hogy minket esetleg zavarna a dolog!

- Hogy micsodát? Köpködő... mi? – Amẽbelle azt hitte rosszul hall.

- Napraforgó. Hát nem imádnivaló virág? – erőltetett nyugalmat a hangjára Prinsessa.

- De. – nyögte ki Amẽ nevetéstől pukkadozva. – Ez minden problémátok?

- Ez nem vicces. – húzta fel az orrát Evangeline – Nyilván fogalmad sincs, milyen a köpködő napraforgó, különben nem nevetnél. Rendkívül agresszív növény, házőrzésre használják. Ha idegent észlel, szotyolát köpköd az arcába. Olvastam egy esetről még nyáron a Reggeli Prófétában, amikor egy betörő arcát felismerhetetlenné tette a szotyolainvázió. Két hétig kísérleteztek, mire néhány magot sikerült eltávolítani az arcából. A többi valószínűleg örökre benne marad... nahát, de igazán, Amẽ, ez kicsit sem mulatságos!

- Bo...bocsi – nyöszörögte Amẽ, minden erejével arra törekedve, hogy némi komolyságot kölcsönözzön rakoncátlankodó arcizmainak.

A többiek értetlenül néztek össze.

- Na és, csajok? Tudtuk, hogy nem normális, igaz? – jegyezte meg Eiréné elnéző pillantást vetve a még mindig nevetőgörcsben fetrengő Amẽra. – Akkor meg hol itt a gond? Legalább jó a kedve.

Az utolsó mondat nyomban emlékeztette Amẽt az előző éjszakára, és végre elkomolyodott.

- Egyébként, minek kell neked köpködő napraforgó, Prinsessa? – kérdezte gyanúsan felfelé görbülő szájszéllel.

- Hát ez az! – vágott közbe Evangeline – Nem is hinnéd, micsoda ostobaság az egész...

- Engem kérdezett, világos? – torkolta le Prinsessa, mire a vörös hajú lány vágott egy lesajnáló grimaszt – Nos hát, biztosan emlékszel, múltkor eltűnt a kedvenc fekete tangám. Francia szabású, teljesen egyedi darab.

- Oh... –Amẽ nehezen bírta eldönteni, hogy ez most valami vicc-e, vagy Prinsessa tényleg komolyan beszél. A lány azonban szemlátomást nem zavartatta magát.

- És azóta sem lett meg. Szóval ez szerintem tűrhetetlen! Valaki biztosan lenyúlta. Tudnám ugyan pótolni, de azért ez mégiscsak sok! És különben is: macerás lenne, mert először írnom kellene haza, Venezuelába anyának, és részletesen elmagyarázni, hogy milyen volt, és hogy menjen el a divattervezőhöz, hátha van neki még egy... vagy esetleg tud készíttetni egy másik ugyanolyat...

- Hát...bizonyára... – nyögte ki Amẽ. Nemigen tudta, mit mondjon.

- De mennyire! – folytatta Prinsessa, ügyet sem vetve Amẽ döbbent arckifejezésére. – Így elhatároztam, hogy a tettek mezejére lépek, és mi lenne alkalmasabb a szobánk őrzésére, mint egy pár csodaszép köpködő napraforgó?

Amẽ még mindig képtelen volt szóhoz jutni.

- Mit szólsz? – kérdezte Evangeline, de inkább dühös volt, mint meglepett – Ez a liba azt hiszi, hogy bárkit is érdekel a fekete tangabugyija!

- De egyedi darab! És francia szabású! Nagyon sokba került! – replikázott Prinsessa. – És különben is, hogy mersz libának nevezni, te tökmag?

Evangeline arca paprikapiros lett a méregtől. Egy pillanatig csak fújtatott, mint egy mérges gőzgép.

- Ezerszer inkább vagyok tökmag, mint ilyen égimeszelő gebe, mint te! De talán eltévesztettem a szót... szajhát kellett volna mondanom!

Amẽbelle biztos volt benne, hogy ezt a sértést Prinsessa nem hagyja megválaszolatlanul. De legnagyobb megdöbbenésére, a lány finoman elmosolyodott, és meglibbentette a haját.

- Köszi!

Evangeline egy darabig még állt a szoba közepén, undorral meredve Prinsessára, majd dühösen becsörtetett a fürdőszobába.

- De ha a hülye napraforgóidat ide mered hozni, esküszöm, megátkozlak! – kiabált ki, és bevágta az ajtót.

Prinsessa arcáról lefagyott a mosoly, bosszús hallgatásba burkolózva dobálta az ágyára a pizsamáját.

- Tűnj innen, büdös dög! – ordított rá végül szelíden doromboló cicájára, aki méltatlankodó fújtatással ugrott át Heidi ágyára.

Lassanként a szoba kezdte felvenni a péntek reggelente szokásos képét, csak Prinsessa rugdosta vad lendülettel a cipőit, amelyek így a szoba legkülönbözőbb pontjaira vándoroltak, és a meggondolatlan nőszemély később csak bősz „Invito, invito, invito!" bűbájának köszönhetően tudta őket ismét egy csokorba gyűjteni.

- Mellesleg, mi ez a „prefikislányos" szöveg? – fordult Amẽ Eirénéhez, miután kissé elült a vihar. – Azt hittem, Hermione Granger a prefektus.

- Ja, az? Hát, az tényleg Hermione. De annak idején Evangeline is a jelöltek között volt, sőt, Heidi is. Csak mivel közülük nem tudtak választani, azért kapta Hermione a jelvényt. Mellesleg, eddig még nem voltak kitűnők, csak majdnem. Evangeline asztronómiából, Heidi pedig rúnatanból nem kapott jelest. Hermione viszont mindig évfolyamelső. Ha Prinsessa nagyon dühös, mindig felemlegeti nekik, mert nem tudja megbocsátani, hogy az ő neve szóba sem került.

- Ez nagyon furcsa. Heidi meg én együtt járunk rúnatanra, és amennyire én megfigyeltem, eddig mindenből profi volt. Nem értem, mi a gond.

- Én sem – vallotta be Eiréné, majd ideges pillantást vetve a szekrénynél forgolódó Heidire, suttogva folytatta – de az biztos, hogy valami nem oké Holling professzorral. Heidi gyűlöli, mert valamiért egyfolytában őt piszkálja, pedig a lelkét is kiteszi, annyira igyekszik. Utálom, ha valaki ilyen goromba pokróc. De kíváncsi lennék, mi oka van rá...

Valaki halkan köhintett a hátuk mögött. Amẽ és Eiréné ijedten rezzentek össze.

Heidi állt mögöttük karba tett kézzel, lábával türelmetlenül dobolva a padlón, arcán udvariasan érdeklődő kifejezéssel.

A két összeesküvő egyszerre öltötte fel a legártatlanabb bájmosolyt, amit csak ki bírtak hozni magukból.

Heidi kitartóan számonkérő tekintetétől azonban leolvadt az arcukról, hogy helyét átadja a „bűnbánó kutyuska" pislogásának.

Heidi elnevette magát a hajszálra egyforma látványtól.

- Tudjátok, mit? – kérdezte vidáman – Nem is akarom tudni.

- Ugyan, Heidi, csak Hollingról meséltem neki... – vallotta be Eiréné, de a lány közbevágott.

- Mondtam, hogy nem érdekel. Pláne, ha Holling. Arról a szemétről akarok utoljára hallani.

- Oké. – mondta Eiréné, amolyan „ha te így akarod, én nem erőltetem" kézmozdulattal.

Miután Evangeline kitört a fürdőszobából, Amẽ robogott be helyette, igencsak kapkodva, mivel karórájára pillantva rájött, hogy a reggeli lehetősége már így is ködbe veszett. Alig tíz perce maradt rá, hogy gyorsan összeszedje magát.

Egy óra múlva már számmisztikán csücsült, Evangeline és Heidi társaságában. Prinsessa és Eiréné nem vették fel a tantárgyat, helyette kényelmesen intézték reggeli teendőiket. „Legalább nem kell sorba állnom a fürdőnél." – szokta mondogatni elégedetten Eiréné – „Bár Prinsessa ezerszer rosszabb, mint ti hárman együttvéve."

Amẽ sem volt oda túlzottan a számmisztikáért. Bár a Beauxbatonsban elég nagy hangsúlyt fektettek rá, hogy minden diák kellőképpen elsajátítsa, neki sosem volt az erőssége. Éppen ezért, mérhetetlenül megkönnyebbült, mikor vége lett az órának, anélkül, hogy Vector professzor egyszer is felszólította volna. Bezzeg, Hermione sziporkázott, mint mindig. Óvatosan felé pillantva Amẽ nyomban rájött, hogy még mindig neheztel rá. Úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább. Még egy gyűlölködő tekintet, és megőrül. Szünetben odament hozzá.

- Hermione...

- Áh, Amẽbelle. Mit akarsz? – kérdezte a lány felettébb undokul, egy köteg pergamennel viaskodva.

- Mi rosszat tettem ellened? – Amẽ nehezen bírta ki, hogy ne bőgje el magát. Hermione viszont ezt látszólag nem vette észre.

- Még kérdezed? Lássuk csak: 1. Mindenki szeme láttára ott hetyegsz Malfoyjal, a Griffendél ház legnagyobb ellenségével! 2. Elfelejted, hogy a legjobb barátom érzéseivel játszol, és 3. ...

- Már megbocsáss! – vágott közbe Amẽ - De sejtelmem sem volt a legjobb barátod érzéseiről, mert nem közölte velem őket! És nem látom be, hogy miért ne beszélgethetnék, mi több, miért ne „hetyeghetnék" azzal, akivel nekem tetszik! Mert ha valaki mardekáros, az már nem is ember?

- Nos hát, természetesen az. – mondta megfontoltan Hermione – Csak mégiscsak egy görényről van szó, aki ahol csak tudja, megbántja az embert.

- Nézd Hermione – kezdte magyarázni Amẽbelle, próbálva visszanyerni a nyugalmát – velem eddig mindig rendes volt. Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire gonosz is tud lenni, sőt, úgy hallottam, hogy már kinőtt ebből.

- Engem még néha most is sárvérűnek nevez. – vallotta be Hermione szomorúan.

- Komolyan? – Amẽ szemei elkerekedtek a csodálkozástól. – Szerintem csak megszokásból teszi...

- Te nem ismerted őt ezelőtt.

- Nem, valóban nem. De most is alig ismerem még, és szerintem mindenki megérdemel egy esélyt. Engem sem kellene elítélnetek, csak mert jóban vagyok vele.

Hermione hallgatott, aztán őszinte mosollyal nyújtotta a kezét.

- Igazad van, sajnálom, hogy olyan korlátolt voltam. Kérlek bocsáss meg.

Amẽ elfogadta a felé nyújtott jobbot. Nagy kő esett le a szívéről, bár a nap folyamán keserűen tapasztalta, hogy sajnos nem mindenki osztja Hermione nézeteit Malfoyjal kapcsolatban.

- Amẽ! Amẽ! – Eiréné futott utána a folyosón – Na végre, megtaláltalak. Azt hittem, elkésem. Ma megint Prinsessa jutott be elsőként a fürdőbe...

Amẽ fejét csóválva nevetett, miközben Flitwick professzor kíséretében bevonultak a bűbájtanterembe.

Az óra nagyon érdekesen telt, ugyanis a léleklátó varázsigével foglalkoztak. Flitwick párokra osztotta őket. Rendkívül szórakoztatónak bizonyult egymás lelkiállapotának tanulmányozása. Evangeline Ronnal, Heidi Hermionéval, Amẽ Eirénével, és Prinsessa Harryvel került össze. Amẽ hálát adott a sorsnak, hogy nem ő lett Harry párja. Nem bírta volna ki, ha a fiú rájön, vagy akár csak a töredékét is megsejti a lelkében dúló viharnak.

A nap folyamán azonban nem volt mindig ilyen szerencséje. Rögtön a bűbájtan után, amikor épp összeszedte magát, hogy megkérdezzen valamit Harrytől, a saját nevét vélte hallani. Először a teremből kiáramló tömeg miatt nem látta, ki szólt hozzá, de amikor kissé hozzászokott a szeme a folyosó félhomályához, nyomban megpillantott egy tejfölszőke üstököt. Mélyet sóhajtott, miközben nézte, ahogy Harry egyre jobban elsodródik mellőle, mígnem egészen eltűnt a kanyarban. Az utána küldött sóvár pillantást nem lehetett nem észre venni.

- Na végre, Belle. Már azt hittem, tök süket vagy... – mérgelődött Draco, és egykedvűen nézte, ahogy a hátramaradt griffendélesek gyilkos tekintettel elhaladnak mellette.

- Nem, dehogy, hallottalak, csak... – Amẽ itt elakadt. – De amúgy nem vagyok Belle!

- Csak valami más jobban lekötötte a figyelmedet, láttam én. – felelte Draco, tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyva az utolsó megjegyzést. - Jobban mondva: valaki.

Amẽ rémülten kapta fel a fejét.

- Miről beszélsz?

Dracót mulattatta a lány ijedtsége, és jó ideig nem válaszolt. Közben elértek a Nagyterem ajtajához. Amẽ megállt és várakozóan nézett rá. Draco végül megadta magát.

- Miért nem vallod be, hogy beleestél Potterbe?

Amẽ annyira megdöbbent, hogy tiltakozni is elfelejtett.

- Honnan tudod?

Draco közönyösen vállat vont.

- Akinek van szeme, látja.

Amẽ teljesen kétségbeesett. Rémült tekintetét látva Draco elnevette magát. Odalépett, és vigasztalóan átölelte a lány vállát.

- Nyugi, nem mindenki olyan okos, mint én. Annyira nem feltűnő a dolog. Csak azt nem értem, mit eszel rajta. És ne vedd sértésnek kicsim, de elég pocsék az ízlésed.

A lány kissé megnyugodott, bár még mindig ezer kérdés kavargott a fejében. Leginkább iszonyúan félt, mi lesz, ha Harry iránt érzett titkos érzéseiről a nagyvilág tudomást szerez. Vagy csak a szüleik. Nem is mert belegondolni. Inkább Dracót kezdte bombázni a kérdéseivel.

- Sejtelmem sincs, miből jöhettél rá. De meg kell ígérned nekem, hogy senkinek sem beszélsz róla. Ugye megteszed?

Amẽ kislányos, kérlelő tekintetét látva leolvadt Draco arcáról a diadalittas vigyor.

- Na jó, nem bánom... - adta meg magát - És nehogy azt hidd, kislány, hogy kifogásom van ellene. Tisztában vagyok benne, hogy nem szerelmi házasság lesz miénk, de bárcsak ne pont ő lenne!

- Jaj, Draco! Annyira hálás vagyok neked. Nem is értem, hogy lehetsz ilyen megértő. Hiszen, elvégre össze lesz kötve az életünk, és ha az én érzéseim továbbra is titokban maradnak, nem lehet semmi gond... az egésznek nincs jövője...és igazán nem így akartam, hogy megtudd...

Amẽ minden erőfeszítése ellenére is legördült egy akaratos könnycsepp az arcán. Draco tehetetlenül toporgott a síró lány mellett. Ami azt illeti, apja tanítása nem terjedt ki az ilyen helyzetekre, bár szó se róla, alaposan kiképezte, hogyan bánjon a lányokkal.

- Öh... ne sírj – nyögte ki végül meglehetősen ostobán, miközben átkozta magát a butaságáért – Az ég szerelmére Belle, ne akadj ki most itt nekem! Hidd el, hogy igazán nem zavar, hogy úgy odavagy Potterért, de most már nyugodj meg, majd valahogy megoldjuk a dolgot. És ha apáink miatt aggódsz, ne félj, nem szólok nekik. Ennyire hülye én sem vagyok. És nem is hiszed, mennyire örülök, hogy nem kell Pansy Parkinsont feleségül vennem... remélem azt sem kell bizonygatnom, hogy a kisujjad is többet ér nála!

Amẽ a könnyein keresztül visszamosolygott rá, és belefúrta a fejét Draco vállába.

- Bocs a zavarásért, de leköteleznél, Malfoy, ha nem itt smárolnál a nőddel. Elálljátok az utat. – hallottak egy jéghideg hangot, amelyben a rémült Amẽ Harryére ismert. Villámgyorsan kibontakozott Draco karjából, és a könnyeit nyeldesve nézett a dühtől lángoló arcú fiúra. Harry arca tömény gyűlöletet sugárzott, nem hatották meg Amẽ könnyei sem.

- Undorító vagy, Royalton. – vágta oda a lánynak – Hogy voltál képes ezzel a tetűvel összeállni?

Amẽ képtelen volt megszólalni, segélykérően nézett a Harry mögött álló Hermionéra, aki viszont nem vállalta a szemkontaktust, zavartan elfordította a fejét. Amẽ kétségbeesése nőttön nőtt.

A helyzetet végül Draco mentette meg.

- Potter, semmi jogod kiakadni, úgy hiszem. – mondta fagyosan – Amẽbelle nem a barátnőd, semmi közötök egymáshoz. És ha használnád a szemed, rögtön rájönnél, hogy nem én kellek neki.

Harry dühödt meglepetésében hátrált egy lépést. Ron morgása utalt rá, hogy a lábára lépett.

- Mégis mire célzol ezzel e kétértelmű kijelentéssel, Malfoy? Válaszolj! – követelte magánkívül.

Amẽ ijedten megragadta Draco karját. Ez az őrült még képes, és elárulja Harrynek a titkát.

- Draco... – suttogta – kérlek, ne...

A fiú egy pillantással beléfojtotta a szót.

- Hallhattad! Vak és süket vagy, Potter! És még hülye is, ha ebből nem jössz rá semmire... – mondta lekezelően, majd a könnyáztatta arcú lány felé fordult – Gyere Amẽ, ha jól tudom, ma még semmit nem ettél.

A Nagyterembe belépve Amẽnak a maradék étvágya is elment. Bármerre haladtak, mindenütt összesúgtak a háta mögött.

- Nem is vagyok éhes. – morogta Draco hátának.

- Baromság. Ne nézz rájuk, te még így is fenségesebb vagy, mint ők. A könnyek semmit sem rontottak a bőrödön, nyugi.

- Miért vagy velem ilyen jó fej? – kérdezte végül Amẽ, mikor a fiú a griffendéles asztalhoz kísérte – Végül is, griffendéles vagyok. És nem ilyen történeteket hallottam a vérszomjas őrült Draco Malfoyról...

A fiú csak nevetett.

- Magyarázd, amivel akarod. Vedd úgy, hogy elpuhultam.

- De azt hittem, kitekerem a nyakad, mikor elkezdtél célozgatni Harrynek.

- Bocsi, de tényleg, bennem csak felment a pumpa, hogy lehet valaki ilyen sötét! – vont vállat a fiú - Tök evidens, és mégsem veszi észre.

- De Draco! Mindez öt perccel azután történt, hogy megígérted, nem mondod el senkinek a titkomat! – suttogta Amẽ felháborodottan.

- Miért, talán elmondtam? – kérdezte az ártatlanul. Amẽ szemrehányó tekintetét látva azonban megadta magát – Na jó, megígérem, hogy ezentúl célozgatni sem fogok rá senkinek.

Amẽ a nap hátralévő részében igyekezett kerülni a társai tekintetét. Még a lányokkal sem beszélt, leszámítva azt az egy-két „Igen" vagy „Nem" választ, amit a kérdéseikre odavetett. Vacsorára nem is ment le. Nem bírta volna elviselni Harry jelenlétét. A szobájába érve levetette magát az ágyára, és miközben meredten bámulta a mennyezetet, azon töprengett, hogy van-e nála szerencsétlenebb ember a világon. Gondolatai egy távoli francia kastély felé szálltak, ahol mostanra már valószínűleg jégvirágokat rajzol az ablakokra a közeledő tél, és a búsan jajongó szél kínozza a sudár nyárfák hajlékony törzsét. De bent, a kandallóban gyújtott tűz vidám pattogása mellett ott ül pipával a szájában az apja, a térdén pedig Yvonne, aki vidáman sorolja a Télapónak szánt karácsonyi ajándéklistáját...

Amẽ nagyot sóhajtott. Még messze van a karácsony. De ő mégsem mehet haza, mert az apja kitalált neki valami más programot. Hogy van valami, abban biztos volt. Félt megtudni, mi az...

12


	14. Nincs menekvés

Draco Malfoy vágtatott át a színen, félrelökdösve az útjába kerülőket. Meg kell találnia Amẽt, ezt neki is látnia kell, méghozzá most azonnal! Lihegve szedte a lábát, miközben bekanyarodott a sarkon, ügyet sem vetve Harry Potter sértett morgására („Mégis mit képzelsz magadról Malfoy? Ez nem a kviddicspálya!")

- Dolgom van, Potter, ne tarts fel! – kiáltotta vissza, és lefékezett a griffendéles portrélyuk előtt.

Az ám, csakhogy most hogyan jut be? Valószínűleg sehogyan. Végül is, mardekáros... Nem is akar bejutni, még csak az kellene! Viszont muszáj beszélnie Amẽval... keresztülrohant miatta az egész iskolán. És különben is, nagyon fontos.

Miközben így tépelődött, és egyik lábáról a másikra állt (meglehetősen ostobán), nyílt a portrélyuk, és egy csapat griffendéles vonult ki rajta.

- Malfoy, te mi a francot keresel itt? – hallott egyszer csak egy cseppet sem lelkes hangot – Ne rontanád a levegőt inkább a tetves Mardekárban?

- Pofa be, Weasly. Dolgom van itt, és neked semmi közöd hozzá, szóval kopj le.

- Nahát, Mlafoy, min húztad így fel magad? – gúnyolódott Ron, ügyesen tettetve a nyugalmat. – Csak nem a kis ribancodhoz jöttél?

Draco méltóságteljes nyugalma egy pillanat alatt odalett, teljesen elvesztette a fejét. Megragadta Ront a gallérjánál fogva, és nekivágta a falnak.

- Jegyezd meg, Weasley, mert csak egyszer mondom el – suttogta a fiú pulykavörös arcába egészen közelről – ha még egyszer, érted, csak egyszer, meghallom, hogy ilyen, vagy ehhez hasonló kifejezésekkel illeted Amẽbelle Royaltont, úgy megátkozlak, hogy gyufásskatulyában fogják felküldeni a darabjaidat a gyengélkedőre! Megértetted? –rázta meg a grabancát, mire a griffendéles fiú csak még dühösebb lett.

- Érdekel is engem a perverz magánéleted! Vedd le rólam a mocskos kezed! – nagy lendülettel félrelökte, és csatlakozott a szemöldökét ráncoló Deanhez és Seamushoz. Csakhamar eltűntek a folyosó homályában.

Draco mérgesen fújtatott egyet. Régen fordult elő, hogy Weasley kihozta a sodrából. Bár a tekintetéből sokszor látta, hogy legszívesebben nekirontana, mindig ott volt Potter vagy Granger, hogy visszafogják. Ezek ketten – hozzá hasonlóan – már kinőttek abból, hogy ilyen nevetséges módon adjanak hangot nemtetszésüknek.

Az igazat megvallva, semmivel sem kedveli jobban őket, mint pár évvel korábban. Egyszerűen csak... érettebben kezeli a dolgokat. Odáig persze nem süllyedne, hogy barátkozzon velük... Mostanra azonban rá kellett jönnie, hogy az apja – korábbi hiedelmével ellentétben – nem mindenható, és nincs mindig igaza.

Ahogy ezen tűnődött, hirtelen eszébe villant, miért is van itt. Felpillantott a Kövér Dámára. „Beengedni biztos nem fog..."

Tehetetlenségében ökölbe szorította a kezét, így a már amúgy is megviselt papírdarab zörögve gyűrődött össze.

Draco jobb híján nagy lendülettel megindult a folyosón a bagolyház felé. Értesítenie kell Amẽbelle-t, mert ez nem várhat.

Fél óra múlva egy sötét taláros, nagy csuklyát viselő alak osont le a pincelépcsőn a folyosó homályban fürdő kőfalához tapadva. Egy helyen megállt, elsuttogott egy szót, mire a fal feltárult előtte, és csakhamar elnyelte őt a sötétség.

Bent hátravetette a csuklyáját, és türelmetlenül lépett közelebb a fekete arab kereveten lanyha testtartásban elterülő fiúhoz.

- Mi volt ilyen nagyon sürgős, Draco? – kérdezte türelmetlen hangon – Azt mondtad, hogy iszonyú fontos. Ajánlom, hogy így legyen, mert éppen nagyon jól belemélyedtem a rúnaházimba, amikor az a bolond bagoly elkezdett zaklatni.

- Hagyd most a rúnatant, Belle. – Draco hangja ezúttal nélkülözte a szokásos unott árnyalatot – Apámtól kaptam levelet...

A lány leült a puha szőnyegre, és érdeklődve hallgatta. Időnként elgondolkodva ráncolta a homlokát.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem kerülhetem el ezt? – kérdezte, mikor Draco a mondandója végére ért. A fiú megrázta a fejét. Amẽ felsóhajtott. Aztán megkeményítette magát.

- Akkor nincs más választásom, mint felkészülni rá. – mondta határozottan – De egyedül nem fog menni, segítened kell.

- Rendben.

Két nap múlva egy különösen hideg estén, egy nagy, barna bagoly kopogtatott a lányok ablakán. Heidi beengedte, majd sietve zárta vissza az ablakot, miközben megrázkódott a befújó jéghideg szélrohamtól.

- Á, ez már megint a tiéd, Amẽ. – mondta csalódottan, mialatt letelepedett az ágyára egy bögre forró tea kíséretében.

- Nem hinném, hogy szeretnél a helyemben lenni. – morogta Amẽbelle, és összeszűkült szemmel méregette a türelmetlenül toporgó szárnyast. Első pillantásra felismerte benne Mortist, apja egyik kedvenc postását, innen rögtön tudta, hogy ez az a levél, amire vár. Lassan lekötözte a madár lábáról az összecsavart üzenetet, mire az állat nyomban szárnyra kapott, és megcélozta a csukott ablakot, ingerülten csattogtatva a csőrét.

- Rám ne számíts, ki nem bújok megint innen – közölte Heidi határozottan, és még mélyebbre fészkelte magát a puha plédek közé, amiket külön az ilyen hideg estékre kapott a nagymamájától. (Heidi mostanában rendszerint áldotta a gondos nagyit, ugyanis a valódi hideg beköszöntével nagy segítséget jelentettek neki a puha pamutplédek.)

Végül Amẽ tápászkodott fel, és engedte ki Mortist. Tompán érzékelte még, ahogy a madár lomhán kilibben az ablakon és eltűnik a sötét horizont fölött. A jeges szél aztán magához térítette. Gyorsan becsukta az ablakot, és visszatért az ágyához. A Royaltonok címerével lepecsételt pergamentekercs érintetlenül hevert a bordó bársonytakarón. Amẽ letelepedett, és feltörte.

„_Kedves Lányom!_

_Most, hogy közeledik a karácsony, úgy tartottam helyénvalónak, hogy tájékoztassalak néhány dologról. _

_Talán érdekel, mi van húgaiddal. Tudomásom van ugyan róla, hogy tartod velük a kapcsolatot, mindazonáltal a közelmúltban került sor olyan új intézkedésekre, amelyek az ő, és a te jövődre egyaránt hatással lesznek._"

Amẽbelle tekintete elsiklott a sorok felett, és a semmibe mélyedt. Görcsbe ránduló gyomra meggyőzte róla, hogy ismeri már apját annyira, hogy tudja, nem sok jóra számíthat, amikor új intézkedéseket helyez kilátásba.

Vonakodva tért vissza a levélhez.

„_Mint ahogy Reginától Te magad is bizonyára értesültél, a múlt hónapban meghalt Ella nénikéd._ _Mindig Te voltál a kedvence, és bár engem utolsó lehelletéig gyűlölt szegény anyád miatt, valamiért mégis úgy döntött, hogy elég tekintélyesnek mondható családi vagyonát teljes egészében Rád hagyományozza..."_

Amẽnak kiszáradt a szája. Kezében megremegett a pergamen.

„_...természetesen az én gyámságom alatt. Nagykorúságodig én rendelkezem ezzel az összeggel, a Te saját érdekedben nem engedhetem, hogy tapasztalatlan kezedben ekkora vagyon összpontosuljon. _

_Malfoyék természetesen túláradó örömmel biztosítottak róla, hogy a közelmúltban történt sajnálatos incidens ellenére (miszerint nem a megfelelő házba kerültél) még mindig Draco menyasszonyának tekintenek Téged."_

„Komolyan meg lennék lepve, ha a vagyon nem jelentene számukra elegendő vonzerőt..." - dohogott magában Amẽ.

„_Ezúton ismételten figyelmeztetlek, ne okozz nekik (és természetesen nekem) újabb csalódást!_

_Ami húgaidat illeti, mélységesen megbántódtak Ella néni diszkriminatív viselkedése miatt, és remélem van Benned annyi becsület, hogy nem hagyod ki őket teljes mértékben az örökségből." _

Amẽ dühösen öklébe gyűrte a pergament. Mégis, mit hisz az apja? Nincs neki semmi a világon, ami fontosabb volna a drága testvéreinél...és ez a hangnem...mintha ő akarta volna, hogy Ella néni mindent rá hagyjon. E pillanatban gyűlölte a kedves, de szűk látókörű idős hölgyet.

„_Ezzel rátérek a levelem másik céljára: közlöm veled, hogy a karácsonyt Malfoyéknál töltöd majd."_

Amẽ megvetően elhúzta a száját. Még szerencse, hogy Draco apjának hamarabb megjött a levele, különben most valószínűleg úgy állna itt, mint akit sóbálvánnyá átkoztak.

„_A szilveszteri partin fogjuk bejelenteni Dracóval való eljegyzésedet." _

Amẽ halkan felsóhajtott. Tudta, hogy ez előbb-utóbb bekövetkezik, de remélte, hogy nem ilyen hamar. Kedvelte Dracót, de gyűlölte a kötöttségeket. Időnként úgy érezte, megfullad. Ez a gyötrő érzés rendszerint akkor tört rá, ha kénytelen volt egy légtérben tartózkodni Harryvel. Úgy gondolta, nem bír elviselni ennyi súlyt, és ha a fiú a közelében volt, mindig ájulás környékezte.

Viszont valami szöget ütött a fejében.

Az eljegyzés családi esemény... és egy életben rendszerint egyszer van...ami azt jelenti, hogy feltétlen számíthat az apja jelenlétére...és talán...talán Regináéra és Yvonnéra is.

Ez a gondolat élénkítően hatott rá. Felugrott, és izgatottan járkálni kezdett a szobában, ügyet sem vetve rá, hogy kétszer is átesett Nérón, aki felháborodottan görbítette a hátát, és dühös fújtatással lépkedett odébb, hogy helyet foglaljon a minden tekintetben biztonságosabbnak tűnő gazdája ágyán.

- Minden oké, Amẽ? – érdeklődött Heidi hirtelen otthagyva a számmisztika dolgozatát.

- Persze, persze – vágta rá gyorsan a lány, és újra beletemetkezett a levélbe. Heidi még vizslatta egy kicsit, hátha megmagyarázza az előbbieket, de aztán vállat vont, és visszatért a számmisztikához.

Amẽ úgy érezte, ha láthatja húgait, könnyebb lesz szembenéznie a ténnyel, hogy a továbbiakban mindenki Draco Malfoy menyasszonyaként tekint majd rá, és ha eddig nem sikerült kivívnia Harry tömény gyűlöletét, ez után a lépés után már biztosra veheti.

„_Narcissa Malfoy minden kötelezettségedről időben tájékoztat majd."_

A lány azóta sem találkozott leendő anyósával, de a rövid együtt töltött idejük alatt nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy Lucius Malfoy iránti ellenérzéseit remekül ellensúlyozza a csupaszív, jóindulatú nő. Valamelyest feloldódni érezte a gyomrát alattomosan összerántó görcsöt. Ismeretlenül is megbízott Draco édesanyjában, és nem győzte áldani a jószerencsét, amiért a fiú általa megismert oldala inkább Narcissára hasonlított.

„_A továbbiakban Lucius Malfoy és az ő utasításait kell követned. Mindenben segítenek majd neked, hogy Draco méltó feleségévé válhass. Ismételten felhívnám rá a figyelmed, hogy nem tűröm a lázadozást, és amennyiben a fülembe jut (és nem tudsz eltitkolni előlem semmit, ezt elhiheted), hogy akárcsak a legcsekélyebb mértékben is ellentmondasz nekem, a dolognak komoly következményei lesznek. Ne kényszeríts, hogy hathatósabb eszközökhöz kelljen nyúlnom. A további utasításokat még a héten megkapod Narcissától._

_Montalban Royalton"_

Amẽ elgondolkodva forgatta kezében a levelet. Jóval hidegebb volt a korábbiaknál, mégis kevésbé rázta meg őt ez a fagyos stílus. Talán kezdi megszokni? Az apjától, akivel kicsi korában annyi boldog időt töltött a kertben futkározva? Nem, ezt soha nem fogja megszokni. Lehetetlen.

Marad a másik lehetőség: az ő szíve kezd lassanként kővé válni. De egy kő nem vérezhet...

Mostanáig úgy hitte, pontosan tudja, mi vár rá. Tévedett. A szívébe markoló jeges rémület kiszárította a torkát. Talán _tudta_, mire számítson, de eddig egyszer sem _érezte_. A véglegesség, megváltoztathatatlanság kegyetlenül kínozta, és úgy érezte, bár sokan vannak körülötte, mégis egymaga áll a viharban.

Megharagudott nyafogó énjére. Nagy lendülettel felugrott, és bevette magát az üresen ásító fürdőszobába. Miközben a langyos vizet engedte a testére a zuhanyfülkében (ezzel büntetve magát az önmarcangolásért, mivel kizárólag forró vízben szeretett fürdeni...), azon töprengett, hogy van-e valami célja az életével. Rendelkezhet-e maga az életével? Eddig a jelek szerint szó sincs erről. A dolgok jelen állása szerint nincs nála gyengébb lény a földkerekségen. Tehetetlen dühében még hidegebbre állította a vizet, mely arcára csorogva keveredett a kiszolgáltatottság keserű könnyeivel.

Az időközben befutó Evangeline és Eiréné a fürdőszobaajtó előtt nyugtalanul toporogva találták Heidit.

- Mi van, történt valami? – szögezte neki e kérdést Eiréné rögtön az első pillanatban.

- Fogalmam sincs. – válaszolta a német lány gondterhelt arccal – Békésen tanulgattunk Amẽval, amikor egy nagy barna bagoly dörömbölni kezdett az ablakon. Amẽnak hozott valami, amit hosszan olvasott, közben időnként nagyon furcsán motyogott magában, és nagyon nyugtalannak látszott. Aztán egyszer csak felpattant, és berohant a fürdőszobába, mielőtt még annyit mondhattam volna: cukorpenna, vagy valami. Ez történt kábé félórája, és azóta folyatja magára a vizet. Remélem, még él.

A lányok idegesen pislogtak egymásra. Evangeline ököllel megcsapkodta az ajtót.

- Amẽ? Egyben vagy?

A víz azonban továbbra is ugyanúgy csobogott.

- Talán nem hallja. – vélte szorongva Heidi.

Most már mind a hárman nekiestek az ajtónak, és püfölték, ahol érték.

- Amẽ! Nyisd ki!!

- Igen, gyere ki! Már tök régóta bent vagy! Beszélni akarunk veled!

- Ugye nincs semmi baj?

Végre elhallgatott bent a vízcsobogás. Egy pillanattal később kattant a zár, és egy tetőtől talpig csuromvizes, vacogó lány állt előttük olyan külsővel, mintha épp akkor mászott volna ki egy úszómedencéből, természetesen ruhástól.

A lányok szájtátva meredtek rá.

- Apám írt – közölte Amẽ közömbösen a döbbent barátnőivel.

- Megbuggyantál? – bukott ki Eirénéből, aki elsőnek tért magához a sokkból.

Egyszerre vetették rá magukat, és kezdték el leráncigálni az ázott ruhadarabokat. Amẽ szó nélkül, egykedvűen tűrte. Közben iszonyatosan remegett.

A három lány fáradságos munkájának köszönhetően a még mindig lila ajkú Amẽ fél perccel később törölközőkkel és takarókkal körbebugyolálva kucorgott egy halom dunyha alatt.

- Most pedig ki vele – nézett rá Heidi szigorúan.

- Mi-mi-mi-mivel?

- Mit kerestél te ruhástól a hideg zuhany alatt? – kérdezte Evangeline, miközben tekintetéből csak úgy sütött a türelmetlenség.

- Cs-csak le akart-ta-ta-ta-tam hűlni...

- Nos, sikerült – jegyezte meg Heidi hűvös gúnnyal, holott egy perce még maga volt a megtestesült idegesség, és tövig rágta a körmeit izgalmában, hogy valami baja lehet Amẽnak – és elárulnád, hogy miért is szándékoztál múmiát csinálni magadból?

Beletelt jó egy órába, míg a lányok valami értelmes információt tudtak kicsikarni Amẽból. De amit megtudtak, nem tette őket boldoggá.

Miközben Evangeline egy meghűlés elleni bájitalt kotyvasztott a lánynak, Eiréné és Heidi izgatottan susmogtak a szoba másik sarkában, míg végre döntésre jutottak, és Eiréné kisietett a szobából.

8


	15. Érintés

Mikor Amẽbelle magához tért, a szobában félhomály uralkodott. Minden tagja zsibbadt Evangeline meghűlés elleni főzetétől, és mérhetetlen fáradtság uralta a testét.

Erőtlenül felemelte a karját, és kitapogatta az éjjeliszekrényen a pálcáját. A felvillanó fénynél rápillantott az órára, és azt hitte, rosszul lát. Délután fél hatot mutatott.

Aménak komolyan össze kellett szednie magát, hogy ki bírja emelni magát az ágyból. Miközben elvánszorgott a fürdőszobáig mélységesen átkozta a nyomorult helyzetet, amely odáig juttatta, hogy vénasszonyként nyavalyog minden egyes mozdulatnál.

Vasárnap lévén szerencsére nem maradt le semmiről, csak azt nem értette, hogy lehet ilyenkor üres a szoba. Zuhanyzás után egy nyugtatót szedő teknősbéka sebességével mászott le a lépcsőn, hogy megkeresse a barátnőit.

Azonban a klubhelységbe érve nagy megrázkódtatás érte: a puha fotelek mind üresen ásítottak, annak az egynek a kivételével, amelyben Harry Potter terpeszkedett teljes életnagyságban.

Amẽ torkában gombóc keletkezett.

Ezzel a fiú is így lehetett, mert őt megpillantva nyugtalanul markolászni kezdte a pufók fotel karfáját, és gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy ne kelljen a szemébe néznie.

Ez a tény önmagában elég volt hozzá, hogy Amẽ lelkében felforrjon az indulat. Nem tett semmi rosszat, ami miatt kényes helyzetbe kellene kerülnie. Draco Malfoy barátsága nem az a vérlázító arcátlanság, aminek minden második griffendéles gondolja.

Átvágott a klubhelységen, amelyet hangulatosan megvilágított a kandallóban táncoló tűz fénye, és magabiztosan megállt Harry Potter előtt, aki belátta, hogy ezúttal nem tehet úgy, mintha a lány a világon se volna.

Lassan ráemelte a tekintetét.

- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte gőgösen. Elégedetten hallotta saját hangjában a magára erőltetett egykedvűséget. – Remélem, Eiréné nagyon elégedett magával, amiért meg tudta szervezni, hogy egyedül találj engem.

- Miről beszélsz? – suttogta a lány döbbenten. Előbbi magabiztosságának nyoma sem volt.

Harry gúnyos mosolyra rántotta a száját.

- Ne játszd az ártatlant, Royalton. Ügyes húzás volt, gratulálok. Csak nem tudom, mit is vársz pontosan tőlem. Hogy majd örömömben átölellek, és tapsikolok, amiért rám vetetted szép szemed sugarát?

Amẽ csak állt megkövülten. A fiú, hogy nem ütközött ellenállásba, újult erővel folytatta.

- Vagy azt hiszed, hogy nem látom, mi hajt téged? Hogy nincsenek érzéseid? És hogy amióta csak Malfoyjal enyelegsz, egyfolytában átnézel rajtam? Tudd meg, hogy engem nem lehet így megalázni!

Kegyetlen mosolyt villantva, lassan felemelkedett a karosszékből. Fél percig némán álltak egymással szemben, Harry hanyag, nemtörődöm testtartással, arcán félelmetesen gúnyos félmosollyal, Amẽ rezzenéstelen, merev tekintettel, mint aki el sem hiszi, hogy mindez vele történik.

Aztán Harry tekintete fokozatosan ellágyult, tett egy lépést a lány felé, anélkül, hogy megérintette volna, és egészen közel hajolt az arcához...Amẽ becsukta a szemét. Érezte a fiú leheletét a bőrén. De...

- Majd ha fagy, Royalton. – suttogta a fülébe egy kegyetlen hang – Nincs az a pénz, amiért megérinteném amit Malfoy bemocskolt.

Amẽbelle kábán állt az őt démoni mosollyal méregető Harry előtt. Aztán anélkül, hogy tudta volna, mit csinál, felemelte a kezét, és teljes erőből arcul csapta. Ez mindkettejüket kijózanította.

- Ne érj hozzám, Royalton. – sziszegte a fiú tenyerét az arcára szorítva – Még megfertőzöl...

- Tudod, sajnálom, hogy pont tőlem fogod hallani, de sokkal rosszabb vagy, mint amilyen Draco Malfoy valaha is lehet. Ugyanis az ő jelleme fokozatosan fejlődik, míg a tiéd egyre csak romlik. Nem ezt a fiút ismertem meg a Roxfort Expresszen. Te úgy beszélsz, mint néhányan...a sárvérűekről...

Amẽ mindezt olyan halkan mondta, hogy a fiú csak sejtette a szavait. De itt elakadt. Elfogyott az ereje. Ájultan esett Harry Potter lábaihoz.

A fiú arca fájdalmasan összerándult. Lenézett Amẽ sápadt arcára, és fagyos magabiztosságát mintha elfújták volna. Ez volna az ő műve? Keserű önutálat vett erőt rajta. Hát csak rombolni tud? Le akart ülni a lány mellé a földre, de félúton a lábai felmondták a szolgálatot, és tehetetlenül puffant a kemény padlón. Nem törődött vele.

Nézte annak a lánynak az arcát, aki annyi fájdalmat okozott neki, és akinek valószínűleg most végképp összetörte a szívét a kegyetlen, gúnyos viselkedésével. Hogy honnan tudta, hogy Amẽbelle szereti őt? Hirtelen ráébredt, hogy a Malfoyjal kapcsolatos pletykában nincs semmi, ezt olyan biztosan tudta, mint még soha semmit. Kezdettől fogva érezte, de nem vette a fáradságot, hogy felfogja. Fel sem merült benne, hogy kételkedjen Amẽ érzéseiben, még ha nem is mondta neki soha. Egyszerűen tudta, és kész.

Gyűlölte önmagát. Undorodott ördögi sikerétől, amely Amẽbellet porig alázta, és ő diadalmasan emelkedett fölé, mint egy gonosz szellem. Nem tudta kiélvezni a győzelmét. Mitöbb, kegyetlenül szenvedett miatta.

Ránézett Amẽra. Miért mondta neki ezeket? Talán azért, mert ha a lány megsejti, milyen őrülten vágyik a közelségére, talán nem tudna magának parancsolni többé? Nem bírná ki, hogy ne zárja a karjaiba, hogy ne vigasztalja meg ha valami bánata van...és tessék, most mégis őmiatta van könny azokban a bájos cicaszemekben.

Felemelte a karját, és tétován megérintette a lány arcát. Lágyan végigfuttatta rajta az ujjait. Aztán visszahúzta a kezét. Ő nem méltó erre. Nem teheti meg, nem érhet hozzá. Nincs joga...

De túl nagy volt a kísértés. Hogy honnan merített magának bátorságot, ő maga sem tudta. Folyamatosan simogatta Amẽbelle arcát, és hosszú idő óta először érezte a lelkét könnyebbnek. Már-már súlytalannak...

- Harry? – hallott egy nagyon erőtlen hangot. Rémülten kapta vissza a kezét.

- Bocsáss meg, Amẽbelle. Egy ujjal sem akartalak érinteni. – és lassan feltápászkodott, hogy ha van hozzá ereje, elmenjen valahova, ahol magára maradhat a gondolataival...lehetőség szerint minél messzebb Amẽtől.

A lány hirtelen felült, nem törődve az erős szédüléssel, amit ez a gyors mozdulat váltott ki a fejében.

- El tudnál így menni? – szólt utána csendesen. Halk hangjából sütött a fájdalom. A fiú megállt, de nem fordult meg.

- Nem vagyok képes többé a szemedbe nézni. – vallotta be végül, még mindig a falhoz intézve a szavait. Súlyos csend telepedett a klubhelységre. Amẽ halkan fohászkodott magában, hogy legyen elég ereje. Felállt, és megkerülve az útjába akadó asztalokat, Harry elé állt. A fiú görcsösen bámulta a táncoló lángokat a kandallóban, valahol lent, Amẽ mellett.

A lány egy pillanatig szótlanul nézett rá, majd lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, és megemelte az állát.

- Nézz a szemembe. – mondta halk, tisztán csengő hangon – Akarom.

A fiú megrezzent az érintéstől, és engedelmesen ráfordította a szemét. Tekintetük egy pillanatra egybekapcsolódott.

- Nem megy. – mondta Harry egy hirtelen mozdulattal elrántva a fejét.

Amẽ elmosolyodott.

- De igen, Harry. Muszáj. Ha én megbocsátottam, neked is meg kell tenned.

A fiú oldalra fordított fejjel, lassan ráemelte a szemét. Összerezzent, mikor találkozott a pillantásuk. Amé bátran állta a tekintetét.

- Sajnálom. – nyögte ki végül Harry. Utálta magát, amiért annyi mindent szeretett volna mondani, de olyan keveset mondott. Ezzel az egy szóval mégis többet mondott, mint bármely más sokezerrel.

- Tudom. – Amẽ bátortalanul közelebb lépett hozzá – Rosszabb volt neked, mint nekem.

Harry meglepődött.

-Igen, azt hiszem, így van. – vallotta be végül. – Honnan...

-Hogy honnan tudom? – a lány mosolygott – Ismerlek. Ne, tudom, mit akarsz mondani – szólt, látva, hogy Harry közbe akar vágni – nem az eszem ismer. Hanem a lelkem.

Harry hirtelen elvigyorodott, és átölelte. Amẽ nem bírta ki kuncogás nélkül.

- Mitől bátorodtál fel ennyire ilyen hirtelen?

A srác pimasz tekintetéből nyomban kiolvasta a választ.

- Attól – mondta ki a fiú - hogy én is pontosan ugyanígy érzem. Sosem tudtam volna szavakba önteni ilyen egyszerűen, mégis nyilvánvalóan. Szerinted nagyon ciki egy fiúnak nála sokkal okosabb lánnyal járni? – kérdezte, kisfiúsan ártatlan, töprengő arckifejezést erőltetve magára.

- Azt hiszem, igen. – válaszolta nagyon komolyan Amẽ. Soha életében nem volt még ennyire boldog. Végtelenül szabadnak érezte magát, és senkivel se cserélt volna e pillanatban.

Nagyjából két órát töltöttek el kettesben a Griffendél klubhelységében. Ez alatt az idő alatt újabb és újabb felfedezéseket tettek egymással kapcsolatban. Legcsodálatosabbnak az egymás tekintetéből való olvasás bizonyult.

Éppen egymás mellett ültek egy nagy fotelben, és Amẽ Harry vállára hajtotta a fejét, miközben a fiú átölelte, mikor egyszerre csak nyílt a portrélyuk, és Prinsessa rombolt be rajta.

- Lám csak. – vetette oda gúnyosan – Turbékol a gerlepár.

Amẽ hideg fejjel azonnal döntött. Mielőtt még bárki is megszólalhatott volna, előrántotta a pálcáját, és a lányra szegezte.

- EXMEMORIAM! – gondosan kiválogatta az utolsó néhány perc emlékeit, és lelkiismeretfurdalás nélkül kitörölte őket. Prinsessa sarkon fordult, és a legnagyobb nyugalommal elindult a hálószobájuk felé. Harry tátott szájjal meredt a pálcáját még mindig szorongató Amẽra.

- Ezt meg miért csináltad? – kérdezte, mikor végre szóhoz jutott. Amẽ kényelmesen visszafészkelte magát Harry ölébe, és csak azután válaszolt.

- Szerintem teljesen egyértelmű. Senki nem tudhat rólunk. Nem láthatnak minket együtt.

Harry olyan sokáig hallgatott, hogy Amẽ időnként türelmetlenül összeráncolta a szemét.

- Azt hiszem, igazad van. – sóhajtotta végül bánatosan – Pedig azt akartam, hogy az egész világ tudja, hogy együtt vagyunk. De belátom, hogy nem lehet. Túl veszélyes. Miattad.

- És miattad is – tette hozzá szárazon Amẽ - Így is az életeddel játszom.

- Tudtam, hogy valamiért túl titokzatos vagy. Nem akarod ezt egy kicsit bővebben kifejteni? – érdeklődött Harry.

- Egyelőre nem. – mondta határozottan a lány. Majd hogy találkozott a pillantásuk elmosolyodva tette hozzá – Meg kell bíznod bennem.

Harry egy pillanatig elgondolkodott. De csak egy pillanatig.

- Rendben. Megígérem, hogy bármi legyen is az, amit nem mondasz el nekem, nem állhat közénk, és mindig bízni fogok a szavadban.

Amẽ kissé megnyugodva hajtotta ismét kedvese vállára fejét.

6


	16. Nyomasztó teher

- Hihetetlen – morogta maga elé Draco Malfoy unottan. Amẽ és ő a titkos rejtekhelyükön üldögéltek egy hideg, szeles délutánon, miután Piton – talán életében először - pontokat vont le Craktól, amiért egy ügyetlen varázslattal eltüntette Pansy Parkinson szemeit, és mindennek a tetejébe Draconak kellett felkísérnie a hisztérikusan sikoltozó Pansyt a gyengélkedőre.

A fiút reggel óta iszonyú fejfájás kínozta, így ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Örök rejtély maradt viszont mindenki számára, hogy Pansy Parkinson végül miért gágogó, pinkre rúzsozott csőrű szürkésfehér libaként érkezett a gyengélkedőre.

Bár az emlékezetes perceknek csak kevés tanúja volt, az eset híre mégis futótűzként terjedt az iskolában, és még egy héttel később is – mikor Pansy végre kitehette a lábát a gyengélkedőről – lépten-nyomon állandó gúnyolódások céltábláját képezte. Az igazat megvallva azonban az sem segített a helyzetén, hogy egy-egy különösen idegfeszítő szituációban sikoltás helyett még mindig artikulálatlan gágogás tört fel torkából. A griffendéleseknek kevés vidámabb hete akadt ebben az időszakban...

Draco tehát ott ült az egyik díszes, keleti puffon, és igyekezett nem nézni a bambán vigyorgó Amẽra. A lány csak tompán érzékelte duzzogó jövendőbelije jelenlétét, mert már teljes fél órája a hatalmas fekete kerevet fölötti selyem mennyezet mintáit bámulta, és közben a hajtincstekergetés bonyolult műveletét végezte.

- Belle! – Draco elvesztette a türelmét. Senki ne legyen jókedvű, amikor neki ilyen pocsék napja van! – Hajlandó lennél végre egy kis figyelmet szentelni nekem?

Amẽ sóhajtva tért vissza az álomvilágból.

- Mi a baj, Draco? Csak tudnám, miért vagy ilyen szörnyen hisztis ma... Ezenkívül milliószor kértelek rá, hogy ne nevezz Bellenek, mert az idegeimre megy!

-Ha figyeltél volna eddig, tudnád! – csapott a térdére ingerülten a fiú, mint mindig, most is tökéletesen elengedve a füle mellett a legutóbbi megjegyzést – Reggel óta hasogat a fejem, de olyan szinten, hogy időnként azt is elfelejtem, hogy hívnak!

Amẽ elfordult, és valamiért belemosolygott a párnájába. Tudta, hogy Draco még emléktörlés után is csak nagy nehézségek árán tudna elfeledkezni büszkén dédelgetett nemesi nevéről.

-Miért nem mész fel Madame Pomfreyhoz? Biztos tudna adni valamit, amitől percek alatt elmúlna ez a makacs fejfájás. – mondta kedvesen, még mindig kajánul mosolyogva a párna biztonságos rejtekében. Gondolatban még hozzátette, hogy Draco Malfoy inkább enne bubógumógennyet, mintsemhogy bárki is a gyengélkedőn lássa holmi fejfájás miatt.

-Mégis mit képzelsz? – sértődött meg a Draco. Olyan volt, mint egy durcás kisfiú, akinek semmi sem tetszik. – Nem vagyok én akárki! Még hogy a saját lábamon menjek a gyengélkedőre? Majd maximum csak akkor, ha visznek!

Büszkén kidüllesztett a mellét, és dacos hallgatásba burkolózott, tüntetően kibámulva a mágikus ablakon.

Amẽ sem szólt, az ő álmai azonban sokkal édesebbek voltak sértődött barátja sötét képzelgéseinél. (Draco épp belefojtotta Pansyt egy kanál vízbe varázslat nélkül) Bár elmúlt néhány hét azóta a Griffendél toronyban töltött romantikus este óta, még mindig nem tudta felfogni, mindazt, ami történt. Harry és ő egy pár! Együtt járnak! Szerelmesek egymásba! Nem, az ilyesmit nem könnyű ésszel felérni. Pláne, hogy olyan hosszú és keserves módon szenvedtek mindketten...

Mind ez ideig zavartalan volt köztük az egyetértés. Igaz, nem túl gyakran volt alkalmuk szerelmespárként viselkedni, de sem Amẽt, sem Harryt nem riasztották el a sajnálatosan ritka találkozások.

Egyvalami aggasztotta csak Amẽt: rohamosan közeledett a karácsony, és ő még nem tudta, hogy kerülhetné el a végzetét. Számtalanszor törték ezen a fejüket Dracoval az Ezeregyéjszaka rejtekében, mégsem jutott eszükbe semmi, amivel megoldást találhattak volna a problémájukra.

Amẽ rettegett a pillanattól, amikor Harry elé kell tárnia titkát. Harry valószínűleg sosem értené meg, miért nem képes szembeszállni az apjával, miért adja fele ilyen egyszerűen. „De ő nem élt az apámmal, az én húgaim nem az ő húgai, és az én családom nem az ő családja" – gondolta szomorúan.

Amẽ megrázta magát, és az órájára pillantott.

- Szentséges szalamandra! Azonnal mennem kell!– egy pillanat alatt talpra ugrott, és felkapva az asztalról az egyik díszesen faragott kis kézitükröt, igazgatni kezdte a haját.

-Tűrhetően festek? – fordult végül a mindeddig mozdulatlanul, pókerarccal gubbasztó Dracóhoz.

-Hogy mi? Persze, tökéletes. – felelte a fiú, le sem véve tekintetét a bagdadi utca hagyományos képét nyújtó mágikusan megbűvölt ablakról.

Amẽ csípőre tette a kezét.

-Draco Malfoy, figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?

A fiú szórakozottan megpördült a széken, és tetőtől talpig végigfixírozta Amẽt.

-Nem rossz. – mondta végül nagy kegyesen. Amẽbelle elpirult.

-Nem pont erre gondoltam...

-Akkor mire? - érdeklődött Draco, kíváncsian a lányra függesztve ártatlan tekintetét. Amẽ még nagyobb zavarba jött.

-Inkább hagyjuk, jó? – megfordult, hogy elrejtse lángoló arcát, és megkereste a földön a táskáját – Holnap találkozunk latinon!

Mire Draco észbe kapott, már be is zárult mögötte a fal. A fiú még jó ideig tűnődve nézett utána.

Amẽ sietve szedte a lépcsőfokokat. Egy pillanatra sem állt meg. Már így is késésben volt. Végre felért a harmadikra. Kalapáló szívére szorította a kezét, és háromszor elsétált a trollos falikárpit előtt. Mikor megjelent e díszes faajtó, szinte berontott rajta.

Harry az ablaknál nevetve fogadta.

-Látom, siettél hozzám, kicsim. Nagyon megtisztelő. – mosolyogva lépett oda mellé, és egy csókot nyomott az ajkára. Amẽ boldogan vetette bele magát a karjába.

Letelepedtek a kandalló mellé, és nézték az ablakon keresztül a lassan szállingózó hópelyheket.

-Te is itt maradsz karácsonyra a kastélyban? – kérdezte a fiú.

Amẽ az ajkába harapott.

- Sajnos nem... - mondta halkan, és bátortalanul nézett Harry szemébe – de hidd el, én lennék a legboldogabb, ha együtt tölthetném veled az ünnepeket.

- Mi akadályoz? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Harry nyugtalanul.

- Az apám.

Harry felszisszent. Akaratlanul is Draco Malfoy jutott eszébe. Senki más nem szokta így kiejteni ezt a szót. Amẽ korábban nem mesélt neki az apjáról, és ebből úgy sejette, hogy nincsenek túl jó viszonyban.

- Szóval hazamész. – vonta le a következtetést.

Amé kínkeserves perceket élt át.

- Nem haza megyek. – vallotta be végül a földet bámulva. Harry kihúzta kezét az övéből. A lány szeméből lepergett egy könnycsepp.

- Hol leszel karácsonykor Amẽbelle?

A lány csak rázta a fejét, miközben továbbra is élénken tartotta a szemkontaktust a földdel. Képtelen volt megszólalni. Harry egyre idegesebb lett.

- Amẽ. Te vagy tanúm rá, hogy ígéretet tettem neked. Hogy nem kérdezem, mit titkolsz előlem. Így volt?

Amẽ alig láthatóan bólintott.

- Egészen mostanáig egyetlen szavam sem volt ezzel kapcsolatban, pedig napról napra látom, hogy ez a titok – bármi legyen is valójában – felemészt téged. Kínzó szenvedést okoz neked. Látom a szemedben. Ezért kérlek, sőt, felszólítalak rá, hogy mondd el, mi az! Ne félj, az én érzéseim irántad nem fognak változni.

- Honnan tudod? – Amẽ most végre felemelte könnyáztatta arcát. – Honnan veszed, hogy nem gyűlölnél meg rögtön az első percben örökre és visszavonhatatlanul?

Harry tekintete zavarossá vált. Vadul megragadta a lány karját, hogy a fájdalomtól feljajdult. Megrázta.

- Amẽbelle! Ugye nem csaltál meg? Válaszolj! – hangja már fenyegetővé vált – Van valaki más? Malfoy? Felelj!

Amẽ szemét ismét elöntötte a könny. Ártatlan, rémülettől kerekre tágult babaszemekkel nézett Harryre, és egy szót sem bírt kinyögni. Végül nagy sokára megrázta a fejét.

De ez nem is kellett Harrynek. Eleresztette Amẽt, és lerogyott egy karosszékbe. Kezébe temette az arcát.

- Bocsáss meg, drága. – suttogta – Már megint fájdalmat okoztam neked. Sosem bocsátom meg magamnak.

Amẽ elmosolyodott.

- Én már el is felejtettem. – és odabújt mellé, mint egy kiscica – Ami pedig az előbbi témát illeti... megígérem neked, hogy el fogom mondani a történetemet. De nem ma. És nem most. Egy valamit jegyezz meg. BÁRMI történjen is, én szeretlek, és mindig szeretni foglak.

Harry nem válaszolt. Szavakkal nem...

A hálóterembe visszatérve Amẽ csak Prinsessát találta ott – szokásához híven - igencsak paprikás hangulatban.

Amẽ jóindulatú puhatolózására csak még idegesebb lett, és a következő pillanatban már be is csapódott utána a szebb napokat is látott fürdőszobaajtó.

Amé épp azon volt, hogy lemegy a klubhelységbe Hermionéhoz, hogy közösen alkossanak valamit a jövő heti bűbájtan dolgozattal kapcsolatban, mikor az ajtóhoz érve beleütközött a lányba. Hermione nagyon sápadt volt, és a kezében több vastag kötet könyvet egyensúlyozott.

-Á, jó hogy jössz – mondta Amẽbelle, igyekezve a segítségére sietni – már éppen készültem átmenni hozzád. Találtál valami használhatót a könyvtárban?

-Ami azt illeti, igen. – felelte Hermione, miközben a könyvkupaccal egyetemben sikeresen landolt Amẽ ágyán – Kiderült például, hogy a _Transverto_ bűbájt időszámításunk előtt 2000 körül találta fel egy görög mágus. Kicsit hasonlít a pajzsbűbájhoz, csak a lényege nem a kivédés, hanem a megfordítás.

-Ez nagyon érdekes – tűnődött Amẽ tágra nyílt szemmel – azt jelenti, hogyha valaki rám küldi teszem azt, a kínok átkát, valami jó fog velem történni?

-Pontosan. Zseniális, nemdebár? – Hermione egészen lázba jött – Az egyetlen hátulütője, hogy sajnos fordítva is működik. Bár egyszerűen nem látom be, miért akarna bárki is egy pozitív bűbáj ellen védekezni... szóval nagyon titokzatos az egész...

- Talán kicsit jobban is utánanézhetnénk... eltökéltem, hogy mindenből a lehető legjobb osztályzatot szerzem, mert – ahogy Draco mondaná – nem bírom ki, hogy ne bizonyítsak folyton folyvást minden téren az apámnak. – tette hozzá kis mosollyal.

- Miért, én azt hittem, magadnak akarsz bizonyítani... – vetette ellen Hermione bizonytalanul.

- Persze - vágta rá Amẽ gyorsan – de én folyton lázadok. Azt akarom neki bizonyítani, hogy magam is megállnám a helyem a világban. Régebben mágiatörténész-kutató akartam lenni, és egész életemben függetlenül élni, de most már nem tudom... bárcsak ne lennék aranyvérű!

Néhány emelettel lejjebb Draco Malfoy – életében először – ugyanezt kívánta.

**transverto: megfordít**

6


	17. Kitört a karácsony

- Igyekezz már, Amẽ! – kiabálta Evangeline, miközben Heidi és Eiréné segítségével megpróbálta lezárni zsúfolásig telepakolt ládáját, amely még a túlerő ellenére is megmakacsolta magát, és minduntalan felpattant a teteje. – Volnál szíves esetleg segíteni? – kérdezte végül ingerülten a vörös hajú lány.

- Persze, ne haragudj. - Amẽ odalépett, és egyesült erővel végre sikerült lezárniuk a makrancos ládát.

- Huh, ez is megvolna. – törölgette a homlokát Evangeline – Mellesleg hol van Prinsessa? Még el akartam köszönni tőle...

- Nem is tudom – bizonytalanodott el hirtelen Heidi – az előbb még itt volt...

- És most látom csak, hogy még be sem pakolt! Vajon elnézte az órát? – kérdezte aggódva Evangeline.

- Már egész korán felkelt, és azóta nem láttam – vont vállat Eiréné – nem is értem mit csaptok ekkora ügyet az egészből. Már hetek óta csak azt kellett hallgatni tőle, hogy majd mekkora bulit rendeznek a szülei, amikor végre hazamegy Caracasba. Már kimondottan az agyamra ment.

- Igen, nekem is. – értett egyet Evangeline – De azért mégis, olyan furcsa...hiszen utál korán kelni.

- Hát, ha már mindenkit ennyire nyugtalanít, megkereshetjük – indítványozta Amẽ, ideges pillantást vetve az órájára. Még beszélni akart Harryvel az indulás előtt. Meg aztán fél óra múlva Dracoval találkozik a bejárati csarnokban, és addig még jócskán van mit elraknia a hatalmas bőröndbe.

A többiek beleegyeztek, és csakhamar szétszéledtek a kastély különböző pontjai felé.

Negyedórányi eredménytelen keresés után Amẽ közel állt hozzá, hogy hisztirohamot kapjon. Már az általa ismert összes lehetséges helyen kereste Prinsessát, és közben többször összefutott a lányokkal is, akik szintén nem látták sehol.

Újabb meggyötört pillantást vetett az órára, és ingerülten kiáltozni kezdte a lány nevét, ügyet sem vetve rá, hogy a folyosókon őrültek módjára nyargalászó diáktársai egytől egyig hülyének nézik emiatt. Befordult egy különösen undok, hideg, és a többihez képest meglehetősen néptelen folyosóra. Léptei bátortalan visszhangot vertek a köveken.

- Prinsessa...Prinsessa! – szólongatta, mire egyszer csak halk neszt hallott az egyik falikárpit mögül, majd újra csend lett. Amẽ torkában dobogó szívvel csendesen közelebb lépett, és óvatosan félrehúzta. A következő pillanatban felkiáltott, és hanyatt esett.

A mellkasán Prinsessa térdelt, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy Amẽ lehetőleg minél kevésbé kapjon levegőt. Mikor meglátta, kit támadott le, mérgesen felmordult, és kelletlenül lemászott róla. Kezében szorongatta a varázspálcáját.

- Megmondanád, hogy mit keresel itt? – kérdezte hűvösen.

- Éppenséggel téged – felelte mérgesen Amẽbelle, miközben a levegőt kapkodva feltápászkodott – mi a csoda késztetett rá, hogy elbújj, és aztán rám ugorj? Tudom én, hogy nem kedvelsz, de nem gondolod, hogy ez mégiscsak túlzás?

Meglepetésére a lány elfordult, és halkan hüppögni kezdett. Amẽnak leesett az álla. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Prinsessa tud ilyen védtelen és kiszolgáltatott lenni.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte most már kedvesebben, és igyekezett közelebb lépni hozzá.

Prinsessa azonban megint csak elfordult, fél kezével biztosítva a megfelelő távolságot Amẽ és saját maga közt.

- Ne akarj mindig mindenbe beleszólni Royalton. – sziszegte fojtott hangon – Vannak dolgok, amikhez semmi közöd. Úgysem értenéd.

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte Amẽbelle halkan – Talán próbáld ki, hátha megértem. Engem tényleg érdekel, hogy mi van veled.

Prinsessa végre megfordult, így láthatóvá vált a könnyek által barázdált, szép vágású arca, amely most soha nem látott, mély fájdalmat tükrözött. Amẽ igyekezett gondosan titkolni, mennyire meglepi a tény, hogy Prinsessa képes ilyen fokú érzelmekre. Az igazat megvallva, valahol mélyen mindig is érezte, hogy a lány sündisznó módjára takargatja előttük valódi énjét, de nem egészen erre számított.

- Ezt még soha, senki szájából nem hallottam. – suttogta Prinsessa, miközben újabb könnycseppek peregtek le az arcán. Amẽ erre odalépett hozzá, és habozás nélkül megölelte. Prinsessa úgy zokogott fel, mintha soha ne tudná abbahagyni. Mikor végre mégis lecsendesedett egy kicsit, szaggatottan mesélni kezdett. Úgy érezte, a szavakkal távozik belőle egyfajta méreg, amely eddig megkeserítette az életét.

- Apám mindig arra nevelt, hogy legyek büszke arra, akinek születtem, és nézzem le az olyanokat, akiknek nem gyökerezik mélyen a családfája. Anyám gyönyörű nő, de nem sok varázslathoz ért, ugyanis...mugli. Apám nem szeretett engem, de őt szinte bálványozta. Még a lába nyomát is megcsókolta, és mikor meghalt, anyám őszinte fájdalommal gyászolta.

- Hogy micsoda? – tátotta el a száját Amẽbelle. Ha valamire, hát erre számított a legkevésbé. A becsvágyó, és tökéletes Prinsessa, aki világéletében azzal dicsekedett, hogy az ő családja egyike a venezuelai mágusvilág legrégibb nemeseinek, valójában mugli anyától született?

- Jól hallottad – válaszolta szomorúan Prinsessa, és lehajtotta a fejét – félvér vagyok.

- Nem értem, miért hiszed, hogy ez számít. – jegyezte meg ingerülten Amẽ - tudod, én időnként bármit megtennék érte, hogy ne legyek aranyvérű.

- Igazán? – kapta fel a fejét a másik lány – De miért?

- Most nem akarom elmondani – rázta a fejét Amébelle - talán majd egyszer. De ami téged illet...

- Még messze nem tudsz mindent – vágott közbe keserűen Prinsessa – ha tudnád, megértenéd, miért nem akarok haza menni.

- Azt hiszem, nem is tudnám megérteni... én majdnem beleőrülök, de mégsem mehetek haza karácsonyra, hanem csak a család barátainál leszek.

- Fú... – Prinsessa könnyei egy szempillantás alatt felszáradtak – Kinél leszel?

- Ez megint csak nem tartozik rád, de ha már ennyire érdekel, megmondom: Draco Malfoyéknál leszek. És most, hogy eléd tártam a hatalmas titkot, egyezzünk meg valamiben: te hazamész karácsonyra, hogy örömet szerezz azoknak, akik szeretnek téged...

- De engem nem szeret senki! – vágott közbe megint Prinsessa, de Amé egy pillantással elhallgattatta.

- ... szóval hazamész, és amikor visszajöttünk – mindketten! – komolyan elbeszélgetünk egymással, egy csendes délutánon. Áll az alku?

- Miért gondolod, hogy a veled való beszélgetés ennyire vonz engem? – kérdezte Prinsessa, ahogy egy pillanatra feltámadt benne az oroszlán, de aztán felülkerekedett benne a kíváncsiság – Na jó. De őszinte beszélgetés lesz!

- Feltétlen – bólintott Amé komolyan – most pedig induljunk csomagolni!

- Na végre, már azt hittem, sosem kerülsz elő! – fogadta Prinsessát Eiréné, mikor beléptek a szobába. Szerencsére már Heidi és Evangeline is ott volt, igaz, kissé bosszúsan.

- Megmondanád, hogy merre csatangoltál? – kérdezte Evangeline ingerülten.

- Nem. – felelte Prinsessa tömören, és rájuk sem nézve elkezdett bepakolni a ládájába. A lányok összenéztek.

- Tűvé tettük érted a kastélyt! Talán mégis tartoznál némi magyarázattal. – mondta Heidi komoran – Aggódtunk miattad.

- Az a ti problémátok. – felelte a fekete hajú lány még mindig fel sem pillantva a pakolásból – Jobb dolgotok is lehetett volna. Mint látjátok, nincs semmi bajom, és most engedelmetekkel megyek, mert nem akarom veletek együtt lekésni a vonatot. – Prinsessa elegánsan elvitorlázott, magára hagyva döbbent hallgatóságát.

- Szerintetek hogy képzeli ezt? – kérdezte mérgesen Evangeline, mikor magához tért.

- Fogalmam sincs. – Eiréné dühösen belerúgott a bőröndjébe – De ezek után ne is várjátok tőlem, hogy valaha is emberi érzésekkel viseltessek iránta! Hülye beképzelt liba!

Fél óra múlva négy lány bukdácsolt lefelé súlyos ládáikkal a már meglehetősen kiürült bejárati csarnokba. Az egyik oszlopnak támaszkodva Draco Malfoy unottan piszkálgatta a körmét.

- Na végre, Belle. – szólt köszönés nélkül. Türelmetlen hanglejtése elárulta, hogy már nagyon elege van. – Már azt hittem, elfelejtetted, hogy ma utazunk.

- Kellemes karácsonyt! – köszönt el Amẽ a lányoktól.

-Micsoda, te nem velünk jössz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kíváncsian Evangeline.

- Nos, nem. – felelte zavartan Amẽbelle – Draco papája értünk küldi az egyik repülő szánját.

- Hűha. – Heidi elismerően nézett a laza testtartásban bámészkodó mardekáros fiúra, mire az magabiztosan elvigyorodott.

- Nos, sajnos mennünk kell, mert különben lekéssük a vonatot. – morogta Evangeline. A többiek bólogattak.

Búcsúzóul sorra megölelték Amẽt.

- Vigyázz magadra nagyon. – súgta neki Heidi.

- Mindenképpen küldj egy baglyot, ha valami gond van! – mondta Evangeline – Biztos nem akarod nálunk tölteni a karácsonyt? A családom nagyon örülne!

- Nagyon kedves tőled, de tudod, hogy nem mehetek. – rázta a fejét Amẽ szomorú mosollyal.

- Tudod, hogy ránk számíthatsz, légy erős. Szeretünk. – mosolygott rá biztatóan Eiréné, és csakhamar eltűntek mindhárman a hatalmas tölgyfa ajtó mögött.

- Mi a fene tartott ennyi ideig? – kérdezte Draco, mikor végre kettesben maradtak.

-Majd később elmesélem...csak annyira sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam elbúcsúzni Harrytől... – sóhajtotta fáradtan Amẽ, és elindult a tölgyfaajtó felé. Draco – kihasználva, hogy még varázsolhat – mögötte lebegtette a két óriási utazóládát.

- Tudom már! – Amẽ arca felderült – Küldök neki egy baglyot! – angyali, ártatlan babaszemekkel nézett Dracóra.

- Jól van, tessék, itt van Mephisto. – mérgelődött amaz – Utálom, hogyha így nézel, mert bármire rá tudsz venni...

- Tudom. – mosolygott rá Amẽ még ártatlanabbul, miközben leült a behavazott kőlépcsőre, és elővette a tintát és a pergament. Draco ezalatt előhalászta a kalitkából felborzolt tollazatú kedvencét.

A rövid levelet a bagoly lábára kötözték, és útjára bocsátották a kastély felé. Amẽ sokáig követte a tekintetével, amint a Griffendél-torony felé vette az irányt, de egy idő után elnyelték az egyre sűrűbben szállongó hópelyhek.

- Nem értem, hol késik a szán. – hisztizett Draco szorosabbra fogva testén a köpenyét.

- Nézd, nem az az? – mutatott Amẽ az ég felől egyre ereszkedő sötét foltra.

- De. – Draco mogorván a ládájához lépett, hogy visszategye bele a bagoly üres kalitkáját.

A szán eközben leereszkedett, és olyan puhán ért földet, mintha csak könnyű hópehelyből lett volna. Gyönyörű mestermunka volt, Amẽ soha nem látott még ehhez foghatót, jóllehet élete során eddig még egyszer sem szenvedett hiányt semmiben.

- Hahó! – a mesebeli fehér szánból Narcissa Malfoy integetett feléjük vidáman.

-Anya! – kiáltotta meglepetten Draco, és nyomban otthagyta a csomagokat. Amé még sosem látta őt ennyire felszabadultnak, őszintének, és...igen kisfiúsnak.

Narcissa kilépett a szánból, és a fia elé sietett. Összeölelkeztek. Draco jóval magasabb volt már nála, úgy kellett rá felnéznie.

- Megint nőttél. – állapította meg a nő meghatottan. Majd mosolyogva fordult a kissé bután ácsorgó lány felé.

- Amẽ drágám! Annyira örülök, hogy megint találkozunk. Szebb vagy, mint valaha. – Amẽ elpirult az őszinte bók hallatára. Mindenki más ajkáról talán mesterkéltnek hatottak volna e szavak, de Narcissa Malfoy olyan természetességgel ejtette ki őket, hogy fel sem merülhetett a kétség valódiságukat illetően.

- Ideje indulnunk, Lucius már minden bizonnyal nagyon vár minket. – mondta Narcissa és egy intéssel utasította a bakon ülő mogorva arcú, Mikulásnak öltözött szolgát, hogy gondoskodjon a csomagokról. Ő maga Amẽ és Draco társaságában beszállt a szánba és kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a fűtött plédek alatt.

Amé meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a szánt tértágító bűbájjal kezelték, így valószínűleg kétszer ennyien is belefértek volna. Mikor befészkelte magát a puha plédek között Draco mellé, arra gondolt, hogy ha más nem, az orra biztosan le fog fagyni a menetszéltől. Ám kellemesen csalódnia kellett. Alighogy a magasba emelkedtek, átlátszó burok képződött a szán körül, így óvva meg őket a hóeséstől és az egyre jegesebben süvítő széltől, ugyanakkor cseppet sem akadályozva a kilátást.

- Nos, tetszik? – hallatszott Draco hangja valahol a pokróchalom belsejéből, ahová bebújt.

- Fantasztikus – lehelte Amẽ körbetekintve.

- Este még jobban tetszene – szólt Narcissa és még mélyebben beburkolózott a jegesmedveszőr bundájába. Amẽ nem is értette miért, mikor a szánban semmi hideget nem lehetett érezni, ellenkezőleg: egyre melegebb lett bent a levegő.

Csakhamar Draco is kidugta az orrát.

- Baltazar, nem tudna egy kicsit kevésbé fűteni? Mindjárt megsülök!

- Talán vegyél le két takarót, akkor jobb lesz. – utasította Narcissa huncut csillogással a szemében – Baltazar, kérem ne csökkentse a hőfokot, ez most így pont jó.

- Ahogy óhajtja, asszonyom. – felelte higgadtan a Mikulás.

- Igazán eredeti ez a jelmez. – jegyezte meg Amẽ, miközben Draco dühös némaságba burkolózott.

- Örülök, hogy tetszik. – Narcissa megvillantotta szokásos gyönyörű mosolyát, és pajkos pillantást vetett a fiára – A férjemtől származik az ötlet, mikor még Draco alig ötéves volt, és nem tudta, hogy a Mikulás nem létezik, kitalálta, hogy az új fehér szánunk bakjára egy piros ruhás szolgát ültessünk. A kicsi nagyon élvezte az utat, és ahányszor csak tehette, előremászott, hogy karácsonyi kívánságaival traktálja Baltazart. Szegény eleinte nem tudott vele mit kezdeni, de aztán a férjem jól kiképezte, és onnantól kezdve a kéményen kellett leereszkednie Draco szobájába minden egyes karácsony éjjel.

Amé nevetve hallgatta, különösen, mikor Draco égő arcára tévedt a tekintete.

- Ez egy nagyon aranyos történet. – felelte végül, csak hogy bosszantsa a fiút, aki az út hátralévő részében valami okból nem volt hajlandó megszólalni. A két nő azonban ennek ellenére – vagy éppen ezért - meglehetősen jókedvűen töltötte az utat.

Már dél körül járhatott az idő, mikor végre megpillantották a távolban egy kastély tornyait.

- Nemsokára megérkezünk. – jegyezte meg Narcissa. És valóban hamarosan ereszkedni kezdtek. A Malfoy-kúria csodálatos látványt nyújtott a napfényben még a szállongó hópelyhek kavalkádján keresztül is. Hatalmas, régi épület volt, és körülötte végeláthatatlannak tűnő birtok húzódott.

Csak mikor megérkeztek, Draco akkor engedett föl egy kicsit, és udvariasan kisegítette az anyját és Amẽbelle-t a szánból. Eközben a lány csipkelődve odasúgta neki:

- Ha nem tudnám, milyen udvarias vagy, Draco, azt hinném, csak azért csinálod, mert apád figyel minket az ablakból.

Válaszul bezsebelhetett egy pimasz fintort, így elégedetten indult Narcissa után a kastély felé. A lépcső aljában bevárták a ház duzzogó ifjabb urát, és együtt lépkedtek a fényesen kivilágított ajtóhoz.

Ott Draco előre engedte Narcissát, és Amẽbelle-hez fordult.

- Tudod, mit kell tennünk, ugye? – kérdezte mélyen a szemébe nézve.

Amẽ lehajtott fejjel bólintott. Majd mély levegőt vett, és kezét Draco kinyújtott tenyerébe tette.

9


	18. A Malfoy kúriában

Draco bevezette a karácsonyi díszben pompázó előcsarnokba, ahol a lépcső mellett már felsorakozott a ház személyzete. A lépcső közepén pedig ott várta őket Lucius, oldalán az elbűvölően mosolygó Narcissával. Amẽ kicsit megszeppent a tiszteletükre rendezett felhajtás láttán.

Eközben Lucius átvágott a tágas előcsarnokon, és karját kitárva, arcán széles mosollyal vonult a fia felé.

Draco elengedte Amẽbelle-t, és kezet fogott az apjával. A lány az ajkába harapott. Olyan nagyon előre tervezett volt minden. Vajon mindig így fogadják, ha hazajön szünetre? De nem volt ideje hosszan töprengeni, mert Lucius máris őt vette célba.

- Drága Amẽbelle. Nagyon örülök, hogy vendégül láthatlak a házamban. Kérlek, érezd magad a legteljesebb mértékig otthon. Ha valamire szükséged van, magam és családom – személyzetemről nem is beszélve - korlátlanul a rendelkezésedre állunk.

- Nagyon köszönöm a kedves szavait, uram. Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy viszonozni tudjam a jóindulatát. – Amẽbelle úgy érezte, mintha egy hatalmas pocsolya közepén állna, de megérte megkockáztatnia a megható monológot, mert Lucius még szélesebben mosolygott rá, amiből arra következtetett, hogy valószínűleg elnyerte a tetszését.

- Semmivel sem tartozol nekünk, Amẽbelle. Ellenkezőleg, te minden jót megérdemelsz. – Amẽ közel állt a rosszulléthez: „Ha ez végig ilyen érzelgős marad, esküszöm, még ma este sírva futok vissza Roxfortba!" De mindvégig sikerült megőriznie kedves mosolyát.

- Úgy gondoltam, szerzünk neked egy kis meglepetést – kedélyeskedett tovább Lucius, amivel sikerült Amé arcára udvariasan csodálkozó kifejezést varázsolnia – jól sejtem, hogy esetleg örülnél egy saját francia szobalánynak? Marie!

Amé izgatottan a szája elé kapta a kezét. A személyzet köréből kivált egy fiatal, fekete hajú lány, és meghajolt előtte.

- Ön nagyon figyelmes, uram. – szólt Amẽ kislányos csillogással a szemében, kecses fejhajtással köszönve meg az előzékenységet.

- Örülök, hogy szolgálatodra lehettem. – biccentett Lucius elégedetten – Nos, minden bizonnyal fáradt vagy, Marie, kísérje fel a hölgyet a szobájába, és segítsen neki kipakolni! Draco, veled beszédem volna még ebéd előtt.

Kérésnek hangzott ugyan, de Amẽbellenek látnia kellett, hogy Lucius Malfoy szava éppolyan parancs a házában, mint az apjáé otthon.

- Ebéd előtt felmegyek érted, addig nézz körül a szobádban. – súgta a fiú Amẽnak, és homlokon csókolta. Lucius árgus tekintettel követte minden mozdulatát.

Amẽ elindult a szobalány nyomában fel az emeletre. Narcissa mellett elhaladva az asszony bátorító mosollyal megszorította a kezét. Amẽ végtelennek tűnő folyosók során át követte a lányt, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan tud tájékozódni.

- A Madamoiselle szobája. – mondta Marie, és kitárt előtte egy díszes ajtót. Belépve Amẽ teljesen elámult a háló gazdag berendezésén. Nem is szoba volt, hanem valóságos lakosztály, hatalmas ablakokkal, amiket nehéz, krémszínű bársonyfüggönyök árnyékoltak. A nagy baldachinos franciaágy függönyei is csodálatosan harmonizáltak a szoba egészével. Maga volt a szelíd napfény. Saját öltözőasztala is volt, akkora tükörrel, hogy egy nála háromszor terebélyesebb nő is kényelmesen láthatta magát benne. És ami a legcsodálatosabb volt: egy kis ajtó nyílt a szobából, ahonnan Amẽ egy káprázatos fürdőszobába jutott.

- Ez gyönyörű... – sóhajtotta elragadtatottan.

- Monsigneur Malfoy külön önnek rendeztette be – mondta Marie – ez egy teljesen új szárnya a kúriának, még nem lakott itt senki azelőtt.

- Marie, te mióta dolgozol itt? – érdeklődött Amẽ kíváncsian.

- Alig egy hónapja, Madamoiselle. Az úr jónak látta, ha kellőképpen megismerem a házat, mielőtt ön megérkezik. Hogy megfelelően a segítségére lehessek. – válaszolta a francia lány tökéletes kiejtéssel.

- Mr. Malfoy nagyon figyelmes. – mondta fel Amẽ a sablonszöveget, miközben a gondolatai a dolgozószobában társalgó férfiak körül keringtek. Majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy ő képezi a fő témát.

- Madamoiselle, engedelmével...ha szüksége van rám, csengessen. – szólt Marie, majd Amẽ biccentésére távozott.

Amẽ odasétált a hatalmas ablakokhoz, és visszanézett a szobára.

- Azért ez tényleg fantasztikus. – állapította meg fennhangon, a hatalmas ágynak címezve szavait.

- Nem mondhatnám – szólt hirtelen egy sértődött hang – a trójai palotában sokkal fényűzőbb volt a szobám.

Amẽ nagyot kacagott.

- Elnézőbb is lehetnél, Heléné. Ez itt nem a Krisztus előtti akárhányadik század, és nem is egy királyi palota. Legközelebb figyelmesebben nézz körül. – tette még hozzá incselkedve.

-Hah! – a szellemlány megjelent és igencsak duzzogó arcot vágott. – Nem létezik nálam jobb megfigyelő... de mindegy... nem ezt akartam mondani. Meg vagyok sértődve.

- Azt vettem észre. De nem értem miért. – töprengett félhangosan a lány – Volnál szíves esetleg elárulni az okát?

-Még kérdezed? – fintorgott Heléné – Azok után, hogy teljes egy hónapja nem hívtál? Halálra unom magam a gyémántban!

-Nocsak. - Amẽbelle fölvonta a szemöldökét – Én azt hittem, egész jó kis lakosztály van ott berendezve neked.

-A lakosztály nem minden – legyintett Heléné – El akarom foglalni magam valamivel.

-Hát jó. – egyezett bele Amẽ - Ha már itt tartunk légy szíves, csomagolj ki. A dolognak ezt a részét mindig is utáltam.

-Még mit nem! –húzta fel az orrát a néhai hercegnő – Nem vagyok én szobalány!

-Időnként komolyan elfárasztasz, tudod? - Amẽ jobb híján elkezdte kidobálni a ruháit az ágyra.

Alighogy végzett, kopogtattak az ajtón. Amẽ ijedten összerezzent. Intett Helénének, aki nyomban köddé vált. Ő maga gyorsan berámolta a ruhakupacot a hatalmas szekrénybe, és sebtében kinyitotta az ajtót.

-Nos, berendezkedtél? – kérdezte Draco hanyag mozdulattal zsebre téve a kezét. Körbenézve szemtelen vigyorra húzódott a szája. – Belle, nálam nem kell bevágódnod.

Mintha csak erre a végszóra várt volna, nagy robajjal kicsapódott a szekrény ajtaja, és a ruhahalom a szoba közepén landolt. Amẽbelle először elpirult, majd a hahotázó fiúhoz vágva az egyik halványzöld talárt, nekiállt rendet tenni.

-Ez egyáltalán nem vicces, Draco. Halálra rémítettél! – nézett fel a fiúra sértődötten.

-Ugyan már. – Draco még mindig küzdött az arcizmaival. – Ne légy olyan érzékeny... egyébként is – váltott végre komolyra – azért jöttem, mert meg kell beszélnünk néhány dolgot.

-Akkor, miközben segítesz pakolni, akár mondhatod is. – javasolta Amẽ, még mindig enyhe durcás hanghordozással.

-Hát rendben. – adta be a derekát a fiú, miközben odaguggolt Amẽ mellé, és ő is szedni kezdte a ruhákat.

- Ugye, nem mondod komolyan, hogy neked ilyened is van? És én még nem is láttam!!! – mutatott fel hirtelen egy tűzpiros, meglehetősen kevés anyagot tartalmazó csipkés hálóinget pimasz vigyorral – asszem, alig várom már a nászéjszakát...

-Draco Malfoy! – kiáltotta Amẽ rendkívül mérgesen, miközben arca felvette a lenge holmi színét – Mindennek van határa!

Azzal nekiesett a fiúnak, hogy tettleg torolja meg az elhangzott sértést. Dracót azonban minden kétséget kizáróan rendkívül mulattatta a dolog, és könnyűszerrel hárította Amẽbelle szánalmas törekvéseit a megleckéztetésére. Végül a nagy harcban teljesen belegabalyodtak a földre szóródott ruhák tengerébe. Draco háttal feküdt a földön, Amẽ rajta, tehetetlen dühvel igyekezve, hogy legalább meg tudja őt karmolni.

Hirtelen egy zavart hangot hallottak.

-Khm... Madamoiselle, elnézést kérek a zavarásért, de Mr. Malfoy küldött, hogy szóljak: tálalva van... – mondta Marie, igyekezve mindenhová nézni, csak a földön összegabalyodott párosra nem.

Amẽbelle halálsápadtra vált, és képtelen lévén egy értelmes szót kinyögni, a dolgot Draco intézte el:

-Mondd meg apámnak, hogy máris megyünk.

Ahogy a lány eltűnt, a Draco Amẽhoz fordult.

- Szívesen maradnék még, mert ez a testhelyzet igencsak kedvemre való, de drága Belle, sajnos a folytatást el kell halasztanunk máskorra, apám nem tűr meg késést.

-Iszonyatos vagy, Draco. – fújta fel magát a lány, miközben lekászálódott róla.

-Csak a szokásos. – magabiztos vigyor kíséretében Draco előhúzta a varázspálcáját – Nem is értem, miért nem jutott mindez előbb eszembe..._Pakolás!_

Amẽ elismerően nézett körbe. A ruhák a fiú pálcája nyomán berepültek a szekrénybe, az illatszerek a toalettasztalkára, és egyáltalán, minden oda került, ahová való.

-Ezt megtanulom – jelentette ki Amẽ, miközben derékig eltűnt a szekrényben.

-Nem nagy szám. – vont vállat Draco, le sem véve a szemét az éppen előbukkanó lány ruhájáról – Ezt akarod felvenni?

-Nem lesz jó? – kérdezte Amẽ aggodalmasan. A ruha egyszerű szabású volt, selymes, sötétlila anyagból készült, és ejtett válla volt.

-De – dörmögte a fiú – tökéletes...

-Csak?

-Hát izé...talán inkább anyámmal kellene konzultálnod ezzel kapcsolatban...

-Miért, mi a gond vele? – kérdezte Amẽ most már felettébb ingerülten.

-Semmi, semmi... á, jó, hogy jössz, anya! Akkor én kettesben hagylak titeket... – Draco elmenekült a nyitva hagyott ajtón keresztül Amẽ sötét pillantásaitól kísérve.

-Valami baj van, drágám? – kérdezte Narcissa kedvesen, meglepetten pillantva a rohamléptekkel távozó fia után.

-Az a baj, hogy én sem tudom... Dracónak nem tetszik a ruhám. – Végszónál Amẽ a magasba emelte az elegáns, sötétlila anyagot.

Narcissa homlokáról azonnal szertefoszlottak a gondterhelt felhők.

-Már értem. – mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten – A színével van a probléma. Draco ki nem állhatja a sötétlilát. És a férjem, Lucius sem rajong érte.

-De miért? - Amẽ maga is tüzetesen megvizsgálta a ruhát és úgy látta, minden rendben van vele. Sehol sem kopott meg tavaly óta, pedig csak egyszer volt rajta, azóta a szekrényében, vagy a ládájában hevert.

- Ó, ez egy nagyon tanulságos történet. Gyere, keressünk neked valami más színt... közben elmesélem. – Narcissa kutatni kezdett Amé szekrényében, és csakhamar kihúzott onnan egy halvány mentazöld, hosszú ujjú, ám ennek ellenére mélyen dekoltált ruhakölteményt – Ez tökéletes lesz. Draco kedvenc színe a zöld. Igaz, nem ez a világos, hanem egy sokkal sötétebb árnyalat, de azért ezt is szereti.

Amẽ fintorgott Narcissa háta mögött, mikor újra és újra rá kellett döbbennie, hogy minden pillanatban a leendő férjének öltözik, ha szép, akkor neki szép, és ha boldog, akkor azért boldog, hogy ezzel is Draco kedvére tegyen.

Lusta mozdulatokkal elkezdte magára ölteni a tüneményes ruhát Narcissa asszisztálása mellett. A nő közben elmesélte a történetet, ami még Amét is felvidította.

- Talán meséltem már neked ifjúkori álmaimról, hogy mennyire szerettem volna bejárni a világot. Néhány évvel Draco születése után a férjem úgy döntött, eleget tesz régi kérésemnek, és magával visz üzleti útjaira. Korábban már megbizonyosodott abbeli képességeim felől, melyek szerint remekül bánok az emberekkel, és olykor kilátástalannak tűnő ügyekben is tudok hatni rájuk. Lucius hamar ráébredt a bennem rejlő erő hasznosságának, és elhatározta, üzletet ajánl nekem: ha támogatom őt, és segítségére leszek bizonyos ügyekben, teljesíti a kívánságomat, és magával visz mindenhová, ahová csak tud.

Túl nagy volt a csábítás. Ifjúkorom álma még mindig túl fontos volt nekem. Egy éjszaka gondolkodási időt kaptam. Luciusnak szüksége volt a tehetségemre, nekem pedig életem legboldogabb perce volt, mikor felcsillant előttem a lehetőség reménysugara. Azon az éjszakán sokat gondolkodtam. Az eszem a kisfiam és az életcélom körül forgott. De tudtam: nincs olyan erő, amely megakadályozhatná, hogy útra keljek. Hajnalban közöltem Luciusszal az elhatározásomat: elfogadom az ajánlatát.

Izgatottan készülődtem: hiszen egész életemben erről álmodtam! Várt rám a világ, az igazi élet, szabadnak, és nagyon fiatalnak éreztem magam, és talán az is voltam. Túlságosan is.

Narcissa itt szomorú mosollyal elhallgatott. Aztán erőt véve az érzésein, folytatta.

- Luciusnak kapóra jött a döntésem, ami valójában előre kitervelt csapda volt: tisztában volt vele, hogy képtelen leszek ellenállni. Alig egy hetem maradt, hogy elintézzem az ügyeimet. A csöppnyi Dracóra tekintve időnként heves lelkiismeret-furdalásom támadt, amit éppoly erősen és gyorsan nyomtam el magamban, mint ahogyan jött. Elutazásunk előtt elvittem őt anyámhoz, és a gondjaira bíztam. Senki más nem volt, akinél elhelyezhettem volna, fiatalabb nővérem, Bellatrix az Azkabanban raboskodott, az idősebb, Andromeda pedig mugli férjet választott magának, ezért a család kitaszította őt.

Fájó szívvel lépkedtem a kerti ösvényen, miközben vissza-visszapillantottam az ajtónyílásban rejtőzködő sápadt, szőke fejecskére. Annyira ijedt volt. Olyan védtelen. És olyan nagyon szüksége lett volna rám. Elhagytam őt, amikor még éppen csak ismerkedett az élettel, az élete legfontosabb szakaszában hagytam őt magára.

Amẽ átnyúlt az asztalka felett és megszorította a könnyező nő kezét. Narcissa azonban nem hagyta ennyiben. Mintha kényszerítette volna magát, hogy ez legyen a büntetése, ez a vallomás.

- Két évig voltunk távol. Két hosszú éven át nem láttam a fiamat, az egyetlen kincsemet, amit az élettől kaptam. Ez alatt a két év alatt soha nem látott, különleges vidékeket barangoltam be a férjemmel, de bátran állíthatom, hogy nem élveztem egyetlen percét sem. Ez a két év volt a szenvedéseimnek kezdete azért, amiért önszántamból lemondtam a fiamról két éven keresztül... máig bűnhődöm miatta. De nem volt egy zokszavam sem a sors ellen, kegyetlen leckét kaptam tőle... életre szólót. Ez a két év elég volt rá, hogy a fiam helyett egy másik embert találjak otthon. Mikor visszatértünk, alig vártam, hogy a karomba zárhassam, első utam anyám házába vezetett, aki, drága jó lélek lévén, képtelen volt bármiben is ellentmondani Dracónak, így a fiamon lassacskán kiütközött az apja vére, mindent megkövetelt magának, nem tisztelte se anyámat, se engem, de még Luciust sem. A férjem nagyon határozott ember. Nem tűr meg akaratot a sajátján kívül. Hazavittük a fiunkat, és onnantól spártai szigorral nevelte. Ha én olykor el is lágyultam láttára, ő mindig kőkemény vasakarattal uralkodott fölötte, és fölöttem is. Végül is fiam megtört, és ötéves korára megtanulta, mit miért szabad és miért nem. Lucius és én elvettük tőle a zavartalan gyermekkor örömét. Ezt sosem bocsátottam meg magamnak. Draco ettől fogva tisztelettel bánt velünk, de csak nagyon sokára sikerült elérnem, hogy mutassa ki a szeretetét. Évekig neheztelt ránk, amiért magára hagytuk olyan kicsi korában, és bár tisztelt, de soha nem szeretett bennünket. Mostanra sikerült valamit visszakapnom a szeretetéből, de az apjára sokkal mélyebben haragszik. Néha attól félek, hogy Lucius pontos mása lett, ezért nem mutat érzelmeket. De máskor anyai ösztöneim súgják, hogy ez lehetetlen, hiszen hozzám most már őszintén, tiszta szívből ragaszkodik. De az apja irányába nem enyhült meg... és talán nem is fog soha.

Amẽ nem tudta mit mondjon. Ostobán ült a nő mellett, aki lassacskán összeszedte magát.

- Mennünk kell. Már így is túl sok időt vesztegettük el, a férjem nem szereti halogatni az ebédet.

Felállt, és Amẽ szó nélkül követte. Ismét végighaladtak a végeláthatatlannak tűnő kanyargó folyosókon, és lementek a lépcsőn. A szalonba lépve már várta őket a két férfi. Narcissa halkan rebegve kért elnézést, Amẽbelle meg csak lesütötte a szemét.

- Semmi baj, drágám. Az ebéd már az asztalon, csak arra vár, hogy bekebelezzük. – pattant fel nyomban kedélyeskedve Lucius A karját nyújtotta Amẽnak, aki vonakodva kapaszkodott bele. Narcissát a fia kísérte az asztalhoz. Olyan merev, és szabályos volt minden, hogy Amẽ néha úgy érezte, ezt már nem lehet fokozni. Tévedett...

- Úgy gondoltam, talán szeretnéd tudni, mi lesz a program a szünetben, Amẽbelle. – mondta Lucius ebéd közben. Intett az egyik szobalánynak, aki egy ezüstbetűkkel írt, gyönyörű étlapszerű könyvecskét hozott oda – Ezt külön a te részedre készíttettem, hiszen nemsokára úgyis családtag leszel. Ha rajtam múlik, máris az vagy – villantott meg gálánsan egy mosolyt, amit Amẽ kényszeredetten viszonzott.

- Nagyon kedves öntől... – Dracóra pillantott, és kevésen múlt, hogy nem nevette el magát, mivel a fiú éppen a szemeit forgatta. Ám a következő pillanatban mindketten összerezzentek.

- Valami gond van, Draco? Nem értesz egyet? – érdeklődött Lucius még csak fel sem pillantva az ebédjéből.

- Nem, dehogyis, ellenkezőleg... - nyögte ki az ifjabbik Malfoy, ahogy magához tért - Amẽbelle számomra is több, mint családtag...

Lucius szeme alig észrevehetően megrebbent, de nem tette szóvá Draco véleményét, amit a fiú zavarában kissé módosítva tálalt.

- Kérlek, fusd majd át a délután folyamán a programot, és amennyiben kérdésed van, természetesen boldogan állok rendelkezésedre. – fordult megint Amẽhoz.

- Nagyon kedves, köszönöm, – mondta Amẽ, aki úgy döntött, ideje némi színészi játékot vinnie a dologba – de Draco majd segít eligazodnom.

Lucius házigazdához méltó kenetteljes mosollyal megbiccentette a fejét.

- Ahogy óhajtod.

A továbbiakban az étkezés eseménytelenül zajlott.

A délutánt Amẽ a szobájában töltötte, igyekezett minél otthonosabbá alakítani az elegáns helységet.

- Megnézted már a programfüzetet, Belle? – rontott be Draco kopogás nélkül.

- Draco, nem zavar, hogy elfelejtettél kopogni? – érdeklődött Amẽ csípőre tett kézzel – És már megint Belle-nek hívtál!!!

A fiú egy hanyag vállrándítással letelepedett a vastag ablakdeszkára és kibámult a sötétedő kertbe.

- Már úgyis megszoktad, nem? Amúgy meg jobban tennéd, ha mielőbb elkezdenéd tanulmányozni, mert szerintem már a ma este sem lesz eseménymentes...

Amẽ kelletlenül az íróasztalához lépett, és felvette az ezüst kígyómintás és betűs könyvet. Belelapozva a lélegzete is elállt.

- Ha ez mind így lesz, ahogy ide le van írva, nem lesz egy szabad percünk sem...

- Bingó! Ma este pedig nagy családi összejövetel, idén szerencsére nálunk... semmi kedvem kimozdulni ebben az ítéletidőben.

- Hát nekem se... – vallotta be Amẽ - de mondd csak, mit jelent pontosan az, hogy nagy családi összejövetel? Valahogy... nem cseng túl bizalomgerjesztően számomra.

- Azt nem csodálom – Draco birizgálni kezdte a függönyzsinórt – itt lesz a tágabb család, anya és apa testvérei, meg a gyerekeik, kivéve Andromeda sárvérű pereputtyát...

- De Draco! Nem hiszem el, hogy képes vagy használni azt a szót!

- Miért, mi a gond vele? Ez az igazság, nem? De ha sérti a füledet, majd igyekszem magam visszafogni.

- Igazán nagyon kedves tőled, kösz. – jegyezte meg csípősen a lány – Csak az a baj, hogy én nem ismerek majd senkit, és olyan kellemetlen lesz... meg aztán én még nem is vagyok családtag...

-Ugyan már! Hallhattad apámat: már mindenki annak tekint téged, különben nem is tölthetnéd itt a karácsonyt. – vonta meg a vállát Draco, miközben tovább analizálta a függönyzsinórt.

-Erről jut eszembe: mikor díszítjük fel a fát? – érdeklődött Amẽ.

-Nálunk minden évben a házimanók csinálják. – mondta egykedvűen a Malfoy-fiú.

-Most ugye csak viccelsz? - Amẽnak elkerekedett a szeme – Ez a legnagyobb buli az egészben! Nálunk, otthon minden évben apa és a húgaim... - Amẽ hangja lassan elhalkult. Ez volt az, amit leginkább el akart kerülni: hogy a családja eszébe jusson. Képtelen volt rájuk gondolni anélkül, hogy a szíve szakadt volna belé. Draco felkapta fejét a hirtelen támadt csendre. Nem tudta, mit kell ilyenkor mondani. Lehet-e valamit mondani egyáltalán?

-Tudod mit? – mondta a lehető legvidámabban – Megbeszélem apámmal, hogy idén mi díszíthessük. Neki egyáltalán nem kerül semmibe.

- Jó! – lelkesült be Amẽ, és még eszelősebb tempóra sarkallta magát, hogy mielőbb végezzen a rendrakással.

11


	19. Karácsony Malfoy módra

- Ilyet sem láttam még. – jegyezte meg Amẽbelle, miközben a helyére akasztott egy csilingelő kristálygömböt.

Az egész karácsonyfa a Malfoy család ősrégi, megbűvölt ezüstdíszeivel volt tele, helyenként egy-két jégkék színű aprócska főnixmadár-utánzattal kiegészítve.

- Várd csak meg, amíg eljön az este... a csúcson levő kristálycsillag egész este csengő-bongó dalt énekel... tényleg egyedi darab! Már legalább százötven éves! – mondta büszkén Draco enyhén megbillenve a hatalmas létra tetején. – Van még hátra valami?

- Azt hiszem, nincs – felelte Amẽ, mialatt lázasan kutatni kezdett a zörgő csomagolók között – lejöhetsz.

- Végre – sóhajtott Draco, mialatt lefelé araszolt a létrán. Kétszer is megbicsaklott a lába, mire sikerült szerencsésen földet érnie.

Amẽ ajka meg-megrándult az elfojtott nevetéstől.

-Mi olyan rettentően vicces? – érdeklődött fagyosan a fiú.

-Hát...valójában semmi...-Amẽ mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy valahogy eltűntesse a huncut vigyort az arcáról-mérsékelt sikerrel – de... jól vagy? Nem esett bajod? Vagy valami?

-Jól vagyok. – mondta mérgesen a fiú.

- Jól van, na, csak kicsit aggódtam, hogy egészben lekerülsz-e onnan föntről... – jegyezte meg Amẽ immár leplezetlen kajánsággal.

Draco grimaszolt egyet, majd vállára vette a létrát, és megpróbált vele keresztben kimenni az ajtón. Amẽ most már végképp nem bírta tovább: hétrét görnyedt a kacagástól.

Draco sértődött arccal kivonult az előszobába, és a rakoncátlan létrát a házimanók gondjaira bízta.

Még visszatérve is piros volt az arca a szégyentől.

-Szerintem káprázatos lett. – próbált békülni Amẽ, óvatosan célozgatva a feldíszített karácsonyfára.

-Valóban.

-Mit gondolsz, a többieknek is tetszik majd?

-Bizonyára.

-Draco, volnál szíves épkézláb mondatokban válaszolni?

-Nem.

- Olyan vagy, mint egy hisztis kisfiú, aki nem kapta meg karácsonyra a kétszáztizennyolc ajándékot, amit kért. Hanem, mondjuk csak kétszáztizenhetet...

Draco kezében ekkor már ott volt a szalon egyik vaskos kispárnája, amivel kegyetlenül püfölni kezdte Amẽbelle-t. Pillanatok múlva már össze-vissza állt a hajuk, és a belépő Lucius legnagyobb megrökönyödésére őt is telibe találta egy különösen kövérre tömött párna.

Első megdöbbenésén túl felvette a földől, és szemügyre vette a meglehetősen zilált állapotú fiatalokat. Elégedett vigyorát csak nehezen tudta elrejteni.

- Öööö...apa. – hangzott végül elsőként az ifjabbik Malfoy velős megjegyzése – Kész a fa...

- Látom. – felelte Lucius rá sem pillantva a karácsonyfára – Azért jöttem, hogy szóljak nektek, most már el kell kezdenetek készülődni, mivel a vendégek fél órán belül itt vannak. Amẽbelle, átnézted a forgatókönyvet?

- Igen, uram. – felelte a lány, gyanúsan felfelé görbülő szájszéllel.

- Remek. Draco a szobádba kísér. Feltételezem, még nem ismered ki magad tökéletesen nálunk.

- Sajnos, még nem. – felelte zavartan a lány – Bár a mi házunk is meglehetősen zegzugos, azért kell egy kis idő, amíg ehhez a mostanihoz hozzászokom.

- Ez természetes – villantotta meg a fogsorát Lucius – fiam, te is menj öltözködni.

- Apád szörnyen szertartásos – jegyezte meg Amẽbelle halkan, immár a lépcsőn.

- Hát igen, ne is mondd.

- Nna, bekísérjelek, és a ruhádat is felsegítsem? – érdeklődött Draco mohón, mikor Amẽ szobájához értek.

- Álmaidban – vágta rá mérgesen Amẽbelle – Inkább menj, és öltözz te is.

- Biztos? Szívesen segítek... – Draco ártatlan pislogással igyekezett nyomatékot adni szavainak.

- Holtbiztos. Majd ha segítség kell, hívom Marie-t.

- Nos jó. – sóhajtott fel megadóan a fiú – Akkor legalább azt engedd meg, hogy a rövidebb úton menjek.

- Felőlem. – egyezett bele nagylelkűen Amẽbelle – A te házad, megteheted.

- Köszi. – széles vigyor jelent meg Draco arcán, és benyitott Amé szobájába.

- Draco...rosszul hallottad? Mondtam, hogy nem kell segítség...

- Ki beszél segítségről? Azt mondtad, mehetek a rövidebb úton.

- Nem igazán értem...

Még szélesebbre húzódott a pimasz vigyor a fiú arcán.

- Gyere, mindjárt megérted. – gondosan bezárta maguk mögött a szobaajtót, és óvatosan körülnézett. – Menjünk ki az erkélyre.

- De mié...

- Te nem vagy romantikus hangulatban? – vágott közbe hirtelen Draco és a szemével furán jelzett Amẽnak, aki most már kezdte halványan kapizsgálni a dolgot...

- De, nagyonis. – felelte jó hangosan. Miután kiértek, és Draco ezt az ajtót is gondosan becsukta mögöttük, szembefordult a lánnyal.

- Gondolom, rájöttél, mi a helyzet.

- Nem, őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs, mi van.

- Na mindegy, elmondom gyorsan, mert nincs sok időnk. Amíg ebédeltünk, apám úgy döntött, hogy apró mágikus megafonokat szereltet a szobádba, hogy teljesen biztos lehessen benne, te vagy az alkalmas feleség számomra. Persze, a családfád is elég meggyőző, nem is beszélve a gigantikus örökségedről, és a hm...nem rossz külsődről...

- Draco, hagyd abba, ez nagyon idegesítő! Tisztában vagyok vele én is, hogy minek köszönhetem a sorsomat, de azért ez nem jelenti azt, hogy szívesen hallom újra meg újra!

- Hadd fejezzem be. – kérte Draco – Szóval van egy másik oka is a mágikus megafonoknak... mégpedig az, hogy az apám nem bízik meg egyetlen emberben sem, velem az élen... a lényeg, hogy neked szűzen kell férjhez menned, drágám. – vigyorgott rá a hirtelen elpiruló lányra.

- Draco, ezt hogy képzeled? – háborodott fel Amẽ.

- Nem értem, mi a gond... – Draco nyomban felvette az ártatlan kutyuska arckifejezést – és van még valami...

- Nevezetesen? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány.

- Nos hát... mivel ez lesz a szobád a későbbiekben is, amikor... nos amikor már... a feleségem leszel, és hát ez a szoba meglehetősen messze esik az enyémtől, és hát... nos apám építtetett a kettő között egy összekötő alagutat, hogy kényelmesebben látogathassalak éjszakánként.

- Micsoda???? – Amẽ úgy érezte, rosszul hall.

- Az én ötletem volt, ugye, milyen praktikus? – kérdezte Draco angyali szemekkel.

- Le mertem volna fogadni. – hisztizett Amẽ - Te is tenyészkancának tekintesz?

- Ugyan, Belle, hogy gondolhatsz ilyet? Barátok vagyunk...

- Mégis elfelejtettél tájékoztatni erről a sok szemétségről, ami a hátam mögött folyt!!! – zokogta Amẽ vigasztalhatatlanul.

- Ne sírj már, be fog dagadni a szemed...Belle...

- Ne nevezze Belle-nek! Gyűlölöm! –bőgte Amẽ.

- Akkor Amẽbelle. Nyugodj meg, tudod jól, hogy nekem fontos vagy, és soha nem használnálak ki.

- Ko-komolyan? – hüppögte Amẽ, miközben hatalmasat fújt egy zsebkendőbe.

- Igen. Nő van elég, de ilyen barátot nem találni minden bokorban. – mondta a fiú vigasztalóan, miközben egy másik zsebkendőt nyújtott Amẽnak - És most megyek átöltözni. Tíz perc múlva itt vagyok, addigra nagyjából te is legyél kész. Tiszta szerencse, hogy nem nekünk kell fogadnunk a vendégeket... az igazat megvallva te leszel az este szenzációja, és mint ilyet, csak akkorra tartogatnak, mikor már mindenki összegyűlt.

- És mi lesz a mágikus megafonokkal?

- Emiatt egyáltalán ne aggódj. Este 10-től reggel 7-ig működnek, mivel apám szerint az éjszaka a kritikus. Ezt persze nem kötötte az orromra, de véletlenül meghallottam, amikor Antoine-nak a komornyiknak magyarázta.

- Hát jó...akkor most miért kellett kijönnünk?

- Mert apámat ismerve néhány percen belül beront majd, hogy megnézze, mennyire vagyunk összebújva az erkélyen... ugyanis ha nem vetted volna észre, 10 óra 3 perc van.

- Tényleg! Akkor megyek is készülődni...

Amẽbelle hosszas kutakodás után kiválasztotta az egyetlen sötétpiros ruháját erre az estére. Nem igazán szerette ezt a színt, mert sokkal jobban ment Yvonne pajkos huncutságához és vidám piros arcocskájához, mint az ő visszafogott, de belül annál lázadóbb természetéhez. Nem szívesen mutatta meg másoknak zabolátlan lelki világát, rendszerint az egyszerű, természetes pasztellszíneket kedvelte. De ma este valami igazán különlegeset akart, és ezt a ruhát még pont Yvonne-tól és Reginától kapta tizenhatodik születésnapjára, még a spórolt pénzükön vették. Nem volt elegánsabb a kelleténél, lefelé enyhén bővülő alja és rendkívül különleges nyakmegoldása kifejezetten alkalmassá tette a mai estére.

Miután Amẽ sikeresen belebújt a rafinált sötétpiros ruhába, leült a sminktükör elé, hogy valami emberi formát kölcsönözzön sápadt arcának és enyhén duzzadt szemeinek. Szerencsére talált megfelelő jégbalzsamot. Éppen a sminken törte a fejét, mikor hirtelen oldalra hajlott az egész alakos tükör, minek következtében a még ki nem pakolt, könnyelműen a tükör lapjának támasztott csomagok nagy zajjal felborultak, és megjelent a sötét nyílásban Draco szőke üstöke.

- Draco Malfoy! – replikázott Amẽ - mindenáron a szívbajt akarod rám hozni? Szólhattál volna, hogy a rejtekajtón jössz...

- Bocsi, de nem bírtam kihagyni. – úgy tűnt, a fiú képtelen abbahagyni az eszelős vigyorgást – nagyon dögös vagy.

- Mi? Ja... köszi... de nem gondolod, hogy valami visszafogottabbat kellene felvennem?

- Nem hinném. Te nem ismered Bellatrixot és a lányait. Rosszul éreznéd magad a jelenlétükben. Nem lesznek visszafogottak, elhiheted. – bizonygatta a fiú tetőtől talpig végigfixírozva Amẽt.

- Akkor jó. Várj még egy kicsit, muszáj összedobnom valami elviselhető sminket.

Míg Amẽ a sminkkel foglalatoskodott, Draco körbejárt, és feltérképezte a szobában található mágikus megafonokat. Aztán az egész vázlatot a lány fiókjába rejtette.

- Ideje mennünk – mondta végül ideges pillantást vetve a nagy faliórára – Apám azt mondta, fél órán belül jönnek a vendégek, és ez volt kábé egy órája. Szóval minden a lehető legjobban jönne ki, ha most vihetnélek.

- Mintha csak egy poggyászról lenne szó. – dohogott Amẽ félhangosan, miközben belekapaszkodott Draco karjába.

Lent a lépcső aljában Lucius már a kezét tördelve percenként meredt az órájára. Mikor a páros megjelent a lépcső tején, nagy szökkenéssel a lépcső alja mellett nyíló szalonban termett, és nyomban belefogott az ilyenkor esedékes családfői szónoklatba.

- Drága vendégeim! Kedves családom! A mai karácsonyesti alkalmon túl egy másik, számunkra rendkívül örvendetes oka is van annak, hogy ismét együtt a család. Nagy örömömre szolgál, hogy bemutathatom egyetlen fiam, Draco jövendőbelijét, a bájos Amẽbelle Royaltont!

Amẽ égő arccal lépett be a szalonba egyik oldalán Dracóval, a másikon pedig immáron Luciusszal. Egyszerre úgy érezte, parázsló tekintetek kereszttüzébe került. Amint Draco eleresztette, Lucius nyomban karon fogta.

- Drága Amẽbelle, hadd mutassalak be sorra mindenkinek. – és Amẽ kétségbeesetten, de hiába pislogott a tehetetlen Draco felé. – Kezdjük talán a család Black ágával. Ő itt Narcissa fiatalabbik nővére Bellatrix Lestrange...a férje Rod – hogy vagy öreg barátom?

Mialatt Lucius Rodolphusszal csevegett, Amẽbelle-re szinte rögtön lecsapott Bellatrix.

- Nagyon örülök, hogy végre megismerhetlek drágám. Már rengeteget volt alkalmam hallani rólad. – a villogó hófehér fogsor mögött megbújó hanglejtésből kitűnt, hogy semmi jót – Mivel Lucius cserbenhagyott téged, engedd meg, hogy én magam folytassam a bemutatást. Ők itt az ikerlányaim: Paris és Nikki.

Az említett lányok anyjuk alkati jegyeivel voltak megáldva - Amẽbelle futólag meg is állapította, hogy ez nagy szerencse, lévén Rod Lestrange egy mérsékelten dekoratív ember. Paris és Nikki az utolsó fekete hajszálukig egyformák voltak, leszámítva, hogy egyikük sötétzöld, másikuk pedig rozsdabarna ruhát viselt. Bizalmatlanul méregették Amẽbelle-t.

- Hogyhogy eddig még nem találkoztunk? – érdeklődött a lány, igyekezve valahogy beindítani a társalgást – Két varázslóiskola tanulóit volt szerencsém ismerni, de ti nem vagytok köztük.

- Nem csoda - felelte a zöldruhás, mint később kiderült, Nikki – úgy hallottam te Beauxbatons-os voltál. Mi a Durmstrangba járunk.

- Így már mindjárt érthető. – mosolygott kényszeredetten a lány – És ez hányadik évetek tulajdonképpen?

- Az utolsó, mint neked. És most ne haragudj, de muszáj pár szót váltanunk Dracóval. Tavaly óta nem láttuk. – mondta mogorván Paris, és elrángatta a nővérét is.

- Hát igen, az én gyönyörű lánykáim. – sóhajtott Bellatrix meghatottságot színlelve – De nem leszek önző, nem foglalhatlak le én magam egész estére... hadd mutassam be neked az unokatestvérem, Regulus fiát, Rufust, és a lányát, Anitát.

Rufus Black magas, sötétszőke férfi volt, valószínűleg húszas évei elején járhatott. A lány azonban minden jel szerint Amẽval lehetett egyidős.

- Kitalálom – sóhajtotta Amẽ - Durmstrang, igaz?

- Majdnem – felelte Anita magas, cincogó hangon, ami cseppet sem illett robosztus termetéhez – Tavaly végeztem.

Szerencsére Amẽ meg is úszta ennyivel, már ami a Black - testvéreket illeti. A következő „megálló" pedig Narcissa volt.

- Köszönöm, Bella, majd én továbbkalauzolom... szerintem úgy helyénvaló, hogy a Malfoy-ággal én ismertessem meg, ha már Lucius és Draco olyan elfoglalt.

Amẽ megkereste tekintetével a két említett férfit, és nyomban felmérte a helyzetet: Draco Bellatrix lányaival susmogott, és úgy tűnt, remekül kijönnek egymással, Lucius pedig még mindig Rodolphus Lestrange társaságában hahotázott. Amẽ tehát hagyta, hogy Narcissa odaterelje a még ismeretlen rokonokhoz.

- Amẽbelle drágám, ő itt Lucius nővére, Isura Mebarak Malfoy.

Isura Lucius pontos mása volt nőben, magabiztos, szőke, és méltóságteljes. Egzotikus neve teljesen elütött skandináv alkatától.

- ... és fiai Jason, Patrick és Steven...

Mint kiderült, Jason mogorva, huszonnyolc éves, feltűnően jóképű ifjú, a skót mágiaügyi miniszter kegyence, Patrick nála tíz évvel fiatalabb, kevésbé dekoratív, de annál humorosabb fickó. A kis Steven pedig a legelbűvölőbb nyolcéves fiúcska a világon. Amẽ hamarosan azt is megtudta, hogy a Jason karját egyfolytában szorongató, láthatóan idegbeteg és pávamódra felékesített vörös hajú nő a fiú felesége. És amint Narcissa tovább vezette, suttogva arról is beszámolt neki, hogy a szóbeszéd szerint saját maga hibájából vetélt el már négyszer, mivel nem akar gyereket, mert az öregítené őt.

Amẽ már nem tudott fennakadni rajta, hogy micsoda határtalan mértékű ostobaság létezik a világon.

Isura Malfoyból nem nézte ki a huszonnyolc éves fiút, hiszen a nő maga is nagyon fiatalosnak hatott. Éppen ezért meglepetten konstatálta, hogy nincs férje. Narcissa kommentárjának köszönhetően kiderült, hogy ennek ellenére egyáltalán nem búslakodik, sőt, van, hogy egyszerre három férfival is tart fenn kapcsolatot.

Amẽ az est végére már zúgó fejjel vonult el a mosdóba. Sikeres elszabadulása annak volt köszönhető, hogy végre az utolsó Malfoy-rokonnak is bemutatták (Alicia és Lucia Malfoy, valamint Zara Maybranks, akik Lucius elhunyt öccsének, Richardnak voltak a gyermekei, Zara pedig az anyjuk).

Amẽ nem töprengett túl sokat a kusza módon szerteágazó családfákon, mégis szemet szúrt neki valami különös: az egyetlen fiú utód, aki a Malfoy nevet viseli, az Draco. Ennek valószínűleg jelentősége van. Nem volt azonban ideje agyalni a témán, mert hallotta, hogy a nevét kiabálják. Gyorsan bepúderezte az orrát, és kivonult a vécéből. Az előcsarnokban beleütközött Paris (vagy Nikki) Lestrange-be. Ez nagyon meglepte.

- Izé...helló. – mondta meglehetősen ostobán.

- Narcissa küldött, hogy keresselek meg, mert nagyon eltűntél. – mondta a lány fagyosan.

- Oh...csak mosdóban voltam. – válaszolta Amẽ továbbra sem igazán uralva a helyzetet.

- Remek, akkor talán menjünk vissza. – Paris (vagy Nikki) elindult a szalon felé, Amẽ pedig – jobb híján – követte, beletörődve, hogy egykönnyen nem szabadul el. Szerencséjére azonban már a szalon ajtajában beleszaladt Dracóba.

- Jó, hogy itt vagy, beszélnünk kell. – sziszegte neki alig hallhatóan. A fiú bólintott, és egy kevésbé zajos sarokba vezette.

- Na mondd, mi a baj.

- Hogyhogy mi a baj? – értetlenkedett Amẽ - Egész este felém se nézel, ez rendben. Hagysz a rokonaid prédájának, ez is rendben. De hogy mindezt karácsony szent estéjén, az már egyáltalán nincs rendben! Haza akarok menni, és az anyukámat, meg a húgaimat akarom, és a régi apát, aki mindig szeretett bennünket...

Draco bután hallgatta egy darabig. Fogalma sem volt, mi a teendő ilyen esetekben, aztán, nem lévén jobb ötlete, karjánál fogva kivezette a pityergő lányt a szobából. Letáboroztak a lépcső tetején, és Amẽ a fiú vállára hajtotta a fejét.

- Figyelj rám, Belle. Tudom, sok volt neked ez a rengeteg ember egy estére. És sajnálom, hogy magadra hagytalak. Többé nem fordul elő. Ígérem, hogy soha nem hagylak magadra, amikor szükséged van rám. Vigyázni fogok rád egész életedben.

10


	20. Ajándékeső

- Belle! Belle! Gyerünk, ébredj, hasadra süt a Nap!! – kiabálta Draco, és széthúzta a függönyöket. Az ablakon keresztül valóban egy hófehér fényben szikrázó téli csodavilág terült el.

- Draco...meg akarsz ölni... ilyen iszonyú korán... mégis hány óra? - Amẽ úgy érezte, hogy két perce tette le a fejét (nem sokat tévedett, mert már hajnali négy óra volt, amikor sikerült elszabadulnia, és ágyba kerülnie).

- Nyolc, éppen nyolc. Boldog karácsonyt!

- Köszönöm, neked is... de hogy bírsz ilyen friss lenni? Később feküdtél még nálam is! – zsörtölődött a lány, miközben ólomsúlyú végtagjait rángatta kifelé az ágyból.

- Majd megszokod te is... előbb-utóbb. De azt hiszem, ideje megnézned az ajándékaidat.

- A miket? – Amé bután körülnézett, és ekkor megpillantotta a hatalmas franciaágy lábánál a nem is kicsi ajándékkupacot – Hűha, el is felejtettem, hogy ha karácsony, akkor ajándék is van, eléggé megviseltek a tegnapiak...

- Akkor gyerünk, bontsd már ki! Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok.

- Mire? - érdeklődött Amẽbelle, miközben – felvette a hálóköntösét, és leült a földre az ajándékok mellé.

- Hogy mit szólsz hozzá.

- Na, most már engem is nagyon érdekel. – mosolyodott el a lány. Leszedte a szalagot az egyik közeli dobozról, Draco azonban kivette a kezéből.

- Ne, inkább ezt nyisd ki először! – mutatott egy hatalmas dobozra türelmetlenül, ami legalul helyezkedett el. Amẽ nagy küzdelem árán kiszabadította, és nekiállt kibontani. Előkerült belőle egy kisebb doboz, szépen becsomagolva. Aztán még egy, és még egy.

- Draco... nagyon sok időd lehetett...vagyis a házimanóknak. – mérgelődött Amẽbelle.

- Ugyan, mit nem gondolsz rólam, Belle. Természetesen én csomagoltam. Varázslat nélkül, szóval becsüld meg! Mellesleg megjegyzem, ez helyenként látszik is rajta...

- Szerintem szép. De ha az, amire gondolok, kérlek, ne várd, hogy annyira örüljek.

- Csak nyisd ki. – felelte a fiú, és közben nagyon furcsa arcot vágott. Mintha nevetni és sírni akart volna egyszerre.

Amẽ végre lefejtette az utolsó kis dobozról is a csomagolást, és rémülten konstatálta, hogy egy sötétzöld bársony ékszerdobozt tart a kezében. Agya lázasan zakatolt, hogy mit mondjon, amivel nem sérti meg Dracót, aki olyan nagy gonddal csomagolta neki ezt a gyűrűt...Amẽbelle iszonyúan félt kinyitni ezt a dobozt.

- Na, gyerünk, mi lesz már! – türelmetlenkedett Draco.

Amẽbelle visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, és szorosra hunyta a szemét.

Nagy lendülettel kinyitotta a dobozkát, és óvatosan kipislogott a szemhéja alól.

Megdöbbent.

A bársonydobozban egy cetli volt „Valld be, hogy alaposan rád ijesztettem! Boldog karácsonyt. Draco." – felirattal.

Draco Malfoy addigra őrült módjára ugrálta körbe a szobát, és közben visszhangzottak a falak a harsány kacagástól.

- Bevetted, bevetted, bevetted!!! - kiabálta harsányan. Aztán elszégyellte magát – Bocsi. Képtelen voltam kihagyni. Tényleg boldog karácsonyt.

Amẽ nyelvet öltött rá, és folytatta a csomagolást. Kapott egy különös levelet az apjától.

_Kedves Amẽbelle!_

_Először is boldog karácsonyt! Ez az első alkalom, hogy nem lehetünk együtt. Nagyon sajnálom lányom. Tudom, hogy ez nem látszik, és hogy néha azt gondolod, nem szeretlek. Rá fogsz azonban jönni, hogy ez nem igaz. Te továbbra is nagyon fontos vagy számomra, ahogy Regina és Yvonne is. A legjobbat akarom nektek, és ennek érdekében bizonyos áldozatokat kell hoznom. Bocsáss meg nekem. Egy napon mindent megértesz majd, ígérem. Szeretettel_

_Apád_

Amẽ sóbálványként meredt maga elé.

- Belle? – egészen megfeledkezett Dracóról. Szó nélkül odanyújtotta neki a levelet. Egész bensője vadul kavargott.

- Belle, mi a baj?

- Draco, ezt most tényleg komolyan kérdezed? Hát nem meséltem neked számtalanszor az apámról? Aki pont olyan volt régen, amilyennek ez a levél mutatja? És aki mikor utoljára láttam, megfenyegetett, hogy ő parancsol, és meg se merjek szólalni? Már semmit nem értek.

Draco odament hozzá, és átölelte. Néha többet segít egy mozdulat, mint az üres szavak. Ez is egy ilyen helyzet volt.

Amẽ igyekezett összeszedni magát, és megnézte a levélkéhez tartozó ajándékot. Egy csodálatos smaragd nyakék volt. Mellette egy kisebb cédula, amit a lány kissé remegő hangon olvasott fel: _„Anyád legszebb nyaklánca. Elég idős vagy, hogy neked adjam. Viseld olyan büszkén, ahogy ő tette, és legyél benne olyan boldog, amilyen ő volt."_ Amẽ kihúzta a papírból a nyakéket, és a Nap felé fordította. Még Draco is elgyönyörködött benne.

- Valóban csodálatos...és nagyon illik hozzád. Feltegyem?

- Ne...most még ne, kérlek. Majd...egyszer...talán...

- Rendben. Nem nézed meg a többit?

- De, persze. Pillanat. – Amẽ leszakította a csomagolót a keze ügyében lévő aprócska dobozról, és legnagyobb boldogságára egy képet talált benne a húgairól, és egy másikat, ahol még vele együtt láthatók.

- Regina és Yvonne mindig kitalálják, mi az, amire a legnagyobb szükségem van. – magyarázta boldogan Dracónak, miközben az éjjeliszekrényére állította a képeket. Draco elgondolkodva nézte.

- Ők a húgaid? Mennyire különböztök!

- Ugye, milyen gyönyörűek? – sóhajtott Amẽ meghatottan, le sem véve szemét a számára oly drága lányokról.

- De, valóban. – felelte a fiú szórakozottan.

Amẽ folytatta a kutakodást az ajándékok közt, és csakhamar rémülten kapta vissza a kezét a papírhalom alól.

- Au! Valami nagyon szúr ott alul! – rémüldözött. Dracót valami okból nagyon mulattatta a látvány.

- Biztos csak képzelted... – piszkálta a lányt.

- Nem, nem! Egészen biztosan van ott valami! Draco, ugye ez nem megint valami extra vicces ötlet?

- Természetesen nem! Mit képzelsz rólam! – vágta oda sértődötten az ifjabbik Malfoy, óvatos oldalpillantást vetve a lányra.

- Várj csak! Pszt! – hallgatóztak. Egyszerre csak halk miákolás ütötte meg a fülüket. Amẽ, mint egy őrült rávetette magát a papírhalmazra, aminek a legalján egy apró fehér perzsacica meredt rá a gombszemeivel. Amẽ felsikkantott és a karjába kapta a kis testet, és egy lendülettel körbefutotta vele a szobát.

Miután megállt, egyfolytában csak tekintgetett a vigyorgó Dracóról a cicára, és vissza.

- Te? - nyögte ki végül rendkívül értelmesen. A fiú bólintott, és magabiztos mosollyal tűrte Amẽ szeretetnyilvánításait.

- Örülsz neki? – nem is várt rá választ, elég volt látnia a ragyogó arcot.

- Hogy jutottál erre az ötletre? – kérdezte Amẽ elragadtatottan simogatva a cicát, akinek a nyakába rózsaszín szalag volt kötve, rajta kis karácsonyi kártya: „Boldog karácsonyt, szeretettel: Draco" – felirattal, jelezve, hogy kislányról van szó.

- Igazából csak véletlenül jutott eszembe. De nézd csak – és a tükör elé vezette a lányt – szerintem, a megszólalásig hasonlít rád... csak te talán kevésbé vagy szőrös...

- Draco!

- Mi az? Tévedek? – kérdezte gyártatlan képpel.

- Nem érdekes. – sóhajtott a lány – De hadd kérdezzem csak meg... mit meséltél vásárláskor, kinek kell a rózsaszín szalag? Vagy Monstro ment el megvenni?

A szőke fiú mélyen elpirult, és sértődötten nézett Amẽra.

- Annyira rosszindulatú vagy.

- Csak mint te, drága barátom. – vitte be a találatot a lány – De mindegy is... nem érdekes.

Amẽ kapott még egy zöldkeretes kis tükröt Eirénétől, aminek az volt a tulajdonsága, hogy ha akkor nézett bele, amikor beszélgetett valakivel, mindig azt hallotta, amit az illető _gondolt_.

(„Hű, ez akár még hasznos is lehet" - álmélkodott Draco)

Heidi ajándéka egy nagy, fehér plüss hóember volt, amit ágyban kellett tartani, és ha az ember hozzábújt, andalító karácsonyi dalokat énekelt altatóul.

Evangelinetól egy kicsi, barna, töküres táblát kapott, mellé pedig egy aprócska, fehér krétát. Amẽ először arra gyanakodott, hogy talán valami napló. Mikor azonban megpróbált írni bele, furán a tábla tetejére ugrottak a betűk az 'Amẽbelle' névvel kiegészítve. Aztán rajzolni kezdett, egy téli tájat, hóemberrel, meg erdővel. Azonban ez felszívódott. Egyszerre csak más betűk is megjelentek a táblán. Ezekhez azonban már az Evangeline név tartozott.

„Na végre, már azt hittem, sosem nézed meg."

„Ne vágj olyan értelmes képet, Amẽ, rögtön elmagyarázom, mi is ez."

Amẽ azonban akaratán kívül is rendkívül ostoba arcot vágott, Draco viszont rögtön izgalomba jött.

- Belle, ez tökjó! Ez egy oda-vissza messenger-tábla! Tudsz rajta kommunikálni a barátaiddal, akiknél van.

- Fú...

„Ne fáradj, Eva. Közben rájöttem" – körmölte vissza.

„És mit szólsz, micsoda ötlet?"

„Tényleg szuper! Nagyon köszi!"

„Mondd csak...Draco Malfoy is ott van a közelben?"

Amẽ az izgatott fiúra nézett, és visszaírta:

„Igen, itt van velem, szerencsére, különben már most bekattantam volna Harry nélkül."

„Ha ott van, kérlek sürgősen távolítsd el!"

- Micsoda? – horkant fel felháborodva az említett.

„Miért?" – érdeklődött Amẽ a dühös morgással mit sem törődve.

„Mert nem vele akarok beszélni, hanem veled."

„Ne szeressétek már egymást ennyire. Úgy utálom, hogy így fújtok egymásra." – írta Amẽ - „Most amúgy sem tudok sajna hosszan beszélni, mert még a bontogatásnál tartok"

„Rendben, akkor beszélünk később, szia."

„Feltétlenül, szia."

Amẽ letette a kis fehér krétát, és elgondolkodva meredt a táblára, ami egyszerre megint barna volt és üres.

Visszatérve az ajándékaihoz talált még egy „Ősi rúnák, sőt még annál is több" –című könyvet Hermionétól, és Amẽ éppen egy hatalmas, Malfoy – címerrel díszített csomagolópapírt készült szétszaggatni, mikor valami kopogtatott az ablakon. Draco odalépett, és kinyitotta. Egy apró, barátságos gyöngybagoly szállt be rajta, csőrében egy Amẽnak címzett levéllel:

_Drága Amẽ!_

_Mintha ezer év telt volna el azóta, hogy nem láttuk egymást. Alig akarom elhinni, hogy csak tegnap utaztál el. Kicsit megrökönyödtem ugyan a leveleden, miszerint Malfoyéknál vagy, de elfogadom, hogy nem te akartad így. Légy erős, Kicsim! Én is igazán igyekszem. Mégis, úgy gondolom, neked nagyobb megpróbáltatás lesz ez a szünet, hiszen egy Malfoyt nem könnyű elviselni, el sem tudom képzelni, hogy lehet kibírni, ha több is nyüzsög körülötted. _

_Viseld csak el, Kicsim, és ha visszajössz, majd megpróbálunk többet együtt lenni. _

_Nagyon hiányzol. Ígéretem ellenére, iszonyúan fúrja az oldalamat a kíváncsiság, mi lehet az a sötét titok, ami úgy beárnyékolja az életed. De nem akarlak ezzel zaklatni, tudom, hogy csak nehezítené a dolgod, ha faggatózni kezdenék._

_De gondold meg, kérlek. Minden körülmények között számíthatsz rám, sosem hagylak cserben. Nem tudsz olyat tenni, ami megváltoztatná irántad érzett szerelmemet._

_Nagyon vigyázz magadra, és próbáld magad minél távolabb tartani a Malfoyoktól. Ha megtudom, hogy Draco, vagy valamelyik bántott téged, az illető addig élt. _

_Szeretlek, Kicsim:_

_Harry_

_Ui.: Remélem, örülsz a bagolynak. Én magam választottam, mert feltűnt, hogy neked nincsen. Remélem, hasznos lesz, számodra, szeretlek._

_H._

Amẽ mosolyogva ejtette ölébe a levelet. Draco ott nyújtózkodott mellette.

- Draco, tudod jól, hogy nincsenek titkaim előtted, de ez egy szerelmes levél. Nem fogom neked megmutatni. – mondta neki Amẽ, miközben a kis gyöngybaglyot simogatta.

Halk kopogás hallatszott, majd Amẽ hívó szavára belépett Narcissa. Kicsit sem lepődött meg, hogy ott találta a fiát.

- Jó reggelt, kedvesem. Látom, megkaptad az ajándékaidat. Hogy tetszett a miénk?

- Az az igazság, hogy még nem tudtam mindet megnézni... – felelte Amẽ bátortalanul.

- Akkor hát rajta! – mondta izgatottan a nő, és ő is letelepedett a fiatalok közé.

Amẽ sietve a köntöse zsebébe rejtette Harry levelét.

Malfoyéktól egy különleges, fehér bundát kapott, olyasmit, amilyet Narcissán is látott előző nap.

- Nagyon sokat tud ám! – magyarázta neki a nő – Még soha nem fáztam benne, és a csuklyája is nagyon elegáns. Nem is beszélve róla, hogy teljesen egyedi darab, még véletlenül sem készítenek két egyformát...látod, a tied kicsivel világosabb az enyémnél...

- Nagyon köszönöm, tényleg gyönyörű! – mosolygott rá Amẽ kedvesen – És nektek tetszett az ajándékom?

Draco válasz helyett a zsebébe nyúlt, és kihúzott belőle egy fehér oroszlánt. Az állat időnként vicsorgott, és vad, üvöltő hangot hallatott. Aztán összegömbölyödött, és szégyentelenül horkolva elaludt Draco tenyerében.

- Azt hiszem, hasonló a gondolkodásmódunk. – jegyezte meg a fiú csillogó szemmel – De mit gondolsz, etetni is kell?

-Igen, attól tartok. – vigyorgott rá Amẽ - Ez egy igazi törpeoroszlán, nagyon különleges, és a látszat ellenére nem csak egy játékállat.

- Lucius és én szintén nagyon örülünk a közös ajándékotoknak. – mondta Narcissa teljesen meghatódva a romantikus jelenettől. (Amẽ és Draco előzőleg teljes két napot áldoztak egy közös fotóalbum mozgó fényképeinek összeállítására, ami mérhetetlenül boldoggá tette a Malfoy házaspárt.)

Azon a délutánon Amẽ sokat tűnődött a szobájában ülve, hogy tulajdonképpen mennyien szeretik őt, és mennyire boldognak kellene lennie... de mégsem volt az. Normális életet akart élni, Harryvel lenni, idegeskedés és mindenfajta negatív következmény nélkül. Tudta, hogy ez az, amit soha nem érhet el.

„Ha nem tudod, mire vágysz, gondolj a számodra legnehezebben elérhető dologra, és máris megtudod, mi kell neked."

9


	21. Előkészületek

A szünet a várakozással ellenétben korántsem bizonyult annyira kellemetlennek, mint az első este. Dracoval többször bejárták a hatalmas birtokot, és végre egyszer lehetősége nyílt rá, hogy ismét úgy viselkedjen, mint régen, gyerekkorában. Hatalmas hóembert építettek a kúria főbejárata mellé. Draco megbűvölte, hogy az érkezőknek ilyesmiket mondjon: „Isten hozta!", meg „Boldog karácsonyt!". Nagyon szórakoztató volt. Amẽ először társat is akart mellé, hogy a bejárat mindkét oldalán legyen egy, de arra már nem maradt idejük, mert besötétedett, és Narcissa éppen harmadszor küldte ki értük az egyik szobalányt, mire hajlandók voltak bevánszorogni, méteres latyakos-sáros csíkot húzva maguk után.

Másnap délután szánkózni mentek: a mogorva, de annál készségesebb Balthazar szokásos Mikulásruhájában ült a bakon. A két rénszarvas nyakába piros szalagon kis csengettyűket kötöttek, és keresztül-kasul száguldoztak a birtokon.

Egyszóval Amẽbelle egészen jól érezte magát. Ez azonban nem tartott sokáig. Miután kipirult arccal hangos kacagás közepette bevonultak a szánkózásból, Lucius Malfoy inasa várta őket már az előcsarnokban, közölve, hogy a ház ura a dolgozószobájában várja őket. Amẽ hangulata nyomban elromlott. Tudta, hogy ezután nem következhet semmi jó. És nem is csalódott.

A dolgozószoba a földszint legeldugottabb zugában helyezkedett el. Amẽbellnek első pillantásra ellenszenvessé vált a helységben uralkodó természetellenes rend és a minden egyes négyzetcentiméteren uralkodó szabályosság. A földtől egészen a plafonig mahagóni polcok sorakoztak, helyet adva annak a temérdek könyvnek, amelyek Lucius Malfoy érdeklődési körére szorítkoztak. A lánynak nem volt ideje alaposabban szemügyre venni őket, mert Dracóval együtt beleparancsolták egy-egy sötétkék bársonnyal borított, ám ennek ellenére mérhetetlenül kényelmetlen karosszékbe.

- Nos hát, gyermekeim. – Lucius megvillantotta hófehér fogsorát – Mint tudjátok, sajnos, az élet nem csupán játék és kacagás. Léteznek bizonyos kötelezettségek is... Amẽbelle, bizonyára már te is megszokhattad ezt, hiszen köreinkben nem ritka az ilyesmi. – várakozóan nézett a lányra.

- Ami azt illeti, – felelte ő összeszedve a gondolatait – természetesen vannak dolgok, amiknek egy aranyvérű kénytelen alávetni magát. Én magam is számtalanszor tapasztaltam már ezt. De ezúttal milyen jellegű kötelességre gondolt?

-Nem egyébre természetesen, mint az eljegyzésetekre, drága gyermekem. – Lucius Malfoy még a szokásosnál is nyájasabb hangnemet öltött, ennek ellenére mind Amẽbelle, mind Draco megborzongtak a hangjától – De úgy veszem észre, mintha kellemetlenül érintene titeket a téma... pedig ez még a kevésbé megerőltető megpróbáltatások közé tartozik. Legyünk egymással őszinték: mindannyian tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy ez a házasság nem a romantikus érzéseken alapul majd.

Draco és Amẽ ijedten néztek a férfira. Hát hiába színészkedtek egész szünetben?

Lucius azonban zavartalanul folytatta.

- Úgy vélem, ennek ellenére meglehetősen jól összeismerkedtetek. – hangjában volt valami, amitől a Amẽ rájött, hogy egyáltalán nem volt hiába a színészi munka – Én úgy gondoltam, kétnapos ünnepséget szervezünk...

-De apám – vetette ellen Draco – ez még csak az eljegyzés lesz...

-Ugyan már, nem értesz te ehhez, fiam. Mindennek meg kell adni a módját, elvégre itt Malfoyokról és Royaltonokról van szó...tehát semmi de. Kétnapos rendezvény, első este még csak a közeli rokonság lesz jelen, aztán másnap a baráti kör is. Már gondoskodtam az előkészületekről.

Itt Lucius elhallgatott. A csend kínossá váltával Amẽ rájött, hogy a férfi talán köszönetet várna. Draco is erre juthatott.

-Igazán nagyon megható a gondoskodásod, apa. – Lucius töretlenül mosolyogva tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a fia hangjából kicsendülő enyhe gúnyt.

-Igen, nagyon hálásak vagyunk – sietett felelni Amẽbelle is. Mintha nem tudná mindenki, gondolta belül, hogy ezt az esküvőt egyikünk se szeretné...

-Örülök, hogy levehetek egy kis terhet a vállatokról, hiszen mostantól már minden energiátokat a vizsgáitokra kell fordítanotok. És visszatérve a vendégségre. Az első nap csak a szűk családi kör lesz jelen. Tessék, Amẽbelle, a lista, akiket a családtagjaid közül meg akarunk hívni. Nyugodtan egészítsd ki még, elvégre ez a ti eljegyzésetek. És tessék, a Malfoy-lista, Draco.

-Nagyon köszönjük. – felelték kórusban.

-Egyelőre távozhattok. Ja, majdnem elfelejtettem: még ma küldessétek le nekem a kiegészített listákat, holnapra mindenkinek ki kell küldenünk a meghívókat. Holnapután lesz az ünnepség.

-Holnapután? – Amé azt hitte rosszul hall – Miért ilyen sürgős?

Draco is döbbenten nézett az apjára.

- Természetesen csakis a ti érdeketekben. Nemsokára vissza kell mennetek az iskolába, és hát nyakunkon a szilveszteri parti is...

- Szilveszteri parti? – Dracónak végre megjött a hangja – Ezek után nem hittem, hogy azt is mi szervezzük...

- Ó, nem, szó sincs róla! Drága Bellatrix nénikéd azt ígérte, hogy tekintettel a közelgő frigyre, és megteszi nekünk ezt a kis szívességet. Szóval idén náluk lesz a szilveszteri parti.

- Fú! – Draco láthatóan tűzbe jött – Ugyanolyan lesz, mint amikor legutóbb szervezték? A sztriptíztáncosnőkkel? Rod igazán nem semmi...ö..izé..

- Draco, nagyon neveletlen vagy, fiam. – mondta Lucius egy gyilkos pillantás kíséretében - Bocsáss meg neki, Amẽbelle. Természetesen nem lesznek sztriptíztáncosnők.

- Tényleg, Belle. Ne hidd, hogy érdekelne egy is. – próbált kimászni Draco is a slamasztikából. Amẽbelle eközben igyekezett mindent megtenni annak érdekében, hogy ne kezdje el visítva csapkodni Lucius mahagóni íróasztalát, mivel halálosan mulattatta Draco szégyenkező arckifejezése. Nagy erőfeszítések árán nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

- Biztosíthatom, uram, - mondta Luciusnak – hogy egyáltalán nem zavar, ha Draco időnként szórakozik. Az az elvem, hogy egyetlen magára valamit is adó nő sem várhatja el, hogy a vőlegénye egy szent legyen. Draco is férfi, vannak bizonyos.. khm.. szükségletei, szóval teljesen megértem, ha igényel más jellegű figyelmet is, mint amilyet tőlem kap. - Amẽ igyekezett ugyan óvatosan fogalmazni, de bosszankodva vette észre, hogy ennek ellenére rettenetesen elpirult.

- Amẽbelle drágám – Lucius teljesen odáig volt magától, amiért ezt a nőt sikerült megcsípnie a fia számára – nem is találok szavakat. Végre egy józan, realista gondolkodású nő! Teljesen meg vagyok lepve, hogy van olyan nő, aki képes megérteni a férfiakat. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyszerű társa leszel Dracónak.

- Oh. Nagyon hízelgő, hogy így gondolja uram... – Amébelle, ha lehet, még jobban elpirult, és szorult helyzetéből kimenekülendő, zavartan pislogni kezdett az ajtó felé.

- Apa, zavarba hozod – avatkozott közbe Draco, mivel lassan kezdte átlátni a helyzetet – mennünk kellene, mert Belle szerintem át akar öltözni...

- Persze, persze – készségeskedett Lucius – menjetek csak. Aztán várom a listát.

- Most rögtön átnézzük. – felelte Draco, és kiterelte Amẽt a dolgozószobából. – Gyere, menjünk fel az én szobámba. Tényleg, most jut eszembe, még nem is mutattam meg neked.

- Na persze, most jut eszedbe – durcáskodott Amẽbelle, akinek még mindig piros volt az arca az előbb visszafojtott kacagástól – higgyem is el.

A fiú vágott egy grimaszt, majd kitárt előtte egy hatalmas, kétszárnyú ajtót.

Amébelle egy elkényeztetett kisfiú szobájára számított, ahol kényes rend uralkodik, és a polcokat bájitaltannal, genealógiával és fekete mágiával kapcsolatos könyvek töltik meg, nem is beszélve a ruhásszekrényről, ahol valószínűleg a legdrágább, sötét színű dísztalárok sorakoznak.

Ezzel szemben hatalmas volt a meglepetése, amikor egy rendkívül titokzatos helységbe jutott. A falakat elvarázsolták, Amẽbelle teljesen úgy érezte magát, mintha hirtelen egy erdőbe csöppent volna. Draco elégedett mosollyal nézte az elképedését. A szoba hasonlóan festett, mint Firenze professzor tanterme a Roxfortban, azzal a különbséggel, hogy gondosan fel volt szerelve mindennel, ami egy szobában kellhet.

Amẽ hosszas kutakodás ellenére sem tudta például megtalálni a szekrényt, ami az egyik korhadt fatörzsben kapott helyet, nem is akárhogyan: a tértágító bűbáj hatására megdöbbentően nagy és tiszta helyet biztosított a ruháknak.

Az egyetlen, ami kevésbé illett az erdei környezetbe, a hatalmas indákra függesztett, többszörösére nagyított, tengeri fésűkagylóból készült franciaágy volt. Puha mohapárnákkal tették kényelmessé. Ez utóbbiakat Amẽ kissé szkeptikusan szemlélte.

- Mondd csak, nem túl... piszkosak ezek? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Még hogy ezek? – Draco olyan arcot vágott, mintha Amẽ a legbensőbb érzéseibe gázolt volna bele – Szagold meg! Hilda ma reggel cserélte le őket.

Amẽ odahajolt, és döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy egészen kellemes, tiszta illata van, mikor pedig megérintette, mintha bársonyhoz nyúlt volna.

- Nincs több fenntartásom vele kapcsolatban. – jelentette ki végül nagy kegyesen.

Tovább vizsgálódva felfedezte, hogy Draco – meglehetősen ritkán használt – könyvei a mennyezettel párhuzamosan, egészen fent helyezkednek el egy hosszúra növesztett faág védelmében. És felnézve Amẽ felfedezte Draco rejtett kuckóját, amit még kisfiúként építettek neki az egyik fa tetejére, ahonnan az ágak közül is zavartalanul tanulmányozhatta az éjszakai eget, a szintén megbűvölt mennyezet helyén.

- Azért nem rossz, mi? – kérdezte Draco magabiztos mosollyal tekintve körbe.

- Tényleg fantasztikus - ismerte el Amẽ - de valami nagyon hiányzik. Már tudom is! – meglengette a pálcáját, és halkan mormogott valamit, mire halk madárcsicsergés töltötte be a szobát.

- Nahát, Belle. Ez így tényleg sokkal hangulatosabb. De az a baj, hogy nincs az az ember, aki egész nap el bírja viselni ezt a zenebonát. Majd időnként lehalkítom, jó?

- Felőlem egész nyugodtan. – mondta Amẽbelle közönyösen – De talán most már foglalkozzunk a listákkal... apád már biztosan tűkön ül.

- Hát az valószínű. – sóhajtotta Draco, miközben beletemetkezett a névsorba.

Amẽ is rápillantott a magáéra, és majdnem elnevette magát. Apján, és két húgán kívül Lucius Malfoy egyetlen embert tartott méltónak a meghívásra: Amẽ egyik unokatestvérét, a tavalyi francia szépségkirálynő Mercedes de la Tour-t. Amẽ tehát gyorsan nekiült a rokonság reális összeírásának.

Fél óra múlva leküldték a listákat a komornyikkal, és elfeküdtek a puha földön. Amẽ ámulva tanulmányozta a csillagos eget. Úgy érezte, örökké el tudná viselni ezt a látványt.

Draco sem szólt, az ő esze azonban egészen máshol járt. Komolytalan fejjel, hiába próbálta elképzelni magát tíz év múlva egy rakás gyerek apjaként. Egyszerűen képtelen volt rá.

„Nem vagyok az a fajta" – gondolta kétségbeesetten – „Pedig próbálom...próbálok felelősségteljesen viselkedni. Nem tudok egyik pillanatról a másikra felnőni. Lehetetlen. És Belle. Szegénykém, neki meg aztán még ennél is rosszabb. De legalább, ha nem is szeretjük, de kedveljük egymást. Vagyis, ez így nem igaz. Szeretem, nagyonis. De nem vagyok belé szerelmes. Egyáltalán, van olyan, hogy szerelem? Erősen kétlem. Vagy csak az én szívem van kőből. Én nem vagyok szerelmes senkibe. Nem is leszek. Jobb is így. Az mindenkinek csak rossz lenne. Legalább ettől megkímélem magam."

- Izé.. Belle? Gyakorolnunk kellene...

- Most ne, Draco –hallatszott a lány nyűgös hangja – semmi kedvem hozzá.

- Nekem sincs. De ha lebőgünk, apám megnyúz elevenen.

- Tudtommal, ennek teljesen spontánnak kellene lennie – makacskodott Amẽ - szóval nem is szabadna tudnom róla.

- Igen, de te sajnos nem vagy zenei tehetség, Belle, ezt se felejtsd el... szóval legyél nagyon hálás, amiért szóltam neked a dologról.

- Iszonyúan hálás vagyok. – replikázott a lány – De ettől még nem csinálom szívesebben...ráadásul áruld már el, hogy hol akarsz gyakorolni, mikor ha jól láttam, csak lent a szalonban van zongora. Azt pedig mindenki meghallaná.

- Pajzsbűbájról és _Silentiumról_ még nem hallottál? – vágott vissza a fiú. Kezdett egészen kijönni a sodrából – Simán megoldhatjuk egy kis körültekintéssel!

- Hát jó. Látom, hogy hajthatatlan vagy. – kászálódott fel rosszkedvűen Amẽbelle – Legjobb lesz, ha rögtön túl is esünk rajta..

Lementek a szalonba, és gondosan magukra zárták az ajtót, ami természetesen nem kerülhette el Lucius figyelmét sem, aki körülbelül másfél perc múlva már értesült is a dologról, köszönhetően a házban éberen őrködő szemeinek és füleinek.

A Silentium bűbáj használata pedig különösen gyanakvóvá tette a ház urát, azonban szokásától eltérően nem tulajdonított túl nagy jelentőséget a dolognak - lévén az adott helység a szalon, nem pedig akármelyik hálószoba.

Amẽbelle este későn került ágyba. Az ünnepélyes vacsorák mindig rettentően megviselték, kivették minden energiáját. Éjjel összevissza álmodott minden őrültséget, és reggel olyan nyúzottan ébredt, mintha egész éjjel tangót táncolt volna egy rettentő ügyetlen partnerrel, a méreténél két számmal kisebb cipőben.

Körülbelül ennek megfelelő tempóban készült a reggelihez a fürdőszobában. Mikor végzett, némiképp felfrissült, de ahhoz nem eléggé, hogy puhán és üresen ásítozó ágya ne jelentsen számára elég nagy vonzerőt. Egy szál törölközőben végigdőlt, és néhány perc múlva arra ébredt, hogy valaki költögeti.

-Belle, nem gondolod, hogy túl sokat alszol? Most már szerintem fel kellene kelned...

- Mivamivaan? – motyogta Amẽbelle, miközben a másik oldalára fordult, lerázva ezzel Draco karját.

-Csak tudnám, mitől ilyen fáradt... – morfondírozott a fiú, miközben széthúzta a hatalmas függönyöket – Belle! Ébresztő! Rengeteg dolgunk van ma! Tudod, holnap lesz a buli...

- Draco, könyörgöm, ne kezdd már kora reggel! Nem hiszem el, hogy már most rosszkedvűen akarsz látni. – nyögte Amẽ elhalóan, miközben lassan kikászálódott az ágyból.

-Ami azt illeti, úgy látom, már nélkülem is elég rossz a kedved.

-Nem, csak álmos vagyok. – dünnyögte Amẽbelle résnyire nyitott szemekkel.

-Olyan vagy, mint egy kis kínai! – nevetett Draco.

-Nagyon vicces. - Amẽbelle legszívesebben visszabújt volna az ágyába, és úgy magára húzta volna a takarót, hogy a feje búbja se látszódjon ki.

-De Belle. Igyekezz már egy kicsit, anyám szörnyen hisztis, mivel el kell intéznünk mindent egyetlen nap alatt. Fél óra múlva itt van Madame Malkin...

-Kicsoda? - Amẽ szeméből nyomban kiröppent az álom.

-Hát Madame Malkin, hogy levegye a méreteket a ruhádhoz. Az enyém már megvan, hála az égnek.

-Nem lesz jó valamelyik ruhám? Úgy értem a már meglévők közül...

-Arról szó sem lehet, kedvesem – mondta Narcissa ebben a pillanatban az ajtóból – egy Royalton sokkal többet érdemel, nem is beszélve róla, hogy egy Malfoyhoz mész feleségül... neked a legjobbak közül is a legjobb kell, nem szabad spórolni, pláne, ha nincs is rá szükség...meg aztán mit szólnának az emberek, ha egy régebbi ruhádban jelennél meg?

- Szerintem fel se tűnne – sóhajtott Amẽbelle, miközben kutatni kezdett a szekrényében.

Amẽ a nap folyamán semmi egyebet nem csinált, mint ide-oda rohangált, és Narcissa különböző javaslatait hallgatta a menüvel, a szalon díszeivel, vagy éppen a zenei kínálattal kapcsolatban. Estére már zúgott a feje, és egyetlen vágya volt ismét vízszintesbe kerülni.

- Holnap végre túl leszünk rajta. – jegyezte meg Draco hanyagul terpeszkedve egy fotelban, hasonlóan fáradságos nappal a háta mögött – Komolyan mondom, már annyira elegem van belőle, hogy legszívesebben megöregednék két napot. Aztán tutira csak alszom majd egész végig.

-Miből gondolod, hogy ez lehetséges? – érdeklődött szárazon Amẽbelle – Apád úgyis kitalál valami mulatságot... Nem is beszélve Bellatrix nénikéd szilveszteri partijáról.

Draco felszisszent. Egészen megfeledkezett az átkozott partiról. Pedig Paris mondta is neki még karácsonykor, hogy valami nagyon különleges buli lesz. Meg apja is említette tegnap. Draco imádta Bellatrixék partijait, de most annyira ki volt merülve, hogy még a puszta létezés is megerőltető volt számára.

- Tényleg, meg se kérdeztem a múltkor: hogy tetszett Paris és Nikki? – fordult Amẽbelle-hez.

- Olyanok, mint két díszesen faragott jégcsap. – vont vállat a lány – Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de azt hiszem, te vagy a családodban számomra az egyetlen rokon lélek. Meg persze talán Narcissa.

- Hízelgő – jegyezte meg Draco egykedvűen – Figyelj, Belle, én asszem, elhúzok aludni... mindjárt tíz óra, és apám lehallgatói bekapcsolnak. Meg aztán már alig élek... holnap hosszú lesz a nap.

-Menj csak... –sóhajtotta Amẽbelle, aki maga is nagy késztetést érzett rá, hogy ruhástól ugorjon az ágyába – sok szerencsét holnap nekünk. Jó éjt.

- Jó éjt. – Draco eltűnt a tükör mögött, Amẽ pedig egy nyugtatót szedő teknősbéka sebességével szedegette össze a pizsamáját és a törölközőjét, hogy aztán bevánszorogjon a fürdőszobába, egy pihentető forró fürdő óhajával.

9


	22. Túlcsordul a pohár

Amẽ kialvatlanul és rosszkedvűen ébredt. Nagyon nyugtalanul aludt, köszönhetően a közelgő eseménynek, és hasogató fejfájása sem segített a helyzetén. Ennek ellenére meglehetősen frissnek és ébernek érezte magát, legalábbis ami az agyműködést illeti.

Reggelinél azonban csak nagy nehezen viselte el Lucius állandóan vigyorgó, kaján ábrázatát, amiről világosan tükröződött, hogy várakozáson felül elégedett az ügyben játszott szerepével. Amẽ igyekezett minden figyelmével a rizsfelfújt ízvilágának tanulmányozására koncentrálni, ám sajnos, ez minden ínyencsége ellenére is kevésnek bizonyult Lucius Malfoy mindenen túlszárnyaló hangjához képest.

Amẽ végül feladta, és mivel amúgy is alig ment le némi falat a torkán, időnek előtte távozott az asztaltól, a tőle telhető legbájosabb mosoly és sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette.

Úgy rohant fel a szobájába, mint akit kergetnek, és hatalmas lendülettel vetette magát a puha ágyra, már ugrás közben felvéve kedvenc pozícióját, mely leginkább egy összegömbölyödött sündisznóra emlékeztetett.

Rettenetes gombócot érzett a torkában és a gyomrában egyaránt: mostanra tudatosult benne igazán, mit is várnak tőle. Tőle, akinek legnagyobb gyermekkori álma volt egy sziklatetőn állva hallgatni a lábainál elterülő óceán morajlását, a feje fölött nyargaló szél vad, zabolátlan szabad süvítését.

Mindig irigyelte a szelet. Csodálta, hogy nem vethet neki gátat semmi. Hogy nincs aki parancsolna neki. Hogy bejárhatja a világot.

Amẽ szél akart lenni. Maga a szabadság. Ez volt ő igazából: a vágtató élet. Érezni akarta, ahogy belekap a hajába a szél, ahogy rángatja a talárja bő ráncait.

Ezért szerette Skóciát. Kiskorában számtalan éjjelen át ült a szobája ablakában, és ismerkedett a szelekkel. Már a barátja volt mind: a fagyos, mindig ködöt hozó északi szél, az erős, ám mégis szelíd nyugati szél, a lágy déli szél, és a mindig más titkokat rejtő keleti szél.

Boldog merengéséből hatalmas robaj szakította ki. Okozója pedig nem volt más, mint Draco, aki mint mindig, most is a hirtelen, meglepetésszerű betörést részesítette előnyben a szerinte nyulaknak való kopogtatással.

Amẽ egykedvű pillantással vette tudomásul a jelenlétét. Egyetlen szó nélkül visszagömbölyödött előző testhelyzetébe, a legteljesebb mértékig érdektelenül a szoba közepén kukán ácsorgó fiú iránt.

Draco azonban nem volt ehhez hozzászokva.

-Belle – kezdte enyhén ideges hangon – mi volt ez az előbbi jelenet reggelinél?

Amẽ lassan felé fordította az arcát, de nem felelt.

-Belle, követelem, hogy azonnal magyarázd meg, mi a fene ütött beléd! – kiabálta Draco, most már teljesen kikelve magából.

Amẽ nyugodtan felkelt az ágyáról, majd lusta mozdulatokkal lecserélte az egyik köntösét, végül megfordult, és merev arccal tekintett Dracora.

-Nem értem, mit kívánsz tőlem. – mondta hidegen, tovább szítva ezzel a fiúban a tehetetlen düh lángját.

-Ne játszd az eszed, Amẽbelle! Amint magad is láthatod, nem vagyok túl rózsás kedvemben, szóval azonnal válaszolj, különben nagyon megbánod!

-Ugyan, Draco. - Amẽ kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az egyik bársonyos fotelban, vérlázítóan nyugodt hangnemet megütve – Mire ez a nagy kakaskodás? Nem szoktál te ilyen lenni.

A fiú arca veszedelmesen elsötétült. Átvágott a szobán, és olyan durván rántotta magához Amẽt, hogy az halkan felszisszent a fájdalomtól.

-Tudok ennél még rosszabb is lenni, Belle. Nem ajánlom, hogy megismerd azt az oldalamat. És most, nem kérdezem többször. Válaszolj! – suttogta fenyegető-halkan, egészen közel hajolva a lányhoz.

Amẽbelle olyan volt a karjaiban, mint egy darab fa. És körülbelül ez tükröződött az arcán is. Draco nem szenvedett még ekkora vereséget nőtől.

- Semmi sem történt, csak annyi volt az egész, hogy máig igyekeztem nem gondolni arra, miért is vagyok itt. De reggel kénytelen voltam szembenézni a ténnyel, hogy nem csak baráti meghívásnak tettem eleget, és holott mindent megtettem annak érdekében, hogy jól érezzem itt magam, ez a dolgok jelenlegi állásán nem változtat. Ma és holnap te meg én eltéphetetlenül egymáshoz fogunk tartozni, vége az állítólagos függetlenségemnek, ami ugyan már egy jó ideje nem létezik, de legalább alkalmam volt elhitetni magammal ennek az ellenkezőjét. Ostoba voltam. Ha lélekben felkészülök erre a mai napra, talán kevesebb megpróbáltatást jelentett volna. Így azonban már teljesen mindegy. – felelte végül Amẽbelle azzal a végtelen köznnyel, amely a halálraítéltek végső beletörődésére jellemző, és mellesleg tökéletesen alkalmas rá, hogy végsőkig tépázott idegzetű férfiakat elkerülhetetlenül kihozzon a béketűrésből.

-Ne játszd nekem az áldozatot, Belle! – ordította Draco – Ne tégy úgy, mintha nem is járhatnál ennél rosszabbul! Mintha nekem minden álmom az lenne, hogy veled éljem le az életem! Eh! Apám igazán találhatott volna egy kevésbé makacs, és főleg, kevésbé büszke aranyvérű lányt! Elegem van belőle, hogy örökösen adod a mártírt, vedd tudomásul, hogy nekem is ugyanaz az élet és ugyanaz a sors jutott! Én is el tudnám képzelni az életem máshogy, én is tudnék szabadabban élni! Szóval ne húzz fel még te is, van nélküled is elég problémám!

E ponton kifogyott a szuszból. Az ágyra lökte a lányt, és kirontva a szobából az ajtót éktelen zajjal vágta be maga mögött.

Amẽbelle egy darabig feküdt az ágyon, úgy, ahogy ráesett, aztán végre felszakadt lelkében a gát, csendes folyást engedve a könnyeinek. Nincs nagyobb, és mélyebb a hangtalan fájdalomnál. Amẽbelle úgy zokogott, hogy nem adott ki egyetlen hangot sem. Tehetetlenségében cafatokra tépte körmével a díszes ágyneműt, és fogát összeszorítva fojtotta magába a keserűség és kín fel-feltörő sóhajait.

Nem tudta, milyen régen feküdt ott. Halványan érzékelte, ahogy belép a szobalány, és valamit mond neki. Amẽbelle nem is felelt. Talán ennek köszönhetően az aggódó Marie fél perccel később Narcissával tért vissza, közölve, hogy „a Madamoiselle talán beteg, mert meg se hallotta, amikor beszéltem hozzá".

Narcissa leült az ágy szélére, Marie-t kiküldte teáért, és óvatosan megsimította a makacsul hátat fordító Amẽ karját. A lány összerezzent az érintéstől, de nem mozdult.

-Amẽ - szólította meg a nő gyengéden, továbbra is folyton simogatva a lány karját – tudom, mit érzel most...

Tiltakozásra számított, de Amẽ nem reagált. Narcissa folytatta.

- Nem szabad pont most elhagynod magad. Tudom, hogy ez a kötelék kegyetlen megpróbáltatás egy fiatal lánynak, aki még csak most kezd élni. Hiszen én is kínnak éreztem! Nálam jobban senki nem érti, min mész keresztül. Viszont tudnod kell, hogy a világ manapság már nem olyan, mint régen, az én időmben volt. Ma egy férjes asszony sincs bezárva a négy fal közé. Ma egy feleség is lehet szabad.

-Sosem fogom tudni, mi az, hogy szabadság – felelte Amẽ konokul bámulva a párnáját.

-Ez nem igaz, Amẽbelle. Te gyermekfejjel azt hiszed, csak az lehet jó neked, ami felől magad határozol. Nincs igazad. Mi, idősebbek, már sok mindenen átmentünk, és a tapasztalat jogán avatkozunk bele a ti életetekbe, mert nem akarjuk, hogy egy-egy apró hibátokkal tönkretegyétek életek felépített munkáját.

-Ez mit akar jelenteni? – fordult meg végre Amẽbelle kíváncsian.

-Semmi konkrétat, Amẽ. De megtörtént már, nem velünk, hanem másokkal kapcsolatban... mi csak el akarjuk kerülni, hogy elkövessétek a mi hibáinkat.

-Nem is fogjuk ugyanazokat elkövetni! – kiabálta Amébelle – Mi elkövetjük majd a saját hibáinkat, amiktől nem védhet meg soha senki! Lesz belőlük elég, ezt megígérhetem!

-Kérlek, nyugodj meg, Amébelle, és pihenj egy keveset. Kimentelek az ebédnél.

-Nem! – sikította Amẽbelle végképp elvesztve töretlen nyugalmát – Ne ments ki! Nem akarok ebben az élére vasalt légkörben élni! Egyetlen percet sem bírok ki tovább hajlongva és pukedlizve, udvariasan csevegve az időjárásról! Udvariatlan akarok lenni, és a legkevésbé úrihölgyhöz méltóan viselkedni!

-Nos – állt fel Narcissa – ha ezt akarod, máris teljesült a kívánságod. Ugyanis felhívom a figyelmed, hogy épp udvariatlan vagy, és egyáltalán nem úrihölgyhöz méltó.

Ezzel magára hagyta. Amẽbelle füle is belesajdult a hirtelen támadt süket csöndbe. De az az előny származott belőle, hogy némiképp lehiggadt. Végtelenül gyengének érezte magát. Bement a fürdőszobába és jéghideg vízzel lemosta az arcát. Ettől kissé magához tért, és végre józanul gondolkodhatott.

Első pillantása a tükörképére esett. Mintha nem is ő volna. Akár egy halott. A bőre hófehér, a szeme körül meg mély, vörös karikák. Az ajka sápadtabb volt, mint valaha.

Undorodott magától. De nem a külseje miatt. Úgy érezte, még soha életében nem viselkedett ilyen önzően.

Visszament a szobájába, és a toalettasztal egyik fiókjából elővett egy kis tégelyt. Máskor is használta már a szem alatti karikák eltűntetésére, de még egyszer sem volt ilyen drasztikus a helyzet. Vagy a fél tubust felkente az arcára, mire végre úgy érezte, így már hajlandó emberek közé menni. Képtelen lett volna olyan külsővel mutatkozni a vendéglátói előtt, akik jelenlétében minden büszkeségére és magabiztosságára szüksége volt.

Újabb pillantás a tükörbe meggyőzte, hogy a külsejéből most nem sok erőt meríthet. Olyan fehér volt a bőre, mint egy törékeny, átlátszó hópehely, holott ez inkább Reginára volt jellemző. Amẽbelle nem sokat törődött vele, erőt véve magán, úgy gondolta, megkeresi Narcissát, és bocsánatot kér tőle.

Így is tett. Mintegy félórányi bolyongás után belebotlott Marie-ba, aki holtra vált arcát látva, rémülten tudakolta, nem beteg-e valóban. Amẽ ingerülten utasította helyre („Ne légy nevetséges, Marie, semmi bajom!") elvezettette magát Narcissa szobájához.

A félénk kopogásra halk hívó szó reagált, így hát óvatosan benyitott. Narcissa az ablaknál ült, és kifelé bámult a hóborította kertbe.

Amẽ megköszörülte a torkát.

- Semmi baj, Amẽ, megbocsátok. – vágott elébe a nő minden mondandónak. Amẽbell meglepetten csukta be a száját. Narcissa hangja szomorúnak tűnt. – Csak egyvalamit kérek tőled. – folytatta, miközben szembe fordult vele – Kérlek, soha ne vond kétségbe a jó szándékomat, és apádét sem! Ez az, amiben mindig, minden körülmények között biztosnak kell lenned. Megérted ezt?

Amé szótlanul bólintott, és szégyenkezve sütötte le a szemét. Az apját illetően voltak fenntartásai, de Narcissa őszinteségében sosem kételkedett. Tudta, hogy olyan ritka, bizalmas kapcsolat áll fenn közöttük, amely minden körülmények között csodálatra méltó. Ezt a nő csak megerősítette, mikor feltárta előtte sokat szenvedett lelkének féltve őrzött titkait. Nem volt oka kételkedni benne, ő mégis megtette.

-Tényleg nagyon sajnálom. – suttogta bűnbánóan – Azt hiszem, nem voltam önmagam.

-Tudom, drágám. Felejtsük el, jó? – mosolygott rá Narcissa. A hangja újra vidám volt, a szemeiben azonban továbbra is szomorúság bujkált. Amẽ nem mert rákérdezni az okára.

- Nem vagy éhes? Menj vissza a szobádba, Marie-val majd küldetek neked valamit, mert szükséged lesz az erődre.

Amẽ halk köszönömöt rebegett, és elhagyta a szobát. Semmi kedve nem volt enni. Biztos volt benne, egyetlen falat se menne le a torkán. Émelygett, és harmatgyengének érezte magát.

A szobájába érve ledobta magát az ágyra, és a nagy tálcát egyensúlyozó Mariet egy intéssel utasította, hogy hagyja itt az ételt.

-De ennie kell, Madamoiselle.

-Nincs kedvem vitatkozni veled Marie. – nyögte Amẽ elhalóan – Hagyj magamra. Most!

A szobalány vonakodva távozott, Amẽbelle pedig meggondolatlanul felült. Szinte nyomban éles fájdalom nyilallt a fejébe. („Pedig már kezdtem elfeledkezni róla" - morgott magában.)

Rá sem pillantott a behozott tálcára, de az alattomos csigaraguleves illata betekergőzött az orrán. Amẽbelle-nek erős hányingere támadt. Túl erős...

Összeszedte hát az erejét, és kivágtatott a fürdőszobába. Azonban hiába támasztotta a vécédeszkát. Nem volt a gyomrában semmi, hiszen már a reggelit is kihagyta. Erőtlenül roskadt a kövezetre, és csak hosszú idő után bírt feltápászkodni onnan. Jobb ötlete nem lévén ismételten megmosta az arcát. A jól bevált módszer működött: a hideg víz magához térítette. Feltápászkodott, és visszament a szobájába. Lassanként úgy érezte, kezdi visszanyerni az erejét. Bár a csigaraguleves látványát még mindig makacsul kerülte a tekintetével, a közérzete határozottan javult. Imígyen felbátorodva úgy döntött, meglátogatja Dracót, és tisztázza vele a délelőtti eseményeket. Mivel még sosem használta a titkos alagutat, elhatározta, hogy kihasználja a lehetőséget, és a rövidebb úton megy a fiú szobájába. (Amúgy sem érzett elég erőt magában egy hosszabb kiránduláshoz.) Alighogy belépett a tükör mögé, rögtön fáklyák gyulladtak ki, remekül megvilágítva a sötét folyosót.

Amẽ kicsit bátortalanul tolta félre a sűrű bokrok ágait, amik a bejáratot fedték.

Draco a szoba másik végében ült, hátát egy fa törzsének támasztva bámult maga elé. A zajra felkapta a fejét. Egy pillanat alatt talpra ugrott, és pálcát szegezett Amẽra.

Mikor tudatosult benne, kit is lát, sértett morgással zsebre dugta a pálcáját.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte a korábbinál kicsit enyhébb hangon, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy véletlenül se pillantson a lány felé.

- Sajnálom, hogy úgy viselkedtem, mint egy ostoba liba. – mondta Amẽ bátortalanul. Úgy érezte, pillanatokon belül szertefoszlik minden ereje. De Draco csak hallgatott.

- Én megértem, hogy dühös vagy rám, – próbálkozott tovább Amẽ - de kérlek próbáld te is megérteni, hogy rossz napom van. Nem akartalak megbántani.

Semmi válasz.

- Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem, ígérem, hogy soha többé nem fordul elő. – folytatta Amẽ most már kissé kétségbe esve. Draco azonban tüntetően bámulta tovább a mohlepte falat, semmi jelét sem adva, hogy hallotta a lány szavait. Amẽ e pillanatban tudta, hogy most fogyott el az ereje. Igyekezett megkapaszkodni a közeli fatörzsben, de elvétette, és a következő pillanatban elsötétült előtte a világ.

7


	23. Royaltonok és Malfoyok

Lucius Malfoy gondban volt. Fel-alá járkált a dolgozószobájában, magában mormogva, olyan sokáig, hogy a személyzet már Narcissa asszonyt is riadóztatta az Amẽbelle által elkapott nyavalya ragályosságára gyanakodva.

Luciusnak azonban más baja volt. Komoly fejfájást okozott számára az esti program. Amẽbelle hirtelen rosszulléte meglehetősen aggasztotta. Na, nem mintha a lány egészsége miatt törte volna magát, sokkal jobban zavarta, hogy nem tud elfogadható indokot találni Montalban Royalton és családja előtt. Biztosra vette, hogy a férfi nem hagyja szótlanul lánya betegségét, és hogy ő, Lucius, komoly felelősségre vonásra számíthat.

Pedig mindent megtett, hogy valamit megtudjanak Amẽbelle állapotáról. Már több órája annak, hogy Draco rémülten segítségért kiáltozott a szobájából, a karjában tartva azt az ostoba lányt, aki nem átallott épp az eljegyzés napján megbetegedni. Lucius már százszor is elátkozta a nőket, akik szerinte csak romlásba taszítják a társadalmat, és többször hangot adott abbeli reményének is, hogy egy nap talán majd nélkülük is megoldhatóvá válik az utódlás.

Egyelőre azonban ez csak gyönyörű álom maradt, mely sajnos nem segített a mi Luciusunk szorult helyzetén. Így aztán – jobb ötlete nem lévén – elindult fel a fia szobájába, megnézni, hátha az a francia szuka időközben magához tért. Már nézte egyszer, de akkor még falfehér volt az arca, és medimágusok sürögtek körülötte. Persze, ő hívta ki őket. Kénytelen volt. Nem hagyhatta, hogy a lány, aki majd a menye lesz, ne kapjon megfelelő kezelést. Belegondolni is szörnyű, mi minden forogna közszájon az üggyel kapcsolatban.

De vajon mi lehet a baja? Az a buta liba valószínűleg egyszerűen az eljegyzés miatt izgul. A nők már csak ilyenek, minden apróságtól elájulnak.

Luciusban hirtelen megállt az ütő. „Talán...lehetséges volna, hogy talán..." Még magában sem merte befejezni a gondolatot. De ha így van, kitekeri a fiú nyakát, az holtbiztos!

Eme határozott gondolat hatására egy leheletnyivel erősebben nyitott be – kopogás nélkül - Draco szobájába.

A bentlévők mind megrezzentek a váratlan zajtól. Draco a fésűkagyló-ágy szélén ült, le sem véve tekintetét a sápadt arcról, mely alig látszott ki a feltornyozott párnák közül. Körülöttük négy medimágus foglalatoskodott. Az egyik Amẽ lázát mérte, a másik a pulzusát nézte, a többiek pedig suttogva vitatkoztak valamin.

Lucius a beszélgetőkhöz lépett, és egy intéssel tudtukra adta, hogy érdekelnék a részletek.

- Royalton kisasszony állapota egyáltalán nem olyan súlyos – kezdte halkan az idősebbik medimágus, miután elvonultak tárgyalni egy félreeső sarokba – a gyengeségnek több lelki, mint fizikai oka van. Azt is mondhatnám, hogy a hölgy tökéletesen egészséges.

- Hogyan lehetséges ez? – kérdezte Lucius megrökönyödve – Hiszen mozdulni sem tud!

- Talán egyszerűen csak túlhajszolta magát, és idegileg kimerült. – vette át a szót a fiatalabbik, egy barna hajú, és szakállú varázsló - A fiától tudom, hogy nagyon érzékenyen reagált a mai nap folyamán mindenre. Sok pihenéssel...

- De hát értsék meg, ez lehetetlen! – vágta öklét a falba mérgesen Lucius. A szoba túlsó felében lévők is felkapták a fejüket. Lucius mérgesen megmasszírozta az öklét – Karácsonyi szünet van, ki van pihenve! Mi oka lehetne éppen most kimerülni?

- Ezt egyelőre nem tudhatjuk, de ha majd esetleg felébred...

- Tudnak maguk egyáltalán valamit? Mikor fog felébredni? – dörögte Malfoy vészjóslóan.

- Hát...úgy két-három óra múlva már biztos magához tér...de rosszabb esetben lehet akár két-három nap is... – magyarázta zavartan az idősebb mágus.

- Micsoda? Még ezt sem tudják? Takarodjanak a szemem elől, nem hagyom, hogy rontsanak a helyzeten! Nevetséges, maguk teljesen amatőrök! Menjenek már! – Lucius harsányan kiterelte a medimágusokat. Még egy ideig hallatszott a folyosóról beszűrődő szónoklata. Draco egyedül maradt Amẽbelle-lel.

Szótlanul ült mellette. Készülnie kellett volna a Royaltonok fogadására, és az estére, de mit számít ez most már? Amẽ nélkül úgysincs semmi értelme az egésznek. Bár azt el kellett ismernie, a házimanók valóban kitettek magukért. A ház sötétedésre fényárban úszott, és mindenütt ragyogott a tisztaságtól. A szalonban még állt a hatalmas fenyő, amit egy örökkévalósággal – vagy tényleg csak néhány nappal? – ezelőtt együtt díszítettek.

Antoine jött be egy csésze teával Amẽbelle számára, aki még mindig olyan volt, mint egy tetszhalott, rémisztően sápadt, és a keze hideg, mint a jég. Vajon mikor tér végre magához? Draco már vágyott rá, hogy ő maga is elrebeghesse a saját bocsánatkérését, amit a büszkeség eddig nem engedett kiejteni a száján, most viszont égette a lelkét, mint a tüzes vas. Undorítóan viselkedett, az apja biztos büszke lett volna rá – gondolta keserű gúnnyal.

Igen, Lucius mindig erre tanította őt.

„Jegyezd meg fiam: a hatalom azt jelenti, hogy nem kell bocsánatot kérni senkitől!"

Draco könnyen vette kiskorában az efféle tanításokat. Fogalma sem volt, mit jelentenek. Később, mikor már tudta, megérezte a jelentésükben rejlő varázserőt, ami a többiek fölé emelte őt számtalan esetben. De most, életében először úgy érezte, nem helyes az apja tanítása.

Draco pillantása a farönk-éjjeliszekrényre esett, ahová Antoine a tálcát tette, és gúnyosan felhorkant. Teát küldeni, egy eszméletlenül heverő betegnek! Szánalmas...

Hirtelen megundorodott magától. Milyen jogon ítélkezik az apja fölött? Inkább felkelt, és kotorászni kezdett a az egyik tölgyfa gyomrában, ahová délelőtt anyja berakatta a ma esti talárját. Még, hogy csokornyakkendő! Nevetséges. Azért a nyakába kötötte a többi gönccel együtt, csak úgy tessék-lássék, és visszatelepedett az ágyra.

Maga se tudta, miért ült itt ilyen sokáig. De képtelen lett volna elmulasztani a pillanatot, amikor Belle felébred. Ezzel is tompítani igyekezett kínzó bűntudatát.

Antoine megint megjelent, kérve, hogy menjen le, mert apja számít rá Montalban Royalton fogadásakor. Elutasította. Tudta, hogy apja nem tűr ellenvetést, de nem érdekelte.

Lucius Malfoy ingerülten tépte fel az ajtót.

- Vitázol velem, Draco? – kérdezte kihívóan – Figyelmeztetlek, nincs most időm erre...

-Eszemben sincs vitatkozni veled apám. – mondta nyugodtan az ifjú Malfoy – De tudnod kell, hogy nem mozdulok Belle mellől.

-Ez az újabb szeszélyed? Játszod a hősszerelmest? – kérdezte gúnyosan Lucius, aztán hirtelen megváltozott az arckifejezése, és úgy nézett a fiára, mintha egy fantasztikus hírt hallott volna tőle – Micsoda ötlet, Draco! Nagy vagy, fiam! Megyek, és kimentelek Montalbannál... jó, ha látja, mennyire szerelmes vagy a lányába...hahaha.

Lucius Malfoy elégedetten távozott, Draco pedig igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni apja cinikus megjegyzését. Természetesen nem szerelmes Belle-be. Soha nem volt

Nagyon erősen fújt a szél. A Malfoy-kúriát körülvevő fák némelyike földig hajolt az orkánban. A kavargó hótengeren át megannyi, csatázó óriás alakjára emlékeztettek.

A két hatalmas, fekete limuzin a semmiből bukkant a pirosodó orrú személyzet szeme elé.

Montalban Royalton összeszűkült szemmel méregette a sötétedő égbolt alatt kísérteties fényben úszó kastélyt. Régen nem járt már erre. Nagyon rég. Akkor még Negara is élt. Montalban megrázkódott, részint köszönhetően a fagyos szél és süvítő hó kettősének, részint az emlékek elkergetése okán. Két oldalán két lányával fellépkedett a kitárt kapu felé.

Bent udvarias, bár kissé szertartásos mosollyal az arcán állt a külön e célra kirendelt fogadóbizottság, élén a most is bájos Narcissával és a zavart helyzetet széles vigyorral palástolni próbáló Luciusszal.

-Drága barátom! – sietett Montalban elé, már messziről nyújtva a kezét – Micsoda öröm, hogy ilyen rendkívüli alkalomból üdvözölhetlek a házamban!

-Köszönöm, Lucius. – biccentett a legidősebb Royalton, miközben tekintete türelmetlenül járt körbe a jelenlevőkön – Talán rosszul számítottam, de úgy gondoltam, hogy Amẽbelle is tiszteletét teszi majd az érkezésünkkor. Hiszen ő maga volt annyira oda, hogy ilyen sokáig nem láthatja a húgait. Hiába: a nők mindig mindent eltúloznak.

Lucius idegesen felkacagott. A kék, illetve bordó csuklyába burkolózó lányok fájdalmasan rezzentek össze a gúnyos hangra. Narcissa elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy beavatkozzon.

-Mind nagyon örülünk, hogy itt vagytok, Montalban. – mondta kedvesen – Már régen meg akartam ismerkedni a középső lányoddal. De be kell látnom, tévedtem. – folytatta mosolyogva, miközben az útiköpenyből kibontakozó ezüstszőke lányra pillantott – Még sokkal bájosabb, mint amilyennek képzeltem.

Montalban büszkén felszegte a fejét.

- Köszönöm, Narcissa. Kegyed is napról napra szebb lesz. De bocsássa meg az udvariatlanságomat... tudni akarom, mi van Amẽbelle-lel.

-Természetesen – sietett a segítségére azon nyomban Lucius – Montalban, talán fáradj beljebb a dolgozószobámba, ott mindent nyugodtan megbeszélhetnünk...

-Nagyon kedves vagy, Lucius, de nem. – Montalban Royalton arca most merev volt, mint a kő – Most azonnal mondd meg nekem, miért nincs itt Amẽ.

Lucius idegesen kerülte a tekintetét, és zavart csöndbe burkolózott. Ekkor megmozdult az apja mellett Yvonne. Odarohant Narcissához, és megragadta a kezét.

-Kérem, miszisz Malfoy... mondja meg, hol van Mẽmẽ... – apja azonban visszaparancsolta a könnyekkel küszködő, tágra nyílt szemű gyermeket.

-Lucius. Hol van a lányom? – Montalban hangja most már fenyegetővé vált – Felelj!

-Gyengélkedik. – hangzott az idősebb Malfoy beletörődő válasza.

Yvonne elkezdett pityeregni. Erősen szorította az apja kezét, és igyekezett a háta mögé bújni. Regina csak állt, keményen, az érzelmek legcsekélyebb jele nélkül, mint egy jégszobor.

-Azonnal vezess hozzá. – mondta nyugodtan Mr. Royalton.

Lucius bólintott, és egy intéssel szétoszlatta a személyzetét. Narcissa meg ő pedig elindultak fel a hatalmas lépcsőn a nyomukban a vendégeikkel.

Amébelle mostanra egyfajta féléber állapotba került. Pontosan érzékelte, mi zajlik körülötte, de képtelen volt reagálni akár egy mozdulattal is. Draco megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázta, mikor kinyitotta a szemét, de hiába szólongatta őt. Aztán beszélni kezdett hozzá, és ő értette és hallotta, de mégsem tudott felelni neki. Még sosem volt ilyen furcsa helyzetben. Nem haragudott a fiúra, aki Amẽ hallgatását látva biztosra vette, hogy nem hallja, amit mond neki. Talán ezért, talán nem, őszintén feltárta előtte a lelkét.

-Nagyon sajnálom, hogy olyan tapló voltam veled, Belle. Igazán nem érdemelted meg. Kivételes nő vagy. Én meg egy mázlista, hogy nem egy hárpiával, hanem veled élhetek le egy életet. Tudod, hogy nincsenek nagy terveim. Apámék mindent megálmodtak helyettünk. Úgy látszik, ez a sorsunk. És a mai veszekedésünk ellenére tudom, hogy nem találhatnék jobb barátot nálad. Nagyon megszerettelek, ez alatt a röpke fél év alatt egészen hozzám nőttél. Régebben apám arra tanított, hogy a nők nem ugyanolyan értékűek, mint mi, férfiak. Sosem éreztem még jobban, hogy tévedett. Talán egyszer kiszabadulsz a kalitkából. És akkor én is szabad leszek. De ha nem, könnyebben viselem veled a kötöttségeket, mint bárki mással. Szóval ne nagyon betegedj meg. Itt ugyanis szükség van rád.

A monológ végeztével Draco ismét Amẽra pillantott, és döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy a lány szeme könnyes.

Nyomban felugrott.

-Belle! Te hallottad, amiket mondtam? Ezt el se hiszem! Te aztán jól átvágtál engem! Hát ez nem volt szép tőled. De nem tesz semmit, megbocsátok, csak ne játszd tovább a némát. Ne mondd, hogy tényleg nem tudsz megszólalni... hát ez nem túl jó dolog. – Draco elgondolkodva vakarta meg a fejét. Gondosan fésült szőke haja összeborzolódott, és nagyon vicces látványt nyújtott. Amẽbelle nagyon szeretett volna nevetni rajta, de egyetlen arcizmát sem tudta megmozdítani. Így csak a szemeiben bujkált valami pajkos vidámság.

Draco erősen koncentrált, hogy ki tudjon belőle olvasni valamit. Végül eszébe jutott egy mentőötlet.

-Játszani fogunk. – jelentette ki diadalmasan – Pislogj egyet, ha egyetértesz velem, és hunyd le a szemed, ha nem, ok?

Amẽbelle válaszul pislogott.

-Jó. – mondta Draco lámpalázasan, és izgalmában járkálni kezdett az ágy mellett – A családod nemsokára itt lesz. Mit gondolsz, mitől bénultál így meg? Ajjaj, ez nem jó kérdés. Máshogy...szerinted találok valami megoldást erre valamelyik könyvemben?

Amẽ pislogott.

-De melyikben? A bájitaltan szépségei-ben? A leggyakoribb mágikus kórok és nyavajákban? – Draco felsorolt még vagy féltucat könyvet, mire Amẽ szeme pislogni kezdett – Na azért, már nagyon kezdtem unni a dolgot.

Draco rávetette magát a kiszemelt könyvre, és hangosan felolvasta, amit talált.

- „Az idegi kimerültség okozta eszméletvesztés esetében igen gyakori a végtagok és az arc kezdeti bénasága. A beteg észleli a külviág jelenségeit, de maga nem tud beavatkozni azok lefolyásába. Átlagos esetekben tíz-tizenkét perc kell a teljes regenerálódáshoz, míg a beteg képes lesz kommunikálni"...Micsoda? Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy már nincs semmi bajod???

Válaszként a nevetéstől rángatózó arcú Amẽ nyelvet öltött rá, és felült az ágyban. Draco hatalmas lendülettel becsapta a könyvet, minek következtében áthatolhatatlannak tűnő porréteg szállt fel.

-Nahát, Belle... és még csak nem is vagy mardekáros! Szégyelld magad! Gyanútlan embereket átejteni! Ma már másodszor! Legközelebb nem segítek, ne is kérj. – sértődött meg Draco.

-Most se kértelek. – jegyezte meg kajánul Amẽbelle. Draco lendületből rávetődött az ágyra, és csépelte, ahol érte. A ház is zengett a kacagásuktól. Amẽ minduntalan alulmaradt a nála sokkal erősebb fiúval szemben. Már éppen sikerült volna felülkerekednie, mikor hirtelen ajtónyitásra eszméltek fel.

Amẽ és Draco még igyekeztek kigabalyodni a paplan szorításából, és kellően bűnbánó tekintettel nézni a megrökönyödött Malfoy-házaspárra. Amẽ gyomra összeugrott, mikor nyomukban belépni látta az apját is. Magukra nézve meg kellett állapítania, hogy a helyzet igencsak félreérthető. Draco a vad csata eredményeként összerugdosott ágyban térdelt összekócolt hajjal és nyakánál félig kigombolt dísztalárban, Amẽ maga pedig a térde fölé tűrődött – szerencsére egyszerű és visszafogott – hálóinget igyekezett megigazítani, mindhiába.

Egy percig csend volt. Montalban Royalton szemmel láthatóan nem akarta elhinni, amit lát. Aztán Yvonne és Regina mentették meg a helyzetet. Igazi, női visítással ugrottak Amẽ nyakába, aki kissé megingott a hirtelen ráháruló teher miatt. A fekvés legyengítette, még nem nyerte vissza teljesen az erejét. Mindazonáltal boldogan ölelte magához a húgait.

Eközben Lucius bátortalanul bemutatta a fiát. Draco bizonytalanul megbiccentette a fejét, egy ugrással kint termett az ágyból, és némiképp összeszedve magát, kezét nyújtotta a férfinak. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, Royalton fontolgatja, hogy elfogadja-e. De végül keményen, acélosan megszorította Draco kezét. Aztán sarkon fordult, és a kissé megszeppent Lucius Malfoy szemébe nézett.

-Magyarázatot követelek, Lucius.

-Én igazán memegértelek, Montalban... – dadogta kissé rémülten Mr. Malfoy – Ddde biztosíthatlak, hogy félreérted a helyzetet.

-Igazán? A te fiad... az én lányom ágyában!

-Nos... – Lucius úgy döntött, megkockáztat egy helyreigazítást – nem egészen. A dolog úgy áll, hogy a te lányod, az én fiam ágyában...ugyanis, ez Draco szobája. – amint kimondta, nyomban meg is bánta a szavait, Montalban arca ugyanis veszedelmesen elsötétült.

-Azt akarod mondani, hogy ez nem Amẽbelle szobája? Akkor pedig tudni akarom, mit keres a lányom a fiad szobájában, mi több, ágyában!

-Mint már mondtam, gyengélkedik. – felelte Lucius, némiképp visszanyerve a magabiztosságát – Reggel óta nagyon rosszul nézett ki, aztán átjött Dracóhoz, hogy beszéljenek valamiről, és hát közben elvesztette az eszméletét. A fiam gyorsan belefektette az ágyába, és sajnos még nem volt alkalmunk rá, hogy átszállítsuk a saját lakosztályába. Elnézésedet kérem, de a medimágusok is azt javasolták, hogy ne mozdítsuk meg, amíg magához nem tér.

Montalban Royalton arca továbbra is azt a komor sötétséget tükrözte, mint a magyarázat előtt, mindazonáltal a hangja egészen másnak tűnt, amikor megszólalt.

-Nagyon köszönöm, hogy ennyire Amẽbelle mellett áltok... időnként nagyon szeleburdi. Nem tudom, mi történhetett vele, mindig erős szervezete volt, meglep ez a rosszullét.

-Szerintem csak kimerült – mondta gyorsan Lucius, igyekezve elhessegetni a gondolatot, miszerint néhány órával ezelőtt maga is megfeddte a medimágusokat a feltételezésért – Nagyon sokat segített nekünk, és jelentősen kivette a részét az eljegyzés szervezésében is.

Draco ajkán gúnyos félmosollyal hallgatta a beszélgetést. Nagyon jól tusta, hogy sem ő, sem Amẽ nemhogy nem tettek semmit, de inkább letörték volna a kezüket, semmint bármiben is segédkezzenek az undok eljegyzés szervezésével kapcsolatban.

Egészen meglepődött, mikor Montalban Royalton hirtelen hozzá fordult.

-Draco, szeretnék veled beszélgetni egy kicsit. Nem akadt még alkalmam eddig, hogy jobban megismerjem a legidősebb lányom jövendőbelijét.

„Akadt volna, ha nem kellett volna mindent ennyire elsietni" - gondolta magában Draco kissé bosszúsan.

-Természetesen a rendelkezésére állok, uram. – mondta hangosan – Csak kérem, adjon egy percet.

Visszaballagott Amẽbelle-hez, aki közben a húgaival rendkívül komoly beszélgetésbe mélyedt.

- Belle – hajolt hozzá oda a vállán keresztül, alaposan ráijesztve ezzel a sugdolózó lányokra – bocsi. Most elmegyek beszélgetni apáddal. Ha valamire szükséged van, azonnal üzenj.

-Rendben – súgta vissza Amẽbelle – Sok szerencsét. – és tűrte, hogy Draco egy futó csókot nyomjon a homlokára.

A fiú azonban még egyszer visszafordult. Arcán zavart mosoly tükröződött.

-Ja igen...Regina, Yvonne, jó, hogy megismerhetlek titeket. – bökte ki, majd Montalban Royalton kiterelte őt a szobából.

Miután a Malfoy-házaspár is elhagyta a terepet egy-két óvó megjegyzést téve Amẽ egészségi állapotára, Regina nyomban a nővéréhez fordult.

- Mondd csak, mióta vagytok ilyen jóban Dracóval?

-Egy ideje már eléggé közel állunk egymáshoz. – vont vállat Amẽ könnyednek szánt hangon.

-Nem félsz, hogy beleszeretsz? – kérdezte a kis Yvonne a gyermekek őszinte kíváncsiságával.

Amẽ mosolyogva borzolta fátra huncut, fekete fürtöket.

-Nem, kicsim. Draco és én mindig nagyon jó barátok, lelki társak leszünk. De ennél nem több... – kissé elbizonytalanodott. Keserűen érezte, hogy a mondandója erősen sántít. Hiszen pont más lesz...nem lelki, csak testi társa Dracónak...

-De én ezt nem értem. – nyafogott a kislány – Az nem szerelem? Én azt hittem, hogy az az. De akkor mi a szerelem, Mẽmẽ? Szeretném tudni.

-Ugyan, rémes, hogy milyen butus vagy, Yvonne. – torkolta le Regina még éppen időben – Ne mondj ilyen csacsiságokat. Majd később elemezgetjük a dolgot, most sokkal fontosabbakat kell megbeszélnünk. De egyvalamit azért elárulhatnál, Amẽ. Ha nem vagy belé szerelmes, akkor mi ez a „puszi és vigyázz magadra" – jellegű viselkedés?

-Hát nem érted? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Amẽbelle – Felgördült a függöny. Az előadás megkezdődött.

Niccolo Macchiavelli

10


	24. Egy hosszúúúú nap megpróbáltatásai

Amẽbelle idegesen forgolódott a tükör előtt. Az idő már este fél kilenc körül járhatott, és tisztában volt vele, hogy mindenki rá vár. A délutáni rosszullétnek köszönhetően még mindig gyengének érezte magát, de a két családfő megítélése szerint már volt elég ereje ahhoz, hogy részt vegyen a tiszteletére rendezett eljegyzési lakomán. Amẽ ugyan erősen gyanította, hogy egy falatot sem tud majd lenyelni, hiszen az evés puszta gondolatától is kirázta a hideg, mégis igyekezett tőle telhetően a legjobbat kihozni magából. Húgai jelenléte erőt adott neki, már nem látta olyan sötéten a világot, mint alig néhány órával ezelőtt.

Ezzel szemben Draco, aki a másik szobában készülődött, sötétebben látta a jövőt, mint eddig bármikor. Teljes két órát töltött a dolgozószobában, édes kettesben Montalban Royaltonnal, aminek köszönhetően kilépve első gondolata valami gyorsan ható méreg volt. Ehelyett inkább sietve felmenekült a szobájába, amit ezúttal üresen talált. Megkönnyebbülten terült el az ágyon. Fájt a feje, és elege volt mindenből. Montalban ugyanis közölte vele szemben támasztott elvárásait: „Egy Royalton mégsem mehet férjhez akárkihez". Erre Draco feldühödött, és közölte, hogy egy Malfoy nem „akárki", hanem több mint jó parti. Mr. Royalton finoman elmosolyodott, és kijelentette, hogy távol álljon tőle a sértésnek még a lehetősége is.

Nem volt valami vidám beszélgetés. De azért Draco örült, hogy túl volt rajta. Kicsit furcsállotta, hogy Montalban nem is köszöntötte, magához sem ölelte a lányát, akit fél éve nem látott, és először inkább vele, a leendő vejével akart beszélni. De azok után, amit Belle mesélt, ezen egyáltalán nincs mit csodálkozni. Draco oldalát majd' kifúrta a kíváncsiság, hogy vajon mi lehet az oka Montalban Royalton szélsőséges viselkedésének.

Végül összeszedte magát, és megcélozta Amẽbelle szobáját. Ezúttal az ajtó felől közeledett, mert nem volt biztos benne, hogy egyedül találja... és jobbnak látta, ha a lány apja nem tud a kis titkos alagútról, amely a szobájukat összeköti.

Amẽ tényleg nem volt egyesül. Heves szóváltásba került Reginával, olyan hangerővel, hogy az ajtó előtt hirtelen megtorpanó fiú is tisztán kivehette szavaikat.

-Értsd meg, Amẽbelle! Miért hiszed, hogy ha lázadozol, bármi is jobb lesz??? Hogy tudtál beleszeretni éppen Harry Potterbe? Még ha nem is kellene férjhez menned Malfoyhoz, szerinted lenne esélyed vele lenni?? Azt kötve hiszem!

-Ssssss! Halkabban! Még meghallják! Ugyan már, Regina, mi ütött beléd? Mintha bárki is képes lenne irányítani az érzéseit! Te talán nem ugyanúgy az akaratod ellenére fogsz férjhez menni pár év múlva?? Honnan veszed, hogy nem leszel szerelmes valaki másba? Nem tehetek ellene semmit, világos?

-Nem hiszem el, hogy nem tudod kizárni!

-Nem tudom, és ha tudnám se akarnám!!!

-Olyan makacs vagy!

Rövid ideig csend volt. Draco közelebb húzódott az ajtóhoz. Aztán megint Amẽbelle hangja hallatszott.

-Nézd, Regina. Megteszem, amit apánk kér, mert nincs más választásom. Eladom a testem és az életem, mert ő ezt akarja. De ne várd el, hogy a lelkemhez ne ragaszkodjak. Ez csak az enyém, Regina, és az is marad, még ha ez nem is tetszik neki. És tudod, nem is ez a legrosszabb... hanem az, hogy én mindvégig azt hittem, te megértesz majd...

Hangja elfúlt, és Draco szíve egy pillanatra összeszorult az ajtó túlsó oldalán.

-Ugyan már, Amẽ...tudod, hogy megértelek. Nekem is keresztül kell mennem ezen. De ha nincs hová menekülni előle, akkor minek lázadni? – kérdezte Regina immár békésebb hangnemben.

-Nem értem, hogy bírsz beletörődni!!!! – úgy tűnt, Amẽ majdnem felrobban – Azt sem tudod, kivel kell leélned az életed, mi van, ha egy utolsó szemét? Bár... – tette hozzá egy halk sóhajjal – nem biztos, hogy ezen múlik... én szerencsés vagyok, mégsem bírom értékelni, hogy Draco ilyen türelmes...de belőle nincs több, veletek mi lesz? – Draco e percben amennyire csak tudta, kihúzta magát, és ábrázatára magabiztos vigyor költözött, tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyva azt az apróságot, hogy e pillanatban nem látja senki.

-Tudja? – kérdezte Regina hirtelen – Tud Harryről?

-Igen- suttogta Amẽ halkan.

-És mégis feleségül vesz? Mellesleg hogy voltál képes elmondani neki? – hüledezett a szőke lány.

-Nem mondtam el – magyarázta Amẽ - Rájött... de mivel ő a legjobb barátom, és tudja, hogy sosem leszünk szerelmesek egymásba, elnézi nekem ezt az apró hibát...A nagyobb gondot Harry jelenti... ő ugyanis nem szenvedheti Dracót, és még nem tudom, hogyan mondjam el neki a dolgot...úgysem értené.

-Ki nem állhatom, amikor ezt csinálod... – fintorgott Regina mérgesen – honnan tudod, hogy nem értené? Ki sem próbáltad. Mellesleg, nem gondolod, hogy jobban szeretné tőled megtudni, mint az újságokból?

-Hogyan? – ámult el Amẽ. Erre a részére eddig nem is gondot.

-Csak nem gondolod, hogy egy Royalton-Malfoy eljegyzés titokban maradhat? – tette fel a jogos kérdést Regina szemöldökráncolva – Máskor nem vagy ennyire szétcsúszva...

-Sajnálom – motyogta Amẽbell, miközben magára fújta a parfümöt.

E pillanatban kopogtak és az ajtón Draco lépett be. Igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha mit sem hallott volna az előbb beszélgetésből.

-Belle, jó, hogy elkészültél. Anyámék türelmetlenek...ööö...szép a ruhád, de nem úgy volt, hogy zöldben leszel? – kérdezte kajánul.

-NEM. – jelentette ki fagyosan Amẽbelle – Majd holnap.

-Á tényleg. El is felejtettem... de a rózsaszín nem a te színed.

-Valóban? – sziszegte Amẽbelle – A legkevésbé sem érdekel, Draco!!! Vagy ebben megyek, vagy semmiben, és kérlek szépen, ne feszítsd tovább a húrt!

-Ugyan, Belle. Mit idegeskedsz? Már tudod fél éve, hogy ez van. Ma csak megteszed. Legalábbis részben...egyébként sem értem, hogy miért vagy ilyen zaklatott, mikor egy árva szót sem kell majd szólnod, csak udvariasan mosolyogni, és a megfelelő pillanatban szerény „Igen"-t rebegni...mi sem egyszerűbb. Ami a ruhát illeti, én inkább a semmire szavazok, de tartok tőle, hogy apád nem díjazná...

Amẽ visszafogta magát, és vetett rá egy lesújtó pillantást. Türelmetlen mozdulattal belekarolt, és a szakadatlanul vihogó Reginát maguk elé engedve kisétált az ajtón.

A többiek már mind a szalonban voltak. Montalban Royalton egyfolytában idegesen nézte az óráját, attól tartva, hogy a lánya megint rosszul lett, és le kell fújniuk az egész eljegyzést.

Amẽbelle-nek azonban nem volt ilyen szerencséje, egészben leértek a földszintre.

Az estére vonatkozólag nem sok emlék volt Amẽ fejében. Halvány, ködös foltok maradtak csak meg számára. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy lett vége, és mi történt. Gépiesen evett, mosolygott, és a „megfelelő pillanatban" kiejtette az igent.

Másnap reggel hasogató fejfájásra ébredt. Nyöszörögve fordult meg, mire legnagyobb megdöbbenésére beleütközött egy karba. Szinte nyomban kitisztult a feje, és riadtan felült. Félelme alaptalannak bizonyult: az ágyban mellette Regina feküdt, másik oldalon pedig Yvonne. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Teljesen kiment a fejéből, hogy előző este mindhárman egyöntetűen elutasították Lucius ama nagylelkű ajánlatát, hogy a két lány külön-külön kapjon szobát. Amẽ úgy érezte, amúgy sem tudna megválni a húgaitól egyetlen pillanatra sem.

Óvatosan kikászálódott, hogy fel ne ébressze a lányokat, és magára véve a köntösét leült az íróasztalhoz.

Sokáig forgatta kezében céltalanul a pennáját, míg végül elszánta magát és írni kezdett.

Kedves Harrym!

Nagyon köszönöm az ajándékodat, mindig Te jutsz majd eszembe róla... emlékszel a dologra, amiről nem akartam beszélni neked? Ma fog megtörténni és én nem tehetek ellene semmit. Ne keress. Ne próbáld megakadályozni, mert nem sikerülne, csak bajba kevernél mindkettőnket.

Egyszer azt mondtam neked, bármi történik is, tudd, hogy szeretlek. Most emlékeztetlek a szavaimra. Sose kételkedj az érzéseimben!

Remélem, egyszer még nagyon boldog leszel. Ég veled.

Szeretettel:

Amẽ

Sóhajtva tápászkodott fel az asztaltól. Bemászott az alagútba, és amilyen nesztelenül csak tudta, behúzta maga után a tükörlapot.

-Az ég szerelmére! – ordított fel Draco rémülten, amikor Amẽ váratlanul megérintette a állát – Halálra rémisztesz, muszáj lopakodni?

-Bocs. Hogy küldhetem el ezt a levelet?

-Hát mégis mit gondolsz? Bagollyal, hogy másképp? Időnként határozottan úgy viselkedsz, mintha nem lennél a helyzet magaslatán...

-Draco! Ne húzz fel! Nyilvánvalóan bagollyal fogom elküldeni, de ahhoz előbb azt kellene tudnom, hogy hol tartjátok a baglyomat! Erre nem gondoltál? – sziszegte türelmetlenül Amẽbelle.

-Ja, persze...bevallom, nem jutott eszembe. De ilyenkor ki kell tenni egy kis bagolycsemegét az ablakba. Mert gondolom, ebben a szerelésben nem akarsz felmászni a toronyba. – szemtelenül végigmérte Amẽ hanyagul magára rántott köntösét, és kissé kusza frizuráját, aminek köszönhetően a lány arcszíne felvette a lemenő nap árnyalatát.

-Hát...nem igazán.. és a félreértések elkerülése végett, talán jobb volna, ha innen is távoznék, mielőtt még apád vagy akár az enyém téves következtetésekre jutna...

Draco egy nagylelkű kézmozdulattal beleegyezését adta, és deréktól felfelé csakhamar eltűnt egy különösen vastag törzsű fa belsejében.

Míg Draco a fatörzs-szekrényben kutakodott, Amẽ útjára bocsátotta a lelkesen csipogó kis baglyot, amit Harrytő kapott, és fellendült az egyik vastag ablakdeszkára. Az egész birtokot beláthatta innen, ahol véget nem érő erdő húzódott, amíg csak a szem ellát.

Ahogy ott ült, és teljesen átadta magát a bánatnak, hagyta, hogy a könnyei végigfolyjanak az arcán, nem törölte le őket, így ha lehet, még fájdalmasabb volt számára a gyötrődés.

Halk kopogás hallatszott, mire Amẽ riadtan kapta fel a fejét. Kézfejét végighúzta az arcán, sikertelen kísérletet téve az előbbi fél óra nyomainak eltűntetésére.

-Jól van, Madamoiselle? – kérdezte aggódva Marie, miközben a függönyök félrehúzásával éktelen zajt csapott. A két álomszuszék lány ennek hatására nyomban dörzsölgetni kezdte a szemét – Óhajt Madamoiselle teát?

Amẽbelle ráhagyta és megitta a forró italt, nem törődve vele, hogy szétégeti a torkát.

-Ugyan már, szívem, ne vágj olyan elveszett képet. – feddte meg vígan Regina, miközben kimászott a paplan alól – Ez ugyanolyan, mint a tegnapi volt. Maximum kicsivel többen lesznek...

-Kicsivel? – vágott közbe Amẽ drámai hangon – Regina, kénytelen voltam meghívni a fél világot erre az értelmetlen felhajtásra!

-Mit számít az? Ha már úgysem tehetsz ellene semmit, inkább dőlj hátra, és élvezd az előadást.

-Nem élvezhetem, mert ha elkerülte volna a figyelmedet, én vagyok az egyik főszereplő! – kiabálta Amẽbelle most már tényleg dühösen.

Eközben Yvonne is felült az ágyban és ide-oda kapkodta a fejét a gyermekek rémült ártatlanságával.

-Mi folyik itt? – dörögte ellentmondást nem tűrően egy hang, melynek hallatán mindhárman egyszerre húzták be a nyakukat – Alig teszem ki a lábam este a szobából, reggel már kész bolondokháza fogad! Amẽbelle! Azonnal öltözz fel rendesen, és jó alaposan mosd meg az arcod. Meg ne lássam, hogy itt bőgsz! Regina, mi ez a nevetséges gönc? Még egy köntös sincs rajtad édes lányom, ez ne forduljon elő még egyszer, mert megfázol. Ti nők olyan rémesen érzékenyek vagytok. Yvonne, kincsem, volnál szíves kiszállni végre? A Nap is lemegy, mire elkészültök.

Montalban Royalton ingerülten kicsörtetett, a lányok pedig automatikusan követték az utasításait, bár némiképp morgolódtak, különösen Amébelle.

-Egy szemernyit sem változott. – jegyezte meg csípősen.

Regina csak vállat vont, majd, hogy a kicsi ne hallja, megjegyezte:

-Még mindig Yvonne a kedvence.

Amikor Amẽ végre kitette a lábát a szobájából, kis híján fellökte őt egy lobogó füllel vágtázó házimanó.

-Elnézését kérem, kisasszonykám! – sipította visszafordulva, és a következő pillanatban már ott sem volt. Amẽ épphogy csak magához tért meglepetéséből, mikor újabb házimanó száguldott el őrült iramban mellette, karjában cipelve egy hatalmas kosárnyi virágot.

-Ezt vajon honnan szedhette ilyenkor? – tépelődött Amẽ, miközben nagy nehezen eljutott Narcissa szobájáig.

-Áh, már éppen indultam volna a szobádba, kedvesem. A lányok felébredtek már? Nem volt kényelmetlen hárman aludni?

-Nem, egyáltalán nem. – biztosította Amẽ gyorsan – különben sem aludtunk valami sokat...ezernyi dolgot kellett megbeszélnünk. – tette hozzá pajkos kacsintással. Az asszony megértően mosolygott.

A délelőtt a lázas készülődéssel telt. Draco és Lucius egész idő alatt nem volt látható, csak ebédre kerültek elő mindketten igencsak paprikás hangulatban. Véletlenül sem lehetett belőlük kiszedni a rosszkedvük okát, így aztán Amẽ egész idő alatt kénytelen volt a kínzó kíváncsiság gyötrő gombócával a gyomrában étezni. Nem mintha egy falatot is le tudott volna erőltetni... negyedórányi ételtologatás után udvariasan elnézést kért, és a lehető legrövidebb úton kereket oldott, mielőtt apjának eszébe jutott volna valami ostobaság, amivel maradásra kényszeríti.

Felmenekült a szobájába, és elfoglalta törzshelyét az ablakdeszkán. Egy távoli sötét pontra függesztette álmatag tekintetét, és hosszú időt követően jött csak rá, hogy az a sötét pont bizony nagy sebességgel közeledik. Gyomra azon nyomban öklömnyire zsugorodott, amint felismerte Harrytől kapott kicsi baglyát. Remegő kezekkel tárta ki az ablakot, és a besüvítő jeges keleti szél sem hatott rá élénkítően. Lassan törte fel az apró pecsétet a levélen, és dobogó szívvel nyitotta szét. A vér is meghűlt az ereiben, amint a lapra pillantott. Forogni kezdett vele a szoba, és hirtelen úgy érezte, túl sokat evett, jóllehet egész idő alatt csak piszkálta az ételt.

A hosszú sokkból egy hangos ajtónyitás zökkentette ki. De csak egy pillanatra. Ránézett a berohanó kislányra, majd visszasüppedt az előbbi gondolatnélküliségbe.

-Mẽmẽ! Itt az ideje, hogy elkezdjünk készülődni! – kiabálta izgatott kislányhangon Yvonne, és körbeugrálta szoborként álló nővérét – Mi baj, Mẽmẽ? – kérdezte végül némiképp megrémülve.

Minthogy a nővére erre sem adott választ, vetett rá egy aggódó pillantást és sietve kiszaladt a szobából.

Lent az ebédlőben még jóformán úgy találta a családot, ahogy hagyta, kivéve Reginát és Narcissát.

Idegesen megtorpant, és segélykérően nézett körül. A két férfi annyira beletemetkezett a politikai események megvitatásába (amelyek mellesleg a „Caramel egy kötözni való bolond!" -jellegű kommentárokban merültek ki), hogy egyáltalán észre sem vették a felbukkanását. Draco, aki azonban már csak az alkalmat nézte, hogyan léphetne meg feltűnés nélkül, nyomban odasietett a kislányhoz.

-Mi a baj, Yvonne? – kérdezte szemöldökráncolva, ahogy a kicsi sírósra görbülő szájára esett a tekintete.

-Nem találom Reginát. – bökte ki a kislány. Rettentő kínban volt, még sosem beszélt igazi nagyfiúval, és nagyon félt Dracótól.

-Felmentek anyával megnézni Belle ruháját. – magyarázta suttogva Draco, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy a két férfi diskurzusát véletlenül se zavarja meg.

-Dedede. Nekem mindenképpen beszélnem kell Reginával. Mẽmẽ olyan furcsa...

-Mi van Belle-lel? – kérdezte Draco egy pillanatra gyilkosra váló tekintettel, amivel még jobban megrémítette a kislányt.

Nagy, barna szemeit elfutotta a könny, és riadtan pislogott a fölé tornyosuló fehérszőke fiúra, aki szemlátomást türelmetlennek tűnt. Yvonne sok mesét hallott a gonosz vélákról, és a Beauxbatonsba is járt egy-kettő, Regina mesélte. Ők pont olyan fenyegető erőt képviseltek, mint most Draco a puszta megjelenésével.

Draco látta a félelmet a gyerek szemében, és halálra idegesítette a gondolat, hogy esetleg a következő pillanatban már hangosan fog bömbölni csak azért, mert egy kicsit csúnyán nézett rá. Fogalma sem volt, mi a teendő az ilyen esetekben, és látható megkönnyebbüléssel jutott eszébe, hogy neki szerencsére nem kell majd ilyen baromságokkal foglalkoznia a későbbiekben sem. Az ilyesmi a nők dolga – villant belé apja tanítása. Kissé megnyugodott.

-Ne bőgj. – súgta a kicsinek, nem is sejtve, hogy ilyenkor nem ez a legmegfelelőbb mód a gyerek felvidítására – Gyere, megnézzük Amẽbelle-t.

Draco elindult, és már az ajtónál volt, mikor észrevette, hogy Yvonne nem követi.

-Most meg mi a baj? – nézett vissza rá kissé türelmetlenül.

A kislány nem felelt, csak némán nyújtotta felé a kicsi kezét. Draco egy pillanatra megrökönyödött, majd lassan visszasétált és hagyta, hogy a gyerek bátortalanul a markába csúsztassa a kezét.

Elég furcsa volt. Még sosem fogta meg egy gyerek kezét, az unokatestvérei közül egyik kicsi sem igényelte az ilyesmit. Sokkal boldogabbá tette őket tudat, hogy Draco megmutatta nekik a különlegesebb játékait. Ez a kislány annyira más volt. Varázslócsalád sarja, mégis olyan természetes és egyszerű...mint egy mugli gyerek. Draco félt magában kimondani a szót. Montalban Royalton bizonyára nem reagált volna túl pozitívan... bár ő magának sem volt róla fogalma, hogy pontosan miben is különbözik egy mugli gyerek viselkedése a varázslókölykökétől.

Ezalatt elérték Amẽ szobáját. Az ajtó tárva-nyitva állt, az ablaknál Amẽ, pontosan ugyanúgy, ahogyan Yvonne otthagyta őt.

-Belle, mi történt? – Draco elengedte Yvonne kezét, és elvette Amẽtől a papírlapot. A lány a legcsekélyebb ellenállást sem fejtette ki ennek megakadályozására.

„_Mindenkit megölök, aki bántani mer téged. Nem kell megtenned semmit. H.P."_

Draco először nem tudta, röhögjön-e, vagy ne. De Amẽbelle fakó arcára tekintve úgy döntött, nem teszi.

-Ezen buktál ki? - kérdezte, kezében lekicsinylően forgatva a papírlapot. Amẽ lassan ráemelte a tekintetét, de nem válaszolt.

-Mi van? – idegeskedett Draco – Megnémultál? Ez csak egy nagyzoló szöveg, Belle! Mégis mi mást vártál Pottertől, a világ hősétől?

-Kérlek – szólt halkan a lány – ne kezdd.

-Eszemben sincs. – vágta rá Draco dühösen – Felejtsd el azt a barmot, és készülj. Nem tűnt még fel neked, hogy mindig a legrosszabb pillanatban téríti el a figyelmedet? Majd a suliban megbeszélitek, kell addig még majdnem három nap, szóval rettentő soká lesz. Addig viszont itt vagy, és Szuperpotter viszont nincs, hogy eltérítse a villámokat, szóval azt hiszem kijelenthetjük, hogy nem számíthatunk a beavatkozására. Megjegyzem, e tény mérhetetlenül megnyugtat.

-Valóban? – sziszegte Amẽbelle. Egy vipera elbújhatott volna. – Pedig akkor talán megmenekülnél egy kényszerházasságtól...

Draco egy pillanatra megingott. De csak egyetlen pillanatra.

-Mert mi lenne, lányszöktetés? És ugyan, hová mennétek, Belle? Neki nincs saját élete, ami fölött rendelkezzen, mert ha jól emlékszem, „ő az esély, hogy a világosság végre átvegye az uralmat a sötétség fölött"... nem is beszélve róla, hogy nem tudnátok a Földnek olyan zugába bújni, ahol apáink ne találnának rátok.

Amẽbelle minden porcikája lázadt az érvelés ellen, de be kellett látnia, hogy a fiúnak igaza van. Sóhajtva otthagyta az ablakot, és a tükör elé ülve kezelésbe vette hosszú, rakoncátlan barna fürtjeit.

-Ugye nem feledkeztél el... arról? – érdeklődött hirtelen Draco. A lány kezében egy percre megállt a hajkefe.

- Ami azt illeti, de... teljesen kiment a fejemből. Jaj, Draco, én képtelen vagyok...

-Baromság! – torkolta le a fiú szigorúan – Már ezerszer gyakoroltuk, menni fog! Meg aztán rá is segítünk egy kicsit, szóval nyugalom.

-Hogy bírsz ilyen hidegvérrel beszélni erről? - csattant fel hisztérikusan Amẽ.

-Úgy, kedves bűntárs, hogy nekem van hangom... – felelte Draco nagyképűen, miközben egy lopott pillantást vetett a tükörbeli mására.

-Mẽmẽ... miről beszéltek? – Yvonne jelenléte egészen meglepte őket, már meg is feledkeztek róla.

-Majd este megtudod, kicsim. – sietett megnyugtatni Amẽbelle, hősiesen küszködve a torkában keletkező gombóc ellen.

E pillanatban libegett be Narcissa Regina és Marie társaságában.

-Fiam – szólt komolyan a nő – itt az ideje, hogy magunkra hagyjál bennünket.

-Megyek már, anya – sóhajtott Draco, majd zsebre dugott kézzel lustán kisétált az ajtón a saját szobája felé véve az irányt. Útközben egy dalt dúdolgatott félhangosan.

-Nos, akkor vágjunk bele. – javasolta csillogó szemmel Narcissa – Szörnyen sápadt vagy, kedvesem...

-Biztos a tegnapi gyengeség az oka – vágott közbe gyorsan Regina – de történetesen ismerek egy bűbájt, ami visszaadja az arcbőr természetes pírját...

11


	25. A bál

Két és fél órával később Amẽ úgy csücsült a toalett-tükör előtt, mint egy irdatlan, halványzöld habcsók.

-Elbűvölő vagy, drágám. – jegyezte meg Narcissa meghatottan.

-Nem is tudom... – csóválta a fejét kétkedve Regina – Nem túl sok egy kicsit a tüll? Végül is, ez még nem az esküvő...

-Igazad lehet. – ráncolta a szemöldökét a nő, majd egy pálcaintésére a következő pillanatban Amẽ ruhauszálya a felére apadt.

-Szerintem még így is túl elegáns. – tiltakozott Amẽ, és csak a következő pálcamozdulatot követően lett valamivel nyugodtabb.

-Így már aztán tényleg tökéletes. – sóhajtott Narcissa elragadtatottan.

-De valami még hiányzik. Már tudom is, mi. - Amẽ benyúlt a fiókjába és kihúzta az apjától karácsonyra kapott nyakéket.

-Tökéletes. – suttogta Regina, miközben nagy üggyel-bajjal felcsatolta Amẽ nyakára.

-Nos. – kapott észbe a ház asszonya – Azonnal mennem kell, bármelyik pillanatban itt lehetnek az első vendégek. Drágám, úgy illő, hogy te és Draco fogadjátok őket. Mindjárt ide is küldöm.

Narcissa kiviharzott a szobából.

-Látod, ez az a része a dolognak, amihez soha nem volt különösebb érzékem. – panaszkodott Amẽ - Bárcsak itt lenne anya. Neki minden olyan természetesen ment.

-Igen, de végre valami, amit én örököltem tőle. – mosolyodott el magabiztosan Regina – Szerencsére nekem sem szokott problémát okozni a társadalmi élet.

-Társadalmi élet? Jó ég, micsoda diszkrét megfogalmazás a bájolgás legundorítóbb formájára...mellesleg egyetlen szavad sem lehet, Gina. Te örökölted anya külsejét, és azt hiszem, nyugodtan kijelenthetjük, hogy hármunk közül belül is te hasonlítasz rá a legjobban.

Regina szerény mosollyal nyugtázta a hallottakat. Végszóra megjelent Draco is, aki mostanra elegáns frakkban és hetyke csokornyakkendőben feszített, ami a jelek szerint igencsak szorította a nyakát, mivel körülbelül félpercenként nyúlt oda, hogy megigazítsa. Ennélfogva meglehetősen ideges volt, így a lányok jobbnak látták, ha egy titkos mosollyal elintézik egymás közt jelenetet.

-Te mit fogsz felvenni? – kérdezte kíváncsian Amẽbelle Reginához fordulva, aki igencsak sejtelmes arcot vágott.

-Majd meglátod. De nyugi, nem tervezem, hogy túlragyoglak.

-Nagy kő esett le a szívemről. – vágott vissza cinikus hangon Amẽ, és belekapaszkodott a még mindig a kackiás csokornyakkendővel szenvedő Draco karjába – Gyere már, ott kell kuksolnunk az ajtóban.

Éppen jókor érkeztek a lépcső aljába. Lucius és Narcissa már ott álltak élére vasalva, nem is beszélve Montalban Royaltonról, aki úgy feszített, mintha most nevezték volna ki a világ urává.

Sorra érkeztek a vendégek. Amẽ pedig egyszerre csak elvesztette az önuralmát, amikor megjelent rég nem látott unokatestvére, Justine. A lányok régen egy évfolyamon voltak a Beauxbatonsban, és mellesleg a legjobb barátnők is hárman Verónicával.

Amẽnak azonban hamar ki kellett szakadnia Justine közeléből, mivel újabb meglepetés érte.

Az ajtóban egy magas, fekete hajú férfi állt, akit Amẽ még soha életében nem látott. Mellette egy csodálatos módon nagyon ismerősnek tűnő egzotikus, hosszú, fekete hajú, széparcú nő. A következő pillanatban pedig Amẽbelle is rájött, hol látta már ezeket a jellegzetes vonásokat.

-Prinsessa? –hebegte döbbenten. A venezuelai szépség előlépett a szülei mögül, pont olyan káprázatosan és magabiztosan, ahogy Amẽbelle utoljára látta. Még Draco is nyálcsorogva bámulta, amíg Lucius gyorsan oldalba nem bökte.

-Helló, Amẽbelle. Malfoy.

-Micsoda meglepetés, Suarez. Te mit keresel itt? – szűrte a fogai közt Draco nem éppen kedvesen, mialatt Narcissáék Mr. És Mrs. Suarezzel csevegtek.

-Nocsak, van olyan dolog a világon, ami meg tud lepni téged, Malfoy? Hát közlöm veled, hogy apád meghívta az apámat erre a partira vagy mire...bár nem említette, milyen alkalomból...

Amẽ és Draco döbbenten néztek egymásra.

-Elnézést. – morogta Draco nagy sokára. Otthagyta a két lányt, és odafurakodott az apjához.

-Apa, beszélnünk kellene. Nagyon sürgős. – súgta oda neki határozottan.

Lucius kényszeredetten rámosolygott Mr. Suarezre és sűrű bocsánatkérések között arréb vonult a fiával.

-Teljesen elment az eszed? – érdeklődött halk hangon enyhe hisztérikus árnyalattal – Mi az a nagyon fontos dolog, amivel ilyenkor kell zavarnod?

-Apa, ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy a vendégeknek fogalmuk sincs, miért hívtátok ide őket?

-De, pontosan így van. Nem akartuk elszalasztani, hogy az információ nagy visszhangra leljen. Azért nem minden nap történik egy Malfoy-Royalton házasságkötés...

-Nem árultad el nekik, hogy eljegyzésre jönnek? – emelte fel a hangját az ifjabbik Malfoy rettentő dühösen, de apja lepisszegte.

-Jobb lenne, ha nem tennél tönkre mindent a szeszélyeiddel. Nemsokára megérkezik a miniszter, és még a vendégek nagy része hátra van...

Azzal faképnél hagyta a hüledező Dracót.

-Na, ugye csak vicc az egész, ugye? – érdeklődött fojtott hangon Amẽ, amikor a fiú visszatért. De komor tekintetéből azonnal kiolvasta a választ.

-Csak azt nem értem, hogy Prinsessa mit keres itt, mikor nem is aranyvérű... – gondolkozott el, miközben követte a fekete hajú lány mozgását a szemével. Ám ekkor felfedezett valakit, aki elfeledtette vele az est eddigi fáradalmait...

-Verónica! – sikította, és nekifutásból átölelte másik legjobb barátnőjét.

-Hé, Amẽ, megfojtasz. – nevetett amaz, mindent megtéve, hogy kibontakozzon az ölelésből és némi levegőt szippanthasson.

-Nem is hiszem el, hogy itt vagy! – örvendezett Amẽ, miközben szemügyre vette a barátnőjét. Veronica egy szemernyit sem változott, és a hasonlóság közte és Prinsessa között olyan szembeszökő volt, hogy Amẽ nem is értette, hogy nem vette észre azonnal magától.

-Nézd, itt a kisöcsém is. – nevetett Verónica a kezében egy aprócska tenyérrel, amelyhez egy kar csatlakozott, melynek végén Amẽ észrevett egy bűntudatos arckifejezésű kisfiút.

-Annyira sajnálom, Veró. – dünnyögte a kicsi – De ez az egész rettenetesnek tűnik. Hadd menjek mégis haza...

-Ugyan, ne butáskodj már, Juan. Már Viviana is megmondta neked, hogy csupa nagy buli lesz az egész. Ő meg aztán még sosem mondott olyat, ami ne lett volna igaz. Viva egyébként a legidősebb közülünk, nem tudom, Prinsessa említette-e... – fordult bizonytalanul Amẽhoz Verónica - nekem csak féltestvérem, és mit ne mondjak, ezt az ő esetében rettentően sajnálom. Prinsessa a család egyedüli elviselhetetlen tagja. Egyébként nézd csak, Juan, ő itt Amẽbelle. Amẽ, kérlek ne haragudj rá. Megígértem neki, hogy ha nem tetszik a buli, akkor meglépünk. Én csak Londonban csatlakoztam hozzájuk, és addig Prinsessa társaságában kellett lennie, szóval nézd el neki, ha modortalan.

-Mi az a féltestvér? – érdeklődött Juan kíváncsian, Amẽra szegezve nagy, barna szemeit.

-Én mondom, nagy nőfaló lesz. – jegyezte meg Verónica suttogva – Ez a tekintet...

Amẽbelle addigra már a hasát fogta nevettében.

-Ugyan, Juan, ne is törődj a mogorva nővéreddel, gyere bemutatok neked valakit, hogy ne legyél egyedül a sok nagydarab ember között.

-Hálásan köszönöm. – sértődött meg Verónica – Így aztán most mehetek megkeresni Prinsessát...történetesen Regina nincs itt?

-De, ha akarsz jöhetsz velem, mert szerintem még Yvonne-nal öltözködnek a szobámban.

-De miért nem áruljátok el, milyen az a féltestvér? – szólt közbe durcásan Juanito – Kettévágott testvér? Vagy milyen? Viva nincs is kettévágva.

-Hosszú, Juan. Majd később megbeszéljük, természetesen nincs kettévágva. – rántott a vállán türelmetlenül Verónica, miközben Amẽval megindultak a lépcső felé.

Nem kellett azonban sokáig menniük, mert a lépcső tetején meg is jelent Regina egy hosszú, jégkék ruhában, amely tökéletesen illett a bőre sápadtságához. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy valóságos Jéghercegnő.

Nyomában pedig ott toporgott Yvonne, egy édes, sárga selyemruhában, nővére szöges ellentéteként maga volt az élet, akár egy huncut napsugár.

Regina és Verónica nyomban felszívódtak, Amẽbelle egy kicsit meg is orrolt rájuk, hiszen ő az, aki már fél éve nem látta a legjobb barátnőjét...de nem volt ideje foglalkozni a dologgal. Megfogta Yvonne kezét és gyorsan bemutatta a kis Juannak, majd levitte és Marie gondjaira bízta a két gyereket, akik szemlátomást máris remekül megtalálták a hangot.

-Hol a fenében voltál eddig? – érdeklődött nyűgösen Draco, aki azon melegében szabadult a mágiaügyi miniszter karmai közül.

-Nem fontos. – mondta Amẽbelle –Ezt nem hiszem el!!! Evangeline?????

-Ööööö... – nyögte ki Draco a lány távolodó hátának, majd lemondó sóhajjal hagyta, hogy Montalban Royalton végigvezesse a rokonai során.

-Mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte Amẽ vidáman. Rettentő boldog volt, hogy mégsem kell egedül végigcsinálnia az egészet.

-Nem értem, miért lep meg. Elvégre aranyvérű volnék, vagy mi. Egyébként ő a húgom, Keira.

-Áh, szia – mosolygott rá Amẽbelle. Találkozott már Keirával a suliban, és párszor látta, ahogy Evangeline-nel beszélget, de nem tudta hogy testvérek. Nem hasonlítottak, Keira valamivel magasabb, szintén fehér bőrű, viszont sötétbarna hajú lány volt, és ahogy Amẽ megfigyelte, leginkább Mr. Ravens-Hill vonásait örökölte.

-Ismerjük már egymást a suliból, igaz? – kérdezte mosolyogva a lány – Csak én Hollóhátas vagyok...

-És nem mellékesen két évvel fiatalabb – szúrta közbe nevetve Evangeline. – Egyébként jön Heidi az öccseivel meg Eiréné is az összes testvérével... ha jól tudom.

-De erről én miért nem hallottam semmit? – kérdezte döbbenten Amẽbelle. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy egy többszáz fős tömeg előtt kell majd beégetnie magát. Örült a barátnőinek, de a többieket a pokol fenekére kívánta.

-Nos, nem hinném, hogy jogos a felháborodásod. – jegyezte meg morcosan Evangeline – Fogadjunk, csak bevágtad a fiókodba a karácsonyra kapott messenger táblákat, így meg aztán ne csodálkozz, ha nem értesülsz semmiről...

-Jaj nekem... – nyögte szegény Amẽ.

Körbenézve a szalon és az előszoba közt hömpölygő emberáradaton hirtelen megpillantotta Heidi vörös hajkoronáját és Eiréné rövidre vágott, barna fürtjeit.

-Annyira jó, hogy itt vagytok. – panaszkodott nekik, miután valahogy egymás közelébe sodródtak – Nem is bírnám ki egyedül...

-Kitalálom, ne is mondd. – vágott a szavába Heidi – Biztos most jelentik be az eljegyzéseteket.

Amẽ szótlanul bólintott, arcán inkább temetéshez illő kifejezéssel.

-Annyira tudtam! – sikította diadalmasan Eiréné – Mármint – nyugtatta le magát gyorsan – biztos voltam benne, hogy valami ilyesmiről van szó, különben nem közösen szervezte volna a Malfoy és Royalton család...

Amẽ már éppen szóra nyitotta volna a száját, mikor egyszerre csak érezte, hogy megragadják a karját, és a szalon közepére ráncigálják. Balra nézve látta, hogy Draco is hasonló gondokkal küzd, kettejük között pedig Lucius vigyorgó képét pillantotta meg.

Végem, gondolta.

-Egy kis figyelmet kérnék hölgyeim és uraim! – Lucius hangja tőrként hasított a levegőbe, és úgy vágta el a halkan duruzsoló beszélgetést, mintha soha nem is lett volna. Amẽ rémült képpel bámult maga elé.

-Önöknek bizonyára sejtelmük sincs arról, hogy miért rendeztük ezt a kis ünnepséget. Csak türelem, kedves vendégeim. Még nem jött el a perc, hogy önök elé tárjam ittlétük okát. Ezúton is szeretném azonban megragadni az alkalmat, hogy megköszönjem mindenkinek, hogy kitüntető jelenlétével hozzájárult az est fényéhez.

Amẽbelle úgy gondolta, hogy talán jó volna, ha becsukná a szemét, mert akkor legalább nem látná ezt a képmutató tömeget, amint őrjöngve ünnepeli Lucius álszent szónoklatát. Inkább lemondott azonban róla, mivel rájött, hogy a fülsiketítő hangzavart semmiképpen nem tudná kizárni. Komolyan fontolóra vett viszont egy _Silentium_ átkot, amivel talán egy kis rendet tehetne ebben a káoszban. Sajnos, nem kivitelezheti. Abból iszonyú nagy botrány lenne. Bár Amẽbelle most már azt sem bánta volna, ha történetesen valami hatalmas bonyodalom kerekedik, melynek zavarában ő észrevétlenül elpárologhat valami ismeretlen, és főleg nagyon távoli helyre.

Eközben Lucius továbbra is erősen szorította a karját, és Dracóval együtt kivezette egy a szalonból nyíló ajtón keresztül egy kisebb szobába, ahol csodálatos csend és nyugalom honolt, és semmi sem utalt arra, hogy a falon túl egy megdöbbentően nagy embertömeg éppen bulizik.

Amẽ azon kapta magát, hogy a pamlagon ül a hasonlóan kába Draco mellett, Lucius pedig szemben áll velük meglehetősen kihívó pozícióban.

-Eddig botrányosan gyengén játszottatok. – döfött oda kegyetlenül. A két bűntárs úgy ült ott, mint két gyerek, akiket valami csínytevésen kaptak.

-De szerencsére senki sem sejt semmit. – folytatta Lucius – De figyelmeztetlek, ennél több kell a továbbiakban ahhoz, hogy elhitessétek velük, hogy boldogan összeházasodtok. És félreértés ne essék: amennyiben nem sikerül megfelelően előadnotok a dolgot, az ügynek külön következményei lesznek.

-Cseppet se aggódjon, Mr. Malfoy – szólalt meg színtelen hangon, de eltökélten Amẽbelle – menni fog. De szükségem van néhány percre egyedül, hogy magamhoz térjek.

-Ez, úgy vélem, elfogadható – biccentett Lucius – fiam?

-Ööö apa, ne aggódj, tudod, hogy ha egy csinos lányról van szó, nem kell kétszer mondani, hogy legyek vele kedves... – nyögte ki Draco hosszú szünet után.

-Itt nem pusztán kedvességről van szó, Draco. Feleségül fogod venni. Próbáljátok egy kicsit élvezni a dolgot, nem csak rossz oldalai vannak, ezt elhihetitek... – magyarázta ábrándos kifejezéssel az arcán Lucius. Amẽ és Draco döbbenten néztek egymásra. Ám Lucius hamar visszatért a jelenbe.

-Szóval tegyétek, amit mondtam és akkor nem lesz probléma. – mondta, majd magukra hagyta őket.

-Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire tisztában van velünk... – nyögte ki végül percek múlva Amẽ.

-Ő az apám – mondta Draco fagyosan – nem hülye.

-Egy percig sem állítottam ilyesmit – vágott vissza Amẽbelle – de eddig valahogy úgy tűnt, hogy egy rózsaszín álomvilágban él, amelyben én mindenáron akarlak téged, és te mindenáron engem akarsz.

-Nos hát...nem vagyok benne biztos hogy nem így van...mármint, hogy nem ringatja magát hiú reményekbe. Még nem igazán volt nő, aki ne esett volna belém, ha én nagyon akartam – mondta ördögi vigyorral Draco – Esetleg ezt szeretnéd, Belle? Szerettesselek magamba? Meg tudom oldani...

-Azt hiszem, súlyos önbizalom-túltengésben szenvedsz. – felelte hidegen Amẽbelle – Menjünk vissza, gyere...még félreértik.

-Úgy érted: megértik.

Amẽ nem válaszolt, csak égnek emelte a szemeit.

Bent Amẽ hamar elvegyült az ismerős, és sok esetben számára tökéletesen ismeretlen emberek között. Egy darabig a barátnőinek nyafogott sanyarú sorsáról, és semmi baj nem lett volna, ha Narcissa nem akad rájuk bizalmas pusmogás közben egy viszonylag nyugodt sarokban.

-Lányok, ugye nem baj, hogyha egy pillanatra elrabolom magammal Amẽt? – érdeklődött édes mosollyal.

-Nem, dehogy, Mrs. Malfoy... – felelte bizonytalanul Heidi.

-Csúcs a parti, Mrs. Malfoy. – fűzte hozzá sietve Eiréné.

-Igen, tényleg szuper – kontrázott Evangeline is.

-Nagyszerű, érezzétek csak jól magatokat. – felelte kedvesen a nő, és a következő pillanatban eltűnt Amẽval.

-Komolyan mondom, szerintem a Malfoyoknál családi örökség a tömegben való gyors eltűnés művészete... – közölte Eiréné a többiekhez fordulva.

-Azért mindenképpen elég kellemetlen, szegény Amẽnak egy perc nyugta sincs – állapította meg Heidi – amint egy kicsit jól érezné magát, rögtön jön valaki, aki általában Malfoy, és elrabolja. Ezek közt leélni egy életet...

-Mit várjon az ember a griffendélesektől? – sóhajtott mellettük Draco Malfoy tettetett drámaisággal.

-Malfoy... milyen érzékeny lettél. – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Evangeline – Ez mostanában úgy látszik mindenkire kiterjed...vagy csak megfertőztétek Amẽt?

-Nagyon vicces. – grimaszolt Draco – Szerintem fogalmatok sincs semmiről, szóval ne ítélkezzetek elsőre, rendben? Belle a lehető legjobban fog kijönni az egészből.

-Már amennyire jól jöhet ki egy ilyen helyzetből... – vont vállat Eiréné, miután a Makfoy-srác kereket oldott. Beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy őt vagy valamelyik testvérét házasságra kényszerítené valaki.

Eközben Narcissa bekormányozta Amẽt a fél órával korábban megismert kis mellékszobácskába.

-Van egy meglepetésem. Remélem, szeretsz énekelni.

-Úgy érted, még egy? – kérdezte Amẽ enyhe iróniával a hangjában – Álmaimban nem gondoltam volna, hogy az eljegyzésemre minden aranyvérű boszorkányt és varázslót meghívtak. Sőt...

-Remélem, nem bánod? – kérdezte szórakozottan Narcissa – Úgy gondoltam, ez egy elég fontos társadalmi esemény, és Luciusszal egyetértettünk abban, hogy gorombaság volna csak a családtagokat meghívni. Legalább a legjobb barátaid is itt lehetnek. Ne mondd, hogy nem örülsz.

-Ami azt illeti, örülök. – felelte Amẽ, és azért fohászkodott, nehogy valami tiszteletlen jelző keveredjen a mondandójába – De épp az előbb futottam össze Dracóval, és számos olyan embert találtunk körülbelül mintegy fél perc alatt, akiket egyikünk sem ismert. Akkor miben fog különbözni az esküvőnk napja?

-Abban, drágám, hogy oda csak válogatott embereket hívunk. Szigorúan a felső tízezer legelitebb rétegét. Nagy megtiszteltetés egy ilyen magas rangú esküvőn való részvétel, kevés embernek adatik meg, pláne, hogy a fiam, Draco az egyetlen gyerekünk. Neked ugyan van két húgod, de ők még nem igazán vannak a megfelelő korban. Talán majd egy év múlva, Regina. De most nem ezért akartam beszélni veled. A családban hagyomány, hogy a menyasszony és a vőlegény egy romantikus duettet énekel az eljegyzési ünnepségen.

-Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan. – hűlt el Amẽbelle. Igyekezett hitelesen játszani a meglepettet, holott Draco már réges-rég felvilágosította eme csodálatos Malfoy-hagyományról.

-Attól tartok, nem bújhatsz ki alóla. – felelte csevegő hangon Narcissa – Nem tudom viszont, hogy milyen érzéked van a zenéhez...bár talán nem is számít. Jónak kell lennetek. Ha szükséges, rásegíthettek valamilyen bűbájjal.

-De nem gondolod, hogy erről tudnom kellett volna előre? Vagy esetleg jó lett volna néhányszor próbálnunk? Csak hogy összeszokjunk...

-Nálunk, Malfoyoknál, van egy mélyebb értelme ennek a szokásnak. A menyasszony és a vőlegény nem gyakorolhat együtt előtte, az egésznek teljesen spontánnak kell lennie. És az a lényeg, hogy olyan lesz a házasság, mint ahogyan a dal sikerül. Amennyiben nem ejtetek hibát, akkor csak megerősít bennünket abban, hogy ti egymásnak vagytok rendelve.

-Van némi hatása az elkövetkezendőkre, ha esetleg mondjuk, elvétenénk a dallamot? – kérdezte szívdobogva Amẽbelle.

-Nem, attól tartok, nincs semmilyen befolyása a házasságkötésetekre. Kevesen tudnak erről a hagyományunkról, vagyis arról, amit valójában jelent, éppen ezért nem változik a döntésünk, akárhogy énekeltek is.

-Hát ez azért remek. – morogta Amẽbelle.

-Hogy mondtad kedvesem? – érdeklődött Narcissa angyali mosollyal.

-Nos. – váltott hangnemet Amẽ - Úgy gondolom, talán megbeszélhetném Dracóval, hogy legalább melyik dalról lenne szó...

-Ezt, természetesen megteheted. Mindjárt be is hívatom.

Amẽ unottan üldögélt egy kényelmes fotelban. Draco szinte azonnal megjelent.

-Hívattál, anya. – szólalt meg rezzenéstelen arccal.

-Igen, drágám. Amẽbelle-t most avattam be az eljegyzési dal családi szokásába. Tudom, hogy neked ez nem okozhat problémát. Bízom benne, hogy nem hagytok minket cserben, fontos lenne, hogy jól szerepeljetek... ma a szokásosnál is több vendég van jelen, nem is beszélve az újságírókról, akik csak a bejelentésre várnak.

-Igen, nekem is feltűnt.

-Akkor jó. Kaptok mondjuk öt percet. Az alatt bőségesen megbeszélhettek mindent. Addig apáitokkal előkészülünk. Amikor kinyitják az ajtót, bevonultok. A többit már tudjátok.

Ezzel magára hagyta őket. Amẽ gyomrában öklömnyi görcsös golyó keletkezett.

-Mi lesz, ha nem fog menni? – kérdezte halálra vált arccal a mellé lépő fiút.

-Semmi. Vége az életünknek. Menni fog, ne félj. – Draco maga is sápadtabb volt a megszokottnál, de határozottnak tűnt – Ja, és majdnem elfelejtettem: tessék, a pacsirta-bűbáj...

Meglendítette a pálcáját, és utána azon nyomban zsebre is rakta, mert kitárult az ajtó, melyen túl a tömeg természetellenes csendben, viszont már-már érzékelhetően vibráló izgalommal várta a bejelentést.

-Nos, _drágám_. - jegyezte meg Draco, kissé elfogódott izgalommal a hangjában, miközben a karját nyújtotta Amẽnak, aki remegő kézzel kapaszkodott belé – Kezdődjék a műsor.

12


	26. Everything burns

A terembe lépve Amẽ először azt hitte, nem tud majd egy hangot sem kinyögni. A zavart és ünnepélyes csendben Lucius megköszörülte a torkát.

-Elérkezett az ideje, kedves vendégeink, hogy önök tudomást szerezzenek ennek az estének a valódi jelentőségéről. Montalban barátom és én hosszú évek óta dédelgetjük a titkot, melyet ma egy különleges alkalomból pont ma este hozunk nyilvánosságra. Milyen régóta álmodtunk már erről a pillanatról, igaz-e öreg barátom? – Lucius szenteskedő bájvigyorral megpaskolta Mr. Royalton vállát, mire az is szélesen elmosolyodott. Amẽ és Draco eközben igyekeztek minél kevésbé gyászos arcot vágni, na meg a vakító vakuvillogástól kevésbé sűrűn pislogni, meglehetősen váltakozó sikerrel.

-De mennyire igazad van, Lucius. – vette át a szót Montalban – már 16 éve – úgy emlékszem, mintha csak tegnap lett volna – hogy a sors kezembe adott egy életet, melynek a legcsodálatosabb jövőt akartam biztosítani. Ma este, úgy érzem, sikerül teljesítenem valamit az akkori terveimből.

Montalban Luciusra nézett, aki széles vigyorral tekintett vissza rá. Amẽbelle e pillanatban azt kívánta, bárcsak nyílna meg a föld, egyszerűen képtelen volt bármit is kezdeni a rá szegeződő tekintetekkel és a félhangos sutyorgással.

-Hölgyeim és uraim, nagy örömünkre szolgál, hogy bejelenthetjük gyermekeink, Amẽbelle Negara Royalton és Draco Albert Malfoy eljegyzését.

A teremben a suttogás felerősödött, majd kissé késve tört ki a tapsvihar. Lucius elérte a kívánt sikert: jobban nem lephette volna meg a varázslótársadalom köztiszteletű tagjait.

Amẽ igyekezett ragyogó bájmosolyt erőltetni sápadt arcára, és olyan erővel kapaszkodott a fiú karjába, hogy ujjai nyomot hagytak még a ruhán keresztül is. Draco nem is érezte. Minden erejével a feladatra koncentrált, nevezetesen, hogy boldognak tűnjön.

Mikor kissé elült a vihar, Draco határozott léptekkel a zongorához vezette Amẽbelle-t, aki elegánsan megállt mellett, és megvárta, míg a fiú helyet foglal. Előre gyűlölte az elkövetkezendő néhány percet. Mivel semmi változást nem érzett a Pacsirta-bűbáj elvégzése után, élt még benne némi kétely annak hatékonyságáról, ennélfogva magabiztossága némiképp ingatag lábakon állt. Dracónak nem voltak ilyen gondjai, ő kicsi kora óta tanult zongorázni, és anyja gyakran mondogatta, hogy a hangja olyan, akár az angyaloké.

Nos, akárhogy is, Draco rázendített a korábban megbeszélt dalra, az _Everything burns_-re. Dacból választották ezt Amẽval. Úgy érezték, ez az egyetlen biztonságos módja annak, hogy a nyilvánosság elé tárják valódi érzéseiket. Többféleképpen is értelmezhető, így nem kerülhetnek bajba miatta.

She sits in her corner

Singing herself to sleep

Wrapped in all of the promises

That no one seems to keep

She no longer cries to herself

No tears left to wash away

Just diaries of empty pages

Feelings gone astray

But she will sing

Amẽ kellemesen csalódott a hangjában. Nem hitte volna, hogy a Pacsirta-bűbáj tényleg csodákra képes. Kissé könnyebb szívvel énekelték a duett-részt:

Everything burns

Everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this faith

And all of this pain

Burning all down

Cause my anger reigns

Everything burns

Draco úgy vette észre, az apjának nem igazán tetszik a dal, amit választottak, és némi diadalérzés kelt a lelkében. Úgy érezte, ezzel valamiképpen visszavágott mindazért, az ellopott, eladott életért, amelyben része lesz, amíg él.

Walking through life unnoticed

Knowing that no one cares

To consume and then masquer.

No one sees her there

And still she sings

Még szerencse, hogy az ő része rövidebb... már elszokott tőle, hogy egyszerre figyeljen a billentyűkre és a dalszövegre is. Többet kellett volna próbálniuk a bevetés előtt...

De nem volt oka aggodalomra. A refrént tisztán, és tökéletes összhangban énekelték végig.

Everything burns

Everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this faith

And all of this pain

Burning all down

Cause my anger reigns

Amẽ hirtelen úgy érezte, elmegy a hangja. Minden jel szerint múlóban volt a Pacsirta-bűbáj hatása, és Amẽ ezerszer is elátkozta a két szószátyár férfit, akik olyan hosszú és érzelgős beszédet mondtak.

Szerencsére éppen egy ének nélküli zongoraszóló következett, de Amẽ pánikba esett. Kétségbeesve próbálta felvenni a szemkontaktust Dracóval, akinek azonban a jelek szerint minden figyelmét lekötötte a zene, és teljes beleéléssel bűvölte a billentyűket.

Amẽ úgy érezte, most menthetetlenül nagyon, de nagyon lejáratja magát. Lázasan törte a fejét, mi lehetne a kiút abroncsként szorító helyzetéből, de minél jobban akarta, annál kevésbé jutott eszébe bármi is. Eközben véget ért Draco szólója. Amẽ úgy döntött, lesz, ami lesz, megpróbálja a saját erejéből végigcsinálni. Apja egy lépéssel állt mellette. Nem adhatta most fel.

Whatching it all fade away

Everyone screams

Everyone screams

Whatching it all fade away

Amẽ nem értette, mi történt. Újra visszatért a hangja. Pont ezek voltak azok a részek, ahol mind nagyobb hangerőre és zenei tudásra lett volna szükség, róla pedig már elmúlt a Pacsirta-bűbáj.

Everything burns

Everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this faith

And all of this pain

Burning all down

Cause my anger reigns

Everything burns

Ahogy elhalt a zene, kitörő ováció fogadta a párost, akik pirulva köszönték meg az elismerést. Amint kissé elhárult róluk a figyelem, Amẽ azonnal meglépett a középpontból. Elég furcsa volt mindenhová Dracóval a kezében mászkálni, de nem okozott neki különösebb problémát, mivel úgy vágott át vele a tömegen, hogy a Malfoy-srác csak úgy úszott utána a levegőben. Hosszas keresés után végre meglelte a barátnőit.

-Hát, legalább túlvagy rajta, Amẽ - fogadta Eiréné – Egész ügyesek voltatok.

-Tényleg, bár úgy a közepe táján kissé féltem, hogy nem bírod majd folytatni a dalt.

-Majdnem úgy történt. – vallotta be Amẽ - És komolyan mondom, fogalmam sincs, mi történhetett. Csak egy lehetséges megoldás jut eszembe: valaki újból Pacsirta-bűbájt szórt rám...de ki?

-Ne nézz rám, csaj. – Evangeline mentegetőzve emelte fel a kezét – A fülem hegyén is álltak, örültem, ha láthattam a fejed búbját...

-Ne csodálkozz, Ravens-Hill. – szólt közbe a vérbeli mardekáros – Alig látszol ki a földből...

Evangeline nyomban elvörösödött a méregtől.

-Figyelmeztetlek, Malfoy... az hogy a ti házatokban vagyunk, nem akadályoz meg engem semmiben...még abban sem, hogy szükség esetén kitekerjem a nyakad! – kiabálta a diadalittasan vigyorgó srácnak, akit eközben Amẽ egyfolytában bökdösött a könyökével, jelezve, hogy igazán leállhatna.

-Nyugi, Ev. – Eiréné maga volt a hideg józanság eleven szobra – Gyere inkább, az előbb láttam valakit, aki érdekelni fog. – Ezzel minden további magyarázat nélkül arrébb rángatta, és pillanatokon belül felszívódtak a sokságban.

-Te mit tudsz erről? – érdeklődött gyanakodva Amẽ (akinek másik kezén még mindig ott lógott Draco, bár meglehetősen hülyén érezte magát, és csak akkor talált magára, mikor megpillantotta Paris (vagy Nikki?) Lestrange-et, és mélyértelmű társalgásba mélyedhetett vele.)

-Ami azt illeti, nem túl sokat. – sóhajtott álmodozva Heidi – Van valami srác a Hollóhátban...

-SRÁC? Mennyire utálom az arisztokratikus életmódot...minden izgalmas dologból kimaradok. – sajnálkozott Amẽ csalódottan – Éééés?? Milyen? Jól néz ki?

-Nos, amennyiben bejönne neked Prinsessa férfi kiadásban...igen, rettentően jól néz ki, de nem a szavak ember, szerintem ezért is nem tűnt fel eddig neki. – magyarázta Heidi nevetve – bár, ha engem kérdezel, nem az esetem...

-Ezek szerint ő is venezuelai. Miért, csak nincs neked is valaki? Komolyan mondom, ha azt mondod, hogy van, meg fogok őrülni, hogy eddig nem tudtam. Szóval jól gondold meg.

Heidi széles vigyorából Amẽ rögvest kitalálta a választ, és kedve lett volna a falba verni a fejét, hogy ennyire nincs képben a barátnőivel kapcsolatban.

-Ugyan, Amẽ. – vigasztalta Heidi – Egyikünk sem rója fel neked, tudjuk, hogy mostanság nagyon elfoglalt voltál...

-Nincs mentségem – rázta a fejét Amẽ szomorúan – nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is idáig viszem majd...

-Hülyeség. Inkább beszélgessünk, minthogy értelmetlenül vádolod magad. Különben is, nemsokára visszajössz a Roxfortba, és akkor megint minden szuper lesz.

-Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan. Már sosem lesz semmi ugyanolyan. Draco és én most már mindig így leszünk említve mindenhol: Draco Malfoy és Amẽbelle Royalton...Amẽbelle és Draco...nem hiszem, hogy lesz bármelyikünknek is egy szabad perce.

-Szerintem megoldjuk. A Roxfortban nincsenek kamerák. Csak mi, a barátaid.

-Annyira jó, hogy vagytok nekem. – mondta meghatottan Amẽ - Fogalmam sincs, mihez kezdenék nélkületek.

-Ne bőgj, te szamár. – nevetett Heidi, miközben átölelte (ez csak üggyel bajjal sikerült, lévén Amẽ fél keze még mindig Dracóéba ragasztva) – Különben sincs idő ilyesmire, mert már rettentően szeretném elmesélni, hogy ki az és mi is van pontosan. Egyébként Ev kiszemeltje nem venezuelai, hanem olasz.

-Lényegében ugyanaz, ha a külső jegyekről van szó...így már értető, hogy miért látszanak rajta a latin vonások. De, ha még egy percet kell várnom a beszámolódra, akkor megpukkadok a kíváncsiságtól, szóval, Draco, öh..._kedves_... – ez de nyálas, gondolta kétségbeesetten – Magadra hagylak egy pillanatra...ugye nem baj? Izé, szia Paris...

-Nikki. – javította ki zordan a fekete szépség.

-Elnézést. – erőltetett az arcára egy fagyos mosolyt Amẽ.

-Menj csak nyugodtan, nekem úgyis meg kell beszélnem Nikkivel a holnaputáni bulit. Ne aggódj, majd én mindent elintézek.

-Kedves vagy, köszi. – mosolygott kényszeredetten a lány, és Heidi társaságában igyekezett utat törni az embertengeren át.

-Huh, ez meleg helyzet volt – fújta ki magát Heidi, amint a lépcső elé értek.

-Nahát, már azt hittem, sosem jöttök. – sóhajtott a mosdóból előbukkanó Eiréné – Otthagytam Evet az olasszal, azt hiszem, jól megértik majd egymást.

-Miért? – érdeklődött kíváncsian Amẽ.

-Mert totál zavarban vannak, és merő véletlenségből mindig egymáshoz ér a kezük...én mondom, ebből házasság lesz.

Még javában nevettek, mikor Justine jelent meg vágtatva.

-Amẽ, Montalban keres égre-födre, már tűvé tette érted a házat...

-Elképesztő, hogy nem lehet egy nyugodt pillanatom sem... most egyáltalán nem érek rá, Jus.

-Én elhiszem neked, de ismered Montalbant, éktelen dühös lesz, ha megtudja, hogy dacolsz vele... – mondta komolyan az unokatestvére.

-Annyira utálom, amikor ez történik, Heidi... – sóhajtott bánatosan Amẽ - Kérlek, ne haragudj, remélem, később még tudunk beszélni...

-Semmi baj, Amẽ. – vont vállat Heidi beletörődően - Majd elmesélem még egyszer Eirénének. Már vagy hatszor hallotta, eggyel több igazán nem számít neki...veled meg majd beszélünk nyugodt körülmények közt, a suliban. Csak mert az előbb láttam anyát, és erős a gyanúm, hogyha egy pillanatra össze tudja szedni az egész családot, akkor azonnal indulunk haza. Holnap van valami egész napos családi program, szóval hosszú lesz a nap...de persze, ha Sven két órán belül sem kerül elő, akkor még itt leszünk egy darabig...

-Jó utat, és nagyon örülök, hogy itt voltál. Ha mást nem, Roxfortban látjuk egymást. –ölelte meg Amẽ, és sietve követte Justine-t.

-Na végre, Amẽbelle. – Montalban Royalton rettentő mogorva hangulatban volt. – Justine, remélem, nem bánod, de most el kell beszélgetnem a lányommal.

-Igazán nem gond, én addig megkeresem Verónicát. – Justine rekordsebességgel oldott kereket, Amẽ pedig azon kapta magát, hogy az est során immár harmadszor van alkalma a szomszéd szoba elegáns pamlagán helyet foglalni.

-Mi volt ez az egész? – érdeklődött szigorúan Mr. Royalton – Már semmit sem bízhatok rád? Képtelen vagy egyedül boldogulni?

-Nem értem, mire célzol, apa.

-Méghogy nem? Majdnem lejárattál minket a varázslótársadalom elitje előtt! Még most sem érted? – dühödött be Montalban.

Amẽ egyszerre világosan látott.

-Te küldted rám a szám közben a Pacsirta-bűbájt. – állapította meg döbbenten.

-Jó reggelt. – dörmögte az apja – Mihez kezdtél volna, ha történetesen nem vagyok ott, és nem látom a hirtelen pánikra váló arckifejezésedről, hogy szükséged van a segítségemre? Én, aki a világon a legjobban ismerlek, és tudom, hogy szemernyi tehetséged sincs a zenéhez, azonnal láttam rajtad, hogy valami nincs rendben...

-Honnan... honnan tudtad...te, és más nem? – kérdezte remegő hangon Amẽ.

-Ugyan, Amẽbelle, gondolkozz egy kicsit. Figyelemmel kísérem a sorsod azóta, hogy először kinyitottad a szemed. Mint ahogy az előbb mondtam, senki sincs, aki jobban ismerne nálam.

-Szóval figyelemmel kíséred a sorsomat? – kiáltotta felpattanva Amẽbelle – Miért van az, hogy az utóbbi fél évben ennek nem sok eredményét láttam? Miért van az, hogy a szavaid valahogy üresen csengenek a fülemben, mert nincs mögöttük valós tartalom? Mondd meg, miért kell távol lennem tőletek, miért kell a világ másik felén élnem egy ködös, szürke helyen, ami véletlenül sem hasonlítható a francia Riviérához, ahol például a Beauxbatons van? Egyedül hagysz egy idegen világban! És azt állítod, figyelemmel kíséred a sorsomat? És nem ismer nálad jobban senki? Azt hiszem, ebben nagyot tévedsz! Nincs más, aki kevésbé ismerne nálad!

Amẽbelle kifogyott a szuszból, így elhallgatott. Az apja szótlanul meredt valahova a szemközti üres falra.

-Egy nap talán megértesz majd. – felelte nagyon csendesen.

-Ez minden, amit mondani tudsz nekem? – kérdezte szomorúan Amẽbelle – Már annyiszor hallottam a szádból, hogy meg sem tudnám számolni... kilöktél az otthonomból alig tizenhat évesen, soha nem éreztem még ennyire magányosnak magam. Nem számíthattam senkire, nem volt, aki mellettem lett volna, amikor azt hittem, sosem élem túl ezt a válságos időszakot. És a látszat ellenére – tárta szét a kezét Amẽ - még most sem másztam ki a gödörből. Hazudnék, ha azt merném állítani. De megváltoztam. Megöltél bennem valamit: a gyermeket, aki voltam, aki egykor a kastélyunk kertjében játszadozott az apjával, akinek nem volt nála fontosabb a világon. - Amẽ nem bírta tovább, hangja elcsuklott a könnyektől.

Megfordult, és a másik ajtón keresztül elhagyta a szobát. A tömeget gondosan elkerülve fellopakodott a lépcsőn, berontott a szobájába, meg sem állva a fürdőszobáig, ahol kulcsra zárta maga mögött az ajtót, és megbámulta könnytől maszatos arcát a tükörben. Elhatározta, hogy bármi lesz is, nem mozdul innen. Úgyse tűnik fel senkinek, hogy meglépett. Ekkora tömegben időbe telik majd, hogy észre vegyék a hiányát. És ha észre veszik is, egy szemernyit sem érdekelte, mit szólnak. Ma este már bőven megtette a magáét. Elővette a varázspálcáját, és két-három záróbűbájt is végrehajtott a fürdőszobaajtón.

Leült a lehajtott vécéülőkére, és körbenézett a csillogó-villogó helységben. Tulajdonképpen egész otthonos volt. Ha nem a jelen körülmények zavarnának be, még élvezné is a helyzetet. De képtelen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy ő most nem pusztán vendégségben volt Malfoyéknál, hanem jóformán ide lett láncolva hátralévő éveire.

Elhatározta, hogy számára ma véget ért a bál. Úgyis ebből fog állni az élete. Kihámozta hát magát a gyönyörű, halványzöld ruhából, és nekiállt lemosni a sminket. Eközben teleengedte a kádat forró vízzel, amibe mélységes megnyugvást jelentett belefeküdni.

9


	27. Szabadnap

Amẽ reggel arra ébredt, hogy rettenetesen fáj a nyaka. Megmozdulva konstatálta, hogy már nem a fürdőszobában van, és ahogy vissza tudott emlékezni, rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen a saját lábán jutott el az ágyáig. Azon pedig már a legkevésbé sem csodálkozott, hogy pusztán egy fürdőköpeny van rajta, inkább örült, hogy sikerült észrevétlenül megúsznia ezt a kínos helyzetet.

Sietve felöltözött, és lefelé indulva a lépcsőn megállapította, milyen üres is így a ház. Mintha nem is lett volna tegnap semmiféle hatalmas ünnepség.

A reggelizőasztalnál Amẽ legnagyobb bánatára csak Luciust és Montalbant találta.

Halkan köszönt nekik, és igyekezett minél észrevétlenebb maradni, ami jelen hangulatában nem is volt számára olyan nehéz. A helyzetet megkönnyítette az, is, hogy a két férfi elmélyülten beszélgetett egy Amẽbelle számára tökéletesen közömbös témáról: a tegnapi bál sajtóvisszhangjáról.

Kicsit később befutott Regina és Draco is, akik szinte egyidőben értek az asztalhoz. Mindketten nagyon megviseltnek tűntek, és Amẽnak az is feltűnt, hogy Reginát valami bántja.

-Mi a baj? – kérdezte suttogva, mikor a húga leült mellé, ő azonban csak a fejét rázta, jelezve, hogy most nem óhajt beszélgetni.

-Hol van Yvonne? – firtatta Amẽ figyelmen kívül hagyva Regina konok hallgatását.

-Az előbb még a vendégszobában aludt. – felelte helyette Draco – Te viszont hamar felszívódtál az éjjel.

-Nagyon elfáradtam, és sokáig nem találtalak. Így aztán felmentem köszönés nélkül. Sajnálom. – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül Amẽ.

-Semmi gond. – felelte Draco félvállról – Én ugyan megvártam, amíg az utolsó vendég is elmegy, aki persze nem volt más, mint az az idegesítő Suarez a családjával...

-Draco, ne beszélj tiszteletlenül Rodolfo Suarezről! – érkezett a szigorú atyai intelem az asztal túlsó végéről – Kiterjedt kapcsolatai vannak a venezuelai mágiaügyi minisztériumban...

Draco fintorgott egyet, de szó nélkül hagyta apja megjegyzését. Amẽ és Regina halványan összemosolyogtak.

-Meddig maradtok, Gina? – kérdezte halkan Amẽ, óvatos oldalpillantást vetve a két férfi felé, akik most ismét a társalgásba mélyedtek.

-Apa már a bál után indulni akart... - suttogta Regina – és Mrs. Malfoy alig bírta rávenni, hogy legalább megreggelizzünk.

-De hát mi ilyen sürgős? – hisztizett Amẽ. Nehezen viselte, hogy máris elszakítják imádott húgaitól.

-Semmi, természetesen. Nekem csak január 7-én kezdődik a suli. De ismered apát – Regina itt még jobban lehalkította a hangját – ha valamit elhatároz, nem indokolja meg, még véletlenül se, annak mindenképpen úgy kell lenni. Ha még egy napig kellene egy házban tartózkodnia Mr. Malfoyjal szerintem megölnék egymást.

-Ugyan miért? – érdeklődött harcra készen Draco.

-Mert mind a kettő uralkodó típus. Meg mellesleg Amẽ is, csak ő kénytelen volt megtanulni megalázkodni... – magyarázta szelíden Regina – És egyikük sem tűr meg másik ellentétes akaratot a sajátján kívül.

-Regina – csattant Mr. Royalton hangja a túlvégről – remélem már összepakoltad a holmidat. Hol van ilyen sokáig Yvonne?

-Még alszik, nincs hozzászokva az éjszakázáshoz...és még nem pakoltam össze, csak most ébredtem fel, apa... – méltatlankodott Regina.

-Megmondtam, hogy készülj el időben. Menj, és keltsd fel Yvonne-t. Látom, úgyis végeztél.

Noha Regina még korántsem végzett, a tőle megszokott nyugalommal tette le a villáját, és nemsokára visszatért az ásítozó kislánnyal.

A kicsi csak egy köntöst viselt a pizsamája fölött, így Montalban visszaparancsolta a szobájába, alaposan lehordva Reginát, akinek „még annyi esze sem volt" hogy felöltöztesse a kishúgát.

A reggeli procedúra ekképpen kissé elhúzódott. Már jócskán benne jártak a délelőttben, mikor Montalban és a lányai utazóköpenyben útra készen álltak a Malfoy-kúria fogadócsarnokában.

Amẽ szíve ismét olyan nehéz lett, mint az utolsó este, mikor még otthonában, a gyönyörű francia kastélyban volt.

-Kitartás – mondta Regina – meglátod, hamar elmegy ez az újabb fél év... addig meg láttam tegnap este, vannak barátaid, nem vagy egyedül... plusz itt van neked Draco.

Amẽ savanyú ábrázatát látva Regina hangosan nevetve szállt be az elegáns fekete limuzinba.

Yvonne nem akarta elengedni Amẽt.

-Miért nem jössz velünk te is, Mẽmẽ? Annyira szeretném tudni...

Amẽ képtelen volt válaszolni, annyira fojtogatták torkát a könnyek. Félt, hogyha megszólal, feltör belőle a keserves sírás.

-Amẽbellenek más dolga van, Yvonne. Iskolába jár, és addig is itt fog maradni a vőlegényével, mert itt a helye. Nemsokára megint láthatod.

-De mikor? – kíváncsiskodott a kislány, miközben ujjaival még görcsösebben markolta Amẽ talárját.

-Nemsokára. – vágta el a vitát ellentmondást nem tűrően Montalban.

-Majd gyakran írok, kicsim. – súgta neki Amẽ, mikor búcsúzóul megölelte.

-A feleségem nagyon sajnálja, hogy nem lehet most itt, Montalban. –nyújtotta a kezét Lucius Malfoy - de el kellett mennie segíteni az egyik barátnőjéhez, aki mostanában fog szülni, és Narcissa mindenáron mellette akart lenni.

-Ez nagyon figyelemre méltó dolog. – jegyezte meg Mr. Royalton – A feleséged nagyon segítőkész. Add át neki legmélyebb üdvözletemet. Nagyon köszönöm, hogy Amẽbelle mellett álltatok, amikor én nem lehettem itt.

Lucius nagyképű mosollyal biccentett. Ezt a képmutatást, gondolta Amẽ. Montalban eközben megindult a lányai után, hogy beszálljon a limuzinba. Amẽ szíve összeszorult. Már majdnem utánaszólt, hogy ne hagyja itt búcsú nélkül, mikor a férfi váratlanul megfordult. Szélesen elmosolyodott. Amẽ szíve egyszerre tele lett bűntudattal és mélységes melegséggel. De ekkor...

-Draco, kedves fiam, tőled el sem búcsúztam... nagyon örülök, hogy végre személyesen is megismerhettelek, biztosra veszem, hogy nagyszerű férje leszel a lányomnak.

Amẽ és a mellette álló Draco annyira meglepődtek, hogy egyetlen szó sem jött ki a szájukon. Draco nagy sokára hápogott valami szerény köszönetfélét, Amẽ pedig arra ébredt, hogy a hatalmas fekete limuzin már a Malfoy-birtok határát jelentő kapu felé robog.

Lucius Malfoy egy szó nélkül magára hagyta őket. Draco rettenetesen zavarban volt. Nem mert ránézni Amẽra, pedig nem ő volt a bűnös.

Amẽ képtelen volt gondolkodni. Barna szemeit elfutotta a könny, leroskadt a havas lépcsőre, és éktelen zokogásba kezdett.

Draco bután állt fölötte. Az ilyesmiben mindig rettenetesen béna volt. Fogalma sem volt a női lélek kifürkészhetetlen rejtelmeiről, ilyenkor az anyja mindig kéznél volt. De most, hogy elutazott, Draco nem tudott mit kezdeni a síró lánnyal.

-Ne már, Belle. Meg fogsz fázni. Apád biztos csak... elfelejtette... – ahelyett azonban, hogy némiképp szelídült volna a görcsös zokogás, Amẽbelle még hangosabban rázendített. Draco tanácstalan volt.

-Gyere, menjünk be... vegyünk egy forró fürdőt, és igyunk teát... – igen, az anyja mindig ezt tanácsolja, ha valaki ki van bukva – Gyere már.

Nagy nehezen felráncigálta Amẽbelle-t, és beérve haladéktalanul utasította a házimanókat, hogy főzzenek legalább két kanna teát. Úgy ítélte meg ugyanis, hogy még ez is kevés lesz Amẽbelle lelkiállapotához mérve.

Mikor már ott kuksoltak Amẽ szobájában, kezükben egy-egy hatalmas bögre gőzölgő teával, Amẽ is megnyugodott egy kissé. Draco magában nyugtázta, hogy az anyja azért mégiscsak tud valamit.

-Belle, tudom, ez nem a megfelelő pillanat, de Nikki Lestrange tegnap azt mondta, hogy most mugli-stílusú bulit rendeznek szilveszterkor. Mugli ruha, mugli kaja, és mugli pia. Szóval, nem tudom, te mennyire vagy tájékozott e téren... de én semennyire... apám hisztizett is, mikor meghallotta. Szóval még ma valamikor vásárolnunk is kell valami mugli helyen...

-Ez tökjó – lehelte színtelen hangon Amẽbelle – igazából nagyon érdekes dolog egy mugli városrész...

-Nagyszerű! – kiáltotta Draco fellelkesülve, hogy Amẽ kegyes volt megszólalni – Akkor mosakodj meg, és öltözz át, lépjünk meg még ebéd előtt! Mi lenne – tette hozzá halkabban, nehogy bárki is meghallja – ha csapnánk egy görbe napot? Meglógunk, és elmegyünk egy egész fél napra Aberdeenbe. Az egy jó nagy város... ott aztán veszünk mugli cuccokat, meg valamit a bulira... Nikki mesélte, hogy a muglik így csinálják.

-Egész fél nap? – nevetett Amẽ - Draco, te megéred a pénzed...de ami azt illeti, nagyonis jó ötlet, már rettentően kellemetlen volt számomra, hogy nem mozdulhatunk ki sehova.

-Ugyan, miért ne mozdulhatnánk? Ne mondd, hogy neked ebben a hajszában eszedbe jutott, hogy kimozdulj...

-Bevallom, tényleg nem... csak néha úgy éreztem, mintha be lennék zárva.

-Akkor készülj, fél óra múlva indulunk! Találkozunk a lépcső tetejében.

Amẽ mélyet sóhajtott, mikor Draco megjelent a bő fekete talárjában.

-Nem gondolod, hogy ez a mugliknak feltűnik majd? – tette fel a jogos kérdést. Ő maga az iskolai egyenruháját viselte viszont talár nélkül – Legalább a talárodat hagyd itthon.

-De akkor nagyon fogok fázni. – ellenkezett Draco.

-Varázsló vagy, te okostojás. – szúrt oda szarkasztikusan Amẽ - Nem fogsz fázni, elhiheted.

Így aztán Draco is az iskolai ruháit vette fel. Bármelyik mugli járókelő hétköznapi gimnazistáknak nézhette őket.

-Így már jobb. – felelte elégedetten Amẽ, mikor végignézett rajta – Apád nem fog aggódni, hogy csak úgy felszívódtunk?

-Nem. Épp valakivel tárgyal a dolgozószobájában, és ilyenkor nem jó zavarni. Szóltam már Hildának, hogy ma csak este jövünk, és lehet, hogy későn. Amúgy meg egyáltalán senkinek semmi köze hozzá, hogy mit csinálunk. Te a menyasszonyom vagy, én pedig már majdnem nagykorú, szóval nem hinném, hogy bárkinek is magyarázkodnunk kellene.

-Bárcsak minden téren ilyen egyszerű lenne. – sóhajtott Amẽbelle, miközben kimentek az ajtón. Már várta őket egy kisebb fekete limuzin a volánnál a most is komor Balthazarral.

-Kár, hogy nem a szánnal megyünk. – jegyezte meg sajnálkozva Amẽ.

-Megbolondultál? Túlságosan feltűnő lenne. – öltött nyelvet rá Draco, miközben beszálltak.

A kicsi fekete limuzin mágikus tulajdonságainak köszönhetően alig tíz percen belül Aberdeenben voltak. Draco innen kíméletlenül hazaküldte a hevesen tiltakozó Balthazart, és azon kapták magukat, hogy egyedül álldogálnak köpeny nélkül a süvítő téli szélben, és mindennek tetejében még havazni is kezdett.

-Talán gyorsan keresnünk kellene egy boltot, ahol valami köpenyszerűséget vehetünk. – indítványozta Amẽbelle – Tényleg, miből fogunk fizetni? Itt nem fogadják el a varázslópénzt...

-Ne rémüldözz már. Mit gondolsz, ilyen felelőtlen vagyok? Tudd meg, hogy most már felelős vagyok érted, és így kétszeresen is felkészülök minden eshetőségre.

-Nem kell ez a rossz duma, Draco. Apámnak nyugodtan nyomasd, ő még be is veszi. Nálam azonban meglehetősen gyenge...mondd inkább, hogy mit hoztál.

Draco diadalmas vigyorral felmutatott egy kicsi, vékony, keménylapos izét.

-És ezzel mire megyünk? – értetlenkedett Amẽbelle – Láttam már mugli pénzt, ez nem is hasonlít rá.

-Jó ég – fohászkodott a fiú – máskor nem vagy ennyire lassú... ez egy kártyabank.

-Mi?

-Kártyabank. Valamilyen bűbájjal belenyomtak egy csomó mugli pénzt, és ezzel is lehet fizetni.

-Hát, nem is tudom... – vonakodott Amẽbelle – Én még nem láttam ilyet. A muglik különben sem értenek a mágiához.

-Nem érdekel, én akkor is kipróbálom! Ha nem akarod, akkor te csak maradj itt, és fagyoskodj! – dühödött be Draco, és elindult a legközelebbi üzlet felé. A kirakatban különböző divatos ruhák sorakoztak.

Ott azonban megállt, és bevárta Amẽbelle-t. Nem volt mersze magára hagyni egy vadidegen vidéken.

-Te menj előre. – mondta előzékenyen.

Amébelle jót mosolygott ez udvariasság eme magas fokán, és dobogó szívvel lépett be a boltba. Szinte nyomban rájuk akaszkodott egy fiatal, és Amẽ szerint meglehetősen hiányos ruházatban pompázó eladólány, aki beszédes pillantásokat vetett Dracóra. A kitüntetett férfiú egy darabig a legmacsósabb mosolyával felelgetett neki, amit Amẽbelle meglehetősen méltánytalannak tartott, de különösebben nem foglalkozott vele, mert sokkal jobban lekötötték az üzletben sorakozó ruhák. Időnként elámult a muglik vicces ízlésén, nevezetesen, mikor megpillantott egy rikító rózsaszín alapon fekete leopárdmintákkal díszített streccsnadrágot.

Hosszas nézelődés után rádöbbent, hogy ez nem az a hely lesz, ahol megtalálja a megfelelő öltözéket a bulira. Elindult hát vissza a bolt elejébe, ahol Dracót hagyta.

-Gyere, menjünk. – szólt oda a még mindig magabiztosan vigyorgó srácnak, aki kacsintott még egy utolsót, majd kelletlenül követte Amẽt.

-Nem értem mi volt ilyen sürgős. – dörmögte morcosan.

-Hogy mi? - Amẽ a fagyos szél ellenére szembefordult vele, és összefonta a kezeit – Mi történt volna, ha most kivételesen arra koncentrálsz, amiért idejöttünk? Éppen eleget csajozol a suliban, Draco. Muszáj akkor is, amikor én ott vagyok? Tudod jól, hogy nem vagyok féltékeny... ugyanis nincs mire, de azt azért nem tűröm el, hogy akkor is flörtölgetsz, amikor ott állok melletted. Ugyanis, ha nem vetted volna észre, megalázol vele.

Draco döbbenten meredt rá. Erre eddig egyáltalán nem gondolt. Amẽbelle valahogy mindig ott van neki... de eszébe se jutott, hogy ez nem természetes. Mármint, Amẽ és ő mindig jó barátok lesznek. De itt az ideje, hogy belegondoljon, hogy kívülről nem olyannak látják az ő kapcsolatukat, amilyen valójában... kívülről ők menyasszony és vőlegény, később aztán majd férj és feleség.

-Sajnálom. –nyögte ki végül – Ígérem, többé nem hozlak kellemetlen helyzetbe.

-Félreértés ne essék, Draco. – felelte Amẽbelle – Természetes, hogy nem éred be az én két szép szememmel. Semmi kifogásom a barátnőid és kalandjaid ellen, már amennyiben képes vagy az ügyet kellő diszkrécióval kezelni. Sajnálom, de mostantól nem dicsekedhetsz a hódításaiddal. Tudom, nem lesz könnyű neked, de meg kell értened.

-Semmi gáz. – vágta rá gyorsan Draco, aki örült, hogy ennyivel megússza a dolgot – Igazán megértem. De most talán mehetnénk tovább, mert tényleg nagyon de nagyon fázom. Te meg szoknyában vagy. Induljunk! – vezényelte türelmetlenül.

A délelőtt hamar eltelt. Nagy nehezen sikerült megfelelő kabátot találniuk, bár Draco kényes ízlése kissé akadályozta a munkát. Az eladónő által mutatott vastag pufidzseki sehogy se volt kedvére való. Végül sikerült kiválasztania egy sötétszürke, térdig érő szövetkabátot. Amẽ kevésbé volt raplis, már a második helyen megtalálta a megfelelőt egy rövid és egyszerű fazonú fehér pufikabát képében.

Most, hogy már nem fáztak, kissé nyugodtabb tempóban sétálgattak az utcán.

-Ez de durva! – kiáltotta meglepetten Draco az egyik kirakatban pompázó zöld neonszínű, és a kapucniján szőrmével díszített eszkimókabátra meredve – A muglik tényleg felvesznek ilyet?

Amẽbelle vállat vont. Bánta is ő a muglikat! Épp elég baja volt a zöld kabátjaik nélkül is.

Két órával később ismét megálltak egy sötét hátterű kirakat előtt. A kezükben már számos papírtasak lengedezett, melyek tele voltak a vásárolt holmikkal. Mostanra már ők is átöltöztek a jelen mugli divat szerint, és a kirakat alkalmasnak tűnt, hogy megcsodálják újonnan szerzett ruháikat.

-El se hiszem, hogy a mugliknál ez a menő. – forgolódott Draco kissé idegesen a kötött, fűzöld sálat igazgatva – Rettenetesen szúr.

-Talán nem kellett volna ennyire szorosra tekerned... az iskolai sálat mindig lazán láttam a nyakadban. – jegyezte meg jóindulatúan Amẽbelle. Ő szűk fekete trapéz bársonynadrágot és hegyes orrú, magas sarkú csizmát viselt. Ez utóbbi elég kényelmetlen volt, de Amẽ zokszó nélkül vetette alá magát ennek az új próbatételnek – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy kibírom ebben egész éjjel. – tette még hozzá kissé bizonytalanul a dolog gyakorlatiasabb oldalát nézve – Talán kellene vennünk valami kényelmesebbet...

-Miért? Szerintem ez elegáns. Mondjuk két percre sem venném fel. – felelte a fiú, aki a saját kényelmes, vadonatúj bakancsában mit sem érzékelt Amẽ szenvedéséből.

-Hülyén is állna rajtad. - Amẽ szája széle gyanúsan felfelé görbült, amint lelki szemei előtt megjelent e tűsarkú csizmában tipegő Draco. De gyorsan visszarángatta magát a realitás talajára – Mennyire kell elegánsnak lennünk?

-Nos...Nikki azt mondta, hogy csak legyünk muglik... bár sajnos, nem tudom, mit értett ez alatt. Szerintem senki nem fog haragudni, ha egy kicsit kényelmesebb cipőben mész.

-Én is így gondoltam. – sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten Amẽ, aki ugyan cseppet sem gondolta így, de azért örült a váratlan kedvezménynek.

Közel fél órát töltöttek egy sportboltban, ahol a legkülönbözőbb fazonú és színű cipők sorakoztak. Amẽ hosszasan vacillált egy bordó és egy világoskék között, de aztán kénytelen volt ráébredni, hogy a már megvásárolt ruháihoz a legjobb talán egy valamivel semlegesebb színű lenne...talán drapp.

Draco megkönnyebbült, mikor végre elhagyhatták a boltot, noha ő igazán szeretett vásárolni.

-És most? – érdeklődött Amẽ, mikor ott álltak a város zsibongó főutcáján, kezükben a sok ostoba papírszatyorral.

-Hát... Nikki azt mondta, a muglik olykor elmennek egy helyre, ahol mozgó fotókat nézegetnek. Fogalmam sincs, hogy hívják, de nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, milyen lehet.

-Nem igazán értem, miről beszélsz. Az összes fénykép mozog.

-De ezek nem olyanok... sokkal több mindent csinálnak. Menjünk, és nézzük meg! – indítványozta Draco, aki most már bármit megtett volna, hogy nyugodtan ülhessen a fenekén az egész eddigi rohangálás után.

Kissé körülményesen ugyan, de megtalálták a mozit, és beültek valami filmre, „A Karib-tenger kalózai"-ra, vagy mire... Draco ugyan nem tudta, miről szólhat pontosan, de amikor meglátta a címében a „kalóz"-szót, egyből megtetszett neki.

Már sötét volt, mire kijöttek. Amẽ belekarolt, már amennyire ez lehetséges volt a papírzacskóknak köszönhetően, és vidáman sétáltak visszafelé, el nem mulasztva, hogy a film minden egyes jelenetét alaposan kitárgyalják.

-Kellene egy félreeső hely. – mondta Draco, miközben lopva körbepillantott – Máskülönben nem tudom idehívni Balthazárt.

-Talán ott a kapualjban... – mutatta Amẽ - De nem félsz, hogy lebuksz a kiskorúak bűbájgya...

-NEM. Majd ügyesen csinálom. – vágott közbe a fiú ravasz ábrázattal.

Tény: úgy csinálta, ugyanis nem egészen öt perc múlva Balthazár aprócska limuzinja lefékezett a sötét kapu előtt. Amẽ és Draco egész végig a mozi előnyeit és hátrányait taglalták, miközben nagyokat nevettek.

Hazaérve azonban rögtön lefagyott az arcukról a mosoly. Lucius Malfoy éktelenül dühösen járkált fel-alá a lépcső aljában. Mikor meglátta a két világlátott jómadarat, mereven megállt. Egy arcizma se rándult.

-A dolgozószobámba.

Draco és Amẽ nagyot nyelve követték.

10


	28. Paris és Nikki, a két vadmacska

-Micsoda képtelen ötlet! – Lucius tombolt dühében, Amẽ még sohasem látta ilyennek. Döngő léptekkel járkált fel-alá a szépen faragott mahagóni íróasztal mögött, időnként lesújtó pillantást vetve a két ártatlanul pislogó tettesre – Mégis ki engedte meg, hogy ilyen nevetséges helyzetbe hozzatok? Van fogalmatok, mi lesz ezek után a jóhíremmel? Mit fog gondolni az apád, Amẽbelle, ha megtudja, hogy csak úgy engedtelek kószálni benneteket a mugli világban! Nem gondoltátok, hogy ezt előbb meg kellene beszélnetek velem? Vagy legalább magatokkal vittétek volna Balthazart!

-De apa, tudok vigyázni magamra és Amẽbelle-re is! – csattant fel a pillanatnyi szünetben a mélységesen sértett Draco – Balthazar csak kolonc lett volna...

-Rám nem is kell vigyázni... – szólt közbe bátortalanul Amẽ. Valójában jobb szeretett volna láthatatlanná válni.

-De még mennyire, hogy kell! – fújtatott mérgesen Lucius, rá sem pillantva a most már egész kicsire összehúzódó lányra – Neveltetésedből adódóan fogalmad sincs a muglikról! És... – tette hozzá, némiképp lecsillapítva önmagát – ez így van jól. Nem véletlenül óvtunk titeket kicsi korotoktól kezdve ilyen gondosan. – Most, hogy sikerült lenyugtatnia magát, igyekezett minél erősebb bűntudatot támasztani a két felelőtlen egyénben – Draco, neked is igazán lehetett volna több eszed, fiam.

-De én felelősségteljes döntést hoztam. – morgott a sértett halkan.

Lucius horkantott egyet, de aztán elszégyellte magát, és inkább elővette azt a jeges-fagyos modort, amit mindig is rettegtek az alárendeltjei.

-Jól figyeljetek. – susogta bűbájosan – E perctől kezdve nem mentek sehová. Igen, tartok tőle, Draco, hogy ebbe a ma esti parti is beletartozik... fájdalom.

Draco nyugtalanul ült a széken, sápadt arcán megjelent a felindultságát mindig hűen jelző két piros foltocska. Rettentően igazságtalannak tartotta, hogy az apja még mindig úgy kezeli, mint egy taknyos gyereket. Ő már felnőtt férfi! Mi több, meg is fog nősülni nemsokára, sajnos. Igazán nevetséges, hogy hagyja az egészet annyiban...

-De apám – vágott vissza gúnyosan (Lucius már éppen intett a kezével, hogy nincs több mondanivalója számukra) – Miből gondolod, hogy ez büntetés nekünk? Amẽbelle és én már alig vártunk egy nyugodt estét... egy kis levegőt a sok ostoba társadalmi kötelezettség alól! Igazán kedves tőled, hogy hozzásegítesz ehhez... mellesleg nem igazán méltányos dolog, hogy mi ketten a bohócaitok vagyunk, még össze is házasodunk, mert nektek úgy tetszik, de ti még arra sem vagytok képesek, hogy ezt egy cseppnyi bizalommal háláljátok meg... mert ugyan, mekkora nagy áldozat lenne, ha szó nélkül hagynátok nekünk egy könnyű délutáni sétát! Mi ez a hely? Azkaban, vagy az otthonom?

Lucius már a monológ közepén felpattant, és Draco azon kapta magát, hogy ő is szemtől szembe áll, és ordít az apjával, akitől most először életében nem félt egy szemernyit sem. Amẽbelle nem tudta, mit tegyen, igyekezett még kisebbre összehúzni magát a karosszékben, noha erre nem volt semmi szükség, hiszen a két Malfoy elég elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy most a puszta jelenlétéről is megfeledkezzen.

-Megtiltom – suttogta Lucius – megtiltom, hogy így, ilyen tiszteletlenül beszélj velem! Amẽbelle-nek és neked sejtelmetek sincs róla, hogy miféle áldozatokat hoztunk annak érdekében, hogy ti ketten egyesíthessétek ezt a két nagy múltú varázslócsaládot! Magatokról beszélsz – azt hiszed tán, hogy elválaszthatod a te életedet a miénktől? A te felelősséged az enyémtől? Bolond vagy, ha ezt gondolod. Az életed nem a tiéd, nem rendelkezel fölötte, Amẽbelle-ről nem is beszélve... azt gondolod, felnőtt vagy, pedig még egy értelmes döntést sem tudsz józanul meghozni! Ostobaságod el is nyeri majd jutalmát... menjetek mindketten a szobátokba... nem jöttök ki onnan, amíg én azt nem mondom!

Végszóra hátat fordított nekik, és kutatni kezdett a plafonig érő könyvespolcon. Amẽ felállt és megérintette Draco karját, hogy indulásra bírja. A fiú dühtől némán bámulta Lucius lapockáját, és úgy indult el kifelé, hogy minden egyes mozdulata érzékeltette: ha valaki jót akar, ne jöjjön a közelébe. Mikor mindketten kívül kerültek az ajtón, a nyomaték kedvéért olyan erővel csapta be maga mögött, hogy valószínűleg a hetedik határban is hallani lehetett a dörrenését.

Mérgesen csattogott felfelé a lépcsőn, Amẽ megszeppenve követte. Fogalma sem volt, mit kezdjen a tomboló fiúval.

- Gyere be. – reccsent rá amaz, mikor a szobájához értek.

- De Draco, nem lenne jobb, ha én a saját...

-Nem hagyom, hogy megfélemlítsen téged! Amióta az eszemet tudom, ezt csinálja velem is, de elég volt! Gyere!

Így aztán Amẽ jobbnak látta besompolyogni a szobába.

-Most aztán rohadtul elegem van – jelentette ki a Malfoy-srác ellentmondást nem tűrően. Első dolga volt belerúgni egy korhadt fatörzsbe, azonban rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez, sajnos egyedül csak neki fáj.

A továbbiakban a délutánt mindketten magukba mélyedve töltötték. Draco felmászott az egyik öreg bükkfa legtetejére, és úgy elrejtőzött, csak a hanyagul lelógó lába mutatta, merre található. Amẽbelle kezdte nagyon ostobán érezni magát. Nekitámasztotta hátát a nagy bükkfának, és romantikusabbnál romantikusabb álomképeket kezdett szövögetni egy olyan jövőről, amely sohasem fog eljönni... egy nagy szerelemről, boldog családról, és sok, pici, fekete hajú kisfiúról...

Már sötét éjszaka volt, mire gondolataiból hangos csattanás zökkentette ki. Draco szőke üstöke abban a pillanatban olyan sebességgel emelkedett ki az ágak körül, hogy figyelmetlenül nagyot koppant egy különösen göcsörtös példányon. (Az ütközés nyomán gyönyörű, lilás színben játszó púp növekedett rémisztő gyorsasággal a fiú homlokán, imígyen emlékeztetve a felelőtlen ifjút a kemény faággal való, meglehetősen fájdalmas találkozására)

-A francba. – mérgelődött Draco, miközben lefelé igyekezett, ügyet sem vetve rá, hogy könyökére és lábára újabb szivárványszínben játszó horzsolások költöznek.

-Mi volt ez? – kérdezte rémülten Amẽbelle, miközben maga is feltápászkodott, és ijedten pislogott az ablak felé, ahonnan az előbb a robaj hallatszott.

Mindketten hallgatóztak. Már éppen szitkozódva vissza akartak helyezkedni, amikor hirtelen ismét hallották a zajt, csak ezúttal jóval közelebbről.

Draco előrántotta a varázspálcáját, miközben a döbbent lányt egy laza kézmozdulattal maga mögé tolta, és támadóállásban figyelt, készen rá, hogy bármikor lecsapjon.

A következő pillanatban kivágódott az ablak, és betört rajta valami sistergő, fekete mennykő, vagy mi, egyikük se tudta megállapítani. Draco gyors „Protego!" -kiáltására a nagy, fekete folt visszavetődött, és lehuppant közvetlenül az ablak mellett.

A páros óvatosan közelítette meg. Egy nagy, fekete izé volt. Egy szuszogó izé... és mozgott is.

- Ddddraco... – suttogta Amẽbelle halálsápadtan - azt hiszem, én tudom mi ez...

- Csend. – parancsolta a fiú szigorúan, miközben ő maga óvatosan még közelebb lépett.

- Draco... ne menj közelebb, ha jót akarsz... eeez egy Hebridai Feketesárkány...még egészen fiatal.

Draco megállt, és valami ismeretlen okból harsány kacajra fakadt.

-Ez most pont úgy hangzott, mint ahogy a sárvérű Granger szokta mondani, Belle. Ez pedig tényleg egy sárkány, csodálom, hogy már nem jöttem rá előbb. Biztos nagyon lefoglalt apa baromsága. Lám csak, Nikki...

Amẽbelle kerekre tágult szemmel nézte, amint Draco feltámogatja a fekete hajú, most meglehetősen zilált öltözetű lányt. Nikki Lestrange nagyon morcosnak tűnt.

-Draco Malfoy, csak még egy ilyen húzásod van, nem több, és garantáltan ellátom a bajod! Hihetetlen! Azért jövök, hogy segítsek, erre te megpróbálsz kicsinálni.

-Igazán sajnálom. – szabadkozott bűntudatosan a fiú, de Amẽbelle-nek úgy tűnt, mulat a helyzeten. Ha szóltál volna...

- Van fogalmad, mennyire sokáig győzködtem Luciust, hogy rábírjam, engedjen el titeket hozzánk?

Jaj ne... - gondolta Amẽbelle - Elfelejtettem a bulit.

Se teste, se lelke nem kívánt most egy csapat félrészeg arisztokrata idióta között szórakozni...

-Még mindig nem értem, miért nem használtad az ajtót.

-Nincs benned egy csepp művészi érzék sem – húzta el nagy műgonddal vérvörösre festett ajkait Nikki – egyébként meg Paris lent vár... ketten nem fértünk volna be az ablakon.

- Ha a sárkány befért, ti se vagytok nagyobbak – röhögött Draco. Amẽbelle ostobán téblábolt a háttérben. A fekete hajú lány semmi jelét nem adta, hogy észre akarná őt venni.

Nikki megvonta a vállát, és igyekezett lelket verni a földön fetrengő sárkányba. Az minden egyes lélegzetével kénkőszagú füstöt fújt ki.

- Készülj, Belle. – mondta Draco, aki eközben maga is eltűnt a szekrényben, ahonnan kihúzott néhány ruhát a frissen vásároltak közül.

-Micsoda? – rökönyödött meg Amẽbelle – Én nem megyek!

-Ne csináld már, Belle. Ez az év legnagyobb bulija. Muszáj jönnöd. Nikkiék mindig kitesznek magukért..

-Bizonyára. – felelte hidegen a lány – De nem hiszem, hogy apádat ilyen simán meg lehet győzni...

-Talán kételkedsz a szavahihetőségemben? – szegte fel a fejét Nikki kihívóan.

Amẽbelle-nek több se kellett. Ki nem állhatta, ha lekezelték őt, pláne nem egy ilyen sötét tekintetű cicababa... az ilyenektől különösen nehezen viselte... de az utolsó pillanatban meggondolta magát, és visszanyelte a száján kitörni készülő keresetlen szavakat.

- Egy percig sem állítottam ilyesmit, Nikki... csak célszerűnek láttam egy kicsit jobban átgondolni a dolgokat. Luciusnak semmi oka rá, hogy saját maga szegje meg az adott szavát. Biztos vagy benne, hogy tényleg elengedett minket? Mert ha esetleg félreértettél valamit...

- Nem számít, mit engedett meg és mit nem – vágott közbe ingerülten Draco, még mielőtt Nikki bármit is felelhetett volna – Nem érdekel. Nemsokára nagykorú vagyok, és akkor tényleg nem parancsolhat nekem. Belle, te is az én felelősségem vagy most már, szóval nyugodtan..

-Azért ne kezeljetek tárgyként. Ma délután végig az volt az érzésem, hogy mikor rajtam vitatkoztatok, te és apád is egyaránt csak egy kötelességről beszéltetek. Az ilyesmit sosem kedveltem túlzottan... – morogta dacosan Amébelle.

-Befejeznétek a bájcsevelyt? – érdeklődött paprikásan Nikki – mert akkor talán még ma indulhatnánk is. Kicsit késésben vagyunk. Te meg, Csipkerózsika, jó lenne, ha felhúznál valami értelmesebb göncöt. Ez egy muglibuli...

Amẽ-t ismét elfutotta a pulykaméreg. Még, hogy Csipkerózsika!

- Most már elegem van belőled. – jelentette ki kerek-perec, nem is próbálva eltitkolni bosszúságát.

-A legkevésbé sem érdekel... – vágott vissza gőgösen Nikki.

-Oké lányok. MOST elég. Én imádnám az iszapbirkózást, de ez most tényleg nem az a pillanat. Belle, kérlek, hozz valami mugli ruhát... vettünk ma eleget. Marie mostanra biztosan felvitte a szobádba.

-Hát jó – adta meg magát dühösen Amẽbelle – Mindjárt itt vagyok.

-De ugye nem sárkányháton megyünk? – kérdezte halkan Dracótól, miközben felsorakoztak a kitört ablak mellett. Nikki időközben úgy-ahogy feltámogatta különös házi kedvencét. A Hebridai Fekete pokoli hangulatban volt, valószínűleg nem szeretett zárt ablakokon berepülni. Kapkodta a fejét, nem akarta hagyni, hogy mostanra igencsak bosszús gazdája a hátára üljön. Minden egyes mozdulatával komoly károkat okozott Draco szobaberendezésében.

-Menjünk már... – szólt nyugtalanul a fiú, miközben a szobája romjait vizslatta idegesen. – Persze Nikki az eszedbe se jutott, hogy nekem kell majd rendet raknom...

-Nem, de nem is nagyon izgatott volna... - felelte egy vállrándítás kíséretében a lány. Időközben sikerült felülnie a hisztiző sárkány hátára – gyertek, másszatok fel.

Dracónak nem kellett kétszer mondani, nyomban felült a különös lóra. Amẽbelle azonban csak rágta a szája szélét, és semmi késztetést nem érzett, hogy kövesse a példáját.

-Ha nem jössz, Csipkerózsika, akkor itthagyunk. – döfött oda türelmetlenül Nikki, miközben nagy üggyel-bajjal tudta csak féken tartani a dögöt.

-Hát jó... de utálom a sárkányokat – dünnyögte Amẽ, miközben mogorván felkapaszkodott Draco mögé.

-Mégis hozzá fogsz menni egyhez. – nyerített gúnyosan Nikki, és megrántotta a kantárszárat. Amẽbelle kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott Draco talárjába, ahogy kiröppentek az ablakon.

A továbbiak már csak foltokban maradtak meg Amẽ emlékezetében.

Az első ilyen, amikor a kúria mellett leereszkedve felvették a már igencsak türelmetlenkedő Parist. A következő kép, hogy leereszkednek Lestrange-ház mögött. Bent tomboló tömeg, a felnőttek kicsit oldott állapotban... Lucius Malfoy kezében egy egész üveg Lángnyelv Whiskeyvel... Bellatrix zenét túlharsogó visító kacagása... Paris és Nikki felnőttriasztó bűbájjal kezelt külön lakrésze, ahol a titkos muglibuli folyt... („Anya meghalna szégyenében, ha tudná!" – magyarázta Paris enyhén becsípve, a rózsaszín Playboy-nyuszijelmez füleit csavargatva)... Amẽ saját, fekete farmergatyájában és bordó ujjatlan felsőjében nagyon kellemetlenül túlöltözöttnek érezte magát, nem is beszélve Draco menősrác-szerkójáról... de a Malfoy-fiú nem sokáig kérette magát, és a jelenlévő, többségében hiányos öltözetű lánykák közkívánatára csakhamar vad sztriptízbe kezdett az egyik asztal tetején... Amẽ a szoba egy sötétebb sarkában próbálta meggyőzni Draco unokabátyját, Jasont, hogy nem jó ötlet a menyasszonynak a vőlegénye családjából szeretőt választani...Paris és Nikki időközben csatlakoztak az asztalon immár meztelen felsőtestét mutogató Dracóhoz, vad tekergéssel téve közszemlére a falatnyi fehérnemű által alig takart testüket...hajnalban Dracoval Hop-porral tértek haza... Amẽ egy szó nélkül vonult fel a saját szobájába, ahol behúzta az összes függönyt, és félutánig aludt. Felébredve csak az az egy dolog vigasztalta, hogy már csak egy éjszakát kell kibírnia és visszatérhet a Roxfortba. Nem akart most arra gondolni, hogy ott is állandó pletykák és rosszindulatú megjegyzések céltáblája lesz. Nem érdekelte más, mint hogy elszabaduljon végre ebből a házból.

Levánszorgott az ebédlőbe. Minden csontja fájt, nem is beszélve arról, ahogy kinézett... szerencsétlenségére nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki ezt az időpontot választotta a reggelije elfogyasztására.

-Á, Amẽbelle. Hogy érezted magad tegnap? – érdeklődött Lucius vidáman és életerősen, semmi jelét nem adva, hogy éjszakázott volna.

-Köszönöm, egész jól. – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül Amẽbelle. De Lucius átlátott a szitán.

-Ne is próbáld elhitetni velem. Alig ismertél valakit, és ez az a nagy parti, amin Draco is rendkívül vadul szokott tombolni évente egyszer...de ezt úgy vélem megteheti, nemdebár?

-Természetesen. – felelte szórakozottan Aẽbelle, miközben megvajazott egy pirítóst.

-Megkedvelted a Lestrange-lányokat? Ugye, milyen közvetlenek? - csevegett tovább zavartalanul a ház ura. Amẽ mogorván nézett rá.

-Igen nagyon. Nikki és Paris nagyon... méltóságteljesek – nyögte ki nagy nehezen. Ez legalább igaz, gondolta elkeseredetten.

-Valóban – vágta rá Lucius továbbra is töretlen jókedvvel, észre sem véve a lány vonakodását – Milyen kár, hogy holnap már mennetek is kell vissza a kastélyba... de most legalább belekóstolhattál egy kicsit, milyen is az igazi nagyvilági élet. Otthon Franciaországban nem nagyon volt alkalmad az ilyesmire, nem igaz?

-Nem, nem volt – felelte Amẽ most már tényleg dühösen, magába hozzátéve: hála az égnek – de akkor nem is bántam, mert még nem tudtam, milyen. Amióta anya meghalt, apa visszavonult a társasági élettől, és a Loire menti vidéki kastélyunk éppen megfelelt neki erre a célra.

-Igen, szegény apád. Nagyon megviselte anyád halála. – Lucius színpadias sóhajjal nyúlt a teáskannáért. Amẽ maga sem hitte volna, hogy egyszer élete egyik megkeserítőjével fog lelkizni az anyjáról. Némi undort érzett, és gondolatban bocsánatot kért Negara emlékétől, amiért azzal mocskolja be, hogy egy ilyen alakkal társalog róla.

-Ha beszélgetni szeretnél róla, tudod, hogy Narcissa meg én a rendelkezésedre állunk - Amẽbelle most már biztos volt benne, hogy csak hallucinál.

-Ez... ez nagyon kedves Öntől. De azt hiszem, nem szívesen beszélgetnék róla. Mostanában annyi minden történt velem, hogy előbb meg kell emésztenem a dolgokat. Remélem, nem veszi zokon, ha visszatérek egy kis időre a szobámba.

-Természetesen nem, menj csak. – motyogta kelletlenül Lucius immár a lány távolodó hátának. Mérgesen az asztalra csapta a szalvétáját. Ez a lány nem elég tisztelettudó vele! Túl szilaj... bár kész szerencse, hogy nem a húgát kell Dracónak elvennie... Montalban agyon kényezteti azt a kis fruskát, még annyi illem sem szorult belé, amennyi egy normális gyerektől elvárható lenne... na de mire is számíthatott volna, hiszen a kis Yvonne nagyon későn született, ráadásul az anyjának meg kellett halnia ahhoz, hogy ő világra jöhessen. A legjobb befektetés határozottan a középső lány lett volna... ő szelíd és engedelmes, ezt Lucius már az első öt percben megállapította. De Montalban ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy először a legidősebb lányát házasítsa ki. Érthető, Lucius maga is így tett volna a helyében. Ez a lány azonban annak ellenére, hogy tökéletesen játsza a szerepét, belül egy tomboló vulkán. Minden megnyilvánulása ezt mutatja, és ez a későbbiekben problémát jelenthet még. Draco maga is robbanékony, talán kicsit veszélyes volt összehozni őket... a könnyen irányítható Regina kezesebb lett volna, nem is beszélve, hogy sápadt, hideg szépsége jobban illik a család képéhez...de Lucius is megállapította, hogy kár ezen töprengeni most már. Ami történt, megtörtént, most már Amẽbelle lesz az új Mrs. Malfoy. És a maga nemében ő is igazán mutatós. Nem az a kimondott szépség, mint a jeges és vértelen Regina, vagy mint a zabolátlanul vad, ámde még kialakulatlan gyermek Yvonne. Az ő szépsége valahogy sugárzóbb, kevésbé megfoghatóbb, kevésbé evilági.

Lucius elégedetten állt fel az asztaltól, miután ily módon meggyőzte magát döntése helyességéről. Meg aztán a másik két Royalton-lánnyal is tervei voltak még... nagyon, nagyon komoly tervei...

9


	29. Akarom látni a jövőt

- Nem is hiszem el, hogy megint mind itt vagyunk. – sóhajtott Evangeline fáradtan, miközben hatalmas puffanással megszüntette a bőröndjére küldött lebegtető bűbájt – Annyira unalmas volt nélkületek... kész szerencse, hogy léteznek messenger-táblák...

- Ne is mondd – hajtotta le a fejét bűntudatosan Amẽ - Nem is tudom, mivel magyarázhatnám ki...

- Semmivel – felelte kissé sértődötten Evangeline – Ha legalább néha megnézted volna...

- Tényleg nagyon sajnálom, de iszonyatos szünetem volt! Az egyetlen nyugodt időszakom az éjszaka, egy ideje már rémálmaim sincsenek, szerencsére. Tényleg ne haragudj Ev.

- Nem is a harag kérdése, vagy ilyesmi, Amẽ. De mi hárman tökéletese képben voltunk végig, hogy kivel mi történt, csak rólad nem tudtunk soha semmit. Aggódtunk miattad.

- Jó, most már elég, lányok – szólt közbe békítően Heidi, akinek valami miatt nagyon elégedett mosoly ült az arcán – Felejtsük el, szerintem jobb lenne, ha az újévet tiszta lappal kezdenénk. Azt mondod, nyugodtak voltak az éjszakáid? – fordult huncutul csillogó szemmel Amẽhoz.

- Igen, miért? – kérdezte az meglepetten.

- Á, semmi... és mióta?

- Hát... talán karácsony után... egy pillanat... a medve, amit kaptam tőled...Őrző volt?

- Bingó! – Heidi vidáman ugrott az ágyára, ahol szanaszét hevertek a frissen kicsomagolt ruhák – Tudtam, hogy mindig van valami ami miatt őrlődsz, és ha éjjel nem pihened ki magad, biztos, hogy előbb-utóbb meg fogsz őrülni. Ezért..

- ... vettél neki egy őrzőt, ami éjjel elkergette a rémálmokat! – jegyezte meg Eiréné, aki ekkor lépett a szobába, és nyomban hozzájuk vágott egy-egy monogramos törölközőt – Mi is azt kaptunk tőle...csak az enyém nem medve, hanem bagoly, Ev-é pedig egy galamb. Nagy és szürke.

- De hiszen Ev ki nem állhatja a galambokat – jegyezte meg nevetve Amẽ.

- Úgy is van – duzzogott az említett – Csak Heidi tartotta valamiért nagyon jó poénnak, hogy pont egy galambot adjon nekem... de a legdurvább az az egészben, hogy megszerettem és minen éjjel azzal az ágyamban alszom... Heidi persze röhög.

- Mégis, mit vértél! Még szép, hogy röhögök! Ez itt a legszebb az egész ajándékozásban: kapsz tőlem valamit, amit amúgy utálsz, de aztán megszereted. Annyira büszke vagyok.

Ev vágott egy fintort, és berombolt a fürdőszobába.

- Egyébként hol van Prinsessa? – kérdezte a lányoktól Amẽ - Van egy befejezetlen beszélgetésünk...

- Nem tudom, még nem láttam idén – vont vállat Eiréné – De amúgy a legkevésbé sem érdekel. Az a hiszti, amit az utolsó napon levágott elég volt tíz évre.

- Én se láttam még, pedig a vonaton mindig velünk szokott utazni. – mondta Heidi, miközben amilyen teljes hosszában benyúlt az ágya alá, hogy előszedje a makacsul elgurult zoknit.

- Megyek, szívok egy kis friss levegőt. – sóhajtott Amẽ. A portrélyukon kilépve azonban nem a főbejárat felé indult, hanem le, a pincébe. Egyedül akart lenni egy kicsit az Ezeregyéj rejtekében.

Kimondta a jelszót, belépve azonban rémülten kapta a szája elé a kezét. A helység nem volt üres.

Amẽ legszívesebben köddé vált volna, és ezerszer is elátkozta az ostoba fejét, amiért éppen idejött gondolkodni. Igyekezett láthatatlanul kiaraszolni, de késő volt.

- Belle! Hát te mit keresel itt? – Draco hangja egy cseppet zavart volt, miközben mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy megfelelően a teste köré csavarjon egy selyemtakarót.

- Csak egyedül akartam lenni, és gondolkodni. De mint látom, nem ez az alkalmas hely és idő – felelte a lány hidegen. Maga is meglepődött, milyen nagyon jeges volt a stílusa.

- Sajnálom, ha csalódtál Belle... én nem akartam, de tudod..

- Ne érezd úgy, hogy magyarázattal tartozol nekem bármiért is, Draco – mondta Amẽ egy kicsit lenézően – nyilvánvaló, hogy szórakozásra is szükséged van, elvégre férfi volnál, vagy mi...

- Nem magyarázkodom! – csattant fel az ifjú Malfoy – Csak gondoltam, jó, ha tisztában vagy vele, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik...

- Ezek szerint te most NEM Pansy Parkinsonnal hancúrozol a mi KÖZÖS búvóhelyünkön...

- Nos hát... nem egészen...

- Nem érdekel egyébként sem. Majd elmegyek máshova – azzal sarkon fordult, és faképnél hagyva a lenge öltözékben álldogáló fiút visszaindult a folyosón. Fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok. A kapcsolatuk jellege ellenére úgy érezte, a fiú elárulta őt azzal, hogy pont erre a helyre hozta a kiszemelt áldozatát. És éppen Parkinson! Valóban csinos, de semmi tartalom. Aztán rádöbbent, hogy Draco valószínű, hogy ilyesvalakit kíván partnerül... aki csak erre az egyre való.

Tehetetlen dühében belerúgott egy lovagi páncélba. Az hatalmas csörrenéssel elvágódott a folyosón, elzárva ezzel a bosszankodó lány útját. Amẽt nem érdekelte különösebben, egy pálcamozdulattal a helyére állította, és paprikás hangulatban folytatta útját.

Az egyik fordulóban egy parázsló smaragdzöld tekintettel találta szemben magát, amitől nyomban elhagyta minden ereje, és meg kellett kapaszkodnia a falban ahhoz, hogy ne essen össze.

A fiú azonban nem állt meg, egészen közel ment hozzá, és vadul megrázta.

- Hogy tehetted ezt Amẽ??? HOGY TEHETTED EZT????? A legnagyobb ellenségemmel!! A leggyűlöltebb iskolatársammal!!! Azzal, akinél egy férget is többre tartok!!!

Amẽbelle nem válaszolt, csak meredt rá, ködös, üres tekintettel.

Harry hátrább lépett. Mély fájdalommal nézett rá.

- Mondd meg nekem az igazat. – szólt halkan – Tudnom kell. Megvertek? Bántottak? Megzsaroltak? Kényszerítettek? Felelj!

- Nem.

A fiú úgy állt ott, mintha arcul csapta volna az az egy szó, amit Amẽbelle színtelen hangon kiejtett. Lebénult. Megállt körülöttük az idő. Nem tudni mennyi órát töltöttek el egyetlen hang nélkül. Végül Harry megfordult és megsemmisülten elindult a klubhelység irányába. Csakhamar eltűnt a sötétedő folyosó egyik fordulójában.

Amẽt ez kizökkentette a varázs alól. Elindult ő is. Fokozatosan szaporázta a lépteit, mígnem rohanni kezdett. Nem is nézte merre, csak rohant a folyosók végtelennek tűnő során keresztül.

Végül a bejárati csarnokban kötött ki. Nem szabhatott neki gátat a tölgyfaajtó sem, vadul feltépte és kirohant rajta.

Futott a szállongó hópihék tengerén át, nem érdekelte, hogy nincs rajta más, csak egy vastag, kötött pulóver, és egy immár térdtől lefelé vizes farmernadrág. Nem érezte a hideget. Nem érzett semmit. Meg akart halni.

A gyengélkedőn ébredt. Elmondták neki, hogy Hagrid talált rá nem messze a kunyhójától, félig holtra fagyva, behavazva.

Attól a perctől kezdve, hogy magához tért, nem szólalt meg. Nem azért, mert nem akart. Egyszerűen nem bírt. Képtelen volt rá.

Barátnői gyakran látogatták. Eiréné és Evangeline tiltakoztak, amikor Heidi elmondta neki, hogy Harry most Ginny Weasleyvel jár. Amẽbelle nem sírt a hírre. Örült, hogy tudja. Úgy érezte, jobb most, mint később. Valamit kiölt belőle az a pillanat, mikor látta Harry szemében a fájdalmat... és tudta, hogy sohasem tehet ez ellen semmit.

Január végén elhagyhatta a gyengélkedőt. A félelmével ellentétben Hermione készségesen segített neki bármiben, különösen ha házi feladatokról volt szó.

Barátai közül mindegyik magát okolta a szerencsétlen esetért.

Draco biztos volt benne, hogy Amẽbelle sokkot kapott a megaláztatástól, mikor együtt találta őt Pansy Parkinsonnal.

Ev, Heidi és Eiréné azért vádolták magukat, hogy nem vigyáztak rá jobban.

És Harry... ő volt az egyetlen, aki igyekezett elhárítani magáról a felelősséget. Nem tudta, nem akarta elismerni, hogy köze lehet a tragikus eseményekhez.

Ami meg a családját illeti, némaságának híre Dumbledore gondoskodásának hála egyelőre nem jutott túl a kastély falain. Az igazgató felismerte a veszélyt, amit Amẽbelle jelenlegi állapota jelent a lányra nézve, és úgy ítélte meg, hogy jobb, ha senki sem tud erről. Egyébként is reménykedtek benne, hogy csakhamar újra a régi lesz.

Amẽbelle egyik délután egyedül ült a klubhelységben. Kviddicsmeccs volt a Hollóhát ellen, de ő nem vágyott rá, hogy lássa Harryt játszani. Szeretett mostanában egyedül ülni és elmerülni a magányban. Egyszerre csak mentő ötlete támadt.

Helénére koncentrált.

- Itt vagyok, Amẽbelle... mit szeretnél? – susogta az, a szokásos titokzatos stílusában.

„Vissza akarom kapni a hangomat" – gondolta Amẽbelle.

- Nem adhatom meg neked, amit kérsz. – felelte szomorúan az árny – A birtokodban van most is. Csak azért nem tudod használni, mert te nem akarod.

„De igen, akarom, nagyon akarom, semmit sem akarok ennél jobban!"

- Te magad akadályozod meg, hogy használni tudd a hangodat. Nem akarsz beszélni, nem igaz? Nem akarod elmondani senkinek, ami veled történt. Nem akarod, hogy sajnáljanak – pedig ezt nem kerülheted el, Amẽ. Ha tudni akarod, azáltal, hogy néma lettél, mindenki sajnál, jobban, mintha hallanák a történetedet.

A lány kénytelen volt belátni, hogy Helénének igaza van.

„Mit kell tennem?"

- El kell engedned azt, ami már elmúlt... Harry Potter számodra a múlté, és ezen nem segíthetsz többé. Ha megtanulsz megszabadulni attól, ami gátol, meglátod, újra beszélni fogsz.

Amẽ bánatosan meredt maga elé. Úgy érezte, nem került közelebb a megoldáshoz.

- Higgy nekem, Amẽbelle. – szólt komolyan Heléné – Bízz magadban, és a saját erődben jobban. És ha tanácsolhatok valamit... igyekezz elkerülni a hibás lépéseket.

„Hogy kerülhetném el a hibáimat? Ez képtelenség. Nem látom előre őket előre... akarom látni a jövőt, de bárcsak ezen múlna!"

- Valóban nem lesz egyszerű, de lehetséges, bár tudom, kevesen bíznak benne igazán. Utána kell nézned...

„Mit titkolsz előlem tulajdonképpen?" Amẽ türelmetlenül nézett a szellemre. Idegesítette ez a titokzatoskodás.

Heléné nagyot sóhajtott.

- Nem hiszem, hogy nagy titkot árulok el azzal, hogy közlöm, királyi vér vagy, Amẽbelle, csakúgy, mint a barátnőid nagy többsége... például az egyik utódom, Eiréné... bizony, az ő családja is az én leszármazottam. De te, te más vagy – közel sem olyan régi a családfád, mint neki, vagy a másik barátnődnek, Heidinek, aki ha jól emlékszem, viking ősök sarja...persze, hogy jól emlékszem. Evangeline és te koraújkori uralkodócsaládoktól eredtek. Ráadásul, rokon dinasztiákról van szó: Evangeline családja teljes egészében, és a tied apai ágon V. Henrik angol királyig vezethető vissza... anyai ágon pedig... a francia származású angol királynő, Anjou Margit a legelső ismert név.

Tudom, hogy ez kicsit sokkol téged, noha magad is sejtetted, hogy neved nem ok nélkül királyi... éppen ezért, most, hogy már tudod, ki is vagy valójában, ennek megfelelően kell viselkedned.

„Úgy beszélsz, mint az apám"

- Sajnálom. De mostantól fordíts több időt a jövőd tanulmányozására... ezáltal többé-kevésbé te alakíthatod majd.

Amẽ álmodozva nézte, ahogy a ködös szellemalak lassan teljesen szertefoszlik a délután halvány halálában.

6


	30. Draco, a megmentő

Amẽ megfogadta Heléné tanácsát. Sokat ült a könyvtárban a jóslástan rejtelmei után kutatva. Maga sem tudta pontosan, mit is vár ezektől a végeláthatatlan óráktól... hiszen ő maga sosem volt kiemelkedően jó ebből a tárgyból. A Beauxbatonsban csak három évig kellett tanulniuk, amíg az alapokat elsajátítják, nem vették túlságosan komolyan. Itt, a Roxfortban is hallott már különböző pletykákat Sibyl Trelawney tanárnő nem létező képességeiről, így nem akarta meggondolatlanul felvenni a tárgyat. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva, minél többet kutakodott, annál jobban érdekelte a mágiának ez a titokzatos ága. A másik professzort, a kentaur Firenzét azonban szívesen látogatta földszinti erdejében. Ilyenkor nem kommunikáltak: a lány csak figyelte, mit és hogyan csinál a tanár.

Egyre fájóbb teherré vált számára némasága. Lehetetlenné tette aktív részvételét az órákon, noha nagyon sok esetben a nonverbális varázslatokat gyakorolták. Amẽ nem érezte magát teljes értékű embernek, és elhatározta, hogy mindent meg fog tenni annak érdekében, hogy legyőzze az előtte álló akadályokat.

Mind ez ideig elhárította barátnői kíváncsi faggatózásait, nevezetesen, hogy pontosan mi is történt azon az estén, amikor elveszítette a hangját. Evangeline, aki roppant találékonynak bizonyult a kommunikáció különböző formáit illetően, már a második napon beállított a gyengélkedőre Amẽ messenger táblájával, valamint egy vaskos jegyzettömbbel, amibe akkor írhatott, amikor ott voltak vele.

Amẽ tehát több időt töltött a könyvtárban, mint a barátaival. Dracót pedig különösen kerülte. Nem akarta látni a bűnbánatot a szemében, mikor ő egyáltalán nem hibáztatta a fiút semmiért. Hiszen megbeszélték, hogy lehetnek kapcsolataik egymás mellett, természetesen a legnagyobb titokban. Amẽnak könnyű volt ezt mondani eddig: ott volt neki Harry... most, hogy ez már nem volt aktuális, sokkal fájóbb volt látni, vagy akár csak sejteni Draco kapcsolatait, tudva, hogy ez neki nem adatik meg.

Egyik este elhatározta, hogy ellátogat egy kicsit Kelet rejtett barlangjába. Az óta az ominózus eset óta messziről elkerülte, de most ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett rá, hogy végre ott lehessen, és elmerülhessen a kényelemben.

Ezúttal szerencséje volt: a helységet üresen találta. Élvezettel vetette magát végig az ébenfa kerevet puha párnáin, és lehunyt szemmel álmodozott a néhány héttel ezelőtti csodálatos életéről. Igen, csodálatosnak látta, még ha félig bilincsbe volt is verve, a legszebb titkot, Harryt nem vehették el tőle...mostanáig. De be kellett ismernie magának: valahol mélyen számított rá, hogy ez lesz. Érezte, sőt, tudta, hogy nincs az az épeszű férfi, aki hajlandó lenne ily módon kapcsolatot fenntartani. Amẽ átkozta a férfiak büszke természetét. Nehéz sóhajjal hagyta el a kis szobát. Lassan lépkedett, cipője árva visszhangot vert a kövezeten.

Hirtelen megállt. Vele szemben néhány lépésnyire egy kusza, fekete hajú alak ugyanígy tett. Amẽt éppúgy elhagyta minden ereje, mint legutóbb, pár lépcsőfordulóval arrébb: az egybeesés kísérteties volt. Átfutott a fején, hogy nincsenek véletlenek. De nem volt ideje ezen agyalni.

A fiú tett még egy lépést felé, így kartávolságra került.

- Sajnálom. – mondta halkan.

Amẽ elfordította a fejét. Nem akart, nem tudott a szemébe nézni. Úgy érezte nem bírná ki zokogás nélkül.

Alábecsülte önmagát. Harry egyik kezével megemelte az állát, így Amẽ kénytelen volt engedelmesen rátekinteni. A következő percekről csak nagyon homályos emlékei maradtak.

Belesimult a fiú ölelésébe. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan történt. Csak azt tudta, hogy soha de soha nem érzett még ehhez fogható megkönnyebbülést.

- Annyira szeretlek. – suttogta. A következő pillanatban elkerekedett szemekkel bámultak egymásra.

- Te megszólaltál, Amẽ. Mondd, hogy nem csak a bolondját járattad mindannyiunkkal egész idő alatt.. – szurkálta Harry boldogan.

- Nem, én nem... hogy te milyen aljas vagy Harry Potter! Hogy is gondolhatsz ilyesmit rólam egyetlen percre is! - Amẽ csak nehezen tudta elhinni, hogy ekkora szerencse érte.

- Lám csak... turbékoló gerlepár... – sziszegte egy gúnyos hang. Mindketten egyszerre rebbentek szét. Amẽ térde remegett az idegességtől, ostobaság volt így kiadni magukat a nyílt folyosón. Még mielőtt konstatálhatták volna, ki is buktatta le őket, azon kapták magukat, hogy gúzsba kötve hevernek a hideg kövön.

- Parkinson, te meg mi a fenét keresel itt? – érdeklődött Harry nem túl kedvesen.

- Közöd, Potter? De amint látom, éppen a megfelelő pillanatban érkeztem... szegény Draco...nem is sejti, hogy egy ilyen szajhával fog a házasság szent kötelékében egyesülni...kötelességem figyelmeztetni őt, nehogy elkövesse ezt a végzetes ballépést... gondoljatok csak bele, mit szólna... vagy tekintsünk el a bosszúszomjas szeretőtől. Vajon mi lesz Mr. Malfoy véleménye a fia és a család közös, szerencsétlen választásáról?

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, de azt ajánlom, gyorsan lépj olajra, amíg még megteheted... mert ha meggondolom magam, hordágyon távozol, és legalább egy hétig a gyengélkedőn fogsz vendégeskedni. – felelte dühösen Harry, próbálva megmarkolni a talárja zsebében a varázspálcáját.

- Szóval nem tudod, miről beszélek, Potter? És te, Royalton? Te sem? – röhögött gúnyosan a lány. Szeme eszelős tűzben égett, kimondhatatlan gyönyörrel az arcán szemlélte a tehetetlenül vergődő párost.

- Nem, fogalmam sincs. – felelte Amẽ határozottan. Jó színész volt, nem okozott problémát számára izgalmának elrejtése. A mardekáros lányt azonban nem győzték meg.

- Nevetségesek vagytok. Micsoda visszataszító románc... – felelte – Én pedig nem vagyok hülye... Draco nagyon hálás lesz nekem ezért az undorító információért a menyasszonyáról, aki a legnagyobb ribanc széles e világon, és a leggyűlöltebb ellenségéről, akinek a látványától is felfordul a gyomra... Nem is beszélve róla, milyen csodálatos tud lenni a személyes bosszú... – susogta mámorosan – Első perctől kezdve gyűlöllek...

- Ugyan, mit érsz vele? – érdeklődött Amẽ, csak hogy húzza az időt. Pillanatnyilag nem volt jobb ötlete – Láthatod, hogy Draco nem figyel rád, talán célszerűbb lenne, ha rádöbbennél, hogy nem vagy az esete, akkor elkerülhetnéd a megalázó helyzeteket! – fejezte be, reménykedve, hogy az az ostoba lány hagyja magát felidegesíteni. És lőn...

- Teljesen gy beszélsz, mintha nem láttad volna, hogy Draco igenis nagy érdeklődést tanúsít irántam... nagyobbat, mint amekkorát a te ostoba büszkeséged el tudna viselni... te csak ne adj nekem tanácsokat, hogy mit tegyek és mit ne!!! Te griffendéles véráruló szajha! Nem becsülöd meg Dracót a valódi értéke szerint! – a lány kezdte inkább elveszteni az önuralmát. Amẽ úgy érezte, kicsit túllőtt a célon.

Óvatosan elnézett Parkinson válla fölött. A félhomályban kibontakozott a nagyterem ajtaja. Ha az őrült Parkinson oda bejut, neki vége. És Harrynek is...

A lány pedig akadálytalanul, kárörvendően vigyorogva indult meg az ajtó felé. Már csak pár méter választotta el tőle, amikor egy villanás hasított a folyosó félhomályába.

- Stupor! – ez volt a hozzá tartozó kiáltás, és a fekete madárként lehanyatló lány mellé lépett egy magas, világítóan szőke alak: Draco Malfoy. Amẽ szívéről nagy kő esett le, Harry ellenben továbbra is mindenre elszánt arccal bámulta a jelenetet.

- Bocsi, Belle – lépett oda hozzájuk csevegő hangon a fiú, miközben leoldozta a kötelékeiket – nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire felelőtlenek vagytok...

Harry döbbent arccal bámult a mardekárosra, nem tudván, mit gondoljon. A bizalmatlanság küzdött benne a felismeréssel.

- Malfoy... mit csinálsz? – kérdezte végül nagyon ostobán.

- Belle. Nem szép tőled, hogy semmit sem meséltél el neki – rótta meg Draco válasz helyett az elpiruló lányt.

- Nem volt alkalmam..

- Nagyszerű, akkor most itt az ideje. Mellesleg tök örülök, hogy megint beszélsz – egy puszit nyomott a lány arcára, és elmenőben nem mulasztotta el módosítani a folyosón fetrengő Pansy bizonyos emlékeit.

- Hallgatlak – mondta Harry türelmetlenül összefűzve a karját tíz perccel később a Szükség Szobájában.

- Nos hát...hol is kezdjem – töprengett el a lány miközben fel-alá járkált a kandalló előtt. Elmesélt neki mindent, ami megkeserítette számára az előző fél évet. A végén nem hagyta ki a Dracóval kötött megállapodásukat sem: kellő diszkrécióval kezelve mindkettejüknek annyi kapcsolata lehet, amennyit csak akarnak.

- Valamit azért nem értek – ráncolta a homlokát Harry még mindig szédülve a sok új információtól – meddig kell elmenned Malfoy feleségeként?

Amẽ nem tudta, mit feleljen. Hogy meddig? Hát erről soha nem beszéltek egymás közt... mindkettejük számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy addig fognak elmenni, ameddig csak kell. Márpedig nem pusztán házasságot kell kötniük. Apja és Mr. Malfoy is számítanak az aranyvérű utódokra, hiszen ezért a nemes célért teszik tönkre a gyermekeik életét...

A lány konok hallgatása nem hagyott kétséget Harryben. Fájó szívvel állt fel a kényelmes bársony karosszékből.

- Amẽ... én nem fogok osztozni rajtad Malfoyjal...vagy bárki mással, képtelen lennék...vagy egészen az enyém vagy, ha nem megy, akkor ne legyen közöm hozzád. – mondta halkan, de határozottan.

Amẽ a vidáman pattogó tűzbe bámult. Úgy érezte, ha most Harry szemébe kell néznie, nyomban térdre omlik előtte és könyörögni kezd, hogy ne mondjon többet ilyet és hogy együtt majd megoldják. Ennél nagyobb megaláztatást el sem tudott volna képzelni, büszkesége maradványaiba kapaszkodva kissé összeszedte magát.

-Megértem. – felelte szárazon. Még saját maga is meglepődött rajta, milyen színtelen, mégis erős a hangja.

- Talán jobb lenne, ha egy ideig elkerülnénk egymást. – Harry úgy beszélt, mint ahogy a hivatali tisztviselők szoktak a sokszázadik ügyféllel: üres, közömbös volt, eltűnt a szavaiból minden érzés.

- Igazad van, én is így látom. – Amẽ ugyan a legkevésbé sem látta így, de azért makacsul bámulta tovább a lángokat, semmi ellenvetést sem téve, tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy a fiú – ki tudja immár hányadszor, ám minden bizonnyal ezúttal végleg - kisétál az életéből.

5


End file.
